


We're All In This Together

by larry_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alphabet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cock Worship, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gags, Humiliation, Ice Play, Jerk Off, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Military Uniforms, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Play, No Beta We Die as Men, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Punishment, Quickies, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, Steve doesnt leave, Subdrop, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Lives, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Watersports, blowjob, sub Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_queen/pseuds/larry_queen
Summary: Steve and Bucky were in love before the war, but Bucky got taken away from him. Rose was a nurse in Wakanda and helped Bucky when he came out of cryo. They fell in love, but Bucky was taken away from her in the snap. She moved to New York and fell in love with Steve Rogers, and they moved on together. But now Bucky is back. And they're all in love.NSFW. Each chapter is based off of a letter and it's all smutty and kinky. Stucky x OFC.Tags will be updated with each chapter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 336





	1. A is for Aftercare

Bucky’s back. Rose cannot believe it. After five long years, he’s finally back.

~~~

Bucky got snapped in the Blip, but Rose didn’t. 

The pair met in Wakanda, after Bucky had woken up from cryo. Rose was a nurse in the Wakandan Palace and was assigned to Bucky, to hopefully help him recover and acclimate to Wakandan life. And that’s exactly what she did for him. 

During the months Bucky lived in Wakanda, he and Rose grew very close. Day after day, they spent more time together and eventually, Bucky asked her to be his girl. It was a magical moment really. He had brought Rose out to one of the many waterfalls in the area, and asked her over a picnic. 

From that moment on, the pair had been inseparable. Bucky never thought he would deserve love, but there was Rose. She gave him hope, gave him love, gave him a home in this new crazy world. She made him believe that he deserved love, even after everything in his past. She was his miracle. And he was hers. She never thought she’d meet someone so gentle, so kind, so pure. But she met Bucky, who was all of those things and more. He was the best guy she ever knew and she just wanted to give him the world. 

Their entire relationship was fantastic, until Thanos. 

In the blink of an eye, Bucky was ripped away from her. 

Even though she was a nurse, she had trained to fight with the Dora Milaje, so she was right by his side when it happened. Bucky had turned to her with fear in his eyes and whispered her name right before turning into dust. 

Rose had never felt more broken in her life. The love of her life, just ripped into pieces in front of her and there was nothing she could do. She only wished that she was next. Wished that she didn’t have to live in this world without him. But that never came. Turns out, she would have to find a way to live without him. 

And she did. She found a way to live without Bucky. 

At first, it was months and months of crying and heartache. A lot of sleepless nights. But she wasn’t alone in her struggle. Everyone was hurting. And suddenly, she was needed elsewhere. 

King T’Challa and Steve Rogers decided she would be most helpful in New York, where the majority of the remaining Avengers would be returning to, so Rose went to New York. 

It was odd, being outside of Wakanda. Even weirder without Bucky. But she was happy she could be helpful to the others, so she maintained a happy face during the day, but at night she couldn’t help but cry herself to sleep. 

Steve eventually caught on to what was going on. His room was close to Rose’s, and he’d often hear her at night, crying. He knew her and Bucky had had a relationship, him and Rose spoke about him from time to time, but he didn’t realize just how hurt she was. 

Eventually, he talked to her about it. As gently as he possibly could. They were both hurting, bad. This was the upteenth time Bucky has gotten taken away from him, and she just lost the love of her life. And so they began to heal together, often having long talks about everything and nothing. 

Over time, Rose and Steve became close. Really close. And they fell in love. 

It was difficult at first, to process those emotions. Rose never expected to have those emotions for anyone ever again, but there was Steve. So patient, kind, strong. And she loved him. And Steve loved her. He knew exactly what Bucky saw in her. A beautiful miracle of a woman. 

After a lot of long talks, the pair decided to move on together. It was what Bucky would want, the pair argued to themselves. They knew it was true. If Bucky had to choose, he would choose his best friend for Rose. He’d want them to be happy. So they were. 

But now they all found themselves in a strange situation. 

Bucky’s back. 

~~~

Rose first saw him on the battlefield, out of the corner of her eye. She was in shock at first, but she shook it off so she didn’t get herself killed. Her main priorities were protecting herself and Steve, even though she knew he didn’t really need her. But she couldn’t help but let herself beam when she saw him with Mjölnir. She knew he was worthy. And she let herself smile that Bucky was back. No matter what came of his return, it would be nice to have him back in her life, possibly. 

Currently, Rose was in the medic tent helping treat whoever needed to be treated. She was working on Scott’s wounds, chatting away with him about everything that just happened (A/N: We’re all going to pretend Tony didn’t d*e for my own sanity. Ok? Ok!), when she heard someone enter the tent from behind her. 

Rose turned slightly as to not jostle Scott too much, when she saw who it was. Her heart immediately sunk at the sight of him. Bucky. 

“Hi,” Rose managed to breathe out. All she could do was stare at him, taking him in. She hadn’t seen him for five long years, who could blame her? 

“Hi,” Bucky replied back, just as unsure as her. For what was five years for Rose, was only five minutes to him. Nothing has changed for him. He didn’t know what changed for her. He had expected her to run to him, to hug him, to kiss him. But all she did was stand there. What was going on? 

“I-I’m gonna go, Rose. Thank you, for the help. I-I’ll see you soon,” Scott stuttered out as he climbed off the table and left the tent, not wanting to be trapped in that awkward situation anymore. Everyone who wasn’t snapped knew the situation, and they all knew this was going to get weird. 

“H-How are you?” Rose asked him, moving to clean her tray so she didn’t have to look at him. 

“I’m okay. Nothing happened, really. It was like I took a five minute nap, and now I’m back,” Bucky explained. 

“Oh,” Rose let out. He had no idea how much time had passed. “It-it’s been five years, Bucky. Since you, well, since you left, I guess.” 

“Oh,” Bucky mimicked. He was shocked. How has that much time possibly gone by? “So, how are you?” Bucky finally settled on asking. 

“Um, good. I-I moved to New York, to help the Avengers after everything happened. I like it here,” Rose told him tentatively. 

“Why are you acting weird?” Bucky asked abruptly. It may have been five years for her, but it had only been five minutes for Bucky and he knew this wasn’t his Rose. He expected her to be happy to see him, but something was clearly wrong. 

“What do you mean?” Rose asked, suddenly defensive. She finally turned towards him, looking him in the eye. His blue eyes were filled with adoration and concern, while her dark ones were filled with fear and worry. He could see right through her. He had always been able to read her like an open book. 

“You’re not telling me something. Just tell me, Rosie, please,” Bucky pleaded. 

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” she replied, conceding a bit. 

“You’re with someone else?” Bucky asked, connecting the dots quicker than she expected he would. He couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice. He still loved her with everything he had, seeing as nothing had changed for him. She only nodded, unable to trust her words in the moment. “Who?” Bucky pressed. 

Rose really didn’t want to answer. But she knew she owed it to him to tell him. She just really wished Steve was here, but he was busy returning the Infinity Stones with Bruce and Sam. Rose looked back down at her feet, almost ashamed to admit it. She felt like a cheater, like a horrible person. She hated hurting Bucky like this. 

“St-Steve,” Rose finally got out, eyes glued to her shoes. 

The tent was silent for a long moment, neither one knowing what to say. There were no words for a situation like this. “Well, if you two are happy, then I’m happy for you,” Bucky said softly so his voice wouldn’t crack. Tears were starting to well in his eyes, but he pushed them away so Rose couldn’t see how hurt he was. 

“I-Bucky-I-I love you, too. I never stopped,” Rose admitted, looking up at him with a new ferocity in her eyes. 

“So you love him?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah,” Rose breathed out. 

“Well, doll, as great as it would be, you can’t have both of us,” Bucky said, shoulders slouching a bit. Rose would never pick him, not when he was up against someone like Steve. Steve was good, always has been. He’s the perfect man. Bucky came with trauma, he came with baggage unlike anyone else. She wouldn’t pick him. 

“What if,” Rose began, collecting her thoughts. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of where she was going with this. “What if, I can have both?” Rose finished shyly. 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. This was the Rose he knew. Always optimistic, always thinking outside the box, always just a little bit greedy. “That’s not how that works, Rosie. You know that,” Bucky argued gently, a hint of laughter still in his voice. 

“But, but what if it can work? I mean, c’mon Buck. I love you. I love him. You both love me. You love each other. It can work,” Rose argued, looking into his eyes. They held the same optimistic light that hers did now, but he was still holding himself back. It wouldn’t work. 

“Yeah, I guess. But me and Steve don’t love eachother like that,” Bucky attempted to argue. 

“Oh shut it, Buck. Steve told me about the two of you before the war, so don’t give me that,” Rose told him, laughing. Bucky flushed a bright pink. 

When him and Steve were living together before the war, they experimented a fair amount with each other. And they loved each other deeply. But what they were doing wasn’t allowed, wasn’t even legal back then, so it never went further than experimental sex and love declarations in the dead of night. 

“He’s a little shit,” Bucky said, trying to justify his embarrassment. 

“Yeah, he is, but we love him,” Rose said, laughing. 

“You need to talk to him about this,” Bucky said, suddenly more serious. “What if he says no?” 

“He won’t say no, not to us,” Rose argued. She knew Steve. Steve loved her and Bucky like no one's business. He could never say no to them, especially with a proposition like this. 

“I hope you’re right,” Bucky said with a small smile on his face. He sure hoped she was right. He didn’t know if he could live without her, or Steve for that matter. 

~~~

“So you’re suggesting we do what?!” Steve asked, flabbergasted at the proposal his best friend and girlfriend put on the table for him. The three of them were in Steve and Rose’s shared apartment, talking everything over in the kitchen. 

“Steve, think about it. If there’s anything we all learned from all of this madness, it’s to not waste time. And I don’t want to waste my time being miserable without one of you. We all need each other to be happy,” Rose explained. 

“I know it sounds crazy, but it kinda makes sense,” Bucky added. 

“I-I mean, I guess you’re not wrong. I just don’t get how it would work,” Steve admitted with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

“How what would work, Stevie?” Rose asked him. 

“Well, for starters, sex,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Don’t think any of us have had a threesome before.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to figure out,” Rose said with a confident smirk. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. Bucky knew just how kinky this girl was. There was almost nothing Rose wouldn’t do. Threesomes were definitely not off the table. Bucky wondered if Steve knew how kinky she could be. 

Back in Wakanda, Rose and Bucky had experimented a lot, with a lot of different things. They ended up liking most things they tried. Bucky remembers all of it. The way Rose would fall apart for him, the way she would look at him like he was the only person in the world when he was balls deep inside of her, the way she would cuddle up to him afterwards. Everything had been perfect with her. And now he was on the horizon of having it all back. 

“Wanna try it?” Bucky suggested. He knew Rose would be on board with him, he just wasn’t sure about Steve. 

“Now?” Steve asked, shocked. 

“Why not? C’mon,” Rose said, getting up from the table and dragging both boys to the bedroom. 

Once inside the bedroom, Rose pushed Steve down onto the bed. Without even speaking, Rose and Bucky knew tonight was about Steve. It was about convincing Steve just how good this could be for all of them. If they had to use sex to get their point across, they would. It was only a plus that they were all great at having sex. 

Typically, Rose was submissive, but tonight she’d have to perform a balancing act between being submissive to Bucky and dominant to Steve. It did help her with knowing she wouldn’t be calling all the shots though. That role fell rightfully to Bucky, who took the role with ease. It was where he belonged, dominating Steve and Rose in bed. 

Before starting anything, Bucky pulled Rose towards him and kissed her fiercely. This was their first kiss in five years, not that it made a difference for Bucky. Rose’s entire body went electric, shivers running all down her spine and to the tips of her toes and fingers. Her head was swimming with thoughts, overwhelmed by emotions and thoughts. But mostly, she was just thinking about how perfect this was, and how much she still loved Bucky. 

They finally pulled away, and looked towards Steve, mostly to gauge his reaction. There was no jealousy in his face, no sadness in his eyes, just pure lust written all over him. 

Bucky chuckled a bit before walking over to him. “Already hard, Stevie?” Bucky asked, rubbing a hand over Steve’s clothed crotch. Steve couldn’t help but to buck up his hips into Bucky’s touch. It was the first time Bucky had touched him like this in decades. It was incredible. That only made Bucky chuckle and pull his hand away. “Not yet, punk. Gotta let our girl have her way with you first,” Bucky said, walking back a few paces to allow room for Rose to step in front of Steve. 

“Hi, Captain,” Rose said with a smirk, climbing into Steve’s lap. 

“Hi pretty girl,” Steve said before smashing his lips onto hers. Just like with Bucky, the kiss was electric. It was just perfect, with the three of them. And they’ve only kissed. This was going to be a good night. 

Rose began grinding down on Steve’s crotch, moaning at the friction. His hips bucked up to meet hers, making the pleasure more intense for the both of them. Rose was already wet under her pants, and she could feel Steve’s cock only becoming harder by the second. 

Bucky stepped behind Rose, boxing her in between the two super soldiers and began placing light kisses onto her neck. He knew exactly where her sweet spot was, and once he sucked on it, she let out a loud moan into Steve’s mouth. Bucky reached down to grab the bottom of Rose's shirt and began lifting it off of her, careful not to break her kiss with Steve for too long. 

Once her shirt was off, Rose turned her body so she was now facing Bucky and her back was against Steve’s chest. She continued to grind her ass down onto Steve’s throbbing cock while she focused on Bucky for a moment. 

Her hands tentatively went to the bottom of his shirt, almost as if asking permission to take it off. She knew how he felt about his body in the beginning of their relationship, and it had been so long for her since she had last seen him naked, but he nodded anyways. 

She ripped his shirt off with lightning speed, Steve’s hands placed on her hips to balance her, and connected her lips with Bucky’s. His hand travelled down her body and landed itself above her clothed crotch, rubbing her clit through her clothing gently. Rose gripped onto Bucky’s arms as he played, digging her nails fiercely into his flesh bicep. 

Steve’s grip was firm on her hips to stop her from moving. He was already so close to climax that it was borderline embarrassing. But everything was so overwhelming. His body was still sore from the previous battle, and he had the two loves of his life making out infront of him. It was a match made in hell for his throbbing cock. 

“Princess,” Bucky started. “I think Stevie’s a little lonely back there. How about we help him out?” 

Rose nodded enthusiastically, wanting to do nothing more than please the two super soldiers in front of her. She flipped her body once more, but this time she was standing in between Steve’s spread legs. His boner was evident through his pants, so Rose took a moment to palm him before dropping to her knees. 

Steve immediately let out a groan when he saw her hit the floor. She was so good with her mouth. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Rose gently unbuckled and pulled down both his pants and briefs with ease. She was met with Steve’s large cock in front of her eyes, an angry red color from the previous stimulation and already leaking precome. 

Rose gently licked the precome off of Steve’s tip, savoring the salty taste of it in her mouth. She was a cum slut. What could she say? Steve let out a hiss at the stimulation, and his hands flew to Rose’s head. 

Bucky let out a tsk and grabbed both of Steve’s wrists in his metal grip. “Not tonight. Let her take care of you,” Bucky said with a pointed look. Steve could only nod and look up at him, not trusting his words as Rose began to take more and more of him into her mouth. It felt like heaven. 

Steve threw his head back and let out a loud moan when he felt his cock hit the back of Rose’s tight throat. “Fuck, Rose,” he moaned out, voice cracking a bit. She wasn’t even done with him and he was already so fucked out. Bucky could see it in his eyes. 

Taking Steve’s moment of pleasure to his advantage, Bucky leaned down and gently placed his lips on Steve’s. He didn’t want to startle Steve, he wasn’t even sure if Steve still wanted this with him anymore, but Bucky couldn’t help himself. Steve just looked so fucking good. And Steve kissed back. He actually kissed back. Bucky let himself smile into the kiss as he deepened it. 

Rose kept up her steady head thrusts, keeping her eyes trained on the two men before her. It was a gorgeous sight really, watching the two of them kiss. She could see the amount of love and care behind it, and was so grateful she was allowed to witness a moment like that. It made her dripping wet just watching them, but she wasn’t focused on herself right now. She was solely focused on making Steve feel good. 

Her thoughts were cut off when Steve bucked his hips up into her, slightly fucking her face. Bucky’s hand shot down to still Steve’s hips while Rose focused on her breathing. Regardless of their attempts at controlling him, Steve was close and was spiralling quickly towards his orgasm. 

“I-I’m so close,” Steve moaned out, unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Come on, Stevie. Let go for her. She’ll swallow it all like a good girl, won’t you Rosie?” Bucky cooed to both of them. He placed himself behind Steve so his chest was up against Steve’s muscular back and he was placing light kisses on his neck as Rose worked his cock. 

Rose hummed in response, sending vibrations down Steve’s member. This quickly pushed him over the edge and he felt himself spill into Rose’s mouth. His toes curled and his eyesight was clouded with white stars as he came, loud moans leaving his lips. 

Rose kept her momentum up throughout Steve’s orgasm, riding him through his high. When he finally started getting sensitive and began to squirm under her, Bucky pulled her head away gently with a light tug on her hair. 

“C’mere,” Bucky said to Rose. “I wanna taste him.” 

Steve went weak at hearing that, letting his body go limp against Bucky’s as his cock started to grow thick again. Bucky leaned over Steve’s shoulder and Rose stood up to meet him and the two kissed right in front of Steve’s face. 

Bucky stuck his tongue in Rose’s mouth, wanting to taste as much of Steve’s release as he could. He moaned into Rose’s mouth and she did the same. She was now straddling Steve’s leg and rubbing her clit down on his thigh, seeking any friction she could get after being on her knees for so long. 

“Mmm, Stevie. You taste so fucking perfect. You think you can give us one more?” Bucky asked, petting Steve’s hair gently as Rose continued her humping shamelessly. A wet patch was beginning to grow on her pants and seep through onto Steve’s thigh, not that anyone was complaining. 

“Ye-yeah,” Steve replied, wanting nothing more than to have another mind blowing orgasm like that. 

“Good,” Bucky said, smirking. He already had lots of plans for the couple in front of him. “Take your shirt off and lay down on the pillows,” Bucky instructed. 

Steve complied easily. As Steve worked on his part, Bucky summoned Rose towards him with the flick of his two fingers. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, huh? Sucking Stevie off like that?” Bucky mused as he took off her bra and began working on her tight pants. 

“Yes,” Rose replied, careful to be polite. She remembered as good as Bucky how their dynamic in bed used to be, and she didn’t know if he’d continue it now. 

“Yes what?” Bucky asked, pausing to look at her in the eye. He didn’t know how she’d react, but he knew how he wanted her to react. 

Never the one to disappoint Bucky, Rose replied back with “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Mmm, good girl,” Bucky said, shoving his hand into her thin panties. She was dripping wet. He traced a flesh finger over her folds and dipped inside her hole, but only up to a knuckle. It gave her no relief, and when she attempted to fuck down on his finger, he held her steady with his metal hand in a death grip. “I think you deserve a reward, but you gotta be good, okay?” Bucky asked, bringing his finger up to his mouth and tasting her. She tasted exactly how he remembered, not that it had been that long for him. 

“Yes Daddy. Please. I’ll be good,” Rose rushed out a promise, aching for relief. She never could quite understand how Bucky had such good restraint in situations like these. He was clearly hard, but it didn’t seem to affect him the way it affected her or Steve. So she always complied, because she learned there was no use in being a tease around Bucky. 

Bucky ripped down her panties and helped her step out of them. After placing a chaste kiss to her lips, he instructed, “Go sit on Stevie’s face, princess.” 

Rose gracefully, or as gracefully as one can, crawled up the bed towards Steve’s face and before she mounted him, she gently placed a kiss on his lips. Just from the looks of him, she knew he was fucked out. This much attention on him was overstimulating, and she had a feeling this was just the beginning. 

Steve helped her climb on top of his face, and he held onto her hips so she could balance easier. He immediately got to work, running his tongue up her folds and circling it around her clit before sucking hard. The sheer force of Steve’s tongue was already driving Rose insane and she let out a loud moan, throwing her head back in pleasure. 

Bucky sat back and watched for a moment, palming himself through his pants. This was everything he could have asked for and more. To have the two loves of his life experiencing so much pleasure in front of him, it was incredible. But he had a job to get back to. 

Bucky placed himself in between Steve’s thick thighs. Bucky gently traced his hands up Steve’s inner thighs, inching closer and closer towards America’s ass. Bucky was slow about this, wanting to allow Steve to feel that he was doing so he had time to protest if he didn’t want this. But all Steve did was open his legs further, an open invitation for Bucky to do as he pleased. 

As Steve continued to use his tongue, and now two fingers, to edge Rose along, Bucky pushed Steve’s legs up towards his chest in order to expose his tight, pink hole. Bucky assumed that Steve’s ass hadn't been played with since the 40’s, and he was proven correct when Steve jumped as Bucky placed his pointer finger on the hole. 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed as he stroked along Steve’s exposed crack. “Lube?” He finally settled on asking, hoping one of them was coherent enough to reply. 

“Side. Table.” Rose managed to get out in between shaky moans. Steve was doing a number on her. He had two fingers in her now, pumping in and out, hitting her g-spot everytime, just how he knew she liked. His tongue was making quick work over her clit, already swollen and throbbing from the stimulation. They both knew she was going to cum soon if he kept this pace up. 

Bucky leaned over to where Rose instructed, and ripped opened the bedside table drawer with force. He rummaged around for a quick second, taking a mental note of the toys the drawer held until he found the lube he sought. There were multiple vibrators, a dildo, a gag, handcuffs, and rope. Interesting. Maybe she was just as kinky with Steve as she had been with Bucky. 

Nevertheless, he pushed his thoughts to the side for the time being and made quick work of coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube. He wanted to, needed to be inside of Steve. It had been almost a century at this point, so Bucky was jumping at the chance to reignite the spark they had once had. 

Bucky returned his pointer finger to Steve’s tight rim, the sounds of Rose’s wanton moans in the background. God, she moaned like a pornstar sometimes. Her sounds of pleasure went straight to Bucky’s dick, making it throb in his confining pants, but he was on a mission. 

Slowly, he pushed his finger into Steve, breaching the tight rim and fucked his finger into him with short, steady thrusts. Steve was warm around his finger, and felt like fucking velvet. He was perfect, inside and out. Literally. 

Steve moaned at the intrusion, the pain quickly becoming pleasure as Bucky found his prostate. The vibrations went straight to Rose’s clit, making her jump with pleasure. Steve’s steady grip on her waist kept her on top of his face as he continued the relentless thrusts of his fingers. 

One finger became two, and Bucky began scissoring Steve’s hole open with ease. It was as if they had never stopped doing this. Steve’s cock was leaking precome steadily at this point, and Bucky knew it was only a matter of time before he blew again. 

“Oh, Stevie. Haven’t done this in a while, huh? Gonna cum already?” Bucky all but moaned. Truth be told, he knew he’d have cum already with two fingers up his ass. 

“Mmm,” was Steve’s muffled response. His legs were shaking and his cock was throbbing. He was so, so close. 

Rose wasn’t doing much better. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, constant moans falling from her mouth. Steve’s tongue was pressed up against her clit, flicking back and forth, driving her wild. His large, calloused fingers were deep inside of her, pressing on her g-spot at random times, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her whole body. The only reason she was still on Steve’s face was due to his tight grip on her hip. Otherwise, she’d have tumbled over already. 

“C’mon then, cum for us,” Bucky demanded, his fingers still working Steve’s hole open, pressing on his prostate everytime his fingers closed. Steve could come untouched. Bucky knew that all too well. Even with fragmented memories, he knew that. 

It didn’t take much longer after that. Steve’s entire body seized, eyes shut tight as he saw stars. His body relaxed as his cock shot out rope after rope of cum onto his toned stomach and fuck, was it hot to watch. His moans were muffled by Rose, who was still sitting on top of him. The vibrations were still going straight to her clit, edging her closer to her release. 

Steve took a moment to bask in the warmth after his climax, Bucky’s fingers still nestled in his loosening hole. When he came back to himself, his tongue immediately started back up, working Rose to her release. This was her idea after all, and a good idea it was, so she deserved it. 

In the blink of an eye, Rose was almost screaming through her orgasm, legs shaking around Steve’s head. His tongue was lapping up everything she had to give him, fingers abandoned for a tongue forcing its way into her hole. 

“Steve, fuck,” Rose moaned out as pleasure coursed through her body. 

Both of Steve’s hands were on her hips, and Bucky’s hands had come up to her back in order to support the shaky girl. She was completely limp between them now, coming down from her orgasm as Steve still lapped his tongue in order to clean her up. She leaned back into Bucky’s hands, an unspoken signal that she was ready to get off the ride of her life, so he placed his hands where Steve’s had been and effortlessly scooped her up to place her on his lap, his cock hard underneath her ass. 

“So beautiful, doll,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Rose hummed back in response, too busy catching her breath to form real words. “Think you have one more in you tonight?” Bucky asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face with his flesh hand. 

“Fuck, please,” Rose breathed out, a chuckle under her breathe. Both boys smiled fondly at that. Her willingness to please and to be pleased always made them smile. 

“Thought so,” Bucky replied with a small laugh. He shifted Rose himself, not trusting her still shaky legs to take her very far off of his lap. He placed Rose’s legs on either side of Steve’s hips, her core balancing dangerously close to Steve’s hard cock. His erection never really went away, having a super soldier refractory period. 

Bucky made quick work of taking off the rest of his clothes, finally fully nude along with the pair in front of him. He lubed up his cock, now red and throbbing from the display that had just happened before his eyes. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked shortly, shooting a pointed look at Steve over Rose’s slim shoulder. Steve nodded enthusiastically, wanting nothing more than to get fucked by Bucky and fuck Rose all at once. It was like all of his dreams were coming true. He always fantasized about this, having both of them, but he never thought it could be possible. But now Bucky’s back, and they’re more than willing to do this with him. It was a dream. 

Bucky lined his cock up with Steve’s willing, loosened hole and gently pressed his way inside. They haven’t done this in decades, and even now, when he knew Steve wouldn’t break before his very eyes, Bucky wanted to be careful with him. Steve let out a wanton moan at the familiar pressure, wanting more and more, but that was quickly silenced by Rose’s mouth on his, swallowing his noises. 

Bucky continued his slow pace, gently fucking in and out of Steve until he finally, fucking finally, bottomed out inside of the man. Just as he did that, Bucky maneuvered Rose’s hips back on top of Steve’s cock, and forced her down on to him, giving Steve the maximum amount of pleasure. The pair of them moaned out at the intense pleasure and Bucky felt his heart beam at that, knowing he caused that. 

Just as Bucky began fucking into Steve, still at a slow punishing pace, Rose lifted her hips to begin riding simultaneously. The room was filled with moans from all three of them, each experiencing an extreme amount of pleasure and satisfaction from this moment. 

“Faster,” Steve pleaded, eyes squeezed shut. The command was obviously pointed at Bucky. Normally, Bucky wasn’t one to obey any commands in the bedroom. He had always been the one in charge, with Steve in the 40’s and with Rose just five years ago. It had been natural to him and Steve’s dynamic, and it had been a way of taking back control after HYRDA that Rose happily allowed him to have. But this was special circumstances, so he decided to comply for once. 

As he picked up his pace, not furiously thrusting into Steve, he threw his head back and let out a grunt. “You’re still such a little slut, Stevie,” Bucky moaned out, remembering all the times Steve would beg Bucky to fuck him mercislessly, even when he was weak and could break at the drop of a dime. 

“Fuck yeah he is,” Rose hummed in agreement, keeping her pace as she bounced up and down on Steve’s large cock, painfully hard inside of her. 

Steve flushed at the comments, but he wasn’t embarrassed. He would always be a slut for Bucky and Rose. How could he not be? But the words still made his insides twinge with a good type of humiliation, the impure side of him being recognized so openly was oddly thrilling. 

Bucky and Rose kept up their fast paces, forcing Steve to spiral closer and closer to orgasm. 

“M’ close,” Steve moaned out, knowing he was close and unable to hold himself back any longer. 

“Cum for us, baby. We gotchu,” Rose whispered, close to Steve’s ear before returning to suck on his sweet spot, sure to leave a hickey for at least a few hours. She sounded just as fucked out as Steve and almost just as close herself. 

Bucky only gripped Steve’s hips tighter and continued to pound into him in response to his revelation. His main goal was to keep Steve’s body still while his orgasm crashed through him, so he could selfishly chase his own. 

It only took one more jab at his prostate and Rose bottoming out once more for Steve to lose it. His arms shot up to grip Rose’s hips, keeping her steady on his as he came deep inside of her. His eyes squeezed shut and an incredibly loud moan fell from his lips, echoing throughout the room. Rope after rope of cum was drained from his balls as Rose and Bucky continued fucking him through his orgasm, but even when he was done they didn’t stop, both chasing their own releases themselves. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve moaned out, totally overwhelmed by the continuous pleasure. His cock stayed rock hard inside of Rose. Fuck him and his refratory period. It was damn near torture sometimes. And he knew both of them were using that to their advantages. 

The torture, that wasn’t really torture, didn’t continue for much longer though. 

“I’m so fucking close, fuck,” Rose practically whined. Her legs were getting tired, but she needed this. She was so close, and she just wanted to cum surrounded by her two favorite boys. The two loves of her life. 

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Bucky moved his metal hand off of Steve’s hip and quickly found her clit, running a finger over it to assist her. Normally, when they had previously been together, Rose would have to ask for permission to cum. It was something they had agreed on, something that was a part of their dom/sub dynamic, and something that got them both off. But tonight was different, so Bucky was more than happy to help her. 

“Cum for us doll,” Bucky mumbled in her ear, masking by a groan. “I’m right behind you.” 

Underneath them, Steve was writhing in pleasure. The overstimulation propelling him into possibly another orgasm. When he felt Rose’s walls clamp down over his cock and Bucky continuing to punish his prostate, he came with her. The two of them let out loud moans as Steve came deep inside of her pussy once more and her juices were released over him and Bucky’s metal hand. The sound of their bodies together were close to obscene and absolutely filthy, but it’s what propelled Bucky into his own orgasm. He thrust one last time into Steve’s hole, burying himself deep inside as he released. 

The three of them were climaxing at once. And it was perfect. 

They all slowly fucked themselves down from their high and came to a stop, breathing hard. Rose let her weight fall on Steve, knowing that he could handle it despite his breathlessness. Bucky slowly pulled out, not wanting to overwhelm Steve any further. He watched as his cum spilled out of the hole that was flexing around nothing now. Fuck, that was hot. 

Bucky silently retreated to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth (knowing exactly where Rose had always kept them) and wetting it with warm water. When he re-entered the bedroom, Steve and Rose were exactly as he left them and he smiled fondly at them. He wanted this to work so bad. He needed both of them. 

“Rosie, doll, you gotta move so I can clean you guys up,” Bucky whispered, gently rubbing her back to coax her back to life. 

Rose whined in protest, but complied anyway. She rose up off of Steve’s now flaccid cock, cum spilling out of her and onto Steve as she moved. Steve whined at the loss of contact, but fell quiet again when Rose placed a shaky hand on his chest. He was totally gone for the moment, basking in the aftershocks of pleasure. It didn’t happen often when Steve was gone like this, but it was precious. He was just so cuddly and happy, a stark contrast to his Captain America persona. 

Much less overwhelmed than either of them, Bucky went to work at cleaning Rose first, gently running the damp cloth over her sensitive folds. She silently let him do this. This was always what they did afterwards. He cleaned her up and held her until she felt normal again. Subspace, is what they had read online. She wasn’t feeling that far gone tonight, but she still appreciated the thorough care. 

Bucky moved on to Steve next, clearly the messier of the two, cum leaking out of his hole and his own cum draped across his midsection. Steve hummed as Bucky wiped him down, content with both of his loves having their hands on him. 

Once he was done with Steve, Bucky tossed the damp washcloth towards the hamper in the corner of the room and laid down on Steve’s other side, cuddling him closer. Rose was practically attached to Steve’s chest already, gently rubbing circles between his pecs in order to bring him down from his high. 

The three laid in a happy silence for a while, basking in the afterglow of what just happened before Steve finally piped up. “That was awesome,” he let out with a quiet giggle. That caused the other two to let out loud laughs, almost in shock by Steve’s sudden reaction. 

“Yeah, it was, huh?” Rose hummed in agreement. She had finally caught her breath and was down from her high, and now she was laser focused on Steve and how he was feeling. The boys hummed in agreement at her kinda question, and silence fell over them again. 

“How are you feelin’ Stevie?” Bucky asked quietly, his lips close to Steve’s ear. Truth be told it was a loaded question. Steve felt great right now, coming down from his high sandwiched in between the two people he loved the most in the world. But he knew that’s not what Bucky really meant. Bucky meant how did Steve feel about their proposal. To be in a three person, polyamorous relationship. 

Steve took a moment to think about his response before replying. “Yeah, really good. I wanna make this work,” Steve said, fully set on wanting this with Rose and Bucky. 

“Glad to hear it,” Bucky replied with a genuine smile. “I want this too. I love you guys so much.” 

The boys stayed silent for a while, expecting a response from Rose. But she stayed quiet. As much as she wanted this, she had her own concerns. 

“Rosie?” Bucky asked, prompting a response from her. 

“I want this, I really do. But I’m worried,” she admitted. 

“Worried about what, sweetheart?” Steve asked her, shifting in Bucky’s arms so he could make eye contact with her. 

Rose took a deep breath before replying. “I just don’t want anyone to get jealous. Or insecure. Or distant. We love each other equally and it needs to stay like that. And we all need to know that. And if anything feels wrong or someone doesn’t want this, we need to talk about it right away. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“Doll, look at me please,” Bucky all but pleaded. Once Rose complied and was looking into his bright blue eyes, he continued. “I know why you’re worried, I was too about the same things when you first brought it up. But if there’s any three people on this Earth that can make this work, it’s us. We love each other too much for it to not work.” 

“He’s right, Rose. We just have to have open communication, and let each other know what works and what doesn’t. We just all have to trust each other, and I trust you two more than anyone,” Steve said in agreement with Bucky. 

“Okay, it’s just that this is my idea and I’d hate for anyone to get hurt. But I trust you two. And I trust myself to be honest with you guys. I love you both. So so much,” Rose replied. 

“I love you too, doll. And you too, punk,” Bucky added, squeezing Steve gently. 

“I love you guys too,” Steve said, a content smile on his face. 

With that, the three of them fell asleep, content with knowing they were all together again. And together in a relationship. Just being with each other felt so right.


	2. B is for Brat, Begging, Blindfolds, and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is being a brat. Bucky fixes the problem the best way he knows how.

It had already been a few weeks since that final battle, and everyone was still getting their affairs in order. Truth be told, it was entirely overwhelming. People were coming back into existence after five long years, and the world was pretty crazy. 

Amidst the crazy, a lot of work fell on SHIELD and the Avengers. Press conferences. Interviews. Phone calls around the clock regarding insane conspiracy theories that Thanos was coming back. It was a lot.

Of course, Steve took on a lot of work even after passing on the Captain America mantle to Sam. He just wanted to make sure everything was officially in order before he formally retired to the public. This left Rose and Bucky to work alongside him, and pick up the pieces at home. 

The three of them have been living together since that night, falling into an easy and perfect relationship. They hadn’t been intimate since that first night together, the work catching up with them so quickly after. But that didn’t stop them all from being loving towards each other. They all loved each other more than anything, and just wanted to make sure everyone was okay before moving forward onto their new chapter in life. 

The three of them were currently sitting in Steve’s office in the Avengers Tower, working away on a constant stream of paperwork and phone calls. It had been relatively quiet besides Rose’s sighing from time to time, hoping to catch the attention of one of the super soldiers. 

Truth be told, she was getting restless. She needed them. Both of them. Either of them. Anything. She was craving sex. She had rarely gone this long without it before and now that she had two super soldiers at her disposal, she only wanted more. When she was with Bucky, they had had sex almost every day and with Steve is was at least once a week due to his more hectic schedule. Two, almost three weeks now, was a long time for Rose. 

Steve paid the girl no mind, too focused on the work before him to even question her small noises. But Bucky was more in tune with her. Always had been. He knew exactly what she was sighing about. And he wasn’t having it. He just wanted to go home, relax, and possibly sleep for the next two weeks. She was being a brat and they both knew that. 

“Are we almost done?” Rose whined, looking up from yet another form she was filling out. It was another mindless interview from a news outlet about what happened, and they were too sick of interviews to even give them one so they had resorted to writing a brief statement of the events that had happened. 

“Does it look like we’re almost done?” Bucky snapped at her. Sure, he was also getting sick of this taxing workload, but it had to be done. They all knew that. It wasn’t like anyone wanted to spend every waking moment in an office. 

“But I’m tired,” Rose whined, giving Bucky puppy dog eyes. Steve let out a huff at that. They were all tired. Bucky wasn’t falling for it. 

“Maybe if you stopped talking and bouncing around you’d get your work done faster and you could leave,” Bucky argued. He didn’t necessarily mean to snap at her, but he knew only one tone of voice could get her to comply. His Daddy voice. 

Rose silently looked down at the paper in front of her and continued writing, proving Bucky right. Even after all these years without him, that voice did things to her. It made her want to be good. It also sent a burning heat through her pussy. 

Not even twenty minutes later, Rose was back at it. She rose from her seat and plopped herself down on Bucky’s lap, taking him away from his own work. “What’s up?” He asked with a sigh, growing exasperated by his girlfriend’s antics. 

“I’m bored,” she whined, nuzzling her face into Bucky’s neck. 

“We’re all bored, go sit down,” Bucky ordered. He just wanted to get this shit done. Without any further distractions, preferably. 

“But Bucky,” she whined again. This time, she ground her ass down onto his crotch, not being able to help herself anymore. This gained Steve’s attention and he raised an eyebrow at the display in front of him. Rose was clearly being a needy slut and Bucky was furious. This could only end one way. Steve didn’t know much about their previous sex life, but he knew Bucky was the dominant one and she called him Daddy. He could only assume from there. 

“Enough. Go sit,” Bucky said firmly, not allowing himself to fall for her act. He missed sex too, but they had bigger fish to fry right now. 

“No,” Rose replied defiantly, looking Bucky dead in the eye as she said it. His eyes were filled with rage. 

“Rose,” he said stubbornly as a final warning. 

Steve stayed silent, not even daring to breath as he watched. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. 

“I’m. Bored.”

That was it. That was the final straw for Bucky. He didn’t tolerate brats. 

Bucky abruptly stood up, knocking Rose from his lap and leaving her to scramble to balance on her feet. “I’m gonna take her home, Stevie. She clearly can’t handle being here today,” Bucky said fiercely, grabbing Rose’s wrist with his flesh hand before pulling her from the room. He didn’t want to hurt her, just teach her a lesson. Steve only nodded as he watched the two leave, nodding his head and quickly returning to the work at hand. Alone. 

Seeing as they were living in the Tower, it was only a short, tense elevator ride to their private floor. They were completely silent the whole time. Rose’s heart was pounding in her chest, unsure of what was to come. She knew Bucky wouldn’t hurt her, but he would be sure to teach her her lesson. His tight grip never left her wrist. 

Bucky made quick work of leading Rose towards their shared bedroom and pushed her back down onto the bed in a gentle tap on the shoulder. “What the hell was that?” Bucky questioned. 

Rose could already feel herself slipping into subspace from Bucky’s presence alone. It was overwhelming. And now she just wanted to be good, completely abandoning her defiant nature from not even five minutes earlier. 

“M’ sorry,” Rose mumbled, almost silent. 

“You’re sorry!?” Bucky laughed. “You’ve been distracting us all day and suddenly you’re sorry?”

“Yes Daddy,” Rose said, voice still soft. She could only pray that calling him Daddy would help her. 

“So that’s what you wanted this whole time? Just wanted me to take control and fuck you senseless? You know better than to act like that around me. I know it’s been five years for you, but it was only five minutes for me. And you know I won’t tolerate a brat,” Bucky stated, voice still firm but quieter now. 

“Please,” Rose pleaded, refusing to look up at him. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a brat all day, I’d give you what you want. But now you have to be a good girl and earn it, hm?” Bucky said, suddenly softer than before. He knew she was slipping and he didn’t want to push her too hard. For her, they hadn’t done this in years so he didn’t want to completely overwhelm her. Rose only nodded gently, not able to find her words. 

“Lay down,” Bucky instructed, moving towards the bedside table where he had found a slew of sex toys that first night they had been together. Again, he wondered how often Steve and Rose had used them. He’d just have to ask later. 

Rose complied easily, laying her head down on the pillow with her hands down by her side. 

Bucky came back to the bed, his bag of tricks hidden behind his back. He took in the sight of the girl before him, memories of this sight flooding back to him. They’d been in this position many times before. Rose on the bed, compliant and ready to be fucked mercilessly with Bucky’s looming figure, dauntingly large above her. She was so sweet when she was like this, so good, so perfect. Everything Bucky ever wanted. 

Bucky bent down slightly, placing a heated kiss to Rose’s lips. No matter how frustrated he was with her behavior, he still loved her fiercely. “You gonna be good for me, doll?” He asked after he pulled away. 

“Yes Daddy,” Rose replied, voice sweet like honey. 

Bucky hummed in approval before moving to take her clothes off. Once she was satisfactory naked and spread out before him, he picked up the rope he had pulled from the drawer and made quick work of tying her firmly to the headboard. It wasn’t a fancy knot, but it would do for now. All that mattered was that it kept her in place, exposed in front of Bucky’s hungry eyes. 

“So gorgeous,” Bucky cooed, taking in Rose’s body again. Her body was perfect, even if she thought she had flaws. It was always perfect to Bucky. And he almost let out a chuckle when he saw how wet she was. She really was his little slut. 

Rose waited patiently for his next move, not wanting to be in any more trouble than she already was. She knew just how torturous Bucky could be. She watched as Bucky rose from the bed and rummaged through the closet, before fishing something out. A tie. 

“You remember our safeword, right princess?” He asked, wanting to check in before he proceeded. He didn’t know how much she could handle anymore. 

“Winter,” she replied immediately. It wasn’t a word she had used often, but he had drilled the importance of it into her head so she never forgot. She had only used it a few times when they were trying something new that she didn’t like. Bucky had never gone too far, accidentally or on purpose, to force her to use it. He knew just what she could handle. 

“Good girl,” he praised. “You can use the colors too, if you want.”

She only nodded back in reply, but she knew she wouldn’t have to use them. She wanted this. All of this. Anything and everything Bucky was willing to give her. 

Bucky gently lifted the tie, one of Steve’s black one’s used for formal events, above her eyes and secured it behind her head. Rose’s breathing picked up in anticipation, her sense of touch much more heightened now with her loss of sight. Bucky rubbed his flesh hand up and down her side, calming her and letting her know he was right there. She hated being left alone when she was vulnerable like this, they had learned. 

His fingers traced down her soft skin. Down her side, over her hip, and straight to her clit to rub teasing circles. He continued this for a moment, giving Rose something but not nearly enough and it was driving her crazy. 

“Daddy please,” she whimpered. Her head was foggy and all she could feel was him. Feel his fingers on her, feel his breath on her stomach, feel his presence surrounding her. 

“What do you want, doll?” He asked seductively. 

“Your fingers. Your dick. Anything please,” Rose panted. 

“You already have my fingers,” Bucky lightly argued, pushing his fingers harder onto her clit to prove his point. The rougher touch sent electricity through her entire body. She needed this. 

“Inside me,” Rose whined, voice high pitched and needy. 

His motions immediately stopped and he pulled his hand a way, causing Rose to whine again in disapproval. Bucky tsked as he sat up on his knees beside her, keeping a hand on her side to let her know he was still there. 

“What did I say about whiny brats?” He asked lightly. He was less angry now, with her spread out and mostly submissive before him. But maybe that was thanks to the growing erection in his pants. He had wanted this just as much as her for the past few weeks, but he was much better sticking to his work. 

“I’m sorry. Please, please, anything,” Rose begged. 

“That’s a good girl. Beg. Tell me what you wanted all day. Beg for it. ‘Cause all you really had to do was ask. You know that. And maybe if you’re real good I’ll give you what you want,” he whispered gently in her ear. He already knew he was going to give her whatever her little heart desired. How could he not? This was just a game they both enjoy playing. But Rose wasn’t so sure about that. There had been times before when Bucky just teased her and ended what they were doing before her release, making her more horny and antsy all day. She definitely couldn’t handle that right now. 

“Please, please fuck me. Please Daddy. I’ll be good please. I promise. Daddy, ple-,” Rose said, slurring her words and almost sounding drunk until Bucky cut her off. 

“Shh, doll. I gotchu,” Bucky cooed, running his flesh hand up her body and towards her face. Bucky gently removed the blindfold and was immediately met with Rose’s eyes staring into his own. He could see the need in her eyes. The pleading. Her eyes were watery and half shut, but he knew exactly what that look was. All want and need and submission. And it was all for him. Maybe he hadn’t initially planned on giving in to her so easily, but she made it damn near impossible for him not to melt.

Bucky quickly shifted on the bed and took off his clothes at lightning speed. Rose already felt calmer by being able to see him and with the knowledge that she was getting what she so desperately craved. 

“You gonna be good for me now, doll?” Bucky asked as he lined himself with her entrance. 

She looked up at him with her eyes half lidded and nodded. She could practically already feel him inside her. She was so desperate for this. 

“Gotta use your words,” Bucky said softly. 

This soft demeanor was unusual for him. Typically, he would be more pulled back, in charge, and restrained, but this time was different. He just wanted to please his babygirl, no matter how much of a brat she was. He always would. 

“Yes Daddy. Green,” Rose said, willing her voice to be as loud as she could right now. 

“Such a good girl,” Bucky said, pressing himself into her inch by inch. “See what you get when you’re being good. No need to be a brat.” 

Rose moaned when he bottomed out and her arms flinched in her confines, wanting so desperately to touch him. Bucky began fucking her senselessly, just as he had described earlier, and she could practically feel herself floating towards towards the stars she saw in her eyes. 

The pleasure was intense, as it was the first time Bucky had been inside of her for over five years now. She was glad this got to be a private moment for them, despite the circumstances. It only felt right. Not that she didn’t want Steve there, because that would be great too, but it was always so different with her and Bucky. Their sex life was much different than her and Steve’s. Bucky was so dominant and authoritative, while Steve was the more lovey dovey one of the two. Not that it couldn’t be vice versa, but that was just the usual. And Rose didn’t know how Steve would feel about how their dynamic was. He hadn’t mentioned her calling Bucky ‘Daddy’, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t notice. So she was glad her and Bucky got a moment alone to rekindle that spark in their sex life. 

Bucky’s pace was damn near torture, fast and rough but somehow still now enough. He held her close to his chest, feeling her breasts bounce against him with each thrust. He was just as happy as Rose was that this was a private moment. He wanted his girl alone sometimes too, and plus, he knew Steve would kill him if he knew half the things he had done to Rose over the years. Not that it was anything that Rose didn’t want too, but Steve wouldn’t see it that way. But Bucky knew he was the only one that could make Rose fall apart quite like this. 

“Please, need to touch you, please please,” Rose stumbled out, words fast and slurred through her moans. 

“Such a good girl for asking for what you wanted,” Bucky said, now a little less composed than before. He was breathing heavy from his rigorous thrusts and was lost in the pleasure that was Rose. He removed his metal hand from behind her back and gave the knots a quick tug, releasing her in seconds. A reward for her good behavior. 

Rose’s hands immediately flew up to grip Bucky’s back, nails digging into his flesh. Bucky let out a hiss at the sharp contact, but it spurred him on further. Thrust after thrust, Bucky was aimed perfectly at Rose’s g-spot, forcing loud moans out of her. Her nails were scraping into his back, sure to leave marks that would stay on his super soldier body for at least a few hours. 

It was a perfect storm of pleasure as Rose neared her climax. Bucky could feel her walls beginning to clench around him and he trailed a hand between their bodies to rub her clit. “Cum for me, Rosie. Need to feel you cum around my cock,” Bucky said, voice deep and raspy in her ear. 

That’s all it took for Rose to let go. Between his words and his absolute attack on her pussy, her body left her no other choice. With loud moans and a seemingly endless chant of ‘Daddy’, Rose came with a force, releasing her juices all over Bucky’s cock and down her legs. Bucky continued to fuck her through her orgasm, her tight walls and angelic noises propelling him into his own climax. He spilled deep inside of her and held her close as he gently thrust himself through his own orgasm, his head buried in the crook of her neck. 

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the perfectness of the moment. This was the first time that Bucky had properly fucked her in five years, and it showed by how severely they reacted to each other. That was one of the best orgasms of Rose’s whole life. It felt so needed after all the time apart. 

Bucky pulled his head back to look at Rose, and saw that she was fucked out beyond belief. She was definitely floating in the clouds, numb to anything around her besides Bucky. He smiled fondly at her, taking in her angelic face, before slowly pulling out of her. She whined at the loss of contact, and whined again when she felt him move to get up off the bed. 

He shushed her quickly. “I’ll be right back, doll. Just gonna grab a towel,” he told her gently, brushing her hair out of her sweaty face. Her eyes remained closed the whole time, just soaking in the moment. 

Bucky came back in record timing, not wanting to be away from his precious girlfriend for long. Once he deemed both of them properly cleaned off, she laid down next to her, bringing her into his arms. She was still pliant, willing to do whatever Bucky wanted, would go whenever he brought her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and just waited. This was what typically happened. While she was floating in the clouds, somewhere deep in subspace, he’d just wait patiently and hold her close until she came back to him. Or they’d just go to sleep if it was late enough. They were moments that Bucky held dear. He never expected anyone to love him, especially a woman as amazing as Rose. But here she was, so precious, loving, trusting, and all his. They had Steve now, too, which was still blowing Bucky’s mind. Now only did she love him, but so did Steve. His life was amazing. 

Bucky felt Rose stir next to him, and looked down at her with a small smile on his face. Smug, is what she’d call it. Happy, and maybe a little bit smug, is what Bucky would describe it as. “Thank you,” she managed to get out, voice hoarse from her loudness. 

“Of course, doll. I’ll always take care of you,” Bucky replied before placing a kiss on her lips. “Just, for the love of God, next time just ask for this or let me know in a way other than being a brat, cause I won’t treat you too nice next time.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Rose said with a giggle, shuffling so she was even closer to him than before. 

Bucky hummed in response, knowing full well she would act like a brat eventually regardless of what she said, but still accepted her answer. 

“I feel bad for leaving Stevie,” Rose finally said. 

“He’ll be okay, doll. You’ll just have to make it up to him later, hm?” Bucky asked. 

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Rose asked, her voice light and teasing. 

“Oh, doll, don’t worry your little head about that. I have a lot planned for you later. Just rest for now,” Bucky replied, a laugh on his lips. 

Rose knew better than to question him, just trusting that whatever he had planned she’d enjoy too. With that, she tucked her head into his side, opting to take a nap to pass some time. She wasn’t going back to work today. Neither was Bucky. They’d just have to make it up to Steve later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally shocked at how many reads this already got in a day! But also not cause it's StuckyxReader and who doesn't love that? Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy! Stay tuned for a lot more smut and kink! We got a whole alphabet to go!


	3. C is for Cock Worship & Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has surprises in store for Steve and Rose.

Later that day, Steve finally came upstairs from his office, obviously tired and overworked. He wasn’t angry that Rose and Bucky had left him alone for the afternoon, but it would have been nice to have the help. 

When he walked in, he smelled food. Bucky must be starting dinner, because Rose sure as hell can’t cook like that. He entered the kitchen, careful to make some noise as to not alarm anyone and was met with Bucky’s back facing away from him, shirtless, currently busy at the counter. And there were long scratch marks that began in the middle of his back and up to his shoulders. Clearly Rose’s doing. It just confirmed Steve’s suspicions as to what had happened when they left his office. 

Steve felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it down. Rose didn’t want anyone to be jealous of anyone. They hadn’t done this to make him jealous. But he couldn’t help it. He just wished he had been there. 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky said, finally turning around with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said back, but there was little emotion behind his greeting. Bucky knew something was wrong immediately, just not what. 

“How was the rest of work?” Bucky asked, treading carefully. He wanted to figure out what was wrong with Steve without blatantly asking him. Full out asking him always ended up with Steve pushing away. That had been the case ever since they were kids and it was still true now. 

“Fine,” Steve said shortly, sitting down in a chair at the table as Bucky went back to his cooking. So it wasn’t work that was his problem. 

“Sorry about leavin’ ya there. But after me and Rosie, um, sorted things out, we took a nap. She’s still sleepin’ now,” Bucky apologized, figuring that was the issue. 

“You two have a funny way of sorting things out,” Steve bit back, unable to help himself. When Bucky turned to him, he clarified. “Your back,” Steve pointed out, as if it was obvious. 

“Oh,” Bucky said, suddenly understanding what Steve’s hissy fit was about. “Didn’t know they were still there. Yeah, that’s how we usually sort things out. Are you okay with that?” Bucky asked, abandoning the food for a moment to walk closer to Steve. 

“Y-yeah,” Steve stuttered. He didn’t want to say he was jealous. He didn’t want them to feel guilty, because he knew it wasn’t what they had intended. “Guess it just kinda caught me off guard. It’s gonna take some getting used to, I guess. I don’t know. I also just don’t understand how you two can just sort things out with sex,” Steve admitted. 

Bucky chuckled lightly before responding. “It’s not every time, but most times. This time was because the whole thing was literally about her wanting to get laid. That’s why she was acting like that. So I brought her up here and took care of it,” he explained. 

“You were acting pretty rough with her though. If you knew she wanted sex, why be like that?” Steve asked, innocence ringing in loud and clear.

Bucky actually laughed at that, a full belly laugh that was rare. But he saw Steve’s genuine confusion, quieted down, and moved back towards the table. “Oh, Stevie. I don’t know what you and her used to do while I was gone, but our girl loves being dominated. She’s a submissive. Oh, you should see the way she really falls apart sometimes,” Bucky explained, getting horny at just the thought of her. 

“Well, yeah, I know she likes being dominated. I guess I was just never that, I don’t know, rough with her,” Steve explained. 

“If you’re worried about that, I didn’t hurt her. She’s more than fine right now. I know her limits and so does she. I promise I’d never push her too far,” Bucky said. He really didn’t want Steve to be worried about that. Bucky hated the thought that Steve was doubting him. He’d never hurt either of them, ever. 

“I believe you, Buck. I don’t think you’d hurt her. You would never hurt either of us. But it kinda just took me off guard, I guess. Me and her were never really like that,” Steve explained again. 

“Do you wanna be like that?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. “‘Cause I know she’d be more than happy to submit to you, too. We could fuck our girl senseless and then eachother.” 

The room seemed to get too hot, too fast for Steve’s liking. Bucky was looming over him now, practically exuding sex and dominance. The thought of it all made Steve’s head swirl. 

“Ye-yeah,” Steve said, swallowing hard. “I’d like that. But I think, at least for now, you do the dominating? Until I figure everything out?” 

“Of course, doll. Whatever you wanna do,” Bucky said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. “And just so you know,” Bucky started as he made his way back over to the counter, “it’s not an every time thing. It’s not always like that. Just sometimes. Kinda hard to explain but you’re a fast learner.” 

Steve was quiet for a moment. Thinking everything over. He really wanted this. It sounded perfect. Why was it always him getting propositioned with new crazy things from his two significant others? He didn’t know, but he knew he wanted this. But he still had a lot of questions. 

“She calls you Daddy,” Steve blurted out. 

It took Bucky off guard for a moment. He didn’t expect that to be the next thing out of Steve’s mouth, but he couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. It’s not an incest thing or whatever you were thinking it was. It’s more of just a nurturing caregiver role who also instills discipline,” Bucky explained, hoping what he had read about it all those years ago would help Steve understand too. 

“Oh, okay,” Steve said, finally understanding it a little bit more now. 

The room went quiet again, the sound of Bucky chopping vegetables filling the room. Both men just in their own heads, thinking about the conversation. 

“Actually,” Bucky started rather abruptly, “I was thinking about doing something special for Rosie. This was her whole idea and now she had us both, and we have each other and I think she deserved a little something special. I was already planning on talking to you about all this before I gave it to her, and here we are talking about it, so.” 

“What did you get her?” 

“It’s a necklace, but it means more than a necklace. I don’t know how much ya know about dominance and submission and all that, but a lot of people give their submissives collars. Me and Rosie talked about it a long time ago, and she said she’d like one eventually, and I figured now was a good time, with all of us finally together,” Bucky explained gently, not looking up from his work at the counter. He knew Steve wouldn’t understand right away, so he was trying to put it as lightly as possible. 

“A collar? Like for a dog?” Steve asked, the disgust dripping off of his voice. Bucky cringed at the thought. No, not like a dog collar at all. 

“No, not like that at all. And it doesn’t look like a dog collar. It’s a nice necklace. This dainty little gold thing. By her wearing it, it just means that she submits to us, love us, and trusts us and that we take care of her, protect her, and love her. It’s kinda like a promise ring I guess, but with an added layer.” 

“She’ll love that,” Steve said honestly, finally understanding a bit. Rose liked simple, and a dainty gold necklace sounded perfect for her. Especially with the promise of love and trust behind it. 

“Yeah, I think she will. And there’s this little ring in the middle and I got both of our names engraved in it, so it’s from both of us, not just me,” Bucky said with a smile. 

“I-,” Steve started, unsure how to respond to that. He was so, so happy that Bucky included him in this, even if he hadn’t asked him first. It was a special part of Bucky and Rose’s relationship that they were willing to share with him, and it was moments like this that made their whole relationship worth it. “Thank you,” Steve finally said. 

“Of course, Stevie. It’s all three of us now, ain’t nothing we’re not all doing together now,” Bucky said with a smile, sauntering back over to Steve’s place at the table and placing a kiss on his lips. 

Steve lips locked with his, deepening the kiss with a full heart. Life couldn’t be more perfect than this. Bucky crawled into his lap, straddling him gently as he held Steve’s face in his mismatched hands. Finally, they pulled away, breathless and Bucky rested his forehead on Steve’s. The quiet moment was disrupted by the oven beeping three times and Bucky placed one last kiss to Steve’s lips before pulling away. 

“Go wake Rosie up. I’ll finish out here. Don’t tell her anything though. I have a surprise for both of you later,” Bucky said with a wink, sending Steve off before finishing dinner. 

~~~

Dinner went off without a mention of what Steve and Bucky had talked about, the three of them all just having casual conversation about work and the news and such. The trio made their way to the couch, so Steve could watch the news and then possibly a movie. They were all caught up on their shows, so there was nothing too pressing to watch. While Steve watched the news with Rose curled up on his side, Bucky was finalizing his plan for tonight in his head on the other side of his boyfriend. They were in for a treat. 

“Rosie,” Bucky prompted, looking past Steve’s chest towards her figure. 

She hummed back at him and looked towards him. She immediately saw his lust blown eyes and his body language was exuding dominance. She was in for a night. She made herself a little smaller in Steve’s arms, nervous about what Bucky was going to have her do. She trusted him with her mind, body, and soul, but she was nervous nevertheless. 

“C’mere,” Bucky said, pointing to the space between his legs. Without question, Steve released his grasp on Rose, understanding what was about to happen and he was not opposed in the slightest. Bucky said he had a surprise, and those were always good. 

“Kneel,” Bucky said when Rose was finally standing between his legs. 

Rose hestated, casting a nervous glance over at Steve. They had never done anything like this in front of Steve, and her and Steve were never quite like this even when he was feeling a little dominant. Steve shot her a smile that screamed expectant, so she kneeled in front of Bucky with no complaint. 

“Good girl. And don’t worry about Stevie, doll. He already knows all about how we play,” Bucky said, running his hand through Rose’s hair. Rose looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. Where the hell was she when that conversation was happening? And why the fuk did it happen? She had a lot of questions about what happened and what Steve knew, but she knew better than to ask them right now. “Remember how we agreed that Steve deserved a little surprise because we left him all alone today?” Bucky asked, his tone light. 

“Yes Daddy,” Rose answered quickly, desperate to know what Bucky had in mind and why he was cutting into Steve’s news watching time to do so. 

“Good. Now, what I want you to do is get in between Stevie’s legs and worship his cock. You’re so good at that doll. Make him feel good,” Bucky praised. 

Wordlessly, Rose shifted her body in between Steve’s legs and looked up at him. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests. They had never done anything quite like this, but they were more than happy to try. 

Gently, Rose placed her hands on Steve’s strong thighs and began to massage them. Steve relaxed under her touch and settled into the cushions behind him, willing to take whatever she gave him. Rose made her way past his thighs and onto his hips, fingers grazing over the waistband of his sweatpants that he had changed into after he woke her up from her post sex nap. She stilled her hands and looked up at him, a question in her eyes. 

“Use your words, Rosie,” Bucky said, noticing her hesitation to go forward without permission. 

“Can I take them off C-Captain?” Rose asked, innocently looking up at Steve. 

Captain? Holy fuck! Steve felt himself getting hard in his pants at the use of his rank in such a way. Sure, he’d heard her call him Captain but always in a much more professional manner. Back when they were acquaintances and work friends. 

“Captain, huh? Fucking hell baby, go ahead,” Steve said, trying to sound somewhat composed. 

Rose hooked her fingers into the waistband of both his sweatpants and briefs and pulled down. Steve lifted up to assist her and they were shortly off and on the ground besides Rose’s legs. Rose looked back up into Steve’s eyes, the baby blue barely visible around his blown out pupils. They looked at each other for a moment, sharing an unspoken look of love and adoration before Rose grasped Steve’s cock with one hand. She maintained eye contact with him as she stroked him, taking in the feel of him underneath her palm. She could feel the blood rushing to his cock and his balls, throbbing beneath her. It was like they were connected, and she could feel it. 

Finally able to tear her eyes away from his, she ducked her head so her lips met the underside of his balls. She placed a gentle kiss on the underside of his balls and he jumped at the sudden contact, but a stable hand on his chest from Bucky calmed him down. Rose continued up, placing small kisses along the seam of his balls and up his cock up she met the head. 

Bucky sat by Steve’s side, rubbing soothing circles on his chest to keep him still for her. He loved watching Rose work him like this. His best girl and his best guy being completely enthralled with each other. It was truly an incredible sight to watch. 

Steve’s eyes never left Rose’s face, just watching her work him up perfectly. 

“I love how your cock feels in my hands, Captain. So hard and heavy,” Rose whispered up at Steve, but it was loud and clear in his ears. All of his senses were heightened right now and it felt like his nerves were on fire. And he knew she had barely started yet. 

Rose dipped her head again and kitten licked just about everywhere she could reach, her tongue wet and teasing all over Steve. He groaned at the feeling, his head finally falling on the back of the couch. 

“Watch her, Stevie. You gotta look at what a great job our girl is doing,” Bucky whispered in his ear, placing a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek, matching the gentleness of Rose. 

Steve did as was instructed and lifted his head back up, willing himself to keep his eyes on his girl for as long as he possibly could. It just felt so fucking good. 

“I love how you taste,” Rose whispered, eyes directly on Steve’s before she took him in her mouth. She lightly boobed her head. First it was just the tip, then the whole head, and finally inch by inch of his shaft. She worked him over slowly, much different than her usual blowjob, but it still felt like heaven. 

She finally reached the base of his cock, his tip lodged deep into her throat. She blew Steve’s mind when he tongue exited her mouth and licked his balls as best she could while trying not to gag. He let out a loud moan and his hand shot out to grip her hair. 

“Uh uh, let her do her thing,” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s hands and holding them in his metal fist. 

And Rose continued just that, doing her thing. She lifted herself off of Steve’s cock and started from the beginning, placing light kisses everywhere she could reach. 

“You’re so hard for me. I love it when you get this hard for me. I can feel you throbbing,” Rose said in between kisses and licks, going back and forth between the two. 

“Rosie if you keep this up I’m gonna cum,” Steve said through a moan. He couldn’t stop the noises that were coming out of his mouth at this point. He had wanted to stay composed, but that went out the window a long time ago. 

“Cum whenever you want, Captain,” Bucky ended with a teasing tone. He never called him Captain even in the field and wouldn’t call him Captain in bed. But Bucky couldn’t help but think that it was cute as hell when Rose did it. 

Rose continued by enveloping Steve in her mouth again, licking up the precome and traveling down his shaft inch by inch, tasting and feeling all of him. A string of swears left Steve’s mouth, uncharacteristic for him even in bed. He was close to climax, like really close. Rose could feel him begin to twitch in her mouth and lifted her head so her lips were wrapped around his head and sucked hard. 

That’s all it took for Steve to blow rope after rope of cum into Rose’s mouth. She swallowed it all as it came, tasting every bit of it before it went down her throat. It shouldn’t be, but it was like heaven in her mouth. She moaned around Steve cock as she swallowed, just sending vibrations through his body and making him shiver with pleasure. She kept sucking until he had nothing left to give her and he became sensitive, and then she finally lifted her head off of him and rested it on his thigh. 

Wordlessly Steve scooped Rose up into his arms and placed her in his naked lap, holding her in his arms. He just felt like he had to right now. She was so perfect and he loved her so much and just wanted to protect her at all costs. Is this the feeling Bucky got? Probably. Steve could finally wrap his mind around the appeal of dominating and loving and protecting this precious girl. All theirs. He finally came back to reality to hear Bucky praising their girl. 

“You did such a good job Rosie. Such a good girl for us. Always,” Bucky said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her gently. “I’ll be right back, okay? You two stay here.” 

Rose sighed slightly, not understanding why Bucky was leaving but knew better than to ask why.

“Did I do a good job?” Rose asked, suddenly looking at Steve. 

“Oh my god, Rosie. So good. So perfect for me,” Steve praised, wondering why she even dared question that. “You think you didn’t?” He asked. 

“Daddy left,” Rose whispered, not wanting to admit her insecurities. She made herself smaller in Steve’s lap, feeling small. 

“Oh, no. He didn’t leave because of that. We have a surprise for you. He’s just going to get it, okay? He thinks you did a good job too,” Steve explained, stroking her arm. 

“A surprise?” Rose asked, suddenly nervous. She knew surprises were a good thing, but she just hated not knowing. 

“Yeah, a surprise,” Steve affirmed. “You’ll love it, I promise.” 

After that, the two sat in silence as they waited for Bucky to return. Steve gently rubbed her back as they sat there, willing Rose to calm down in his mind. He didn’t understand how she could still be so insecure about these things when they constantly praised her, yet there she was worrying about doing a good job. 

Bucky returned to the living room to silence, a rectangular box carried gently in his flesh hand. He took one look at Rose and knew she was in her own head. Fuck. He left her too soon. Idiot. 

“Hey doll, you okay?” He asked as he rejoined them on the couch. She nodded, but didn’t look up at him. She was in her head and he knew it. “Look at me,” he said, more demanding than gentle this time. When she finally did, he gave her a small, knowing smile and started talking. “I’m sorry I left ya. That’s my fault. I left too soon. I know you don’t like that. But I left because I gotcha a surprise from me and Stevie, okay?” 

“I did a good job?” She asked, her voice small in her throat. 

“Oh, Rosie, the best job. I’m so proud of you. Only you can worship a cock like that, sugar. And that’s why I’m giving you this. Cause you’re so good for us, every single day. This whole thing was your idea and you deserve something special for bringing us all together. Everything that is good in my life is because of you Rosie. I have you and Steve now. Everything I ever wanted, all because of you. So here, this is all just for you, doll. From both of us,” Bucky said, not taking his eyes off of her the whole time. He handed her the box and she took it with a shaky hand, unsure what the hell it was. 

Steve smiled at Bucky’s little speech. Every single word of it was so true for the both of them. Everything that was good in their lives really was because of Rose, and if this small gesture would make her happy, it was the least they could do. 

Rose opened the box and just stared at the contents. It was also Steve’s first time seeing the necklace that functioned as a collar, so he took it all in. It was beautiful. Bucky really did have good taste after all. It was a dainty gold necklace with a circle in the middle that Bucky had had their names engraved on the back of. You could only see the names if she chose to put it on that way. It was perfect. Simple and gorgeous, just like Rose. 

“It’s beautiful,” Rose finally managed to get out. 

“You know what it is?” Bucky asked, unsure if she knew the hidden meeting behind it. She shook her head like he assumed she would so he explained. “It’s a collar, Rosie. You remember when we talked about that and you said you’d like one some day? Well, I figured now was a good time, with all of us finally together. Just to let you know we’ll always love and protect you and cherish you. And I got you something nice and simple so you can wear it whenever you want. Nothing clunky and ugly,” Bucky finished with a light laugh. He was praying he liked it. 

“I-I love it. Thank you,” Rose said, a large smile creeping onto her face. She jumped up and clamored onto Bucky’s lap, enveloping him in a large hug with the box still dangling out of one hand. He laughed and hugged her back, so fucking happy that she loved it. Steve reached over and plucked the box out of her light grip, working on getting the necklace out of the packaging while his significant others shared a rather adorable moment if you asked him. 

“C’mere Rosie,” Steve said once he got it out of the packaging, holding it up for her to see. She climbed back into Steve’s lap and moved her hair out of the way so he could put it on her. “Names on the inside or outside?” He asked, wanting it to be just how she liked it. 

“Outside,” she said giddily with a smile on her face, practically vibrating in Steve’s lap. She couldn’t be happier. She remembered that conversation with Bucky all those years ago, but she couldn’t picture a more perfect moment. It was almost like she was getting proposed to. She knew her and Steve and Bucky all together were together forever, but this felt like security in her head. Just knowing they loved her just as much as she loved them. 

Steve gently laid the necklace down on her neck before trailing his hands around in the back to clasp it. The outside had Bucky’s name engraved on the top half and Steve’s on the bottom. James. Steven. It was a nice touch with the formal names. 

Once it was on her and secure, Rose whipped around and enveloped Steve into a giant hug just like she hand with Bucky. All of them couldn’t be happier. When she pulled away, she just silently looked between them with a smile on her face that could rival the Cheshire Cat. So. Fucking. Happy. She would wear this necklace with pride, knowing the meaning was much deeper than just a necklace. She was completely and utterly theirs. Mind, body, and soul. No denying it now. Not that she ever would. She doubted she would ever take it off. But maybe sometimes, she’d just have to wear it with the names on the inside. No matter what, it was perfect for them and she loved it. 

“I’m so glad you like it, doll,” Bucky said with a large smile, something less rare these days. “You wanna go show how much of a good girl you can be for us now?” He asked with a smirk on his face, looking devilishly handsome and absolutely mischievous. 

Steve looked at him shocked, not knowing that he had more in store for them that night but Bucky was always full of surprises. 

Without even questioning it, Rose replied with a “Yes Daddy”. 

“Come on then, let’s go to bed,” Bucky said with a wink as he rose from the couch. He walked towards the bedroom without another word, knowing the other two were close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the necklace/collar looks like, here's a link: https://www.etsy.com/listing/482717154/infinity-choker-dainty-circle-choker?gpla=1&gao=1&
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


	4. D is for Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve let Rose pick her reward.

Rose and Steve followed Bucky into the bedroom without a word, both excited and nervous as to what he had in store. 

Rose’s new collar was around her neck, just tight enough to be a gentle reminder as to who she belonged to. Her two best guys. James and Steven. Bucky and Steve. Daddy and Captain. 

Bucky was already sitting on the bed, propped up against the pillows when the pair entered the room. He beckoned Rose over to him with a simple crook of his fingers and she readily crawled up into his lap, straddling his thighs and waiting eagerly for instruction. 

“Since you’ve been so good for us, what do you wanna do tonight?” Bucky asked, his hands trailing up and down her sides. The touch was soothing, but her nerves immediately went on fire. She hated deciding anything. Especially in the bedroom. That was Bucky’s, and now Steve’s, job. Even in her years alone with Steve, she never really suggested anything, letting him do as he pleased. Of course, Rosie had things she wanted to try, but they were usually fulfilled eventually anyways. Bucky could feel her tense under him, sensing her hesitation to tell them. “Rosie, whatever you want and it’s yours. Don’t be all shy now, doll.” 

Steve was sitting at the edge of the bed now, waiting with bated breath to hear what she had to say. Rose mumbled something so quietly, that even their super soldier hearing couldn’t decipher what she said. “Sweetheart, you gotta speak up. We’ll give ya whatever you want,” Steve said softly. 

Rose took several deep breaths before starting to speak. She knew she’d get what she wanted and that excited and scared her at the same time. She knew they wouldn’t judge her. Hell, they’d happily obliged. They probably wanted the same thing after all. After a brief pep talk in her head, Rose finally managed to force the words out of her mouth. “I-I want both of you in me. At the same time,” Rose said, voice still small but clear in the boy’s ears. 

“We can make that happen, doll. You just wanna be filled to the brim by both of us, huh? Our dirty little girl just wants to be full,” Bucky teased, hands never once leaving her sides. 

“Y-yes Daddy,” Rose replied, affirming that that is exactly what she wanted. She didn’t look up at them, just idled herself with watching her hands grip Bucky’s shirt. It eased her stress a little bit, knowing that he was right there and would take care of her.

“You ready to make that happen Stevie?” Bucky asked, a shit eating smile on his face. This was something he had always wanted to try, but never had the third person for. When he looked up to Steve’s face, he saw the same grin. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Steve said breathlessly. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

WIth that, Steve dipped down and started placing kisses along Rose’s neck. A shiver went down her spine at the contact, forcing her to grip Bucky’s shirt tighter. Bucky’s grip tightened on her in hopes of helping her stay grounded, but truth be told he knew she was a lost cause tonight. She’d be up in the clouds in no time. 

When Steve hit that perfect spot where her neck met her shoulder, Rose couldn’t help but grind on Bucky’s lap, seeking any type of friction she could get. When Bucky didn’t stop her attempt as he usually did, she kept going, thriving off the smallest of pleasure she was receiving. 

Bucky leaned up to pull Rose’s lips onto his, fully encompassing her between the two of them. Their hands were everywhere on her, their lips were sending pleasure straight to her core, and she could feel Bucky’s cock pulse against her as she grinded down harder. Rose was totally overwhelmed by them already and it felt so fucking good. 

Steve’s hands snuck down to the hem of her shirt and quickly disposed of that, leaving Rose naked from the waist up. His hands immediately went to her breasts, squeezing down and lightly tracing over her erect nipples. Rose jumped at the contact, forcing herself closer to Bucky. As Steve continued to play with her as he pleased, all of her moans were swallowed by Bucky’s mouth that was still over hers. 

“So responsive tonight, doll. This is gonna be fun,” Bucky mused, taking his lips away from hers for a brief moment. Rose whined at his statement, knowing that tonight would be a lot. “You sure you still wanna do this?” Bucky asked, this time more seriously. 

Rose swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes Daddy, so bad, please,” she begged, grinding her core into him again to prove how ready she was. What they didn’t know, even though they totally both did, was that she was dripping wet under her layers with sheer anticipation. She’d always wanted something like this, and here it is. She was nervous and horny all at once. The perfect mix. 

“Okay, baby doll. Lay down for us,” Bucky instructed, letting go of her hips so she could move. It took Steve a moment to catch up with the conversation, too distracted by Rose’s body, but he finally backed up from her body to give her room to maneuver between the two men. 

Once Rose was comfortably laying down, they were back on her like glue. Steve dove right back into her chest, taking an erect nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, while pinching the other one just enough. 

Bucky moved down the bed and slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband of Rose’s short and panties. They came down in a split second, too quick for her to even recognize they were off before his fingers were on her. His cool metal fingers came down and pressed light circles onto her clit, making goosebumps go across her body. Rose whined at the contact and was unable to keep herself from bucking her hips. She craved more. So, so much more. 

Steve pulled back and looked over her body just as Bucky had been. She was divine. So perfect like this and it was all for them. Naked, flushed, writhing on the bed, only a collar on. “Damn baby, you look so good with just the collar on,” Steve commented, voice deep with lust. 

Rose’s eyes flickered up to his, silently thanking him for the praise. Her eyes were hooded and lust blown, and Bucky knew from one look that she was already gone. She was far away, deep down in subspace and so, so willing to be good and please. This was one of his favorite sides to her. Not because she was compliant and slightly a cum slut, but because of the trust it took to let go like that. She was surrendering herself to them and trusting that they take care of her, and love her, and protect her. She was just so sweet like this and Bucky loved it. 

Steve had never quite seen this look on her before. So fucked out and gone. He drank her in, watching her face and body language. He shot Bucky a worried glance, but the other man just smiled and nodded. This was a good thing. Just a new side of Rose that was unfolding in front of him. 

Bucky dipped two metal fingers into her core and she practically purred at the intrusion. She was still a bit looser than usual from her and Bucky’s earlier rendezvous, but Bucky was just opening her up more. Next came three fingers, and then a fourth. Rose was moaning throughout the whole thing, unable to hold a single noise back. Steve continued working her breasts and placing love bites along her chest. She didn’t like them anywhere visible, just in places so only they could see. 

Once Bucky deemed her properly fucked out and open enough for both of them, he began removing his own clothes. Steve was already naked, having had the time in between kissing Rose and her breasts. Bucky crawled back up the bed and loomed over Rose, looking into her face. “You ready for us doll?” He asked quietly, placing a chaste kiss on her jaw. 

Rose nodded frantically. She couldn’t be more ready if she tried to be. This was the only thing in her mind, and it was all she wanted. “Yes, please,” she whimpered, trying to formulate any type of words right now. 

“Color?” Bucky asked. 

“Green,” she replied immediately. She just needed them in her. Now. 

Wordlessly, Bucky placed his naked body underneath her, lifting her up so her back was laying against his front. He knew this might be easier with her on her knees, but there was no way she would be able to hold herself up, so he’d do the holding for her. 

Steve crawled in between their legs, stroking himself slowly as he watched his lovers maneuver their bodies. It was fascinating, watching them. Their entire dynamic in the bedroom was so different from his own with Rose. The way Bucky was able to take her apart in minutes with just words and a few fingers was magical. The way she submitted and trusted him was intoxicating. Steve now understood the weight of the collar like he hadn’t before, and he was fully on board with this. 

Bucky entered Rose from below, albeit an awkward angle but he would make anything work for his girl. She threw her head back on his shoulder at the contact, the moan she let out loud in his ear. “Doll, you’re so fuckin wet for us,” Bucky said as he bottomed out. He didn’t even think they’d need lube because she was literally dripping, but when he looked up Steve was putting a bit on his cock just in case. They hadn't even discussed any of this, but the two super soldiers were working perfectly in sync per usual. 

“You ready for me, Rosie?” Steve asked, his face now close to hers as he towered over both of their bodies. Bucky didn’t particularly like being on the bottom, always liked to be on top and in control, but damn he could get used to this sight. 

“Please,” Rose whimpered, unable to say anything else. 

Steve placed a single kiss to her lips and then brought his attention to focus on her hole. He wasn’t even sure he’d fit, but he’d try like hell to please her. Bucky slightly pulled out, not all the way but just enough so Steve would have room at her entrance. Steve lined himself up, his cock flush against Bucky’s, and pressed in. They all moaned loudly once Steve was inside of her and he kept pushing until he was all the way inside. Bucky thrust up shortly to fill her all the way up and she was shaking against his body. All of her nerves were on fire. The stretch of both of her boys’ cocks inside of her was indescribable. It was almost enough to make her cum on the spot, but she wanted more tonight. So much more. 

“Color?” Bucky asked, voice low and deep in her ear. His flesh arm snaked up so it was around her chest, holding her close to him in an attempt to ground and sooth her a little bit. He knew this was a lot for her. 

“Green,” Rose said with a shaky breath. It was taking her longer than normal to adjust to the stretch, but who could blame her when she had two super soldier dicks inside of her? After some time and a lot of gentle touches and kisses from her two boys, she finally said, “Move, please.” 

And so they moved. It took them a minute to find a rhythm, but soon enough Steve was pulling out while Bucky was pushing in and vice versa. Bucky thanked himself for his earlier decision to lay Rose down on top of him, because it was the only thing keeping her steady right now. Rose was shaking in Bucky’s grasp with Steve holding her hips steady for all of their benefit. She was so utterly and mind blowingly full. 

“This what you wanted, doll? Being stuffed so full you can’t fuckin breathe?” Bucky asked, deep and dark in Rose’s ear. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” rolled off of Rose’s tongue like her own personal mantra. In truth, she really couldn’t breathe right. She was so full that that was her only focus. 

“Doin’ so good for us Rosie. So fucking tight,” Steve said before leaning down to place kisses along her neck. 

It was overwhelming for all of them, truly. Rose was basically choking both of their cocks inside of her and it felt so fucking good. 

“‘M not gonna last much longer, fuck,” Steve groaned as him and Bucky continued their punishing thrusts. 

“I’m not either,” Bucky said breathlessly. “You gonna cum for us baby doll? Wanna feel you cum around us so fuckin bad.” 

Rose nodded frantically, her face pressed against Bucky’s neck as she moaned wantonly. Steve watched her hand creep down to her clit, and immediately bumped her out of the way to draw quick circles around it himself, because this was about her so she shouldn’t have to do any of the work, obviously. There was no rhythm to his fingers, just aimlessly rubbing her clit until she exploded. 

Rose legs began shaking much more relentlessly and her pussy clenched around their thick cocks in an almost painful grip. Her vision went white and all she could do was feel. Feel them inside of her. Feel Steve’s fingers on her clit. Feel Bucky’s metal fingers creeping around her neck in a light choke. 

“Let go for us. Cum for us,” she heard Bucky in her ear. It seemed so far away and so close all at the same time. 

Both of Rose’s hands flew up to clutch Bucky’s flesh arm, nails pressing in and leaving crescent moon marks. She came with a silent scream, her mouth opening wide and only a shaky breath leaving but she felt so high up in the clouds. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky moaned, feeling her clench even tighter around them as her orgasm rolled through her. He came with a loud grunt, pushing his cock in as far as it would go as he spilled him cum inside of her. 

Feeling Rose clench around them and the added slick of Bucky’s cum propelled Steve into the best orgasm of his life. This was the best orgasm of all of their lives, really. His whole body went stiff as he too went as deep inside of Rose as he could go and released his load into her to mix with Bucky’s. 

It was pure ecstasy. 

The super soldiers thrust gently in and out of Rose and as they all came down from their orgasms and finally stilled inside of her. Rose was limp against Bucky, practically passed out from the intensity of it all. Steve pulled out first, a difficult act considering how sensitive his own cock was. Bucky pulled out next, and Steve just watched as both of their loads spilled out of her and down to Bucky’s own cock that was softening up beneath her. It was so fucking hot. 

Steve collapsed on the bed next to Bucky and rested his head on Bucky’s other shoulder. The one that was occupied by a very fucked out, deep in subspace, passed out Rose. 

Bucky gently moved Rose off of him and laid her down beside him, but kept her pressed close to his body. 

They were all quiet for a minute, taking deep breaths until they felt okay again, but Rose was still out and Steve was growing increasingly worried. “Is that normal?” He asked, nodding his head towards Rose’s limp figure that was currently being cradled by Bucky. 

Bucky chuckled lightly at that and placed a kiss on Steve’s temple. “Yeah, if it’s really intense and she’d deep in subspace, she’s usually out for a few minutes. She’ll be fine though, promise,” Bucky told him. 

“Subspace?” Steve asked, not even bothering to mask his utter confusion. 

“It’s basically just a lot of good chemicals in the brain all at once. It’s a natural high kinda thing. She told me that it feels like she’s flying. Don’t worry, I freaked out the first time she was like this too,” Bucky explained. 

“So you just, wait?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I just hold her and relax until she wakes up. She’s so sweet like this. And when she’s up she’d probably like a bath and some water and maybe something to eat.” 

With Bucky’s explanation, albeit brief and kind of vague, Steve just took her in. She really was sweet like this. Just cuddled up into Bucky without a care in the world. It was a good look for Rose. 

They were quiet for another moment. Bucky rubbed a hand up and down Rose’s back, attempting to coax her into some type of reality, and pressed light kisses to Steve’s head every once and awhile. Just a perfect, quiet moment between the three of them, even if Rose wasn’t exactly there for it. 

Finally, Rose shifted in Bucky’s arms and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She made eye contact with Steve first and the look in her eyes was nothing but love and adoration. He simply smiled and just drank her in. 

“Hey sweetheart. How ya feeling?” Steve finally asked, reaching a hand out to grab her own small one. 

Rose just hummed back in response, still not fully able to form words. She still felt like she was flying and the only thing keeping her own the ground was Bucky’s arm around her and Steve’s grip on her hand. 

Bucky smiled down at her and placed a kiss to her head. “Do you want a bath, doll?” He asked gently, knowing she could probably only handle yes or no questions right now. Rose nodded slowly and Steve immediately got up to go run a nice warm bath for them. Anything for his girl. 

“Feeling good?” Bucky asked her, shifting so he was facing her on the bed now. 

“So good,” she replied, her voice light and airy as she tried to squirm even closer to Bucky’s warm body. Bucky just smiled at her with so much love in his heart that he thought it might burst. 

He placed a kiss to her lips before getting up from the bed and making his way around the other side to scoop her up. She was still pliant in his arms, but not as limp as she had been just minutes ago. Her arms crept around his neck, holding herself close to his body as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Steve really was a miracle. Once they got into the bathroom, the tub was already half full and there were tons of bubbles and Bucky smelled some essential oils. Perfect. Simply perfect. 

Bucky didn’t waste any time as he shifted himself into the tub, balancing Rose carefully in his arms. Once he was in and seated against one side of the very large tub, she placed Rose on his lap so she could lean against him for as long as she needed. Steve sat on the closed toilet, just watching the two of his lovers with so much adoration. This was really his life now. Wow. 

“We got room for you too, punk,” Bucky said suddenly, taking Steve out of his love drunk trance. Steve didn’t waste any time either as he made his way into the tub, leaning against the wall opposite of them. 

Silently, Bucky put Rose’s hair up so it wouldn’t get wet and began washing her body. It was peaceful. It was moments like these that made Bucky forget about everything he had been through. He was just content and happy with Rose in his arms. This girl had helped him heal more than words could ever describe. 

“That tickles,” Rose murmured as Bucky dragged a wash cloth over her side. She tried squirming out of his strong grip and ended up just giggling as he continued. Music to the boys’ ears, really. 

Sensing her change, Bucky smiled softly and pulled his hand away from her side. “There’s my girl,” Bucky laughed. 

“Hi,” Rose replied shyly, looking down to face the soapy water. 

“Rosie, that was amazing. I think we should let you pick what goes on more often,” Steve piped up with a wink towards Bucky. It was a stellar idea after all. 

“If you say so,” Rosie said with a light laugh. 

“That’s right, it is whatever we say, huh?” Bucky teased. Rose blushed furiously at his comment, groaning to herself lightly because at the end of the day, yes, it was up to them. “But seriously, do you like your present?” He asked much nicer. 

“I love it. Really,” she said, beaming up at him before adding “and everything it means.” 

“Oh yeah? And what does it mean to you?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew what it meant to her, but he just wanted it to come out of her own mouth. 

“It means that I’m yours, both of yours,” Rose started, shooting a pointed look at Steve to ensure that he knew he was just as involved in this as Bucky. “And that I trust you and love you both and that I’m yours to, um, please you,” Rose finished, suddenly feeling a bit shy. 

Rose relaxed against Bucky, her back pressed to his front, while she kept a foot tucked on Steve’s leg, wanting to feel both of them against her. They boys didn’t say anything at her explanation, just smiled at each other from across the tub. Bucky could see in Steve’s eyes that he still had questions and a lot to learn about this new dynamic, but he’s a fast learner. Bucky wasn’t too worried about it. 

“Hey, Rosie. Why don’t you tell Stevie about your limits and safe words, just so he knows?” Bucky asked, prompting Rose to speak. The question was more of a check in than anything, to gauge how tired the girl in his lap was. 

“Can you?” Rose whined in a high pitched voice. “‘M tired.” 

“Doll, we talked about the whining already. But, yeah, I’ll tell him sweetheart. in the morning though. It’s bedtime, huh?” Bucky replied. 

He felt Rose nod lightly against his chest and when he looked up to Steve he was met with tired eyes. Yeah, definitely time for bed. 

Steve got out first and turned around to hoist up a sleepy Rose so Bucky could get out too. Once Rose was in Steve’s arms, she secured her legs around his waist and rested her head on his strong shoulder, not even waiting to get dried off. Steve held her close while Bucky dried himself off and attempted to dry Rose off as best he could before the three made their way back into their bedroom. 

The three of them laid down with Rosie placed in the middle of the large bed. She was still curled around Steve, now comfortable and unwilling to move for anyone or anything. Moving could wait for the morning. 

“She asleep?” Bucky asked quietly into the darkness. 

“Oh yeah,” Steve replied with a light chuckle. His arms were wrapped around her back, holding her close as she clung to him. 

“Good, you’re next. You’ve had a long day, doll. Goonight,” Bucky said, leaning over Rose’s sleeping form and leaving a light kiss on Steve’s lips. 

“Night, Buck,” Steve replied, finally allowing a yawn to escape him. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky replied quietly, finally finding a comfy spot on the bed as they all drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I've been at a friend's house and having extreme writer's block. But I'm really excited for the next chapter so that should be up soon! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	5. E is for Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During movie night, Rose wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tony is mentioned in this chapter and yes it is a post-Endgame fic but Tony is still alive in my universe because I do not have the heart to write him out of my work just yet. Too soon.

Rose has had her collar for a week now, proudly wearing it everywhere she went. Except she would always put the names on the inside, close her chest so no one else would see them. It wasn’t that she was ashamed to have their names on her, hell she was more than happy and so proud to call them hers, it was just easier that way. So no one asked questions or made comments. Things that she just couldn’t deal with. 

It had been a whole other week filled with love, all three of them finally at their peak of happiness that they have found within each other. 

Life was slowly going back to normal. Or a new normal. Missing people were accounted for. Reunions were had. Affairs were in order. Steve and Bucky were going to therapy. Rose was back at work full time and not just helping Steve. Steve was still working, and was quickly finding a way to balance Captain America duties with Sam until he was ready to fully step away. Bucky was finding his own place within the Avengers, as scattered and broken as they currently were. 

Life was good. 

But as good as life was, the trio were finding it increasingly difficult to spend quality time together seeing as they were all branching off in their normal lives. Rose was typically in the lab with Bruce and Tony or in the hospital wing attending to whatever random injury someone of the team had acquired. Steve constantly found himself in his office, unwilling to step away from work just yet. And Bucky was typically with Sam, helping him feel comfortable with being Captain America. The days were long, so it was typical that they’d all get home, eat dinner, and go to bed without many words between them. 

That’s why the three of them purposefully all put aside tonight as movie night. Just so they could guarantee that all three of them were spending a little bit of time together. 

Rose had barely seen Bucky all week besides at dinner and when they crashed into the bed at night. She had seen Steve a bit more, but not by much. There was one day where they both got off of work early and spent the afternoon together, sex and all, but otherwise they hadn’t seen much of eachother either. 

Rose missed her boys and they missed her. Their work schedules aligned much more, seeing as they were all working on the same team so they ended up seeing much more of each other. But they all needed a night together. So that’s what they were doing. 

The three of them piled onto the couch on Friday night and were in the midst of watching a movie when Rose decided she needed them tonight, both of them. Now. 

She started with Steve, hoping he’d take some pity on her and bend her over the edge of the couch right then and there. Rose was cuddled up on Steve’s side with Bucky on her other, her legs draped over Steve’s muscular ones. It started with light touches to his thighs and chest, quick kisses along his jaw and neck. It was enough for him to get the hint, she knew that. They had been together for years after all. 

Finally, Rose grew impatient. He was purposefully ignoring her, keeping his eyes trained on the movie, and it was annoying her to no end. Steve, of course, knew exactly what she was up to. He just wanted to push her a little bit to see how far she’d take it before she snapped. He loved when she got clingy and needy and begged. And by the looks of it, she was well on her way to that point. 

Frustrated, Rose sighed loudly and removed her legs off of Steve and flipped over on the couch so she was now facing Bucky. He was even less likely to give her what she wanted, but damn she’d try. She put one leg over his thick thighs and let the other one settle on the couch, a perfect position to ease some of the tension between her legs. 

She did the same as she did to Steve to Bucky. Light touches, gentle kisses. But she knew she had to be bolder to really grab Bucky’s attention. Or Steve’s. Either one, really. 

Tactfully slow, Rose rolled her hips so her crotch rubbed against Bucky’s thigh. She shivered at the sensation and her hand tightened, gripping Bucky’s shirt fiercely. 

Bucky had known what she was doing when she started on Steve, knowing just as well as Steve her telltale signs of neediness and want. But this, his girl grinding against him and shivering, well he couldn’t just ignore that. He was already growing hard in his pants and he knew she’d be more than happy to help him fix that. 

Running a hand down her back, Bucky finally turned his attention to Rose. “Whatcha doin, doll?” He asked, a smirk playing at his lips. 

Nervously, Rose turned her face up to look him in the eyes. She was fully prepared for him to be looking at her tight lipped and disapproving, a look he had mastered so well over the years. She knew he’d just prefer she asked for what she wanted, but she just couldn’t help herself. What she didn’t expect was to look in his pale eyes and see an unhinged, feral twinkle. It was a look she knew well. It meant that she was in for a long, satisfying night. Rose couldn’t be happier. 

“Need you. Please,” she begged, not taking her eyes off of his. Before he could even stop her, she rolled her hips again and released a shaky breath. Oh yeah, she needed this.

“Didn’t need to put on a show for us darlin’. Coulda just asked,” Bucky said, Brooklyn accent shining through. Slowly, he moved her so she was sitting on the couch with her pelvis close to the edge. He hooked his fingers in her sleep shorts and yanked them down with ease. “No panties, hm? Were you plannin this?” Bucky asked with a smirk. 

“Need you,” was all Rose said back in reply, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart was pounding and all she could feel was need coursing through her veins. 

From his place beside her on the couch, Bucky let his flesh hand creep down and lightly run over her clit. Steve just sat back and watched, enjoying the depraved display before him, movie far from his mind now. He knew that Bucky wouldn’t just let her get off that easy. That’s not how Bucky operated when it came to Rose. Always pushing her a little bit further than she expects. And Steve could not wait to find out what Bucky had in mind. 

Bucky fingers trailed down through her slit, immediately noting how wet she was and finally reached her hole. His index and middle fingers circled around her entrance for a moment, before quickly dipping both of them in in one thrust. Rose let out a loud moan at the intrusion, immediately bucking her hips up to meet his fingers. 

Before either of them could blink, Steve put an arm out to still her hips. Both of them snapped their heads up to him, surprised by his sudden involvement. He looked to Rose first and saw the plea in her eyes. A desperate attempt to sway him to release her, let her chase her pleasure. But he only gave her a shit eating smirk in response. His eyes found Bucky’s next, his boyfriend's face illuminated beautifully by the changing lights coming from the TV in front of them. Bucky was giving him a look of pure pride. His little Stevie was a fast learner, that was for sure. 

With Steve’s assistance, Bucky continued to finger Rose with quick, sharp thrusts into her cunt. His eyes stayed trained on the movie, but he would be a madman if his attention was there. It was all on Rose. All her little noises, all her attempts at movement, the way her walls fluttered around his fingers. Steve mimicked him, not paying any physical attention to Rose other than the firm arm over her lips but he couldn’t deny that he had a raging boner inside of his sweatpants right now. 

Rose knew exactly what Bucky was up to; they had played this game many times before. Anytime they were watching a movie or a show and Rose decided she wanted sex and wanted it now, Bucky would just play with her to his hearts content. Usually, he’d just sit her on his cock and tell her to keep it warm for him. If she wanted it so bad, she had it. But other times, much like tonight, he’d just keep her on the edge until he was ready to fuck her into next week. 

The fingers inside of Rose were making her head spin, the infrequent bumps against her clit from the heel of his hand making her dizzy. One of her hands were tight around Bucky’s forearm while the other one was thrusted into the cushion beneath her. He was propelling her to her climax rather quickly, as she had been so worked up beforehand. 

Rose didn’t, couldn’t, hold back her moans, not that the soldiers on either side of her were complaining. Her moans were music to their ears. But they both knew she was getting close. All her tell tale signs were there. Shaky legs, eyes squeezed tight, whole body tense and rigid, moans loud enough to shake the walls. 

Bucky knew she was getting close when he felt her walls begin to clamp down around his two fingers. And that’s exactly when he removed them abruptly, wiping her arousal on his pants. 

“Buckyyy,” Rose whined before she could even stop herself. She had been so close, seconds away from her release. It wasn’t fair. She looked towards him with a frown, but her body was betraying her. Her hips kept unconsciously rolling upwards, trying to find any friction in the air once Steve removed his grip from her hips. 

“Uh uh, no pouting. You want me, you got me doll. But don’t even think about cumming until the movie is over,” Bucky said, his tone near threatening. “Understood?” 

“Y-yes Daddy,” Rose replied shakily but opened her legs even further, a silent plea for him to touch her again. 

And so he did. 

They went on like that for the rest of the movie, a better part of an hour. Bucky simply brought Rose to the brink over and over again, only to take it away from her last minute. Every one and a while, Steve’s fingers would dip down from the hold he had on her hips and lazily draw circles over her clit, just driving her more insane than she already was. By the end of it all, Rose was a whimpering, quivering mess on the couch between them. 

Finally, Steve turned off the TV and they sat in the darkness for a moment, Rose catching her breath while the other two silently contemplated their next move. They were both rock hard in their pants, needing release almost as bad as Rose did. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asked, running his hand along Rose’s side. She shivered at the touch, but nodded. 

“You did so good for us. Such a good girl,” Bucky said, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head. He took a moment to take in Rose’s body, noticing the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly, the way her thighs were squeezing together to find any sort of relief, the way her eyes darted between the two men expectantly. “You just wanna cum, huh?” Bucky asked, a playful smirk on his lips. 

“Please Daddy,” Rose begged, her eyes locked on his. 

She could see the twinkle in his eyes, the plans he had for her for the night hidden behind his lust blown pupils. 

“Well then, let’s go babydoll,” Bucky said before scooping her up and moving swiftly towards the bedroom, Steve hot on their trail.


	6. F is for Face Sitting & Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have two different plans for satiating Rose.

Bucky tossed Rose gently onto the bed, his presence looming over hers. Steve followed into the room and shut the door before making his way over to the bed with lazy, short strides. Neither of them were really in a rush, seeing as they would most likely be here all night. Rose looked up at them and could feel a rush of arousal to her core. Just the two of them standing there was getting her wet. They both just exuded dominance and pure sex, so you couldn’t even blame her. 

Rose was half naked on the bed, the only thing covering her form was a loose fitting shirt she had put on hours ago when she came home from work. Her legs were clenched together tightly, trying to relieve the growing tension between her legs as the two super soldiers before her drank her in. She was at their mercy, just as she should be. It felt so right like this. 

Steve made the first move, leaning over Rose and bringing her in for a soul crushing kiss. His lips moved with hers in perfect sync, something only years of practice could grant them. He had always been so good, almost too good, with that mouth of his, and now after all these years of perfecting it, it was perfect. 

Finally, he pulled away and just drank in her face. Her lust blown eyes, her furrowed brow that showed her frustration from the past hour, her parted lips begging for more. “You want me to make you cum, pretty girl?” Steve asked softly, lips brushing hers as he spoke. 

“Yes, Captain,” Rose said, her voice clear that she wanted nothing else. “Please.” 

“So polite,” Steve cooed, his voice wrapping around her heart and pulling it tight. “And you were such a good girl for us out there. Just letting us play with you. I think you earned it. Don’t you think so, Buck?” Steve asked, turning his head to face his partner in crime. 

“She was good for us, huh?” Bucky commented, the teasing tone thick in his voice. “But you were awfully noisy, huh Rosie? Think I can find something better to do with that pretty little mouth,” Bucky said as he joined them on the bed, using one hand to caress Rose’s face. 

Rose couldn’t do anything but nod helplessly, wanting anything and everything they were going to give to her. She was close to losing her damn mind if they didn’t do anything though. 

Suddenly, she felt Steve’s hands lifting up her shirt and removing it from her, throwing it in some corner of the room. It didn’t matter to her. He trailed soft kisses down her chest and stomach, down her navel and stopping right at the top of her mound. She whined when he pulled away, unable to control the noises that were coming out of her at this point. Her own voice sounded so far away and all she could do was feel him consuming every fiber of her being. 

She could feel herself being hoisted onto her hands and knees, too many hands on her for it to just be Steve’s doing. They gently got her into place, resting on her knees and elbows, before Steve slid under her, his face aligned perfectly with her weeping core. 

“Oh baby, you’re dripping for us,” Steve commented as he trailed kisses up her thighs. 

It took everything in her not to just seat herself fully on his face, but she knew she had to wait. She wanted to be good, so good. And she knew it would get her what she wanted, even if it took a painstakingly long time. But like this, so compliant and sweet, Rose just couldn’t make herself smother him just yet. 

Bucky was laid down besides her, taking in her reactions and soft noises as Steve egged her on. “My sweet girl,” he mumbled before placing a kiss to her lips, swallowing her moans. The praises were only making her head feel dizzier than it already was. “You gonna let me fuck your face while Stevie gets you off?” He asked quietly once he pulled away. 

Rose knew he didn’t necessarily need a response, but he always wanted one, so she finally forced the words out. “Yes Daddy, please please,” she begged, wanting nothing more than to be good for the man in front of her. And the man under her, but he was busying himself with kissing her everywhere but where she wanted him most. 

“You don’t gotta beg tonight, doll. You’ve been so good already, we’ll give you what you want. Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours,” Bucky said before placing one last quick kiss to her lips. He quickly undressed, then moved himself up the bed to sit amongst the pillows in front of Rose’s face. When Rose looked up, she was met with his monstrosity of a cock, red and leaking before her. She met his eyes, a smirk playing on her face because she knew that she was the reason for his raging boner. All her. “You put on quite a show out there,” he explained sheepishly, almost breaking his dominating character for a moment. 

The smile never quite left her face, but she waited for him to make the next move. Finally, he trailed a hand through her hair and brought her face closer to his dick. “Open,” he ordered, but his voice stayed light. She did as she was told, opening her mouth but remained stoic in his grip. 

With one tight grip in her hair, he urged her face forward and onto his cock. Almost as if on cue, that’s the moment Steve chose to wrap his lips around Rose’s clit, sending a tidal wave of pleasure through her whole body. She moaned at the feeling, the sound muffled by Bucky’s thick cock in her mouth. Bucky's metal hand had a tight grip in her hair and surged her down even further, until his nose was pressed up against his dark tuft of hair and his cock was pressed into the back of her throat.

Rose immediately began breathing out of her nose, having done this so many times that her body was trained for the intrusion. Steve was eating her pussy like a man starved, his tongue and lips going just about everywhere they could reach. Bucky held her head down, pushing her to her limit, before he pulled out and removed himself from her mouth. He allowed her a few gulps of air before he forced her down again, this time with steady thrusts that hit the back of her throat intermittently. 

Rose was pliant between them, not having to do much work other than lap her tongue around Bucky’s girth every once and awhile. She allowed herself just to feel, knowing that they’d take care of all her needs until she was spent. 

She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching, much quicker than even she anticipated. Between the magic that is Steve Roger’s mouth and the almost full hour of edging, she was right at her brink in a matter of minutes. Steve could feel her trembling against his mouth, only forcing him to double his movements. Her grip on Bucky’s thighs were tight, unconsciously alerting him to her pending orgasm as well. 

“Cum for us, doll. Let go, we gotcha,” Bucky said, stroking his hand through her hair. 

With one last suck to her clit, Rose let go. Her whole body tensed and then writhed above Steve’s face, even with his firm grip on her hips. All of her moans were being suffocated by Bucky’s cock, but the vibrations were sending waves of pleasure through his body. Steve kept swirling his tongue around her clit, letting her ride off the orgasm on his face. 

“So pretty when you cum, doll,” Bucky said low, as if it was a secret prayer between the three of them. 

She was limp for a moment between them, Steve holding her up and Bucky lazily thrusting her head up and down his cock. Once she regained an ounce of strength and was helping hold herself up, that’s when Steve attacked again. His tongue went right back to her clit and one hand came up to tease two fingers in and out of her hole. Just enough to drive her mad with pleasure. 

They stayed like that for a while, Bucky guiding Rose’s head along while Steve drew another two orgasms out of her. By the time Bucky came down her throat, Rose was a shaky, whimpering mess between them but she still wanted more. This is what these men did to her. Drove her insane with pleasure. 

“Look at you, so pretty for us,” Bucky cooed, lifting Rose’s face up and kissing her fiercely, only more turned on when he tasted himself on her lips. Her mind was dizzy and she barely heard him, but she understood the praise as it sent a wave of pleasure and warmth through her fragile body. 

“You ready to cum on my cock now? Can’t wait to feel you around me,” Steve whispered in her ear, his chest pressed flush up against her back. He was naked now and she could feel his hard length pressed against her folds, only making her thighs tremble with anticipation and with the knowledge that she was so, so sensitive and getting fucked would send her into oblivion. 

She only whimpered in response and nodded her head lightly, unsure if she wanted more or not. But she would do just about anything for these two. Who wouldn’t? 

“Rosie, look at me,” Bucky ordered after taking a good look at his girlfriend’s shaky demenur. Her eyes flashed up to him in a heartbeat, waiting patiently for him to talk. Even Steve paused for a moment. “Color?” Bucky asked gently, knowing she was seconds away from incoherence. 

“Green,” she managed to breath out. Both of them knew she could take it, but it would send her soaring sky high if she did. But it was more of testament to how much she trusted them, really. 

Without a second thought, Steve lined himself up with her entrance and pushed himself in. They both moaned at the sensation, both having been worked up so much beforehand. Rose with multiple orgasms, Steve with pure torture to himself. Rose crashed onto Bucky’s chest, hands scrambling to grab anything she could. Without even thinking, Bucky laced his hands with hers, knowing what she needed before even she did. He was always so good at that. 

Steve’s long cock thrust in and out of her at a rapid, hungry speed. With every thrust, his tip was hitting her g-spot perfectly and her orgasm was quickly approaching. Her moans only grew louder, neither of the boys doing anything to quiet the perfect sounds coming out of her mouth. She was pure bliss and they wouldn’t stop her from that. She was too perfect like this. 

The coil in her stomach tightened with one last thrust and her walls clamped down around Steve so tightly he could barely move inside of her. Grinding down of her gently, he felt her climax around his cock as her walls spasmed around him. Just the feeling of her around him brought him to his own end as he thrust in as deep as she could take him and released rope after rope of warm cum inside of her, painting her walls thick with him. 

Bucky just sat back and watched the two loves of his life in their most blissed out state. He was hard beneath them. He couldn’t help but be ready for round two after watching the show infront of him. Rose was gripping his hands for dear life with her face pressed firmly into his neck, her moans loud in his ear as she came. 

And Steve. Well, Steve was a sight to behold. In their current position, Steve loomed over both of them, his big build intimidating and exuding pure sex. Bucky couldn’t help but look up at him in awe. This was a sight of Steve he had never truly seen before. Bucky had always been the dominant one, even way back when in the 40’s. And Steve would always be lying on his back, his small form held tightly by Bucky, due to his medical issues. Things were always slow and gentle with them, so to see Steve looming over him, exuding pure dominance, well, it was a sight to behold. 

All that could be heard in the room for a moment was the deep breaths of Rose and Steve, both trying to recuperate from their orgasms. 

“Fuck, Rose that was so fucking perfect,” Steve said, his post orgasm bliss forcing him to swear like a truck driver. 

She hummed back a response, anything else that came out of her mouth would have been incoherent babbles. 

“Think you can be that good for me?” Bucky asked, stroking Rose’s back gently. He was rock hard beneath her and he’d be damned if he wasn’t getting any tonight. Of course, if she said no he would stop, but if she didn’t, well, all bets were off. 

Rose whimpered at Bucky’s question. She really didn’t know if she could take Bucky after four orgasms from Steve, but she wanted to be good so bad. So she would for him. Anyday. 

“Yes Daddy,” she said in a shaky, quiet breath. 

“Color?” Bucky asked again, understanding of the headspace Rose was in. 

“Yellow,” Rose said, a bit more confidently than she felt. “Go slow, please,” she begged. Her answers were low, even to the point where Steve could barely hear her, but she just wanted to be Bucky’s good girl. James’ good girl. Daddy’s good girl. That’s all she wanted to be right now. 

“I’ll go slow doll,” Bucky replied, understanding what she needed even before she said it, per usual. “Anything for you,” he added, sounding helplessly in love. 

Gracefully, Bucky shifted Rose’s limp body from where she was on the bed until her core was over his cock, hovering aimlessly. He held onto her tight, his grip of her back never wavering as he pushed himself inside of her, pushing her down on his cock as he went. A pitiful whimper emerged from Rose’s lips once Bucky was fully seated inside of her. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Bucky breathed out, praising Rose. 

Steve laid next to them on the bed, still in his post orgasm bliss and completely done for the night. Just content watching the two finish. 

Rose let a loud moan escape her when Bucky’s tip hit her g-spot. A spot in her body that had been tortured relentlessly throughout the whole night, and was all the more sensitive now. 

“You gonna cum for me doll?” Bucky asked as he slowly thrusted in and out of Rose, the slow place being torturous at this point. 

“Can’t,” was all Rose could reply with. She was so sensitive and sore that there was no way she could cum again. She was just a hole for Bucky to use at this point, and she was hopelessly okay with that. 

“You can and you will,” Bucky said while maintaining the same relentless, slow speed he had been going at. 

Rose could already feel her body unwinding. She was going to cum whether she wanted to or not. No matter how much it would wreck her. Bucky would force it out of her no matter what. All Rose could do was feel and moan, the rest of her body completely numb to all other sensations. She was completely overwhelmed and enraptured by Bucky’s cock. It was filling her as if it was filling her soul. This was when she was the most whole, the most complete; when Bucky was inside of her. 

“Gonna cum,” Rose managed to get out in between moans. 

“So good for me. Cum whenever you want,” Bucky told her, his own moans and grunts breaking in between his words. 

Steve just watched, taking both of them in. He was breathless. Rose looked absolutely fucked out of her mind. Limp, pliant, and submissive under Bucky’s touch. Her face was still in the crook of Bucky’s neck, moans and jumbled words spilling out of her mouth. Bucky looked equally as fucked out, absolutely wrecked with each moan Rose spilled out. He was absolutely thriving off of her noises right now, thrusting into her harder and harder with each passing breath. 

Without even feeling it, Rose’s walls clenched around Bucky’s thick cock and she came with a force. Her juices poured out of her as Bucky fucked her through it without even realizing what just happened. The grip of her pussy was just too intoxicating. He fucked her through her orgasm while he simultaneously hit his own, pouring rope after rope of cum inside of her to mix with Steve’s. 

Steve sat back and watched the entire climax. Their noises could have had him hard again if he hadn’t just fucked everything out into Rose. But he sat and watched nonetheless because he couldn’t not. It was just too perfect. 

Rose was limp on top of Bucky, completely collapsing into his chest at this point, utterly and absolutely done. Bucky quickly came back to and promptly looked down to where their two bodies blended into one, feeling the sudden wetness on his thighs. 

Holy fuck. Rose squirted. 

“That was so hot,” was the only thing Bucky managed to get out of his mouth, completely high off of the orgasms he just had. 

Rose rarely squirted, and it was usually after a lot of build up and multiple orgasms like tonight, but the novelty of it never wore off on Bucky no matter how many times he had gotten her there in the past. 

“Yeah,” was all Steve said next to them, still drinking the moment in. 

It was so utterly fucking perfect that Steve couldn’t even begin to describe it. 

Bucky gently turned his body to the side, delicately placing Rose in the bed between him and Steve. He slowly slid his softening cock out of Rose which only caused Rose to whine and cling to Bucky more. She was completely and utterly out of it. 

“It’s okay, doll. I gotcha,” Bucky murmured in her ear, fully confident that his words were somehow getting across to her somehow. His arms were trailing up and down her body in hopes that she knew he was there and wasn’t leaving. He’d never leave this bed ever if it was up to him. Just spend the rest of his days with Rose and Steve. In bed. Happy. Content. 

Rose could only push herself closer against Bucky, just needing to be close to him in that moment. Her little bubble only consisted of herself, Bucky, and Steve right now and she was planning on sticking with that for as long as she could. 

She felt the bed shift underneath her and then again as Steve left and rejoined the pair on the bed. When he came back, he had a warm washcloth and promptly began wiping the sweat and cum off of Rose. The sensation of the soft, warm cloth was lulling Rose to sleep, safe and content in between her two boys. She softly hummed at the feeling, coming back to herself slowly. 

Bucky sensed her shift beside him. “You need anything, babydoll?” He asked noncommittally, unsure if she could even reply to him right now. 

“Sleepy,” was all she managed to get out, her voice high and soft. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. We’ll be right here in the morning,” Steve replied, his front pressed against Rose’s back. 

Firmly pressed between the two super soldiers, Rose let herself drift on into sleep. Safe. Protected. Content. Loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote most of this drunk on vacation so I'm sorry if this is terrible, but we have 20 chapters to come!


	7. G is for Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose runs her pretty little mouth in Steve's office and Steve is having none of it.

It had been a few days since the boys had fucked Rose dry, and she found herself needy, wanting, and desperate for them once again. 

She was stuck in Steve’s office today, helping him finish off the last of his work while Bucky was at therapy, something that had become increasingly important to him since waking up from the ice. Rose was the one who first suggested it to him, a delicate conversation that was received much better than she had anticipated. Nevertheless, Bucky had been in therapy since living in Wakanda. And the best part was, it was helping. His nightmares were few and far between, his anxiety had decreased astronomically, and he was in general a happier and healthier person because of it. 

But today, her mind was far from that. Her mind was on Steve and the way his muscles rippled under his shirt and the way he commanded a room and his stupid fucking ‘Captain America’ persona. He was a whole different person when he was in the zone, and Rose picked up on every little thing he did. It was driving her mad. Their morning had been full of meetings, Steve in charge and demanding in every single one. His aura was intoxicating. Now, they were back in his office, completing paperwork and Rose simply couldn’t brush off her arousal any longer. 

She was rubbing her thighs together under the opposite side of Steve’s desk, their knees brushing together every once in a while. Anything to ease the tension between her legs just so she could finish her work. 

This didn’t stop her filthy mind and it sure as hell didn’t stop her thoughts from spilling out of her mouth. 

“Stevie, please, let’s take a break,” Rose suggested for about the third time in the past ten minutes. 

“And what do you have in mind?” Steve asked, finally turning his attention to his girlfriend. He had been doing a great job of brushing her off for most of the afternoon, dismissing her whining with ease, but sometimes enough was enough. So, finally, he conceded and acknowledged her pleas for attention. 

Steve took one look at her and one of his eyebrows immediately quirked up in amusement, a smug grin emerging on his face. He knew exactly what was going on. The stiffness in her posture, the way her legs were restless underneath the desk, the warm blush that traveled from her cheeks down her chest. She wanted, needed, him bad. 

Without looking up at him, Rose replied. “You could bend me over the desk and do whatever you wanted, Captain,” she said, sounding much more confident than she felt. Her reply surprised them both. Rose rarely made demands, or even suggestions, when it came to anything sexual, knowing that her boys would give her what she needed without even having to ask. And even when they did prompt her to ask for what she wanted, or to be assertive in any way, her submissive nature stopped her from being confident in her replies. For her to be so forward was a shock. 

“Rosie, you know we have work to do. Maybe if you’re a good girl and finish your work, I’ll give you what you want,” Steve said, dangerously low, baiting her to comply with his subtle praise. 

Just his tone sent Rose into a frenzy. She couldn’t stop the rush of arousal that made its way to her core, causing her to shudder gently in her chair. Steve noticed that too and the corners of his mouth perked up quickly before he regained control of himself. 

“Understood?” Steve asked. 

“Yes Captain,” was all Rose said before putting her head back down and diligently getting back to work. 

The quiet only lasted for maybe fifteen minutes before Rose couldn’t hold herself back any longer. 

“C-Captain?” Rose whimpered quietly, unsure if she even wanted Steve to hear her or not. She knew she was pushing it, but she couldn’t help herself. She knew she was being a brat, but she couldn’t stop. She knew she’d probably get punished, but that wouldn’t stop her. Not now. 

Steve’s head immediately rose up, eyes searching immediately for Rose’s, but her head was still turned down, her eyes glued to the paper in front of her. “What, sweetheart?” Steve asked, a mix of concern and frustration in his voice. He wasn’t sure if something was wrong, or if Rose was pushing things on purpose. “Look at me,” he commanded. 

She complied easily, and he immediately knew the only thing that was wrong was Rose’s inability to listen. She was pushing him, he knew just by the look in her eyes. Pure lust and need and the desire to submit. “Please, please fuck me,” she begged, no ounce of dignity holding her back. “I’ve been so horny all day and I’ll be so good after and finish my work I promise. Please.” 

Rose had never been quiet this forward with him, and that aroused Steve to no end, but he knew he couldn’t back down. Knew he needed to give Rose what she wanted. And what she wanted wasn’t to get fucked across his desk. She wanted, needed, to be pushed back, to be broken apart, to be put back together again by Steve. 

“What did I say before Rose?” Steve asked, his disappointment creeping his way into his words. Not that he was truly disappointed, no, he just wanted her to think that. 

“That I needed to be good and finish my work first,” Rose replied, her voice much smaller now. 

“Then do that, just like I asked,” Steve said before turning back to his work. Without looking up, he spoke to Rosie once more, his tone more dismissive and bored than anything, a perfect mask for the arousal he was actually feeling. “And if you speak to me like again, you won’t enjoy what happens after,” he threatened. 

His words sent a jolt of nerves and excitement throughout Rose’s body. Steve had never been quite like this with her before. He’d never threatened her like that. Now she really, really wanted to push Steve, Just to see what he had in store. 

She stayed silent for a while, even longer than she had originally planned, wanting to give the allusion of submission before she pushed a little bit more. This went on for a half hour, the only talking that was done was strictly work related as they shuffled through the seemingly never endless mountain of paperwork caused by Captain America’s retirement. Sure, Steve was right in saying they had work to do, but retirement could wait just one more day. 

Finally, she got sick of stalling the inevitable, the arousal hidden beneath her pants unable to be contained for much longer. Slowly she stood up from her chair, masking her movements as an elongated stretch and simple walk around the office. It was something she did often enough when they were trapped up in Steve’s office for hours, so it didn’t draw any attention from Steve. She made her way around his desk and stilled as she stood next to him. Again, he didn’t pay her any mind, assuming she was looking at the paperwork beside him for something. But his attention was dragged to her as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she slowly bent over the desk, folded her arms neatly behind her, spread her legs wide. He forced himself to not look at her, not give into her little act, despite what the growing erection in his pants was trying to get him to do. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Steve asked, not looking up as he scribbled his signature on yet another form. 

Rose took a deep breath and swallowed before replying, nerves fluttering through her body at the unknown of what was to come. Her and Steve had never been like, had never done anything like this when it was just the two of them. It was new, and exhilarating, and utterly nerve wracking. 

“Need you so bad. I’ve been so good. Please,” Rose begged breathlessly, unable to find any strength as she spoke. 

“Oh, so you get to decide if you’ve been good or not now?” Steve mocked as he swung around in his chair. 

“N-no,” Rose replied quickly, gulping at the sudden arousal and fear creeping through her body. 

“Exactly, you don’t,” Steve said as he stood up from his chair, stalking around Rose until he was standing directly behind her, now out of her line of sight. He knew she wouldn’t move from her position. He had her in the palm of his hands now with all the attention of her. Just as she wanted. But he wasn’t going to make it easy on her. 

“You don’t get to make that decision anymore, not after you accepted this and wear it proudly everyday,” Steve said, bending down over her and gripping the back of her dainty collar just enough that she could feel it press up against the front of her throat, a subtle reminder of how owned she was. It was true, she wore it every day. She only took it off to shower, not wanting to ruin the precious metal in any way. At work, she would keep their names on the inside, close to her heart, but all three of them knew what it was and why she was wearing it. A constant reminder of who she belonged to. A secret shared amongst the three of them. 

“You want to be good, baby. So why are you acting like such a brat? Again?” Steve asked, a hint of amusement and arousal in his voice all at once. He trailed his hand down her back and stopped to grip her hip in his strong hand, ensuring that she wouldn’t leave her suggestive position just yet. 

“Need you,” was all Rose managed to repeat. 

“Need me? Need me to fuck you? Or need me to take you apart and put you back together into my perfect little girl again?” Steve asked, his face now close to her ear. She could feel his breath of her, even the slightest touch of his lip making her shiver beneath him. 

How Steve got so good at this, taking over this dominant role in the bedroom, Rose would never know. But he was utterly perfect and it left her even more needy and wanting than before. 

“Please, wanna be good. Wanna be your good girl,” Rose whimpered against the desk, now putty underneath her boyfriend’s strong body. 

“Please, what?” Steve asked, his grip of her hip growing a little tighter, a little more possessive. 

“Please Captain,” Rose replied quietly, but she knew he heard her. 

Steve hummed in approval and gently rocked his front against her once, allowing her to feel the erection in his pants against her ass if only for a brief moment. Just to let her know how much he was enjoying this, too. To let her know her forward attempt at getting what she wanted was arousing and wasn’t going unnoticed. 

“Then be good for me baby. I know how bad you want to be. But you haven’t been very good for me today, have you?” Steve asked, but they both knew it was a rhetorical question so Rose remained quiet as Steve straightened himself out again and sat back down in his desk chair. “Stand up and look at me,” Steve instructed, not taking his eyes off of Rose now. She quickly did as he asked, smoothing the front of her shirt before facing him completely. 

The look in his eyes startled her for a moment. The bright blue eyes she knew so well were now dark, pupils blown out and the light blue clouded with lust. But she did as she was asked to do and maintained eye contact with, standing as straight as she could before him. 

“I want you to go upstairs and go to our room and wait for me. And while you wait, I want you to think about an appropriate punishment for how you spoke and acted today. Can you handle that?” Steve asked, his intense eye contact not wavering once. 

“Y-yes Captain,” Rose replied shakily. 

Steve noticed the hesitation in her voice, and could see the nervousness in her eyes. He had quickly learned during all of this that Rose hated to be alone when she was in this type of headspace, even if she wasn’t fully in subspace yet. He knew her mind was already racing with all types of negative thoughts about him leaving, him never coming to get her, him being angry, him rejecting her. With a sigh, he stood up and carefully approached Rose. 

“I’ll only be a few minutes here, I promise. I just have a few more things until I can wrap it up for the day. But, I promise I won’t be long,” Steve said, wrapping her in his strong arms gently. She relaxed against him, comforted by his words and his presence. It was comforting to know how well he knew her. “And you can stay down here with me while I finish, if you’re too uncomfortable with being alone right now,” he offered. 

Rose took a deep breath and shook her head. “I-I’ll go upstairs. Just a few minutes, right?” She asked. 

“Just a few minutes,” Steve repeated. “I’ll be up in less than ten.” 

He placed a gentle kiss of her forehead and then dismissed her from his office, turning back to finish the last of his work as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave his girl waiting longer than he had to. 

~~~

Rose silently waited in their bedroom, perched on the edge of the bed gingerly. Her mind had been spinning since she left Steve’s office, a mix of anxiety, excitement, and arousal coursing through her veins. She had thought about an ‘appropriate punishment’, but she didn’t know what would be appropriate in Steve’s eyes. If it had been Bucky who asked, it would have been easier. But Steve was a complete wildcard in her mind right now. Would a spanking be too much? Not enough? Would being tied up be too obvious? Would orgasm denial be too easy? She didn’t know. 

She was ripped from her own mind when she heard the door open and close, Steve entering the room just as silently as she had. She didn’t look up as she felt him move closer to the bed, and didn’t look up when she felt the bed dip next to her. She knew he was staring at her, creating a mastermind plan in his head for how this was about to go, and she swallowed harshly. 

“Look at me,” was all he finally said to her. 

It took her a minute to finally look up at him, and when she did she was met with eyes full of love and concern. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, his voice gentle and soft. He didn’t make a move to touch her, didn’t know if she was ready for that right now. What she needed was a little reassurance, a little motivation, and a whole lot of love and she would be exactly where he wanted her to be. 

She quickly nodded and took a breath before explaining her obvious hesitance. “Y-yeah, this is just... different. We’ve never - alone - just us, before. Ya know?” 

Steve only nodded and fondly smiled down at her. “You’re right; this is different. But I know you and I know what you need right now. You’ve been practically begging for this all day sweetheart. Giving me those looks during the meetings. Not being able to focus on your work. Bending over my desk like the needy brat you are,” he said, tucking a lost strand of hair behind Rose’s ear in the process. She leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. He was right, she did need this. Need to be taken apart, needed to be good, needed to be put back together and loved and cared for in a way that only Steve and Bucky could do for her. “I know you trust me, too, but you can stop this anytime you want. I know your safe words and I know your limits, but this is different for me, too. So if you need me to stop, or change what I’m doing, let me know, okay?” 

“O-okay,” Rose replied, mimicking the confident look in her eyes. Steve gave her that confidence. He was good like that. 

“So good for me,” Steve mumbled, placing a few kisses along Rose’s jaw before sitting back up straight. “Kneel,” he instructed, opening his legs just wide enough that she could slip in between them easily. 

Rose felt her body move without even thinking about it, and she was on her knees in between his legs before she knew it. 

“Have you thought about an appropriate punishment for your little show in my office today?” He asked, eyes boring into her own as he looked down at her. 

“Yes Captain,” she replied. It was true, she had thought about it. She just couldn’t come to a decision. 

“And?” Steve asked expectantly. 

“I - I - I don’t know,” she said with a sigh and immediately looked down, not wanting to face the disappointment she knew would show in his eyes. 

Steve remained silent for a moment, just looking down at her and thinking about his next move. He knew she wasn’t going to give him an answer, he had never truly expected it of her. Besides, he had already had his own ideas in mind since the moment she asked for a break in his office a mere hour ago. 

“Thought so,” he finally said, running a hand through her hair before pulling slightly to force her to meet his eyes again. “Couldn’t think of anything fitting for the way you spread yourself out like a whore for me? For the incessant begging? Even after I told you to be good and finish your work?” 

“I’m sorry,” Rose squeaked, forcing the tears lining the bottom of her eyes to go away. She knew Steve would stop if she started crying and she sure as hell didn’t want that. But Rose had a lot of emotions right now. She was still nervous. She was upset at the thought of disappointing Steve, even though deep down she knew he really wasn’t. She was jittering with excitement. She was aroused beyond belief. Her head was spinning with emotions, and she just needed Steve to take control. 

“Shh, it’s alright sweetheart,” Steve shushed her, caressing her face softly. “I know you thought about it and you did so good, waiting patiently for me like that. You just need me to decide, huh?” 

“Please,” Rose breathed out, practically begging Steve with her eyes.

“Well, it’s a good thing I already had something in mind even before you bent yourself over my desk, huh?” Steve asked, a smile returning back to his face as he watched the relief pour through Rose’s body. She needed this. Needed to be put in her place. Needed to feel owned. Needed to be good. That’s what she needed today and he was going to give her that. 

As gracefully as possible, Steve removed himself from the bed (a difficult venture with Rose tucked comfortably in between his legs) and made his way over to their bedside table, where all their toys just happened to be kept. She watched him carefully as he shuffled through the contents of the drawer, pulled out what he wanted, and returned to his spot on the edge of the bed, Rose tucked safely back in between his knees. 

“I know you have safe words, but what do you have if you can’t talk?” Steve asked as he looked down at her. 

“I, um, well I’ve never had to use it but me and Bucky decided that if I pinch him three times, everything stops until I can talk,” Rose explained.

“Are you okay with that?” 

“Y-yeah,” Rose replied, suddenly a little more nervous than she was. What did Steve even have in mind? 

As if he read her mind, he removed one hand from behind his back to reveal a ball gag that had been pushed into the back of the night stand drawer. They’d never used it and only had it because it came in a set that Rose had really wanted the handcuffs from, so Steve got the whole set for her. But now here they were, with it dangling between them, and Rose couldn’t be more excited. 

“Color?” Steve asked, just as Bucky always does. 

“Green,” Rose replied with zero hesitation. 

Steve made a small hum of approval before lifting it up so the ball hovered directly in front of her mouth. Rose took that as her cue and opened her mouth, but was quickly stopped when Steve put a single finger under her chin and forced it shut again. 

“You’ll only open that pretty little mouth when I tell you to, okay? You gotta learn how to control that mouth sweetheart,” Steve said, oh so loving and condescending. The asshole. “Stand up and strip.” 

Silently, Rose stood up from her place on the floor and stripped. Steve just watched her, drinking her in as she moved and exposed herself to him. Once she was completely bare, except for her collar, she stood in front of him and just waited for whatever he said next. Steve simply pointed at the floor in front of him and Rose stepped forward until she was in between his legs again, trapped by his strong thighs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve mumbled, trailing his hands up and down her sides until they both landed on her ass. Steve’s large hands completely covered her backside and he gave one hard squeeze to her ass before letting them rest there. Rose gave a slight squeak and leaned into him, but she didn’t open her mouth. She knew better. “Coulda had me take you over my desk like you wanted. Would've given you anything you wanted. All you had to do was keep that mouth shut and finish your work.” 

As Steve spoke, his hands trailed back up Rose’s sides and to her tits. He caressed them gently before giving a harsh pinch to both of her nipples. Rose did her best to stay quiet, she really did, but she couldn’t help the strangled moan that came out of her mouth, lips open wide. 

“Those are the only noises I wanna hear coming out of your mouth, pretty girl,” Steve said before kissing her softly. Steve once again retrieved the ball gag and held it up, this time to actually put it on. “Open,” he commanded once it was in front of Rose’s lips and she complied easily. He slipped it in, resting the ball between her teeth and secured it around the back on her head just tight enough so it wouldn’t slip out no matter how much she fought it. The ball was cool and smooth against her tongue. Not an ideal situation to find herself in, no punishment ever was, but bearable unlike some of the other things Steve could have easily chosen to do. “Lay down,” he instructed, moving out of the way so she could lie down on the bed. 

Once Rose was situated on the bed, resting on a lump of pillows, Steve joined her but only in his briefs. She hadn't even noticed he’d undressed. 

“I wanna see how good you can really be,” Steve teased as he crawled up the bed towards her. “I don’t wanna tie you up, cause you might wanna safeword, but that doesn’t mean I want you to touch me. You don’t deserve it right now,” he continued as he hovered above her. Gently, he took both of her wrists in one large hand and led them to the headboard. “I want you to hang on, right here. You move your hands, you get punished. Show me how good you can be for me baby,” Steve cooed, placing a kiss on her forehead before he rose up to kneel between her spread legs. 

Rose just stared up at him, Steve exuding pure confidence and dominance just as he had been all day. His bright blue eyes now dark with lust, his broad shoulders that she just wanted to latch on to, his perfect body that she wanted to ravish, his cock, clearly hard against the constricting material of his underwear, that she just wanted inside of her. She couldn’t stop the arousal that was flooding her body as she thought of all the things he might do to her, completely under his control now in their bed. She was desperate for him, but she forced herself to remain quiet and plaint beneath him. 

“Oh, baby you’re fucking dripping,” Steve breathed out as he trailed a finger up Rose’s slit, stopping at her clit. She couldn’t help the whine that came out of her at the sudden touch, but her body stayed on the bed. “I could sit here and tease you all day. But you’re being so good right now, doing exactly as I asked. So perfect. Gonna keep being good for me when I fuck you, baby?” Steve asked, his finger on Rose’s clit making small circles now, driving her crazy. 

Rose nodded fiercely, her hands gripping onto the headboard even tighter now. Desperately wanting to be good, so good that she got what she wanted. 

Steve chuckled lightly and pulled away from her to remove the last remaining clothes he had on, then promptly came back to hover over her again. Using one hand to line himself up, he slid inside of her with ease. Rose let out a loud moan from around the gag, eyes squeezed shut and body rigid at the intrusion of Steve’s large cock. He wasn’t quite as thick as Bucky, but he was longer, and it was so fucking good. He pushed into her all the way, his tip pressed up against her cervix almost painfully, before he paused to let her adjust around his length. 

Rose’s eyes fluttered and she nodded at Steve, letting him know that it was okay to move. Once she did that, all hell broke loose. 

Steve pulled out almost all the way, only allowing his tip to remain inside of her, before slamming back in with a force. Rose cried out at the pressure, and continued to main as Steve continued his punishing pace. He was quickly snapping his hips and fucking her with the force of ten men. She could feel each drag of his cock along her walls as he moved in and out of her, and the pressure against her cervix every time he was all the way inside of her was so pleasurable it was almost painful. Each thrust dragged out a new moan, until Rose was crying from the mix of pleasure and frustration. She was getting dicked down, but she still wanted to touch him. That was the worst part of all of this, and he knew it as well as her. He missed her small touches, but this is what she needed right now. 

Steve kept praising her, letting her know how good she was being, how pretty, how perfect. And Rose kept crying out moans, hands gripping the headboard so tightly that her knuckles were white. 

They were so enveloped in each other, that they didn’t even hear the bedroom door open. 

Bucky walked into the bedroom absolutely silent and just smirked to himself. He heard them, mostly Rose, when he had come back to the apartment from therapy, so it was no surprise when he walked into their shared bedroom to find them fucking. What he was shocked at was the gag that was nuzzled into Rose’s mouth. Steve was a fast learner after all. 

Bucky walked towards the bed in silence, just watching them, listening to the praises falling off of Steve’s lips and the moans coming out of Rose’s mouth. That’s when he also noticed her hands, gripping the headboard so tightly that he thought one of the rods might shatter beneath her palms. And he noticed the tears. What had she done to get herself into this position?

“Well, what do we have here?” Bucky asked, voice full of amusement. 

Rose gasped at the sudden voice, and whirled her head to look at Bucky. Her eyes were pleading, but she couldn’t stop the moans. Not when she was so close. 

Steve didn’t even stop. He simply looked up at Bucky and smirked. Cocky bastard. 

“Someone decided she should run her mouth today when we had work to do,” Steve simply stated, his voice not even betraying any fatigue he may be feeling. “She even had the balls to bend herself over my desk, begging for it even after I told her to finish her work first.” 

Steve’s thrusts never let up once while he explained to Bucky what happened, and Rose continued to spiral into a mix of sobs and moans beneath him. 

“Starting to think she shouldn’t be allowed back into your office, she can’t seem to control herself when she is,” Bucky said with a laugh, referencing the other incident that had happened mere weeks ago. Just the thought of it made a rush of arousal flood Rose’s body, and she moaned loudly, coming closer and closer to her climax with every thrust and word uttered between the two men. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so fucking close I can feel it,” Steve muttered as he returned his face to the crook of her neck, Bucky utterly ignored in the moment. “You’ve been so good, sweetheart. Cum for me,” Steve said before letting a hand travel down between their bodies and directly to her clit. 

With a few simple flicks to her clit, Rose was cumming with a muffled scream. Steve fucked her through it and followed suit shortly after, cumming deep inside of her with his own strangled moan. 

Everything melted away around Rose for a moment, her post orgasm bliss taking her over completely. Her hands went limp around the post on the headboard. The only thing she could feel was Steve, all around her and the gag still placed in her mouth, suddenly soothing and comfortable. The only thing she could hear was their labored breathing. Her eyes were shut as her body melted into the bed again even though she felt like she was flying sky high. 

Once Steve regained control of his breathing, he looked up at Bucky expectantly. Bucky shook his head with a soft smile. Bucky never wanted to have sex after therapy. Too many bad thoughts, too many dark emotions that he didn’t want to bring into the bedroom. He could wait a day. But can you blame him for wanting to watch? 

“You got her,” Bucky said with a smile. “I’m gonna go start dinner, I’ll see you two in a bit.” 

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve tenderly before moving over to place a quick kiss on Rose’s forehead, mumbling a ‘love you’ into her skin. 

Bucky kissed Steve one more time before leaving. “Love you.”

“Love you too. We’ll be out in a bit,” Steve said before Bucky finally turned and left, leaving him alone with Rose once more. 

Quietly, he removed the gag from around her head and from her mouth. He placed it somewhere on the bed beside them, he didn’t care right now. He was too busy looking at his perfectly blissed out girlfriend, so content beneath him. He slowly brought a hand up to her jaw, lightly massaging the overworked muscles until she finally fluttered her eyes open. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve quietly muttered with a small smile. 

“Hey,” Rose replied, her voice hoarse from all the noises she was screaming out. 

“I’m gonna be right back, okay? Just gonna go grab something to clean up,” Steve explained. He waited for her to nod before he placed a gentle kiss of her temple and got himself up from the bed. 

Before he had said that, Rose wouldn’t have even noticed the tears drying on her face. She raised a hand to her face and began shakily wiping away the tears until Steve came back into the room. 

Steve had two warm washcloths when he came back into the room; one to wipe her tears and the other to wipe away his cum that was seeping out of her and onto the sheets. Silently, he cleaned her up, gently wiping away anything unwanted from her two most sensitive places. While he worked, he placed kisses all over her body. All over her now clean face, all down her neck, all down her chest until he was finally done. 

“You did so good baby, just gotta have some more patients while I work,” Steve said with a laugh at the end. “If you had waited, I would have fucked you over my desk like you asked.” 

“Next time?” Rose asked with a coy smirk. 

“Next time,” Steve confirmed with a boyish smile. “But you gotta be good.” 

“Always,” Rose said with a sweet smile. 

“Always my ass,” Steve laughed. He leaned in and kissed her lips, both of them melting into each other. 

“You hungry?” Steve asked when they pulled away. 

“Yeah,” Rose replied with a small sigh. She was hungry after her long day of work, but she didn’t want to move from her spot on the bed, wrapped so gently in Steve’s arms. “I’m assuming that’s where Bucky went.” 

“Yeah, he’s starting dinner. He didn’t wanna, um, join us, I guess,” Steve said, suddenly feeling awkward about the whole thing. 

“Babe, don’t worry about that. Bucky never wants to have sex after therapy. He’s always done that, don’t worry,” Rose explained, sensing the sudden tension in Steve’s body. 

“That makes sense, I guess,” Steve replied after some time. 

“Yeah, he says he doesn’t wanna bring any bad emotions into the bedroom, but I know it’s also cause he’s still anxious about therapy and doesn’t want to hurt me when he’s still in a mood. He just doesn’t say that stuff, but I know what he’s like.” 

They laid in silence for a while and were on the verge of sleep when Bucky popped his head back into the room. 

“Dinner’s ready,” he said with a sheepish smile, feeling a little bad that they had woken them up. 

“Smells so good,” Rose mumbled as she stretched her arms out towards him. Bucky entered the room and made his way over to her, laying down beside her and letting her wrap her arms around him. It hadn’t been a bad day in therapy, but it wasn’t particularly happy either, and falling into her arms just made him feel safe. 

Steve got up and collected all the clothes that had been strewn across the room, placing Rose’s on the edge of the bed while he got himself dressed. 

“I’m so hungry now,” Rose said, to no one in particular, but also a silent plea for one of her boys to carry her to the kitchen. She really was spoiled. 

“Gotta get dressed first, doll,” Bucky laughed into her chest. 

“Says who?” Rose asked with a fake gasp, just wanting to work them up. She knew who said. Daddy said. 

“Says me, now get dressed, foods getting cold,” Bucky said as he peeled his body away from hers, passing her her clothes. 

“Fine, but can you carry me?” Rose asked with her best puppy dog eyes. 

Bucky just laughed, but waited by the bed while she put her clothes back on. Once she was dressed, he scooped her up before she even asked, and her legs wrapped around his waist with ease. She let herself relax in his grip, knowing he wouldn’t drop her if his own life depended on it. 

“Missed you,” she mumbled into his neck, inhaling the scent of him along with the no doubt immaculate meal he just made them all. 

“Missed you too, doll,” he said, a smile creeping onto his face as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Probably some of my best work yet. Thank you guys for all the love so far! Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


	8. H is for Humping & Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up from a sex dream to find herself in an embarrassing situation.

After dinner, the trio made their way to Sam’s apartment for a Friday night drink. The boys always did this, and they made a point of including Rose, so she happily went with. 

The night was filled with laughs and an ungodly amount of alcohol, but Rose and Sam were the only ones who could really get drunk. Steve and Bucky had to drink a lot and drink it fast in order to even get a buzz, so that’s exactly what they did. 

They stayed late into the night, leaving well after the clock struck midnight. By then, Steve and Bucky were already sober while Rose was giggling and stumbling about, drunk off of far too many mixed drinks that Sam had made her. Steve had to carry her back up to their apartment, seeing as she could barely make it off the couch at Sam’s place. 

With lots of kisses and cuddles, the boys managed to get Rose into bed. She was dressed in one of Bucky’s t-shirts, far too big on her but she had insisted she needed to sleep in that specific shirt, and a thin pair of panties. On her way to bed, she had attempted to rile them up a bit, baiting them into fucking her into nonexsistence, but they both coyly pushed her off, feigning exhaustion. 

They all settled into bed, exchanged goodnights and kisses, and started drifting off into dream world, but Rose couldn’t ignore the tension between her legs. Sure, she had just had sex with Steve just hours ago, but she couldn’t get enough. She’d never get enough of the two men in bed with her. 

Trying not to draw any attention to herself, she feigned a stretch and placed one leg on top of Bucky’s, her core balanced delicately on his muscular thigh. Her face was buried in his neck and their arms were wrapped around each other while Steve peacefully starfished out on his side of the bed. That’s how it usually was most nights. Steve liked his space. Sue him. 

With a bit of tension relieved, Rose was able to fall asleep, helpfully aided by the copious amounts of alcohol she had already drank. 

~~~

Just as the sun began to shine in through their shades, Bucky was roused awake by a sudden movement. After everything he had been through, he was a light sleeper, meaning even the smallest of movements or noises would wake him up unless he was especially tired. This morning was no different, in the smallest of movements had woken him up. 

More specifically, movement from the lump that was half on top of him. Rose. 

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he took in the room around him. Nothing was off. So what the-?

That’s when Bucky finally figured out what in the hell his girlfriend was doing. She must have been having a great sex dream because she was using his leg to get off. She had been horny the night before, so it only made sense, but it was still surprising and arousing to wake up to. 

Bucky just stared at her for a moment. Taking in the way her eyebrows were scrunched together, the way her lips were parted ever so slightly, the little whimpers that were coming out of her mouth. She looked beautiful in the morning light, and even more beautiful like this, blissed out even in her sleep. 

Bucky had no intentions of waking her up, no matter how painfully hard he was in his pants. He’d let her finish. It was the least he could do at this hour, still half asleep himself and in no mood to move. 

But he was sure as hell going to wake Steve up. How could he deprive Steve from watching this beautiful sight? 

Gently, Bucky stuck out his metal arm and tapped Steve with it. Then shook him. Then hit him. Steve was a heavy sleeper, Bucky knew that, but this was urgent. 

Bucky hit him again, with a little more force this time, and Steve shot up.

“Wh-?” 

“Shh,” Bucky shushed him. Once Steve was settled in his new awake state, he looked at Bucky with confusion written all over his face. Bucky slowly peeled back the sheets, revealing Rose’s blissed out state as well as his own raging boner. 

“Holy fuck that’s hot,” Steve breathed out, still sitting up but relaxing back into the pillows. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered dreamily, still half asleep and totally content with the situation in front of him. 

They both just watched Rose for a while, lazily dragging her cunt along Bucky’s strong thigh. He even flexed it once in a while to earn a small whimper from her mouth, still asleep. 

“You gonna wake her up?” Steve finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“Nah,” Bucky said with a smirk. “She seems pretty happy and I’m in no mood to move so,” he trailed off lazily. 

“You’re somethin’ else,” Steve said with a scoff. 

“Why? Would you wake her up? Look at how perfect she is right now,” Bucky teased.

“Well, we’re both pretty hard right now,” Steve retorted shyly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

Bucky didn’t get a chance to reply before Rose stirred in her sleep. Both of their eyes shot down to her, wanting to see if she’d wake up or not. They hadn’t done a particularly good job at being quiet, so it wouldn’t surprise them. 

Finally, Rose’s eyes fluttered open and she took in the room around her. She had heard Steve and Bucky talking, but she didn’t know why. Not until she looked at the position she was in. One legged draped over Bucky’s, her core pressed down against his thigh, wet and pulsing with arousal. She immediately blushed and pressed her face deeper into Bucky’s neck, trying to hide from their stares but she knew that was a losing battle. 

“Morning, doll,” Bucky said, holding back the giggle that was inside of his chest. 

“Morning,” she mumbled back, not wanting to face the facts of what she knew she had just been doing in her sleep. 

“Have a good dream?” Bucky asked. Rose could almost hear the smirk on his face. 

The words were caught in her throat, so she simply nodded. She wanted to apologize, but she knew they’d insist there was nothing to apologize for. She wanted to cry from embarrassment, but she knew they’d say there was nothing to be embarrassed of, judging by the current strain in Bucky’s briefs. But most of all she wanted to finish, the arousal in her core too much for her to stop now. 

As if he could read her mind, Bucky spoke again. “You know you can finish if you want. Don’t let us stop you just cause you woke up,” he told her. 

The blush on her face doubled, now a deep scarlet red as the reality of the situation doned on her. She had been using Bucky’s leg to get off in her sleep, and they had both watched her do it. There was no getting out of this one. 

She let out a whine and tried to hide her face even more, truly and utterly embarrassed by the whole thing. No matter how much she told herself that it was fine, they would have stopped her if they didn’t like it, that they enjoyed it, she couldn’t help but feel the pang of embarrassment in her gut. Yet somehow, that embarrassment only made her wetter than before. The knowledge that they had been watching her, talking about her, while she slept and got off, was humiliating and arousing all at once. She could feel her underwear growing wetter by the second, the situation turning her on more than she could have ever anticipated. It was too much. Slowly, as if she was hoping they wouldn’t notice, Rose pressed her cunt further down onto Bucky’s thigh, attempting to relieve the newfound tension between her legs. 

“There’s my girl,” Bucky hummed once he felt her move. “I can feel how wet you are, c’mon, cum on my thigh. I know you want to.” 

Bucky’s words did nothing to help the embarrassment she felt, but they spurred her on. She slowly started dragging her clit along his thigh, letting out a shaky whine along the way. It felt so good, no matter what her head and the pang in her gut was telling her. 

“You like it that we were watching you, huh? Like knowing we were talking about you, huh Rosie?” Steve chimed in. He couldn’t help it. They both knew her like the back of their hand, and they both knew that was why she was still going now. 

Rose let out a whimper along with a shaky nod, letting them know that, unfortunately yes, she did like that. She knew admitting that would come back to bite her in the ass one day, but she couldn’t care less because it felt so good, so right. And there were no two other people in the world that she’d rather be teased and humiliated by. 

“You wanted it so bad last night. Must’ve had a really great dream. Did you dream about me and Stevie?” Bucky asked, wanting to see how far he could push her. He knew she was embarrassed based off of the way she was hiding in his neck, but her body said otherwise. He could feel how wet she was against his bare leg, could feel how hard she was pressing her clit against, could feel the way she trembled in his arms. 

Rose didn’t stop humping Bucky’s thigh, but allowed herself to give them another small nod. 

“What did you dream about sweetheart?” Steve asked, prodding further than he intended, but he couldn’t help it. Not when she looked this good, this perfect, and he was now lazily stroking himself as he watched her. In his head, he was giving Bucky props for his self control, because Steve was struggling with his own right now. 

Rose let out a pitiful whine but only ground her hips down harder, clearly thinking about the erotic dream she just woke up from. 

“Stevie asked you a question baby doll,” Bucky said, stroking Rose’s back as she pushed herself closer and closer to orgasm. 

Rose cheeks only grew impossibly redder because, holy shit, they expected her to answer. She didn’t even know if she could get the words out right now between her urge to moan and her urge to cry of embarrassment. But she knew they wouldn’t stop until she told them. Hell, they’d probably hold her back from cumming until she told them. And she definitely didn’t want that. 

“I-ugh-you were both-mmph-inside me-ah-at the same time,” Rose finally managed to get out, attempting to hold back her moans as she went. Bucky had flexed his thigh as she talked, which didn’t help her at all. Her voice came out shaky, and the moans slipped through, making both of the men smirk at just how gone she was. 

“You liked that huh, baby?” Steve asked, a hand coming up to stroke her hair, getting it out of her face so they could see her more clearly. “Pretty sure we can make that happen again,” he added softly, shooting a wink at Bucky that was reciprocated with a shit eating grin. Oh yeah, they could make that happen. 

Rose didn’t, couldn’t, trust her own voice so she simply nodded again. Her hips never faltered though, now going faster than before against Bucky’s leg. Quiet moans were slipping out of her mouth now, but they were loud in Bucky’s ear, only turning him on more. 

Steve was still stroking himself beside them, faster now, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him. Rose, losing herself with pleasure, and Bucky, painfully hard next to her. It truly was a gorgeous sight. 

“‘M close,” Rose whispered, mostly to Bucky, when she felt the coil in her gut tighten and her legs began shaking. 

“I know baby, I can feel you shakin’,” Bucky started, “Let go for us. Pretty sure Stevie’s close too, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, approaching his climax just as fast as Rose was. 

Rose didn’t even know Steve had been touching himself this whole time. The thought made her head swirl and arousal coursed through her fucking viens as the image took over her brain. And that was all it took for her to let out a silent scream and cum all over Bucky’s thigh, jerking her hips aimlessly to work herself through it. 

Steve let out a loud moan from behind her somewhere, indicating that he too had reached his climax. 

And Bucky, poor Bucky who was painfully hard, didn’t know where his eyes should go. Rose was writhing in his arms, her face scrunched up beautifully with the pleasure that was coursing through her body. He could feel how wet his thigh was underneath her, how worked up she had gotten herself. And Steve, holy fuck. He looked like a damn god laying next to them. Sprawled out on his side of the bed, a strong hand around his long cock, pink lips parted and eyes squeezed shut as he shot rope after rope of cum onto his toned stomach. Both beautiful sights and Bucky didn’t know which to watch in the moment. So he settled with darting his eyes back and forth, truly to take in as much as he possibly could. 

Slowly, Rose and Steve’s eyes fluttered open as they came down from their high, both content and blissed out. 

“You two are the hottest people I’ve ever fucking seen,” Bucky breathed out, his voice deep and hoarse from lust. 

Rose giggled at that, some of the embarrassment leaving her body now that she had finished and because Bucky, and apparently Steve, thought it was hot. 

“Well, you’re not bad yourself,” Rose teased, a small hand coming up to run a finger along the outline of Bucky’s hard cock through his briefs. He couldn’t stop the whimper that came out of his mouth and the way his body tensed at the sudden stimulation. He was too on edge and would cum just from that if she kept it up. “How about I help you out and then we can all go shower?” Rose asked quietly. She already knew the answer, but she’d take any opportunity she could to tease him even a little bit. Lord knows he does it to her enough. 

“Please,” Bucky begged, actually fucking begged. It was far and few between when Bucky begged in the bedroom, but he was desperate at this point. 

“Anything for you, Daddy,” Rose said with a smirk, sliding down his body and placing herself in between his legs. Sure, she didn’t really need to add on the ‘Daddy’ right now in their blissful morning vanilla bedroom, but she knew how much it turned him on. And she was proved right when she saw his dick twitch in its confines. 

So that’s how they finished their morning; with Rose lazily sucking Bucky off and then all of them rolling out of bed to a surprisingly innocent shower. And Steve kept his promise of both of them fucking her at the same time, as that’s exactly what happened that following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short but I hope you all enjoyed! Much more smut to come! As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	9. I is for Ice Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a fun idea for her boys.

It had been a few days since the sex dream incident and the amazing night that followed, and life was finally falling into place for the trio. Steve had officially retired as Captain America, passing the torch to Sam who was more than happy and willing to carry on the legacy and responsibility that came with the title. Bucky was adjusted to living in New York, now able to go out on his own without too much anxiety. And Rose was back to work in the medical wing of the Avengers Tower full time, taking care of any and every Avenger who may need it. The three of them were finding it easier and easier to live with each other, falling into an easy routine throughout the days and making consistent time for each other. It was perfect. Almost. 

Rose knew her boys had been through too much trauma to even process, and as much as she tried to help sometimes, she couldn’t do it all. She had gotten Bucky through a lot in Wakanda, but she was grateful that he was consistently going to therapy appointments now. And Steve rarely talked about his problems, choosing to keep them to himself, but Bucky and Rose both knew when something was off. 

And she knew there was one anxiety that her boys shared. An anxiety that would spiral them into panic attacks, dissociation, and nightmares. 

Ice. 

They had both been frozen during their lifetimes. Frozen for too long. And now they couldn’t handle anything being cold. No cold showers. No cold drinks. Sometimes they couldn’t even stand it if the air conditioner was on, even on the hottest of summer days. Cold just brought up bad feelings. Ice meant more to them than just ice. 

And Rose wanted to help them with that. Sure, it was a small thing but she wanted to help them in any way she could. She wanted them to be able to take a cool shower after a long run. Wanted them to be able to drink something cold to quench their thirst. Wanted them to be able to keep the temperature in their apartment at a comfortable setting for all of them without one of them inevitably growing anxious and turning the heat on. 

So naturally, she made a little plan for them. She wanted them to experience ice in a pleasurable way, connect it with pleasurable experiences. Break down the link between the cold and fear. Naturally, she wanted to use sex as her way of doing this. And now that life had officially settled down for all three of them, she figured now was the perfect time to surprise them. She just hoped, prayed even, that it would do more good than harm. 

It was random Thursday night when she sprung it on them. It had been a normal day. Rose went to work and came home. Bucky had been running errands. Steve went down to the VA to run a support group. Their new normal. 

They were all laying in their large bed watching the news when Rose finally got the balls to bring it up. They were watching the news, something that helped Steve and Bucky cope with missing decades, but it was getting to the point where they were just repeating the same stories, so it was time to turn it off soon anyways. 

“So I kind of have this idea,” Rose suddenly blurted out, gaining the attention of both of her men. 

“What kind of idea, doll?” Bucky asked her, curious as to what her pretty little mind had in store for them this time. 

“Well, this might be entirely stupid so tell me no if either of you don’t want to,” Rose started, but was quickly cut off. 

“No idea you ever have is stupid. You always have your reasons,” Steve said softly, wanting to reassure his girl even though he had no idea what was coming next. 

“Okay, well, I know you both have a, um, aversion to the cold and ice and stuff like that, and I was hoping, maybe, that I could help you look at that kind of stuff in a different way,” Rose explained nervously, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. 

“In what way?” Bucky asked, now just as nervous as Rose was. 

“Well, like using it in a more sexual way. If you two are okay with that. We don’t have to do it tonight or anything, it’s just an idea,” Rose said, turning to Bucky as she spoke to try and ease some of his nerves. She reached a tentative hand out towards him and he took her smaller one in his grasp. After some quiet, Rose finally asked, “So, what do you two think?” 

“I’d like to try,” Steve said quietly. 

“Okay,” Rose replied with an eager smile, happy at least one of her boys was willing to try. “Buck?” She asked, turning back to the more nervous of the two. 

“I-I don’t know yet. Maybe I can just watch for now?” He asked slowly and carefully. 

“Of course,” Rose said, mimicking the same encouraging smile she had just given Steve. They had been working on getting Bucky to express how he felt, not just swallowing his emotions down and plowing forward. That had resulted in far too many panic attacks. So Rose was just proud of him for even admitting his was hesitant. The one place he felt in control was in the bedroom, and Rose felt slightly guilty she was taking that away from him for the moment, but hopefully it would be worth it. Possibly, he’d watch Steve enjoying it, as Rose hoped he would, and want to participate himself. Or it could end in chaos. Rose was praying for the former. 

“You two stay here, I’ll be right back,” Rose said before placing a kiss on both of their cheeks and departing from the room. 

“You okay?” Steve finally asked, after a long, drawn out, tense silence. 

“Yeah, just,” Bucky paused, taking a deep breath, “you know how it is.” 

“I know. But I also know Rose isn’t doing this to hurt us. She thinks it might be good, so I’m willing to try. And it’s okay if you aren’t there yet. Trust me, I’m nervous too, but I trust her. It might even be fun, who knows? And I’m-”

Steve was abruptly cut off by Bucky lunging at him and pulling him in for a breathtaking kiss. The ferocity of the kiss made Steve’s head swirl. Bucky hadn’t kissed him quite like this since the 40’s. Steve chocked it up to the nerves they were both feeling, but the intensity was so good, so nice, he didn’t do a damn thing to stop it. Finally, Bucky pulled away, just as breathless as Steve, and gave him a small smile. 

“You were rambling, Stevie. I know you’re nervous, figured that might help,” Bucky said bluntly. 

“Y-yeah,” Steve managed to reply, breathless and as close to lightheaded he’d felt since the serum. Only Bucky managed to be intoxicating like that. 

Suddenly, Rose reappeared back in the room, a bowl balanced between her hands and she had to do a double take of the two men on the bed. At first she didn’t notice, but on second glance she saw the swollen lips and the lust filled eyes. 

“Looks like you two started without me,” she said with a smirk, placing the bowl down on the bedside table closest to Steve. 

“Something like that,” Bucky said, shooting a wink at Steve. 

Steve could feel himself flush red, but that was quickly subdued when he looked over at the bowl. It wasn’t a large bowl, but it was filled to the brim with ice. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, fighting the anxiety that was welling up inside of him, and looked up at Rose with wide eyes, half filled with lust and half filled with fear. 

Sensing the oncoming terror in Steve’s eyes, Rose sat down on the bed beside him and placed a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. “We don’t have to use all of it. I just wanted enough in there so it didn’t all melt,” Rose explained gently. 

“Ye-yeah, okay,” Steve said, forcing himself to nod. 

“You sure about this?” Rose asked, voice soft and low as she made eye contact with him. 

“I wanna at least try,” Steve said, attempting to sound convincing. Convincing who? Probably himself. 

“Well alright then, Cap,” Rose teased, popping the ‘p’ as she spoke, “get those clothes off.” 

Steve only chuckled lightly, but immediately went to remove his shirt, quickly followed by his sweatpants and briefs. In the meantime, Rose was removing her outer layer of clothing, leaving her in just a bra and thong, while Bucky sat back and watched the show. He hadn’t even chanced a glance over at the bowl, knowing he would grow to nervous if he looked at it for too long. He could already feel the all too familiar creep of cold taking over his chest, so he focused on his breathing as he watched, willing himself to calm down. 

“You ready?” Rose asked, serious again, as she straddled Steve’s waist. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Steve replied with a shy smile. 

With that, their lips melded together effortlessly, tugging and sucking as if their life depended on it. Steve was still nervous, but feeling the warm press of Rose’s body above his calmed the frenzy in his soul. Hearing Bucky’s shallow breaths beside him only pushed him further to be brave for the both of them. He could do this, if not for himself than for Bucky. 

With Steve lost in her kiss, Rose slowly stuck a hand into the bowl and pressed her hand against the ice. Once she felt that her hand was sufficiently cold, she placed it back on Steve’s shoulder, letting her cold hand collide with his warm body. Her cold hands weren’t anything new to him, she often pressed her cold hands and toes against him while they slept, but the extra cold from the ice sent a jolt through his body. But Rose never broke the kiss, soothing him with her lips until he relaxed against the pillows. 

Once again she stuck her cold hand out, but this time to grab an ice cube. She held it in her hand for a moment, letting it melt against her before she slowly dragged her closed fist across Steve’s chest, letting the melted ice drip along his pecs. Carefully, she ground her ass down on Steve’s already half hard cock as she let the ice just barely touch him right above his right nipple. Steve only tensed slightly, but continued kissing Rose, now trailing kissed down her neck. This only spurred Rose on, so she opened her fist all the way and placed the ice directly on his chest, rubbing it around in a small circle on his pec as it melted, water dripping down Steve’s sculpted form. 

Steve pulled back slightly, breathing harshly against Rose’s neck. The feeling of the ice wasn’t as bad as he had expected, but the pit in his stomach was fighting against him. 

“You okay?” Rose asked, ducking her head just enough to look Steve in the eye. 

“Y-yeah,” Steve replied shakily, but sounded convincing enough for Rose to continue. 

Rose kept trailing the ice in circles around his chest until it was all melted, being sure to keep her movements slow so Steve knew what she was doing next. He was growing harder underneath her, her grinding never stopping throughout the whole process; a beautiful mix of discomfort and pleasure. Rose just hoped Steve was more of the pleasurable side of the scale. 

The pair went through two more ice cubes like that, Rose just trailing them along Steve’s body as they kissed and ground together, the thin pair of fabric between them doing nothing to hide the arousal either was feeling. When the third ice cube came, Steve didn’t even flinch, just continued his conquest of trailing kisses along every inch of Rose’s body that was within reach. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Rose mused, trailing wet hot kisses where the ice cube had just been along Steve’s chest, blending the warmth and cold perfectly. She continued kissing him along his chest, down his toned abs, and finally, the base of his cock. 

Gently, she reached out her hand for the bowl but Steve caught her wrist in his grasp. When she looked up, he was staring down at her with wide, terrified eyes that made her regret everything she just did. But she had been so close to getting him where she wanted him to be, that she couldn’t back down from the fight now. If that was the one thing those two had in common, it was their uncanny ability to never back down. No matter the circumstances. 

“You trust me?” Rose asked gently, keeping an even amount of distance between them as she assessed Steve’s terror. 

“Yeah, just not so sure about that,” Steve explained, or rather attempted to explain but Rose understood nevertheless. 

“I just want to try, stop me whenever you want,” Rose reassured him. 

When he gave her a gentle nod, she resumed her gentle touches and kisses. She kissed around his stomach, his hips, and finally ducked her head down to kiss along the base of his cock again. 

Slow kitten licks went along his shaft, and a neat swirl of her tongue that she knew drove Steve insane got him back to where she wanted him; desperate and oh so needy. Knowing he was back on track, Rose tentatively stuck her hand out for the bowl again, giving Steve more than enough time to stop her if he wanted, but he never did. She grabbed a piece of ice in her hand and immediately put it in her mouth, letting the heat melt it for a moment before her tongue was back on him. 

Rose started again with small kitten licks, letting her cool tongue touch him in places he had never, ever wanted the cold to be ever again. But he let her do it, taking deep breaths to calm himself. If anything, he found himself wanting more. It didn’t feel as scary as he had made himself believe. 

Seeing how relaxed Steve was, Rose decided to take in up a notch, wrapping her lips around his leaking tip and taking him in inch by inch as the ice melted against his hot skin. He shivered from the feeling, but didn’t back away from it, didn’t stop her. Just enjoyed the experience, shocked he even got a shred of pleasure from it at all. 

Once the ice had fully melted against her tongue, Rose pulled up and released Steve from her mouth with a pop. “You wanna try for another one or too much?” Rose asked him, a little breathless from how deep she had taken him. 

“Another,” Steve replied without even thinking. The pleasure had just been that great; the contrast between Rose’s warm mouth and the cool ice had felt, well, so incredibly good he wasn’t ready for it to stop just yet. 

“Oh, so you like it?” Rose teased as she reached her hand into the bowl once again, finding a good sized cube and popping it into her mouth. 

Before Steve could even respond, her mouth was on his again. She didn’t even bother with the small licks and kisses this time, just went straight back to taking him in as much as possible, letting the fresh piece of ice melt along his warm cock as she went. Steve hissed at the harsh feeling, but soon released a moan when he felt himself hit the back of her throat. His hands flew to her hair and for a moment she stilled, fearing he’d pull her off, but when he only pushed her down more she gave herself a silent moment of triumph before continuing. 

“Fuck, Rosie, baby, that feels so good,” Steve moaned out, lost in the pleasure of it all. She moaned around him, vibrations adding to the bliss Steve was already feeling. 

They continued on like this for a while, Rose letting Steve face fuck her as he let out moan after moan. He even went so far as to grabbing another piece of ice himself and popping it into her mouth. Even Rose was a bit shocked by the act, even if that was the end result she had originally had in mind. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Steve managed to get out in between loud, steady moans. Rose moaned around him, bringing him even closer to that edge. With one final thrust into her mouth and one more hit to the back of her throat, Steve was spilling his load inside of her. And Rose, so, so good, didn’t miss a single drop of it. 

Steve immediately relaxed back onto the pillows again, body spent after such a mind blowing orgasm and he looked down at Rose with a soft smile. Rose lifted herself up from the bed and placed her body against Steve’s, bringing him in for a soft, much needed kiss at the end of it all. 

“Was it good?” Rose asked when she pulled away, just wanting to make sure she assumed correctly. Based off of his reaction, she could only assume it was good, fantastic even. 

“Yeah, really good,” Steve replied with a small chuckle. “Thank you,” he added, feeling the need to thank his girlfriend after an experience like that. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just glad you liked it,” Rose said with a big smile. She was more than glad he liked it, she was truly ecstatic that maybe, just maybe this was progress. A small way to let him know the cold isn’t so bad, it can even be good in the right settings, and something to remind him of next time he had trouble downing a cold drink or sitting in a cool room. 

With Steve sated, Rose turned to Bucky. The whole time, Bucky had just been silently watching. Holding his breath every time a new piece of ice came into play. Flinching every time Steve did. But eventually, he lost himself to watching them and couldn’t help but palm himself over his pants. Now, his erection was prominent and obvious but he still wasn’t too sure about all the ice stuff. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Rose asked him, slippling easily away from Steve’s body to curl into Bucky’s side. 

“Um, okay,” Bucky said, unsure how to reply. He was struggling in his own mind. Steve said it felt good, and it very obviously did, but Bucky had a stronger aversion to the ice than he did. Seventy years in and out of an ice chamber would do that to someone. 

“Do you wanna try it out or not tonight? It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Rose reassured him, running her hand along his chest as she spoke. A subtle way to remind him to breath. 

“Not tonight,” Bucky said with a sigh. He felt like he was disappointing her, even though the logical part of his brain was telling him that this was his choice, and she could respect that no matter what. But he couldn’t help but feel the pang of disappointment in his gut. He couldn’t even look at Rose, or Steve for that matter, so he just kept his head hung down in shame. 

“Hey, look at me please,” Rose pleaded, knowing exactly what was running through his mind right now. Hesitantly, he lifted his head and looked over at Rose who was looking at him with the most loving and adoring eyes. It was a look that could bring him to tears. “I’m not disappointed. If anything, I’m glad you were honest. With me and with yourself. We don’t have to do anything you’re not willing to do, just like you tell me all the time,” Rose explained with a smile. Sure, she might have wanted this to go a little differently, but she was just happy Bucky didn’t feel the need to push himself into a panic attack for some silly little idea she had. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, returning the smile. Rose could only smile more because when Bucky smiled like that, he lit up the whole fucking room. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m gonna leave you hanging with blue balls though,” Rose said with a small giggle and practicially dove down in between Bucky’s legs to help him with his erection, which had never truly wavered. Damn super solider serum. 

And that’s how they ended their quiet, Thursday night; Rose swiftly finishing Bucky off and then curling up in between the men. 

“You sure you’re good?” Bucky asked as she curled up against his side, relishing in the warmth he so readily provided. He wanted to return the favor, but Rose had insisted otherwise. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Tonight was about you two. Besides, I’m sure you’ll find some way to make it up to me,” Rose said with a giggle. 

“That we will,” Steve said from behind her, already half asleep. 

Rose smirked at the thought of what she’d get in return from this and let herself drift off to all the pleasant thoughts about the two men on either side of her. It would be something good, no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed! As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! It really helps me know if I'm doing okay haha!


	10. J is for Jerk Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a night in and rekindle what they once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone survived Infinity War and Endgame. I just don’t have the heart to write anyone off in my own little universe. Not that it changes too much but still. So enjoy a very alive and happy Natasha, Tony, and Vision in this chapter. They’re only mentioned, but just a warning before anyone gets confused.

Saturday nights were usually a night where the trio went out on dates, or did something for just the three of them, but this Saturday was just a little bit different. Rose got invited to a girls night with some of the other ladies in the building. Those ladies being Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper. It was their own little way of celebrating and relaxing after everything that had been through in the way girls do best. Wine, mac n’ cheese, face masks, and whatever movie struck their fancy. 

This left Tony looking after Morgan for the night, Bruce doing god knows what in the medical lab, Vision doing, well, whatever Vision does when Wanda isn’t around, and Steve and Bucky to themselves. Not that they had to be alone. They could always call Sam, or see if Clint was around for the night, but they were more than content with just curling up on the couch and watching whatever was on TV, just happy in each other's presence. At peace, even. Besides, they knew they’d inevitably get a call from a wine drunk Natasha asking them to come get a very drunk Rose. Everyone knew how she was after one too many glasses of wine which all the girls were bound to indulge themselves in during their much needed girls night. 

So that’s where they currently were, in front of the TV watching whatever was on, not that either of them were truly paying attention. Steve was working in his sketchbook, something he had finally picked back up after he retired and he was still good if he said so himself. Meanwhile, Bucky was next to him silently reading. They had been like that for sometime now, just in their own little worlds but all good things come to an end. Also known as when Bucky inevitably gets bored by what he’s reading and focuses his attention elsewhere. That elsewhere being Steve. 

“What are you working on Stevie?” Bucky asked him, putting his book down on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Um, it’s us actually, in our Brooklyn apartment,” Steve explained shyly. Just because he thought he was decent, didn’t mean he really liked sharing. The only person he had ever truly shown his work was Bucky. Rose had seen a few things here and there if Steve had felt particularly proud, but Bucky used to see each and every one of his works, even the bad ones that got tossed to the side. After all, Bucky had been the one who provided him with the art supplies back in that dingy Brooklyn apartment. Back then, Bucky had seen each and every work that Steve put on paper, and now Steve felt himself oddly shy about showing Bucky this one. Maybe it was because he was unpracticed and this was his first real drawing in a while. Maybe it was because it was a drawing of simpler times, of the men they used to be. Maybe it was- 

“Can I see?” Bucky asked, pulling Steve right out of his thoughts. 

“I’m not done yet,” Steve mumbled, a twinge of pink coating his cheeks. 

“Oh c’mon Stevie, don’t give me that,” Bucky groaned. “You used to show me all your drawings back then, why not now?” He asked gently, not wanting Steve to think he was angry or disappointed or anything of the sorts. 

“I just haven’t shown anyone in a while and I haven’t really done this in a while either,” Steve explained with a sigh, looking up to meet Bucky’s soft eyes. 

“I wanna see it, doll. I’m sure it’s really good,” Bucky said with a soft smile. 

“Fine,” Steve said with an exaggerated sigh and pushed the sketchbook into Bucky’s lap before turning to look back at the TV, unwilling to look at Bucky’s face when he saw what he had drawn. It was true that he wasn’t done yet. I mean, he was mostly done, but he wasn’t satisfied with it yet. Bucky’s hair wasn’t the way he wanted it, his own nose looked too pointed, and the shading wasn’t where he wanted it yet. But Bucky wanted to see, so who was Steve to say no? 

Bucky just stared down at it for a moment, taking in the beauty that was Steve’s drawing. It was of them back in their Brooklyn apartment, Steve drawing away at the desk by the window as he always did and Bucky sitting on the desk and looking at Steve’s drawings. It was truly a typical day for them back then; Bucky would come home from work to find Steve working away and come over to see what his best guy had been up to all day. It was something that Bucky hadn’t even thought about in a long, long time. The simpler moments between him and Steve. The precious moments they shared so long ago that just made Bucky fall more and more in love with the small boy in front of him. Not that he was small anymore. But that didn’t change a thing. Steve would always be his little Stevie, no matter how big and strong he got. Just looking at the picture brought in a whole slew of memories Bucky hadn’t even thought he remembered, but here they were, forceful and present in his mind. It was enough to bring a few tears to his eyes. 

Steve sat in silence, waiting with baited breath for Bucky’s reaction. He probably thought it was horrible, no doubt. He’d for sure have something to say about the way Steve drew his arms a little too skinny or that’s not exactly where the desk was. But the criticism never came. 

Steve stole a glance at Bucky and had to do a double take. Bucky was...crying? Kinda? Steve could see the tears in his eyes, willing and ready to spill at any given second, he was just unsure if they were good tears or bad tears. 

“So?” Steve asked, unbearably uncomfortable as he waited for Bucky to say something, anything. 

“It’s fucking beautiful. Can we frame it?” Bucky blurted out, the words registering far after they came out of his mouth. 

“Really?” Steve asked, not even able to hide the shy smile creeping onto his face. 

“Really,” Bucky confirmed, turning to look at Steve with a beaming smile. “Reminds me why I fell in love with you in the first place.” 

“Oh? And why’s that?” Steve teased with a small giggle. 

“Because you’ll always be my perfect little Stevie, no matter how big you get, no matter what decade we’re in,” Bucky said, the sincerity clear in his tone as he leaned in to pull Steve into a breathtaking kiss. It was slow and passionate, decades worth of love being poured into one, simple moment between two lovers on a couch at sundown. 

They stayed like that for a while, completely wrapped up in the other. Even after they pulled away from the kiss, they were still in eachothers arms, just content within the other. 

“Can I ask you something stupid?” Steve finally asked, pulling himself away from the embrace to look at Bucky. 

“Probably not stupid but shoot,” Bucky said, tentatively making eye contact. 

“No it is stupid. I’ve probably just been working myself up over nothing and reading way too far into it and-,” Steve started, but Bucky cut him off. 

“Steve, just ask. It’s not stupid if you’ve been worried about it,” Bucky attempted to reassure him. 

“Okay, yeah, well, um, why haven’t me and you, y’know,” Steve started while Bucky patiently waited for his boyfriend to just spit the damn words out already. “Why haven’t we done anything, y’know, just the two of us since we got back together?” 

“Whatta ya mean? We do lots of- oh. Oh. Oh, Stevie, doll, I’m sorry. I haven’t even thought about that, if I’m being honest. I wish I did. I didn’t know you were thinking about that. I’m so sorry, doll.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry. I didn’t exactly do anything to help the situation either,” Steve muttered beside Bucky. 

“But I know how you are. I know you don’t exactly know how to talk about shit like this. I should have been thinking about it too. But I promise, just cause I haven’t been thinking about it, doesn’t mean I don’t want you just as much as I always have. I guess I kinda just assumed what we have been doing was good for both of us,” Bucky explained. 

“It is good, I just, I don’t know. I guess I was just thinking when I was drawing and I miss how things used to be between us a little bit,” Steve said, head down in a mix of shame and embarrassment. 

“What do you mean by that?” Bucky asked pointedly, pulling Steve closer to him so he was halfway on Bucky’s lap. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just thought that maybe you didn’t really want me like that anymore cause I’m not small anymore,” Steve said quietly, hiding his face in Bucky’s chest as he spoke. 

“You must be out of your fuckin’ mind, Rogers. Did you not hear what I just said, doll? You’ll always be my little Stevie. No matter how fucking big you get. It doesn’t change anything for me,” Bucky told him, slowly stroking his back as he talked. 

“If you say so,” Steve conceded. 

“What? You think I can’t still toss you around? You think I can’t still pin you down and fuck you stupid like I used to?” Bucky asked teasingly. 

“You remember all that?” Steve asked, now looking up and just gaping at Bucky. 

“Oh, c’mon, give a guy some credit. Course I remember the way you used to look so fuckin’ pretty underneath me. The way you used to try and hide your little noises in the pillows so the neighbors wouldn’t hear. I even remember that one time you dressed up real pretty for me and-,”

“Bucky,” Steve whined into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Don’t be shy now, doll. You sure weren’t back then. Always a little slut for me,” Bucky teased, bending his head down to place faint kisses on Steve’s neck. 

Steve inhaled sharply and breathed out a moan at the tender kisses, letting himself be pulled so he was now straddling Bucky’s legs. Steve could feel the arousal growing between his legs, his cock getting harder and heavier with each kiss, the coil in his groin tightening with each gentle touch. He didn’t even realize quite how much he needed Bucky until that very moment. 

It was a conversation he had been putting off for weeks. He knew Bucky wasn’t doing it on purpose, but Steve couldn’t help but let his insecurities take the better of him. Of course Bucky didn’t mind if he was big now. Of course Bucky still felt the same about him after all these years. But sometimes he just needed some reassurance. He was only human after all. 

So here he was, curled up in Bucky’s lap and getting the reassurance that he needed. And he was as hard as a rock. And of course Bucky noticed. He noticed everything. 

“Already hard for me, doll?” Bucky asked, the teasing tone still present in his voice. But no matter what, Bucky couldn’t, wouldn’t, mask the adoration and love that was pouring through as well. 

Steve could only whine in response, too far gone for words at the moment. He was too busy trying to breathe under Bucky’s touch. It had been far too long since they’d had a moment like this between just the two of them. 

“I think I know how to help ya out,” Bucky said with a small laugh. With that, he effortlessly scooped Steve up from the couch, wrapping Steve’s firm legs around his waist as he wasted no time in walking to the bedroom. Steve gave a startled yelp when he felt himself being lifted up, which made Bucky smirk. “Told ya I could still toss you around,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear as he walked them down the hallway. 

Once in the bedroom, Bucky made quick work of laying Steve down on the bed and stripping him. Finally, he was naked and sprawled out on their king sized bed just waiting for Bucky’s next move. 

“You look so fuckin’ pretty layin there like that, doll,” Bucky mused as he layed down on the bed beside his boyfriend, still fully clothed himself. Teasingly, Bucky trailed a hand up from Steve’s knee, over his thigh, across his hips, and all the way up to his chest, stopping only once he reached his boyfriends incredible pecs. The whole time, Steve’s eyes never left Bucky’s hand; watching and tracking every move while he held his breath, waiting for anything and everything Bucky was about to give him. 

“Bucky please,” Steve whined, not even caring that he was begging anymore. He needed this. 

“Shh, doll. I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry,” Bucky cooed as he trailed his body down in between Steve’s legs. Once he was situated and sitting on his heels, his hands were back on Steve’s sculpted body, not leaving an inch of it uncovered. Besides the places where Steve wanted him most. 

Bucky produced a bottle of lube from out of nowhere, Steve hadn’t even seen him grab it. Sneaky bastard. He laid it on the bed beside them and returned his hands to Steve’s hips, gently ghosting his fingers over them. The contrast between Bucky’s warm flesh and cool metal made a shiver run through Steve’s body, which only made Bucky double his efforts on working Steve up. 

Finally, fucking finally Bucky’s hands reached Steve’s cock and he gently began stroking him with his flesh hand. His metal hand went over Steve’s stomach, forcing him to remain in place for the time being. 

The moment Bucky’s hand wrapped around his cock, Steve immediately bucked his hips up, chasing after more pleasure. 

“So responsive, so good for me,” Bucky whispered as he continued to move a slow and steady hand up and down Steve’s leaking cock. Bucky used his thumb to trail over Steve’s slit, wiping away the pre-come that had beaded up there and using it to make the friction less harsh against Steve. 

Bucky removed both of his hands from Steve’s body after a while of, well, Steve would call it torture. Bucky knew steady, slow, barely there touches couldn’t get Steve there unless he was really desperate, and as desperate as he was right now, he wasn’t at that level quite yet. 

Steve watched as Bucky picked up the lube, and his legs fell open even further subconsciously. Bucky smirked when he noticed Steve open his legs for him, a rush of arousal coursing through him as he poured lube on two of his metal fingers. 

With his flesh arm, Bucky pushed Steve’s legs back so he could see his hole, quierving and ready for him. Bucky had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself instead of tearing right into Steve like he wanted to. But this wasn’t about him right now. This was about Steve and making sure Steve felt loved and wanted. And that’s what Bucky was going to do no matter how badly he wanted to plow into Steve on sight. 

“This okay?” Bucky asked as he lined up his cool, metal pointer finger with Steve’s tight hole. 

That’s when it dawned on Steve that Bucky had never fingered him with his metal fingers. In the past, well, he didn’t have a metal arm, and the one time Bucky had fingered him, it had been with his flesh arm. Not that the metal arm made Steve nervous, he was more than happy to get fingered open with it. He saw how much Rose enjoyed it, he could only assume he would too. 

“Yeah, please,” Steve groaned, pushing his hips into Bucky’s hand. 

“So eager for me, huh, doll?” Bucky asked, the teasing tone returning to his voice. 

“I need you, please,” Steve begged. 

“Oh, doll, you’re comin’ on my fingers before I even think about fucking you,” Bucky said with a laugh as he slipped his pointer fingers in to Steve’s hole, letting the warmth encase his finger beautifully. 

Steve let out a pitiful moan, not even caring what he sounded like anymore, just delirious with pleasure. 

Bucky continued to fuck Steve on his finger, once again in a slow and steady manner, until his finger was inside of Steve down to the knuckle, gently brushing up against his prostate. Then he added a second, and then a third without even warning Steve. A shocked cry escaped Steve’s mouth at the new burn, but he couldn’t hide the way his dick twitched in excitement. A new dribble of precome erupted from his slit and slid down his shaft while Bucky continued to open him up. 

Once Bucky was satisfied that all three fingers were in him well enough to stretch him, he placed his flesh hand back on the base of Steve’s cock. The whole time, Steve had been a moaning and pleading mess, doing anything and everything to maybe convince Bucky to fuck him right there. But Bucky was determined on making Steve cum at least once from his hands alone, so Steve knew his efforts would be futile. 

“Oh, look at cha. You’re so close already, huh?” Bucky asked in between placing kisses and hickies all around Steve’s thighs and hips. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, please,” Steve managed to babble out in between moans. His hips never stopped fucking himself onto Bucky’s fingers and the steady pace Bucky was jerking him at was mind blowing, he was not going faster and had a firmer grip; just the way Steve liked. Every press on his prostate from Bucky’s hard, metal fingers tightened the coil inside of him and he felt like he was ready to burst at any moment. His eyes were squeezed shut, just reveling in the pleasure of it all, his mouth slack and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like an absolute beauty writhing and moaning underneath Bucky. 

“Cum for me, Stevie. Cum all over my fingers,” Bucky commanded, voice low and harsh from his own arousal. Watching Steve like this did things to him, always had and always will. There was just something special about Steve trusting him with this part of himself. The part that wanted to be submissive and needy and debauched. It was even more special back in the 40’s, when doing things like this would almost guarantee you ended up in a mental hospital somewhere in the woods. But the feeling never quite wore off for Bucky. He relished in the trust that Steve gave him, and he always tried to give that trust back tenfold. 

Hearing Bucky’s words pushed Steve over the edge that he so desperately needed. His whole body tensed and shuddered, his whole becoming a vice of Bucky’s three fingers, forcing them to stay nudged up against his prostate. Ropes of cum shot out of his cock and onto his chest and stomach. Bucky never let up, working his best guy through his orgasm that he so desperately needed; the hand around his cock never slowing down and the fingers in his whole continuously pressing up against his prostate. 

Once Steve’s body relaxed, Bucky removed his hands from him and crawled up Steve’s body, balancing himself on his forearms above him. Bucky peppered Steve’s face with gentle kisses, coaxing him back to life. When Steve’s eyes finally fluttered open, Bucky was right on top of him and Steve couldn’t help but smile. Bucky matched the smile, both of them just staring at eachother like the two idiots in love that they are and finally, Bucky pressed a heated kiss onto Steve’s lips. It was a kiss full of love and adoration, but also passion and absolute feral horiness. 

“You ready for me?” Bucky asked quietly after he pulled away from their kiss. 

“Yeah, please,” Steve replied breathlessly. He was still feeling the bliss from his first orgasm, his whole body relaxed and pliant now, but he was so ready for this. He needed this like he needed air. It had been far too long.

“Don’t gotta beg, doll. I’ll give you anything you want, you know that,” Bucky said tenderly, placing one last kiss on Steve’s lips before straightening himself up again. 

Bucky pulled away gently and lubed up his cock generously, not wanting Steve to hurt even for a second despite how much he knew Steve liked the burn sometimes. He wanted to make love to his best guy. Not just fuck him. As special as this moment was for sweet, sensitive Steve, it was a special moment for Bucky too. It had taken him a while, but eventually he had remembered everything about their relationship in what felt like a past life for them. He cherished those moments dearly, just as much as the ones he had with Rose in Wakanda. And this was their first time properly sharing a moment alone in decades. Yeah, even Bucky was being swept away in the intimacy and tenderness of it all. 

Wiping his hand off on a strewn piece of clothing beside them, Bucky placed his body back down on Steve’s. They were chest to chest, mouth to mouth, toe to toe. Perfectly close. Bucky balanced on his metal arm while using his flesh hand to guide his cock to Steve’s loosened hole and slipped in easily enough. 

They both let out loud moans at the sensation. Bucky had to close his eyes and compose himself for a moment or else he feared he would blow his load right then and there. Inch by inch, he thrusted his way inside of Steve until his large cock was fully enveloped by Steve’s body. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Bucky blurted out through his moan, completely overwhelmed by just the feeling of Steve around him. 

“I love you too, always,” Steve replied with a shaky breath, smiling up at his boyfriend with tender, lust ridden eyes. 

Bucky dipped his head down and connected his lips with Steve in a passionate kiss. The whole time, Bucky was gently rocking inside of Steve, nudging his boyfriend's prostate just right. By the time they pulled away, they were both panting for air. 

“Harder, please,” Steve gasped out through broken moans. 

“Greedy,” Bucky retorted, but his reply held no disappointment, simply amusement and love. 

So, Bucky complied easily with Steve’s request, fucking him exactly how he wanted to be fucked. Long, deep thrusts that hit every spot inside of Steve just right, but still at a slow and tender pace. 

Back in the 30’s and early 40’s, Steve had just been a fragile little thing, so Bucky never truly had the guts to fuck him as hard as he really wanted. He was always so concerned with hurting him or sending him spiralling into an asthma attack, so Bucky was always careful to be gentle with him, no matter how much Steve begged. No matter how sure he was in himself that he could handle more. But Bucky knew Steve better than he knew himself. Always had, always would. 

Nothing truly changed until the serum. Once Bucky got rescued by the new and improved Steve, their relationship was a bit different. Steve was healthy, hence the improved aspect. Bucky had always insisted, even right from the beginning, that what had happened to Steve was only a health improvement, he was still his same best guy from Brooklyn. But Steve could handle more now, and wasn't as fragile. So Bucky saw his opportunity and took it. One fateful night, all the other Howling Commandos had retired to bed early, leaving Steve and Bucky the only ones awake in their small, crowded camp. They retired to Steve’s tent which they had been sharing anyways, and Bucky took the opportunity to fuck his little Stevie hard and fast like he had always begged for. It was a great night, but it had been the last the two had shared for over seventy years. 

And Bucky had always regretted it. After he finally came back and recovered his old memories somehow, he always regretted not using that last night to simply make love to Steve, as they always had. Sure, it had been a great time, but there could have been another time and place for that. But Bucky was unsure he would ever get that again. 

But here they were now, Bucky balls deep inside of Steve, finally making love to him like he had regretted not doing for seventy years. And he was so, so fucking happy. Both of them were. 

Steve’s whole body was trembling beneath him, and Bucky just stared down at him in awe, occasionally sneaking in kisses every once in a while. Steve was truly a sight to behold like this, wanton and submissive and desperate under him. Just as he always remembered. It was a level of intimacy that he and Steve hadn’t shared in a long time, so Bucky was just relishing in it. 

While thoughts of romance were fleeting in Steve’s brain at the current moment, his entire world revolved around Bucky. No thoughts about work, no worries about how Rose’s night was going, just focused on Bucky and this moment. 

Steve could feel the coil in his gut tightening with every steady thrust to his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. 

“I-I’m gonna-ah,” Steve attempted to get out in between his moans, but Bucky knew what he was trying to say. 

“Cum for me, doll, I gotcha,” Bucky cooed, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before wrapping his cock in his flesh hand. “I’m right behind ya.” 

A kiss and a gentle hand was all Steve needed. He came with a silent scream, his whole body tense and rigid under Bucky’s, his hole clamping around Bucky’s cock like a venus fly trap. That sent Bucky spiralling into his own climax, just feeling Steve around him and watching Steve’s face contort in the most extreme forms of pleasure. Bucky did that. Just him. 

Steve’s cum spilled onto both of their chests, joining the cum that had previously splattered there, while Bucky spilled rope after rope into Steve’s warm hole. Finally, Steve’s body relaxed, settling back down onto the pillows while Bucky slowly pulled his cock out. 

Gently, Bucky laid himself down next to Steve and embraced him in a tight grasp. He knew they should clean up, but he wasn’t willing to let him go just yet. They both needed a moment to catch their breath and cool off before they did anything else. So Bucky allowed himself to bask in the afterglow, a pleasantry he often didn’t allow himself to have much to Rose and Steve’s dislike. Deep down, he still felt like he didn’t deserve it, but he’d let him have this one. 

After a few, or many, Bucky didn’t know and Steve definitely had no idea, moments went by, Bucky forced himself to leave the bed in search of a wet washcloth. He came back quick enough, because Steve hadn’t even truly registered his absence, still blissed out and warm on the bed surrounded by a lump of pillows. 

Bucky smiled tenderly at the sight before cleaning Steve and himself up and placing light kisses all over Steve’s face. 

Bucky rejoined Steve on the bed once he was done, allowing Steve to place his head on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, just content in each other's arms before Steve finally lifted his head up. 

It was Steve this time that pulled Bucky into a searing kiss, all adoration and silent praise from both ends. 

“That was great,” Steve said quietly when he pulled away, a shy smile gracing his face, cheeks still a pretty pink from the action he just received. 

“It was,” Bucky agreed, flashing a blinding smile at Steve. “And I promise, we’ll have alone time more often. You just might have to remind me though. Don’t be afraid to ask again,” Bucky continued, more serious this time. 

And it’s not that Bucky wanted to exclude Rose. Quite the opposite. It was always better with the three of them together. But they all loved each other so differently, equally, but differently. They all needed some one on one time with each other to function, so Bucky would make sure that Steve got his time with him as much as he needed. He just might need some reminders every once in a while. Can’t really blame the guy with memory loss for forgetting some things, can you? 

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve said, matching the grin Bucky was giving him. 

They fell into silence once more, an easy silence that came so naturally to them. Both of them just thinking quietly to themselves, about nothing and everything. Finally, Steve rolled out of Bucky’s grasp to look at the time. 

“I wonder how girls night is going,” Steve wondered aloud, finally out of his blissed out state. 

As if on cue, the phone rang. Just as they had predicted, it was a drunk Natasha calling Steve and asking them to come drag Rose upstairs. They could even hear Rose in the background insisting that she didn’t need any help, but they knew their girl. She didn’t drink often, but when she did it was always an event. 

“You stay here, I’ll go get her,” Bucky said quietly, placing a kiss on Steve’s forehead before heaving himself off the bed in search of clothes. 

“You sure?” Steve asked. 

“Trust me, I used to deal with her drunk on Wakandan wine. That stuff could even get me buzzed. Whatever fancy stuff Pepper got is gonna be nothin’ compared to that,” Bucky explained as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Whatever you say,” Steve said with a laugh. He could only imagine the trouble Rose caused if she was drinking anything stronger than normal wine. 

“And besides, once I tell her about the fun she just missed out on, I’m sure she’ll want us to go for round two, so be ready,” Bucky said with a wink, placing one last kiss on Steve’s lips before leaving to go get their best, drunk, very drunk girl. 

Bucky was a jerk. But he was Steve’s jerk. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Jerk Off” is loosely based if you couldn’t tell, I just really wanted Steve and Bucky to have a ~moment~! 
> 
> Also, so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I went on vacation and then I came home and have just been binging Criminal Minds but I should be updating more frequently. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I really appreciate the support!


	11. K is for Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets hot and bothered watching Bucky train with his knife.

It had been a few weeks from the night Steve and Bucky rekindled the sexual part of their relationship, and they had stuck true to their word of making more time for each other. There was a give and take of balancing time between them and Rose, but they finally managed to all be very much satisfied by their current relationship. Just as it should be. And Rose was more that ecstatic to hear what happened, from Steve of course. Steve had spoken to Rose about the situation beforehand, and she was the one to encourage him to just talk to Bucky about it. And talk they did, kind of. Nevertheless, she was happy for them and happy that this crazy idea was actually working. She couldn’t be happier and neither could they. 

Currently, Rose was with her two boys at the gym in the Tower. Sure, Bucky and Steve had “officially” retired, but they still trained just in case they were ever needed. Plus, it didn’t hurt to stay in shape. 

Rose was on the elliptical, trying to look like she was doing something, but really she couldn’t tear her eyes off of Bucky. She didn’t go to the gym often with them, but when she did it was always a little treat. And it also gave her a strong reminder of how strong they truly were. But it wasn’t Bucky brute strength that was distracting her right now, it was the way his flesh hand clasped around the knife he was holding, practicing his different combat moves on a high-tech punching bag that he couldn’t tear to shreds. He had Tony to thank for that. 

There was just something about Bucky with a knife in his hand that made a shiver run down Rose’s spine. Maybe it was the primal look in his eye as he let all of his pent up emotions out of the poor bag. Maybe it was the precision and control he had over the knife, as if it was an extension of himself. Maybe it was just the danger and ferocity of it all. But it was definitely something, and it was definitely distracting. 

Steve looked great on the other side of the gym, dodging himself around his own punching bag, but no matter how hard she tried, Rose’s eyes kept getting drawn back to Bucky and his knife. She had seen him many times with them, sharpening them, storing them, placing them neatly in his uniform, but she’d never been aroused by it. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be powerless beneath him, with his knife in hand. Feeling the cool metal against her skin. Feeling the sharp tip of the blade against her veins. This was new. And exciting. So she couldn’t help but allow herself to indulge in just watching him, the elliptical long forgotten as she made her way over to a bench near him. 

Sensing her coming closer, he turned from the back and towards her. He gave her a sheepish smile as she sat down on the bench closest to him, taking a sip from her water bottle as she tried to act discreet. But Bucky noticed everything. He was a former trained spy and assassin afterall. Bucky noticed the way she crossed her legs a little too tightly, the way her pupils were a little bit bigger than normal. His shy smile turned into a smug grin as he made his way towards her, not even bothering to put the knife down. 

“See something you like doll?” He asked as he settled on the bench beside her, wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt. Rose let her eyes trail down to his toned stomach, and quickly snapped her eyes back up to his face before he noticed. But he noticed anyway. She just wouldn’t know that. 

“You could say so,” she replied coolly, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“And what struck your eye this time?” Bucky asked, making eye contact with her again. 

His gaze was consuming. He didn’t even know why she was so hot and bothered, but there he was with a hungry look in his eyes, craving to devour her. He really was something else. As compelled as she was to just tell him, she couldn’t. He had learned how to use a knife like that while with HYDRA. And sure, it helped in combat now, but it wasn’t something to turn into some kinky fetish. She never wanted him to feel dangerous, or feel like he scared her, so she’d just have to swallow down her desire for now. Maybe one day, but not today. 

“Nothing special,” she replied, forcing a smirk on her face. Play cool, she told herself. But despite her efforts, he saw right through her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, giving her a pitiful look. 

“Nothing,” she replied quickly, trying to assure him that nothing was wrong. But really, it was wrong. She was turning something violent into something sexual in her head. Not that she hadn’t done that before. Not that she didn’t like a little pain in bed. They’d done a lot of things that included pain, danger even, but this felt like too much. A boundary that she wasn’t willing to cross. He used this in combat, not in the bedroom. It should stay like that. But she couldn’t help the way her body betrayed her. 

“Bull,” he said accusingly, turning his whole body to face her. “Tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” 

“It’s nothing, really,” Rose attempted again. But when he just raised her eyebrows and looked at her with those eyes, she knew it was no use lying to him. There was no use in lying to Bucky, ever. He’d get this out of her one way or another. “Fine, it’s the knife,” she grumbled quietly, choosing to stare at the floor to avoid eye contact. 

Bucky stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. He never thought in a million years that that would be why she was sitting here, hot, bothered, and desperately shy for the first time in a while. She was never shy about what she wanted in bed, but this clearly made her uncomfortable. It made Bucky slightly uncomfortable too. Sure, he’d spanked her before, choked her, manhandled her, but nothing quite like this. Nothing this, for lack of a better word, violent. Dangerous. 

“My knife?” He asked, desperately wanting to make sure he heard her correctly. She only gave him a small nod, eyes staying glued to the floor. He stayed silent for a moment, unsure what to say in the moment. He could feel the nerves radiating off of Rose and he shot a tentative look over towards Steve to make sure he wasn’t paying attention, and it was clear that he was in his own little world. “I can work with that,” he finally said. 

“What?” Rose asked in disbelief. 

“If you wanna try something like that, I can make it happen doll,” he told her, his signature smirk back on his face. 

“Really?” Rose asked, finally looking back up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“Of course. Anything for you,” he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead gently. 

“You don’t have to do it just because of me,” Rose said, her eyes traveling downwards again. 

“Let’s put it this way: you’ve been on a roll with good ideas lately, so we can at least try. And if one of us doesn’t like it we can just stop,” Bucky explained gently. 

“What about Steve?” Rose asked, shooting her own glance over at Steve who was still working away on his punching bag that was dangerously close to coming off of its hinges. She knew Steve wouldn’t like the idea, not one bit. Steve didn’t like being rough with her, at least not too rough, and she knew something like this would be a definite no from him. Bucky knew it too. But his girl wanted to try something new and he was willing to indulge her. 

“This can just be a me and you thing. How’s that sound?” Bucky asked. They both knew that was just his nice way of saying ‘let's not tell Steve’. 

“O-okay,” Rose stuttered out, the reality of the situation dawning on her. They were really going to do this. Never in her wildest dreams could she have thought of a better outcome for the arousal between her legs. 

“So how bout you go upstairs, take a shower, and just relax? Please? You’re stressed over nothin’. Besides, he’s going out with Sam tonight, so me and you will have plenty of time to figure this one out,” Bucky told her. 

“Yeah, okay,” Rose agreed with a small sigh. She knew he was right. She needed to go relaxed. She got herself all worked up for nothing. She stood up from the bench, water bottle in hand, and gave Bucky a kiss before making her way over to Steve to give him a goodbye kiss as well. 

Bucky watched her as she left, the tension already leaving her body as she exited the gym. He looked down at the knife still in his hands and twirled it around, a smirk playing on his face. Little did she know, he already had so many ideas of what was to come tonight. 

~~~

That following night, Bucky stayed true to his word and didn’t approach Rose until Steve was long gone from their apartment. Bucky kept convincing himself he was waiting because Rose would feel more comfortable doing this alone, but really he knew Steve would have his head for this if he ever found out. 

Rose was on the bed, daintily perched up on the pillows reading a book when Bucky found her. She stiffened when she saw him enter, anticipating what was about to happen. He easily slipped onto the bed beside her, laying down on his side facing her. He gently took the book from her hand, marked her page, and put it on the bedside table, leaving her no choice but for her full attention to be on him. 

“Still wanna do this?” Bucky asked gently, clearly in tune with the way her body tensed. 

He was more than ready to do this. The more he had thought about it over the course of the day, the hotter he found the idea. At first, it was a little uncomfortable and even daunting. She got horny watching him use his knife. A weapon used to kill, to harm, to torture. But then he really thought about it. She trusted him enough not to hurt her. Felt as though he was so competent in his skills that no accidents would occur. The trust she placed in him, time and time again, was more arousing than anything else. So he was more than ready to do this. He had already cleaned and sharpened one of his knives. It was small, balanced, and easily controllable. Nothing bad would happen unless he let it happen. He trusted his own competence to not hurt her, otherwise this would be off the table. 

Finally, Rose replied with a breathless “yeah”. 

He heard her nerves in that single word as clear as day. “Doll, lay down, relax. I gotcha,” he reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss onto her hand. 

She did as he asked, laying herself down on the bed so only her head was up on the pillows, forcing herself to breath despite her nerves. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but it was still nerve wrecking. A knife would be against her body, and despite how much she wanted it, she was scared shitless. 

“You gonna be good for me, doll?” Bucky asked, lifting himself up to balance directly above her face. 

She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, suddenly clouded with lust and need. ‘Oh, he wants this too’, Rose thought to herself, hit with a new wave of arousal as she stared at him. She swallowed hard and nodded, yes, she’d be good for him, so good. 

“Need some words,” Bucky teased, pressing his body close to hers so that he banketed her fully. She could feel almost every inch of him, from his chest to his legs. She felt safe underneath him like this, knowing he’d take care of her, all of her. 

“Yes Daddy,” she finally let out, almost as breathless as she was in the beginning, but for entirely different reasons now. With her nerves slowly slipping away to be replaced by arousal, she was panting for breath, needing Bucky to do something, anything. Just the thoughts of what he was going to do tonight were driving her insane. 

“So good for me, gonna be such a good girl for me tonight, huh?” He mused, but Rose knew he wasn’t looking for a response. Just teasing her outloud. Something he was all too good out. Despite that, she gave a small nod, drinking him in moments before the inevitable.

He leaned down for a kiss that Rose all too easily reciprocated, drinking in every last bit of him. Her arms snaked up and clung to his shirt, pushing him even closer to her than he already was. They stayed like that for a long time, minutes passed without either one of them registering how long, but finally Bucky forced himself to pull away. He peppered her face with kisses and trailed down her neck and chest, just to the hem of her shirt before propping himself up again. 

Noting that she was wearing one of his shirts that he didn’t particularly care about, he pushed himself up so he was sitting on his heels in between her legs and stuck a hand in his pocket carefully, letting her know exactly what he was doing. 

He paused for a moment, the risk of the situation dawning on him, and he looked at her face to gauge her reaction. She was looking back up at him with big, lust blown eyes; ready and willing to be torn apart and devoured at the very moment. Her arousal spurred him on and gave him the confidence he needed. He could do this, he wanted to do this, and he wouldn’t hurt her. He had too much control for that. They both knew it. 

“Stop me, if you need me to stop. Please,” Bucky said quietly, the grip on the blade in his pocket tightening with anxiety. 

“Of course,” Rose replied, voice full of trust and reassurance. She was trusting him with her life right now, the least he could do was trust her to put a stop to things if she didn’t like where it was going. 

Bucky gave a tight nod and removed the blade from his pocket, switching it open and locking it into place. Rose looked at it in awe. She had probably seen it before, but Bucky had so many that it was hard to tell. It had a sleek black handle and the blade was so shiny the light in the bedroom bounced off it so prettily. It was beautiful. He twirled it in his fingers absentmindedly, just staring down at her as the blade was masterfully spun around. Rose found herself unable to look away, completely enamoured by the simplest of movements. 

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even fully register Bucky bringing the blade down to the bottom hem of the shirt she was wearing. Bucky brought the blade underneath the shirt and started tearing a line right through the middle, all the way up to the neckline with ease. Rose gave a yelp of surprise when she realized what was happening, but forced herself to stay still. By the time he was done and the fabric was just hanging off of her body, she was panting for breath and a rush of arousal flowed through her veins. 

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky whispered, using his metal hands to caress up her body which was slowly followed by the blade of the knife dangerously perched over her skin. She felt it go from the hem on her pants, to her navel, and up her chest and he stopped just in between her exposed breasts. He was careful to move the knife with every rise and fall of her chest, but the pressure stayed consistent. She could already feel the slight sting of it tearing the top layer of her flesh, but she could care less. She would heal, and this was too magical to stop. 

Bucky kept his gaze fixed on her body, watching the red line start to form from where he just traced the knife, equally mesmerized as her. He kept going, tracing lines across her stomach, around the swells of her breasts, across her collarbone, and down her arms. There were red lines everywhere once he was done, leaving Rose completely breathless and submissive under him. 

The whole time she had tried her best to stay still, but every time the knife scraped against a sensitive spot, she couldn’t help but shudder. She didn’t trust herself to speak, so all she did was feel. And the feeling. Well, she couldn’t describe it. It was beyond words for her. It wasn’t painful, just a small stinging sensation as the blade trailed across her skin. But with every flick of the knife a rush of arousal would course through her body and go straight to her cunt. Her thoughts easily slipped away, leaving her pliant and submissive while Bucky radiated a calm sense of dominance above her. The thought to stop him didn’t even cross her mind once. This was too good to stop. 

“Color?” Bucky asked quietly, his small way of checking in with the girl that was seemingly checked out of reality before him. He placed the knife down on the bedside table and placed his body on top of hers again, grounding her as best as he could. 

“Green,” she finally breathed out. “Please,” she added, not knowing exactly what she was begging for. More knife play? No more? To be fucked? She didn’t really know. 

But Bucky could read her like the back of his hand. “Shh, doll. I gotcha. You’re doing so good for me,” he whispered, gently placing a kiss to her lips. She reciprocated then, grounded and reassured by his voice and body, and kissed back with all she could. 

He pulled away and pulled back from her body, resulting in her whimpering at the loss. “I’m right here. Not going anywhere,” he reassured her with a gentle smile as he undressed. She returned the smile with shaky lips. Bucky always knew just how to treat her. And right now she needed those gentle reassurances. 

Finally, Bucky was stripped as naked as Rose was, except his clothes were still all in one piece as they were strewn about the floor. He placed his body back over hers, balancing on his metal arm as he let his other hand dip down to her core. He let one finger trail up and down her slit before pressing in, feeling her wetness. 

“You’re so wet for me baby. Or are you wet because of my knife? Hm?” He teased sweetly, his voice dripping with need. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and that was all her mind was focused on right now. She let her legs fall apart even farther than they were, an easy signal to give him to let him know that she needed to be fucked. Now. 

Bucky let out a small chuckle at her body language, but easily complied with her unspoken request. He removed the finger from her heat and shifted his body so he could line up his painfully hard cock with her dripping sex. Yeah, he was turned on beyond comparison too. He didn’t think that would be the case, he went into it thinking he was just doing this for her. But using a knife on her did something to him, too. It was the element of control, the risk of danger, her utter and total trust and submission. Everything just kept turning him on more and more until he was painfully hard in the confines of his pants. 

He pressed into her easily, helped along by how wet Rose had gotten throughout the whole process. She let out a loud moan at the intrusion, only settling down once Bucky was fully inside of her. He rocked in and out of her slowly, every thrust pulling a moan from both of their lips. Rose’s whole body was on fire, feeling every little move, touch, and kiss from Bucky as he set his slow and steady pace. Neither one of them wanted, or needed, fast and rough right now. They were both totally content with each other at this tender pace, love and trust pouring between them. 

It didn’t take both of them to reach their climax, both so worked up from what had previously occurred. Rose came with a loud moan, almost a choked out sob, as her whole body constricted around Bucky. Her climax caused his own, shooting rope after rope inside of her. 

They both took a minute to breath, Bucky letting himself collapse on one side of Rose as he pulled her body close to his. He peppered her face and hair with kisses, unable to help himself from doting on his sweet girl. Once she was content in his arms, breathing turned back to normal, he allowed himself to pull away for a quick trip to the bathroom. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He asked gently, unsure if it would cause her any panic. 

“Okay,” she said back softly, a warm smile on her lips. She curled her body into the warmth of the sheets that he left behind, breathing in scent as she heard the taps in the adjoining bathroom running. 

He returned with two washcloths, one lightly filled with a mix of warm water and soap, the other damp with cool, soothing water. Silently, he got to work, running the soapy cloth along every last cut he placed on her skin. She flinched at the sensation, the sting returning ten fold with the addition of soap, no longer a pleasurable sensation. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly, not looking up to face her. 

Rose’s eyes flicked down to Bucky’s face and could practically see his thoughts written all over his face. He was already regretting this. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” she replied, attempting to reassure him. 

“Just don’t like seeing you hurt because of me,” he admitted as he placed the soapy cloth aside and switched it with the cool one, running that along her skin now. She moaned at the feeling, the cool cloth making her skin feel so much better already. 

“That feels good,” she spoke aloud, wanting him to know that she wasn’t in pain, and she didn’t regret it. 

He didn’t reply, staying silent for the rest of the time he cleaned her. Rose knew Bucky was the brood in silent type better than anyone, but that wasn’t going to fly tonight. No. She asked him to do this, she was the one that wanted this. There was no reason he should feel bad about giving her exactly what she wanted, and she had every intention of cracking him back out of his walls. 

After putting both washcloths in the hamper, he returned to the bed, slipping into his side, but kept his distance. Rose wasn’t about to let that happen. 

“Look at me,” she said softly, scooting over so her body was pressed firmly against his side as she wrapped one of her arms around his chest. He reluctantly looked down and met her eye and she could see all the bad thoughts swirling beneath his light eyes. “That was absolutely perfect. I don’t want you feeling bad about it for another second. I asked for this. I wanted this. And you didn’t hurt me at all. These lines will be gone in a day or two and besides, they don’t hurt. You didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?” 

She watched his face intently as he drank in her words. She watched as his eyebrows unfurrowed and the tension left his face and body. His arms slowly snaked around her body, holding her closer than she already was. 

“You sure I didn’t hurt you?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I’m positive, Buck. I’m good. Better than good even,” Rose said with a smile. 

Bucky smiled back, content in knowing that she was okay. He trusted her enough to tell him otherwise. 

He didn’t think of the pink lines on her skin as he fell asleep, her softly snoring away in his arms. Or how Steve would react if he found out. He just let himself drift to sleep knowing his girl was happy and safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way fluffier than I intended but here it is! Bucky with knives in any sense is just hot. As always, thank you so much for the support on this!


	12. L is for Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out what happened between Bucky and Rose, and royally screws everything up.

Steve came home late from hanging out with Sam. The two of them had gone to the bar and played some pool. Just some casual down time for them now that everything had returned to normal. Steve felt great to have his friend back. They hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks considering everything that was going on, and having a night out with just the two of them was exactly what they needed. 

He entered the apartment silently, figuring that Rose and Bucky had already gone to bed. He kicked his shoes off by the door and took off his jacket with as little noise as possible and made his way to the bedroom, ready for bed himself. 

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw that the lamp on his side of the bed was still on; one of them had decided to leave it on for him. He smiled at the thought and made his way to his dresser. He changed silently, now only wearing a pair of briefs, and went to curl up in bed beside the loves of his life. 

That’s when he saw it. The knife on the other side table. 

What? 

He knew Bucky. He knew that Bucky would never just leave one of his knives out in the open like that. He knew he wouldn’t be that careless. So why was it there? 

In the dim light of the bedroom, he looked between Bucky and Rose, searching for any abnormalities. They were mostly covered by the comforter, snuggled tightly against each other, so he decided that they were fine. He’d just have to ask Bucky about the knife in the morning. Maybe Rose caught him off guard while he was sharpening or cleaning it? 

Steve shrugged it off and crawled into bed, ignorant to what had transpired only hours before he came home. He laid one one side, reaching a hand out to rest it between Rose’s hip and Bucky’s arm that had settled there in their sleep, content with feeling their warm bodies underneath his touch. 

With that simple touch, he joined them in sleep, happy to be home with the both of them. 

~~~ 

When Steve awoke the next morning, Bucky was already out of bed and in the kitchen. Steve could already smell the strong scent of coffee wafting through the apartment. 

Steve turned to look at his Rosie, who was all sprawled out on the bed next to him and still fast asleep. She always slept later than both of the boys if she didn’t have anything to do. And considering it was a Saturday morning, she was using the day off to her advantage. She was just as naked as she was when she fell asleep in Bucky’s arms, but now Steve could see the thin pink lines all across her body. They were everywhere. Across her collarbone, down her stomach, around her breasts, down her arms. For a moment, Steve wondered if she had been scratching herself in her sleep. But he quickly connected the dots to what he stumbled into last night. The knife of the bedside table. But no. That couldn’t be why. No way would Bucky do this to her. 

Needing an answer and needing it now, Steve sprung out of bed, got dressed as fast as he could, and made his way to the kitchen to find Bucky making breakfast. Omelettes by the smell of it, but Steve could care less. 

“What happened last night?” Steve blurted out just as Bucky opened his mouth to greet his boyfriend. 

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked, brows furrowed with confusion. Bucky truly had no idea what Steve was going on about right now. Bucky didn’t know he had connected the dots so soon, didn’t know he saw the knife or the pink lines all over Rose’s body. 

“The knife. The lines on Rose. Did you do that?” Steve asked from the doorway, trying to remain as calm as he could, just in case that wasn't the case. Steve’s arms were crossed defensively, his body and mind working overtime to do all that he could to not lash out. He already knew the answer. He just wanted Bucky to admit to his stupid decision. 

Bucky just stared at Steve for a moment, unsure what to say. He was fucked no matter what. He knew Steve knew. And he also knew Steve was boiling mad. 

“Yeah, I did,” Bucky said quietly, averting his eyes from Steve as best he could. Steve had given him no other option but to admit to it. And he didn’t want Rose taking the heat for this one, even if it was her idea. It was just an idea she had had, he was the one that actually went through with it. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Steve whisper-yelled. He didn’t want to wake Rose up, but he was fuming. He could practically feel the steam pouring out of his ears. “What the fuck made you think that was okay?” 

And this was exactly why they didn’t particularly want Steve to find out about it. They knew he’d be mad. But they both consented and no one said a safeword. If anything, they both thoroughly enjoyed it. But Steve didn’t see it like that. He saw it as Bucky, who was a super soldier twice the size and strength of Rose, putting a knife to her soft, tender flesh. He saw it as dangerous. Violent. Reckless. Sure, it was dangerous, but both of them trusted Bucky’s competence enough. And it wasn’t violent, it was loving in an odd way. And sure it could have been a reckless decision, but it wasn’t. But Steve would never see it as such, no matter how much Bucky tried to convince him. Bucky wasn’t even sure Rose could convince him. At least not right now, as he stood in the doorway of their kitchen absolutely seething. 

Bucky stayed quiet for a moment, flipping the omelette in the pan before turning back around to answer Steve. “It was just an idea we had. If you’re uncomfortable with it, we won’t do it again,” Bucky responded carefully. It was the best he could do right now, given the sudden ambush. 

“Uncomfortable?” Steve asked rhetorically with a scoff. “Do you realize how stupid that was? You could have hurt her. You could have fucking killed her if you weren’t careful,” Steve said, the anger in his voice turning into pure disappointment. 

“You really think I would have gone through with it if I thought I’d really hurt her?” Bucky asked, the pain in his voice evident. Did Steve really think that low of him? That he was that stupid? That he was that dangerous? 

“Well you could have hurt her, and you did. Did you not even care to look at all the lines on her body? That you put there?” 

Bucky was facing the stove as Steve spoke, so Steve didn’t see the way Bucky’s face crumbled, or the tears that he was forcing back into his eyes. Bucky doubted he’d even care right now. 

“I know,” Bucky said quietly, not even daring to look back. 

Steve could only scoff at the response. He took it as Bucky not caring, when really Bucky was being torn to shreds inside. “I’m going for a run. I’ll be back later,” Steve said shortly, not trusting himself to say anymore. A small part of him knew Bucky was beating himself up right now, but the anger and disappointment forced him to shut that part of his brain down. 

Bucky plated the last of the omelettes that he had made for all three of them just as the front door slammed shut. The noise startled him so much that he jumped and a few tears began to fall. A few turned into a whole storm as he sat down at the table and put his head in his hands, unable to hold back anymore. He cried silently, praying that Rose was still asleep and didn’t hear the commotion, but of course she did. 

She padded her bare feet down the hall and to the kitchen. She was woken up when the door slammed and quickly got dressed into one of Bucky’s over sized t-shirt and underwear so she could go investigate. 

She didn’t expect what she saw at all; Bucky sitting at the table, his whole body shaking as he cried with Steve nowhere in sight. 

Quietly, but with just enough noise that Bucky knew she was there, she walked up to the table and sat down next to him. She saw him stiffen, and waited silently as he pulled it together before she even started talking or asking questions. She knew better than anyone how much Bucky hated being vulnerable. After all, she had been his nurse in Wakanda and it had taken her weeks to even crack him a little bit. So she gave him time to dry his tears and drink some water before she tentatively asked, “What happened?” 

Hearing her sweet voice made Bucky want to cry all over again. It was such a stark contrast to the reprimands Steve had just given him and at this point he didn’t know which he prefered. He knew he fucked up. Knew he physically hurt her, even if she was denying it. He knew the scrape from a knife could hurt like a bitch. Almost like a paper cut, but just a little bit worse. And they were everywhere on her upper body. But, logically, he also knew that they had talked about it, Rose had her safewords and didn’t use them, she had already reassured him last night that she was fine. But Steve made him doubt all of it. 

“Steve’s mad,” Bucky stated without even looking up at her. He didn’t dare. He didn’t want to see the damage he inflicted. 

With just those two words, Rose pieced together the whole thing. Steve figured out what happened, got mad just as they had predicted he would, and went out for a run to clear his head. But what the fuck had he said to make Bucky react like this? 

“Oh baby,” Rose said as she got up and forced her way into Bucky’s lap to pull him into a firm hug. “Please don’t beat yourself up. We already talked about it. I’m fine. I promise. I can barely feel it anymore. And I had such a good time last night and that’s because of you, okay? I’ll talk to him when he gets back and we’ll figure this out. You shouldn’t have to be upset over something that was my idea. How’s that sound?” Rose said, all the while smothering Bucky in a fierce hug. He hugged her back carefully, not wanting to be too forceful, not wanting to hold her too tight, Steve’s words ringing loud and clear in his head. 

“Okay,” he replied softly, not trusting his voice for much else. 

Rose’s heart was breaking for him. He shouldn’t have had to get yelled at because of an idea that she had. Technically, this was all her fault. And Steve had obviously said something to Bucky to make him feel absolutely awful. She felt the way he didn’t hug her as tight. The way he was hesitant to even look at her or touch her. Whatever Steve had said, she needed to talk to Steve about it, because she couldn’t have Bucky feeling like this. He deserved all the love and happiness in the world after what he had been through. Both her boys did. And to see one of them like this was heartbreaking. Especially when it was because of the other one. 

“I’ll talk to him and I promise everything will be okay,” Rose repeated. “Now, how about we eat the amazing breakfast you made and then you can go to your appointment, okay?” Rose asked, shooting him a small smile. 

Bucky finally looked up at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Bucky really did have a heart of gold, and it hurt her to see him like this. Those sad eyes reminded her of all their long talks in Wakanda about how he felt about himself and his past, but Rose had managed to make him feel better. She helped him heal. And she’d fix whatever was going on right now, too. And hopefully his therapy appointment he today would too. 

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said, giving her a sad smile back. 

“And Buck?” She asked, now at the counter putting their omelettes on plates. He hummed in response, so she continued. “Talk to her about this today, if you want. Maybe she can help you sort through how you’re feeling before you get home and then we can all talk. Does that sound okay?” 

“I’ll try,” Bucky responded quietly. He would try, really. But he doubted one therapy session would fix what he was feeling right now. But Rose didn’t tell him to fix anything, just work through his feelings. He could do that. If not for himself, then for her. 

“I know you will,” Rose said with a sweet smile, putting Bucky’s plate in front of him before placing a much needed kiss on his lips. 

~~~

Steve came home twenty minutes after Bucky left, finally feeling calmer from his run. Rose was already waiting for him on the couch, prepped with a list of things she wanted to say to him. She was angry with him for hurting Bucky, she was sad that he felt as though he couldn’t trust them, but she wanted to be understanding. She knew why Steve reacted the way he had. Bucky was bigger than her, and stronger than her, and a knife was involved. And taking everything from Bucky’s past into account, well, it was risky, they both knew it, but they both agreed and they both had multiple opportunities to back out. 

Steve smiled when he saw her, but before he could even get words out of his mouth to greet her, she was talking. 

“We need to talk,” she started. Steve’s smile fell instantly. Every person in the world dreaded those words and Steve was no different. Steve hesitantly approached the couch and sat down facing her, unsure where this was headed, but he knew it was nowhere good. “I know you were angry, and maybe you still are, but I hope you’ve calmed down. What happened last night was between me and Bucky, two consenting adults, and he didn’t hurt me.” 

“But-,” Steve attempted to interject. 

“Let me finish,” she said, effectively cutting him off. “It was my idea, so if you want someone to blame, blame me. Not Bucky. He didn’t do anything wrong. I asked for it. And I trusted his competence to know he wouldn’t hurt me. And he didn’t. I’m fine. We both enjoyed ourselves. So please don’t be angry with him. And if I’m being honest, we didn’t even really want you to find out because we knew you’d get mad. I understand your point of view too, we both do. That’s why we would never ask you to even consider anything like that because we know it’s uncomfortable for you. And whatever was said between you and Bucky this morning can stay between the two of you, but I really think you should consider apologizing, because he was a mess after you left. I don’t know what you said, but it really hurt him, and I don’t want either of you being hurt because of something that was my idea. I just want us all to be able to move past this and be okay,” Rose finished. 

Steve stayed quiet for a while, unsure what to say. Rose had said a lot of things, and they were all swirling in his head as he tried to form a coherent response. 

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt, even in the slightest. And I know you said he didn’t hurt you, but I can’t help but think otherwise looking at your body,” Steve started. Rose stayed silent, knowing it was his turn to speak. This is how the two of them always communicated. It worked for them, just to let the other one fully speak their mind. “And I didn’t realize I hurt Bucky this morning. Looking back, I probably overreacted. I hadn’t even talked to you yet. But just the thought of anyone hurting you, even Bucky, made me so fuckin’ mad. And I’ll talk to him when he gets back, and apologize, I promise.” 

“Okay, I just want us all to move on from this. And if it truly makes you that uncomfortable, we can talk about it later and me and Bucky won’t do something like this again. But I want you to be able to trust our judgement, too. We were careful, but I understand why you could be uncomfortable about it,” Rose said with a hopeful smile. She really hoped they could all move on from this. And she hoped that she was getting through to Steve, too. He always told her she knew exactly what to say. And this time was no different. 

“I do trust you guys, I do. I guess I was just surprised, is all,” Steve confessed, now feeling like he utterly overreacted this morning. He didn’t want either of them to think he didn’t trust them, or his feelings about certain things to keep them from doing what they wanted. Logically, he knew Bucky would be safe about it. He wouldn’t let it get too far. It really just was the shock that angered Steve that morning. And the possibility of Rose really being hurt. “You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked because he just couldn’t help himself. 

“I promise,” Rose said with a smile, seeing that Steve was finally coming around. 

“Are we good?” He asked shyly. He knew he and Bucky were far from good right now after what had happened, but he just needed to know he was good in one of their books. He doubted he could handle both of them being upset with him. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Rose started with a smile, “but you do really need to talk to Buck.” 

“I will, I promise,” Steve said easily, because he would. 

“Good,” Rose said, sliding over to place a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips. “But you’re sweaty, let's go shower before you eat,” she added with a wink. 

~~~

Rose and Steve had retreated to the shower and Steve washed Rose’s body with care, paying special attention to the raised lines along her upper half. He watched for any reaction from her, any flinch, any whimpers, but they never came. She really was fine. Bucky didn’t hurt her like Steve had convinced himself. It gave Steve some peace of mind, at least. 

Rose watched the way he watched her with such care, and she was extra careful to not react. She doubted she would have anyways, the cuts truly didn’t hurt anymore, not even a sting. But with Steve’s hands on her like this, it was difficult to not react in the slightest. He always handled her with such care, as if she would break with one wrong move, and she loved him for it. Her gentle, sweet Stevie. 

Rose washed Steve’s body in return, but she spent special attention to his cock that was easily filling in her small hands. He hummed at her gentle touches, and let out a soft groan at a particularly harsh jerk she gave him. 

He looked at her carefully, wondering if she did it on purpose or not, and when she looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, he knew exactly what she was after. 

“Ya know you didn’t have to get me in the shower just to have sex,” he said with a smirk. 

“That’s not why I got in the shower with you,” she said innocently, but her eyes said differently. 

“Sure ya didn’t,” Steve said before snatching her lips in a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, drinking each other in under the warm spray of the water. Steve finally pulled away for air, his hands firmly placed on Rose’s face and neck.

“You agreed,” Rose rebuked finally, a tease masked behind an innocent tone. Her hands trailed back down his body, only stopping when she got to his cock again as she gave a gentle pull. He groaned at the feeling, his head tilting back with pleasure as she slowly worked his cock over and over. Steve allowed himself to bask in the bliss her movements created for a moment, but quickly focused his attention back towards her. 

He placed his large hand over hers, stilling the hand that was on his cock before removing it easily. He moved her body so she was against the cool tiles, locked in place by Steve’s hands on either side of her head. Looming over her, he snatched her lips in another kiss, gentle and piercing. 

Rose’s heart was pounding in her chest. She didn’t know why, but this felt different than it usually did. She was oh so excited for what was about to happen, whatever that was, but she wasn’t really sure of Steve’s intentions. He had an edge of dominance to him, but it wasn’t quite like it normally was. And he was being gentle, much too gentle than she was used to. And that was saying a lot for Steve, who treated her as though she was made of porcelain. 

“What are you doing?” Rose managed to get out when he latched his lips onto her neck. 

“Takin’ care of my precious little girl,” he mumbled against her skin, unwilling to remove his body from hers. Slowly, he trailed his lips down her neck and to her collarbone, where a pink line was still on display. He paid special attention to the scrape, peppering it with light kisses as if he could heal it with just his mouth. 

“‘M not little,” she grumbled, but her body stayed pressed firmly against the wall. 

“Littler than me,” he said with a smirk, continuing to trail his way down her body until he was on his knees before her. “Gonna be good for me and let me take care of you little one?” He looked up at her and asked, placing an emphasis on the last two words just because he knew it would egg her on. His hands were trailing along the insides of her thighs, getting just high enough to tease her relentlessly, never touching her where she so desperately wanted him to. 

“Y-yes,” she said with a slight groan. 

“Yes what?” He asked, one hand now dangerously close to her cunt. His eyes weren’t even on her anymore, just staring at her nakedness in front of his face. He truly didn’t care about the honorific right now, but he knew it would only result in further submission and arousal on her end. 

“Yes Captain,” she replied, looking into his baby blue eyes with nothing but devotion and love. 

“Good girl,” Steve whispered before he dove right in, his tongue colliding with her clit with ease as a finger teased her hole. Rose let out a gasp and tensed before relaxing against the cool tiles and succumbing to the pleasure Steve was giving her. 

His tongue never left her clit as he worked it over and over again, tracing delicate circles around to just to tease her. His fingers, now two, were pumping in and out of Rose with rapid precision as he hit her g-spot every time. His other arm crept up and leg and towards her chest, holding her steady against the wall so he could do as he pleased. She couldn’t fight him off, they both knew that. Not that Rose wanted to anyway. He wanted to take care of her, so she had no room to complain. 

Now with three fingers rapidly pumping in and out of her and a tongue that seemed to never stop on her clit, Rose was easily propelled into her orgasm, clenching around Steve’s fingers in a vice grip. Her moans traveled outside of the bathroom walls, not that anyone was around to hear, as she writhed against the shower wall, unable to stop herself. 

Steve left one last kiss on Rose’s clit before standing up, towering over her once more as she was left panting. “And that’s how my little girl should be treated every… single… time,” he said, pausing in between the last few words to pepper her face with kisses. 

That’s when it finally dawned on Rose what Steve was on about. He couldn’t help but treat her gently, and he hates when other people didn’t despite Rose’s adamant protests. Not that Steve thought she was weak, but he always told her she just shouldn’t have to deal with pain or suffering. 

What Steve didn’t realize though, is that his light touches and caresses were oh so similar to the way Bucky used his knife on Rose last night. Two ways of being gentle and loving, one just with a more, well, dangerous edge. So as much as he thought he was in direct opposition of what had happened, he was wrong. 

“Wanna take care of you too,” Rose said with a quiet voice, stroking Steve’s chest under the spray of the water. She couldn’t help but find it cute, the way he wanted to pamper and spoil her at every turn, and only wished to give it back in return. 

“I know,” he said with a smirk, before lifting her up so Rose had no other choice but to wrap her legs around his slim waist. He easily pinned her body in between his own and the wall and all she could do was cling to him. “This okay?” He asked as he lined up his still hard cock with her entrance. 

“Yeah, just, go slow, please,” she managed to request. She was still a little sore from last night from when Bucky made love to her, just as Steve was about to. 

“Of course,” Steve replied with an easy smile, before slowly pushing in, filling her up inch by inch. 

Sometimes Rose preferred this slow pace, being able to feel every inch, every vein, every pulse from her boyfriends super soldier cocks. She could feel everything, and sometimes it was more overwhelming than a rough dick down. But like most other girls and gays, she also couldn’t help but crave a brutal fucking most of the time. That’s often what her boyfriends gave her, luckily. They always said she was made for them, because she could take them like no one else could. So tight and perfect around them as they thrust in and out of her at an inhumane pace. But the deep and slow pace Steve had set for them in the shower, it was absolutely perfect. 

Rose could feel her core begin to tighten from the second Steve’s cock masterfully dragged across her g-spot, somehow always finding the perfect angle. One of Steve’s hands were laced with one of Rose’s above her head while the other held her close to him, chest to chest. Their lips were moving together as their bodies did, basking in each other under the warm water. Rose’s damp hair was stuck everywhere; the wall, her face, Steve’s face, but neither of them cared to move it right now. They were too busy being lost in each other to notice anything else. 

Steve maintained his slow and deep pace with ease, pleasure coursing through both of their bodies every time he filled her to the brim with his cock. Rose was sore, but it felt too good for her to ask him to stop, so she persisted through it until the tightening in her core won out. 

“‘M close,” Rose mumbled, pulling away from Steve’s kisses for the first time in what felt like minutes. 

“Me too, sweetheart. Let go for me,” he said, his voice not even sounding out of breath as he continued to take her apart. 

That’s all Rose needed to let go, a little reassurance and explicit instruction. She moaned out Steve’s name as she spasmed around him, the hand in his tightening enough to leave half moon nail prints in his skin. Her other hand raked against his back, leaving lines quite similar to her own on his perfect, bronze skin. 

It only took Steve one, two, three more powerful thrusts before he was spilling inside of her. She watched as his face screwed up in pleasure, his lips parting open as he came and she felt satisfaction wash over her. She did that. She made him feel that good just as him and Bucky made her feel good. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily as they recollected themselves. Steve slowly pulled out and let Rose down, being extra gentle due to her shaky legs. 

Silently, they washed each other, somehow more intimate than what they had just done. Warms hands travelling around each other's bodies, gentle kisses everywhere. They didn’t need words in the moment, rather showing their love and absolute satisfaction with touch instead. 

Steve helped Rose out of the shower and wrapped her in the fluffiest towel they owned before moving to dry himself off. He carried her to the bedroom, unable to stop himself from spoiling her even more, and set her down gently on the bed before walking over to his dresser in order to find some clothes that would suit him for the rest of the day. Rose just sat back and watched him as he moved gracefully around the room, not having enough energy yet to dress herself. 

“I told him he could have killed you,” Steve blurted out, the guilt building up in his now that he was thinking about the situation again. He had started thinking about it again in the shower, as his large hands were trailing over the faint pink lines on Rose’s skin. She was practically healed now, and he knew there would be no scars. He knew he overreacted now. And he felt awful. “I told him he hurt you, when he didn’t, told him he was stupid, reckless,” Steve continued. 

Rose finally understood why Bucky was so torn up this morning. Sure, Steve being mad at him had obviously made him upset, but it was so much worse than she initially thought. She knew the way his mind worked better than anyone, even Steve. And she knew exactly what Bucky had thought this morning. That he was dangerous. That he was bad. All those bad feelings all over again, when him and Rose, and even Steve, had worked so hard to prove otherwise. And she knew some harsh words from Steve brought him right back to that mindset. Her heart broke even more for her boyfriend, who was currently with his therapist, hopefully talking about some of this, who felt like he couldn’t trust himself around her anymore. Again. 

“You’re one to talk about reckless, Steve,” Rose couldn’t help but chide, heartbreak and anger bubbling up inside of her again. Her and Bucky had worked so hard on him trusting himself, especially around her. When they first started dating, he’d rarely touch her, especially with his new and improved vibranium arm. And Rose couldn’t help but feel like they were back at square one now. 

“I know,” Steve replied, not even bothering to mask the sadness in his voice. He had royally fucked up and he knew it. He fucked up his relationship with Bucky, Bucky’s relationship with Rose, and Bucky’s well being. He had a lot to fix, but he would try like hell to bring them all back to perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a story without a little angst? 
> 
> Sorry for the slow update, but I was having some writers block with this one. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated. Thank you all so much for the love so far!


	13. M is for Metal Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve apologizes, but Bucky still isn't convinced that he's not a danger. Rose steps in to help.

Steve knew Rose was mad at him again, after she found out what he had said to Bucky, and he didn’t even know where Bucky’s head was at right now. That’s why he had given both of them space for a good part of the day before attempting to talk to either of them. 

Bucky had come home from therapy in a better mood than when he left, but he was still struggling. He was upset with Steve for saying all those things to him. He felt like Steve should know him better than to doubt him like that. But he couldn’t shake the bad feelings it brought up. He felt dangerous, violent, felt like he couldn’t trust himself around Rose for a little bit at least. That’s why he had tucked himself away on one of their balconies, the one off the bedroom, for the better part of the day as he watched the city move around below him. 

Rose had gotten dressed and left the bedroom after Steve had told her what he’d said to Bucky, and locked herself away in their office to do some weekend work before she said anything that made the situation worse. But she had noticed when Bucky walked by when he got home. That’s why she got up and went to check on him, but he insisted that he was okay and just needed some time for himself, which she willingly gave him. She knew he needed some time, she just hoped he would come around eventually. All she could do was hope right now. 

Steve went to go talk to Bucky first. He had to. He wanted to clear things up with Bucky, apologize like all hell, and hopefully make Bucky feel somewhat better. And he knew he would only be good in Rose’s books once he talked to Bucky anyway. Steve found him where he had been all day, on their balcony. Bucky’s feet were propped up on one of the other chairs, just staring ahead at the skyline when Steve opened the door. He didn’t even move when Steve stepped out, almost like he didn’t register he was there, or that he just didn’t care right now. Steve knew it was the latter, because Bucky was the most observant out of all three of them, and Steve knew Bucky knew he was out there despite his unbothered exterior. 

“Can we talk?” Steve asked gently from the doorway, not wanting Bucky to feel like he was being forced into anything. If Bucky didn’t want to talk yet, then Steve would just have to wait until he was ready. Whenever that was. 

“Sure,” Bucky said, his voice level and steady, but his body didn’t turn towards Steve’s like it normally did.

“O-okay,” Steve said quietly, stepping out onto the balcony fully now and dragging another chair over closer to Bucky. Steve sat down and waited for a moment, to see if Bucky would turn to him, but when he didn’t, Steve just decided to start talking. 

“I came out here to apologize. I’m sorry for this morning. I overreacted and said a lot of things that aren’t true. I was just shocked by the situation, and I know that’s not an excuse and I’m sorry. I’m so fuckin’ sorry, Buck. I just hope you can forgive me eventually,” Steve said, deciding to start with his apology first. 

“Everything you said was true,” Bucky argued, eyes still glued to the glistening building before him. Steve couldn’t say he was shocked by Bucky’s reaction. He knew Bucky would fight him on this, even though what Steve had said was most definitely false. 

“No it’s not,” Steve said desperately, truly to make Bucky see sense even if he knew it was probably useless right now. “You never would have hurt Rosie, I should have known that. I should have just trusted your judgement. You weren’t reckless, or stupid. I know you. I know you thought about every possible outcome beforehand and you made it as safe as possible. I overreacted this morning and I was stupid. Please don’t let what I said before get to you. Cause I know none of it’s true now, I just hope you do too.” 

“A little late for that,” Bucky said, his voice still clear and level. Bucky knew he was just deflecting from the actual problem, as bad as Steve wanted to talk about it, but he just couldn’t do it right now. Now when he was feeling the way he was feeling. Maybe agreeing to talk had been a mistake, but here they were anyways. 

“I know it’s too late to take it back, and I’m sorry. I can’t apologize enough for how I acted. I should have just waited and talked to the both of you about it before blowing up like that. You didn’t deserve that. And please listen when I tell you I don’t agree with anything I said this morning. You don’t have to forgive me, I just need you to know everything I said was a lie cause I was being stupid,” Steve said, his voice quivering with emotion. He hated seeing Bucky like this. And he especially hated that it was because of him. 

“Okay,” was all Bucky said back. Steve stared at him sadly for a moment, watched the way his rigid body remained unmoving in his chair, the way his light eyes stared numbly at nothing.

“Please talk to me,” Steve whispered. If there was one thing Steve couldn’t handle, was when Bucky was like this. It broke his heart into a million little pieces. And it was only ten fold worse because this was all his fault. He felt hopeless sitting there next to his boyfriend, who seemed numb to the whole thing. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Bucky said, his voice wavering for a moment. The first sign of emotion Steve got from his boyfriend. Steve could handle that. He’d much rather have Bucky crying than numb. He could handle emotions, he could handle tears, he could handle yelling. He didn’t know what to do when Bucky wouldn’t open up at all, so Steve could only hope this was a small step in the right direction. 

“Anything, please,” Steve begged, chasing after any sign of emotion from his boyfriend. 

For the first time since Steve stepped out, Bucky turned his head to look at him. Their eyes connected and they could both see the hurt and devastation hidden inside. That’s when Bucky felt his walls break down just a little bit. Never in the history of time has he ever denied his Stevie anything, and even now, as hurt and broken as he felt, things were no different. Steve wanted him to talk, so he would. 

“You hurt me this morning. A lot. You said things that brought up a lot of bad shit for me. I knew you’d be mad, but I didn’t think you’d go that far. I thought you’d have some trust in us. In me,” Bucky said slowly, trying his best to articulate what he was feeling without revealing how broken he was right now. Steve sat and patiently listened, cherishing every word Bucky was giving him. 

“You’re right, I should have trusted you. I know you better than to assume otherwise. And I’m sorry for not trusting you when I should have. And I’m sorry that what I said hurt you and brought up all those feelings for you. They never should have been said in the first place, but I said them and I’m sorry,” Steve replied. 

“Stop apologizing, you sound like a broken record,” Bucky said with the slightest of smirks, the barest hint of forgiveness. 

“O-okay,” Steve replied, holding back the million other apologies that were in his head. He was a little shocked with Bucky’s sudden mood shift, but he would take what he could get. “I, um, well, what do you need from me? Moving forward?” Steve finally settled on asking, willing and ready to give Bucky anything and everything he needed from him. 

“Time,” Bucky replied honestly. He knew it was going to take a bit of time to recover from this. Steve had outright reprimanded him like a child this morning, displayed an intense lack of trust, and belittled Bucky on top of it all. Time was most definitely needed. “But I appreciate the apology, even if I can’t forgive you all the way yet. I just-I just need some time, to think about it I guess,” Bucky finished.

There was no point in lying, he didn’t forgive Steve. He couldn’t just let himself do that right away. Steve had hurt him and he had a right to be upset about it. A small way of conquering and understanding his emotions. 

“You can have all the time you need, Buck,” Steve said with a small reassuring smile. “I’ll be waiting whenever you’re ready. I just want us to be okay.” 

“We’re okay, we always are,” Bucky said, mimicking Steve’s smile. No matter how hurt he was, he still loved Steve with everything in him, and didn’t want his boyfriend to feel like this was the end. Because there never really was an end for Steve and Bucky. This was only their real beginning. “I just need to know you trust me and don’t think like that about me, because I know you said it, but you need to prove it,” Bucky struggled to explain. It wasn’t forgiveness, it was a request to prove his words. Steve could do that. 

“Of course, Buck. I promise, I’ll prove it. To you and Rose,” Steve replied. 

“Thank you,” was all Bucky said, hopeful that Steve would prove the thoughts swirling in his head wrong. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was dangerous, that he was reckless, that he could actually hurt one of the people he loves the most in the blink of an eye. 

~~~

It had been weeks since Steve had apologized to Bucky, and Steve had done well in proving Bucky wrong. Steve was careful in the way he went about things, not wanting to seem too forceful or too pushy, but just let life move on naturally while he established a newfound level of trust with Bucky. They were more equals now than they ever had been in their lives, and it was nice. They were back to normal, or as normal as they could be with Bucky still struggling quite obviously. 

Once Steve had apologized to Bucky, Rose had forgiven Steve as much as she could. She’d never forget what he said to Bucky, but she appreciated Steve for being so honest about the entire situation. Being honest about how badly he fucked up. And while they were back to their normal selves, they both couldn’t help but worry about Bucky. They knew he wasn’t acting 100% normal, hadn’t been since that morning. And Rose knew better than to assume Bucky was still working through things. She knew he had already made up his mind; that he was dangerous and a threat. 

She knew that better than Steve, because she was desperately missing Bucky’s touch. The most he would do was hug her, especially if Steve wasn’t around. Those first few days, he had rarely laid a hand on her, but Rose was strategic in ambushing him into hugs or cuddles. He couldn’t just outright deny her that much if he didn’t want to talk about it. But he was denying her sex, and lots of it. He always seemed to never be in the mood anymore, or somehow busy with a whole lot of nothing, in order to avoid the situation all together. The only times they had been intimate in the past weeks were when Steve was present, and even then Bucky didn’t touch her like he used to. No firm hands on her waist, no cool metal around her throat, no pinning her down to the mattress like she loved so much. None of that, simply just gentle caresses, and almost always with his flesh hand. And from what Steve had told her, he wasn’t experiencing the same from Bucky on his end. The two of them were continuing on like normal. 

They were back at square one and Rose knew it. And she was very much ready to take matters into her own hands. 

Rose decided to ambush him this time in the bedroom, where she found Bucky propped up against a pile of pillows, reading a book. Steve was out helping Sam with some Captain America business, and would be gone for the whole day, so Rose finally had the opportunity to get Bucky completely alone. 

Rose silently crawled onto the bed and placed herself beside Bucky, facing him as his face never left the page he was on. She began to pepper the side of his face with kisses as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. 

“Whatcha doin’?” She asked with a teasing tone, fully determined to get what she wanted out of the man before her. 

“Reading,” he replied, with a small amount of pep in his tone. Maybe Rose would actually get what she wanted. 

“I need you,” Rose whispered, dropping her voice a few octaves to make her voice sound as desperate for him as she felt. It had been weeks since he properly touched her, and she was craving it. Gentle caresses would only get her so far. She needed him to dominate her, take over, force her into subspace and take care of her like he knew how to do so well. She was craving that type of release, that type of escape, that only he could give her. As much as Steve took care of her, this was a different type of care that she needed just as much as anything else. 

“Rosie, doll, not right now,” Bucky replied, the hesitation clear in his voice. He wanted her just as bad, wanted all the same things she wanted, but he couldn’t bring himself to give in to his cravings. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Why not?” She asked him, the pout of her lips only teasing Bucky. 

“Just, not right now, okay?” 

“Why won’t you touch me?” Rose asked, trying to sound as naive as possible. She knew why, and she knew asking was a low blow, but it would at least make him talk about it. That was better than nothing. 

“You know why,” Bucky replied, not falling for his girlfriends obvious antics. He knew she knew what he had been thinking these past few weeks, and she had been so caring and patient throughout the whole thing, but apparently that patience had dissipated. 

“C’mon Bucky, please. I need you. Now,” Rose begged, unable to stop herself anymore. 

“Rose,” Bucky said in a warning tone, attempting to turn back to his book with little luck, because when Rose was on a mission, she would damn well complete it. 

“Do you trust me?” Rose blurted out, thinking of anything and everything that might sway him. 

“Of course, but-,” 

“Then please, I need you. Just do what I ask, please. I need this, and I think you do too. It’s been weeks,” Rose said, not even bothering to hide her begging. She knew they both needed this. They both needed release. They both needed to escape reality for a moment. She needed to be taken care of and Bucky needed to take care of her. Needed to realize she wasn’t a fragile little creature, realize that he could take care of her in all the ways she needed him to again. 

“O-okay,” Bucky said, nodding aimlessly as he moved to put the book aside. She was right and he knew he couldn’t argue. It had been far too long since he properly touched her, properly fucked her. They both needed this and he just hoped he was ready for whatever she threw at him. “What do you need, doll?” Bucky asked, turning his full attention to her now. 

“Just touch me,” Rose begged, her eyes staring deep into his steel grey ones. 

Silently, Bucky’s hands crept up to hold her face, the contrast of warm flesh and cool metal immediately engulfing her. He held her so gently, as if he’d hurt her from the smallest of touches, but it was more than what she used to in these past weeks and it was intoxicating. His lips dangled before hers for a minute before they connected in what had to be the gentlest, sweetest kiss she had ever received from Bucky. It reminded her of their first kiss, which seemed so fitting in the moment. They were back at square one just as they had been then, on that beautiful night in Wakanda. But they had gotten past it, just like Rose was sure they could get past this too. Hopefully it would just take less time and convincing. 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Rose just waited. She didn’t want to push him too hard yet, just let him take the lead and see how far that gets them. Only then would she push. 

His hands trailed down to the bottom hem of her shirt, hesitant for a moment before he moved to pull it up and Rose easily allowed him to remove it, leaving her chest bare for him. His fingers ghosted over her breasts, her nipples hardening instantly at his light touch. His hands moved back down to the shorts she was wearing and he easily slipped them off, gaining a bit more confidence as they moved along. If her body was anything to go by, she was more than excited for this. 

He laid her down gently, her body propped up on the pillows that his own resided a few moments ago, and sat on his haunches in between her spread legs. She was absolutely dripping for him, and he had barely touched her. 

His flesh fingers reached out and circled her clit, while the rest of his body hovered above hers, his breath fanning her face. She arched into his touch, desperate for more. His lips reconnected with her, in a much more passionate kiss, as he plunged a finger into her wetness. But Rose was greedy for more. 

She pulled away from the kiss panting, and looked up at Bucky with a wanton, desperate look in her eyes. “Your other hand, please Buck,” she begged. 

“Rose-,” he started, the edge of a warning in his voice. 

“Please, I want you. All of you,” Rose pleaded, cutting him off easily. 

“I don’t think-,” he attempted to say. 

“Fuck, Bucky please,” she choked out, her voice breaking. This was all she wanted right now, and she would cry if she had to. 

“Okay, okay doll,” he said, attempting to soothe her while pulling his flesh hand away from her. 

He stared down at his metal hand for a moment, contemplating everything he was about to do. It didn’t feel right, not right now. He still felt the edge of danger around the arm. Sure, it was new and improved Wakandan vibranium, but it still held the same meaning for him. Violence, death, murder. And here was his perfect little Rosie, begging him to use it on her. And damn him and his own feelings, but he’d give her what she wanted. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, deny her that much. 

His metal hand followed the same familiar movements his flesh hand did; travelling around her clit, before tentatively dipping a finger into her core, the cool metal a stark contrast against her heat. Rose let out a gasp before melting back on the mattress, trusting in the fact that Bucky knew just how to treat her. 

One finger quickly became two, with the heel of his metal hand pressed up against her clit. She was a moaning mess beneath him, arching her body up to chase more. And he did that. Bucky did that. With the same hand that caused so much death, he was using it to bring pleasure. It seemed wrong, it felt wrong, but this was everything Rose wanted, so who was he to say no to the beautiful sight in front of him? 

He pumped his metal fingers inside of her, purposefully and tactfully hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Pushing and pushing Rose closer to her climax. He kept a steady eye on her face, watching for any small sigh on discomfort, but he saw none. All he saw was true pleasure on her face, absolute bliss as he used his metal hand on her. 

“Bucky-Buck-I-I-,” Rose stuttered out, unable to form the words she needed so desperately at the moment. 

“Let go, doll. I got you. Always,” Bucky replied, absolutely in awe of the sight before him. 

It had been weeks since he had last touched her like this. Since he last made her come undone like this for him. And watching it again, a firm reminder of just how much pleasure he could bring, was absolutely jaw dropping. 

Bucky’s words were all Rose needed to let go. And let go she did. 

Rose came violently; twitching, writinging, and moaning like her life depended upon it. It had been the first time Bucky had touched her in weeks, and it just felt so fucking good. Not only was the physical release oh so satisfying, but the emotional release was even greater. He had gone through with it; used his metal hand on her and made her cum, so so very hard. Rose knew it was all for Bucky, but she couldn’t help but feel her own satisfaction in the moment. They were moving on from square one much faster than she had expected. 

“Need you in me, please,” Rose begged again, doing anything and everything to spur Bucky on. 

Her body was just as inviting as her words. She was dripping wet and had her body stretched out in a way that meant she only craved one thing. She was completely at Bucky’s mercy, and they both knew that. But Rose knew Bucky needed the extra push to give them what they both needed; Rose’s sweet, sweet release, and Bucky’s confidence again. 

“Anything you need, doll,” Bucky replied, a small smirk on his face. 

Quickly, he pulled his clothes off and discarded them in almost every direction around the room. He didn’t care right now. Bucky wanted this as much as Rose did. Wanted to feel okay again. Like he wasn’t a threat to her. And she continued to prove it, so he’d ride this high for as long as he could. 

Bracing himself with his metal arm, Bucky used his flesh hand to line himself perfectly with Rose’s body and pushed in slowly. They’d had sex in the past few weeks, but it hadn’t been like this. Hadn’t been alone, hadn’t been this emotionally charged. And it was overwhelming for a moment, so Bucky moved as slow as he could muster the strength for, just to savor it. 

Rose let out a gasp that quickly turned into a high pitched whine as Bucky stretched her around him. It felt so, so good to have him back like this, even if it wasn’t exactly where they were. 

Bucky hesitated for a moment, but when Rose looked up at him, eyes blown under long lashes and her lips curling into a small smile, he didn’t hold back. He pounded into her with a force, moving both of them up the bed bit by bit until Rose’s hands were curling around the headboard to fight against the power of his hips. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, absolutely unmatched pleasure, with moans that sounded a lot like screams falling from her lips. It was moments like these when they were grateful no one else lived on the same floor as them. 

Bucky’s hands flew down to Rose’s waist as he sat up a little straighter, keeping her exactly where he wanted her as he chased both of their orgasms restlessly. His grip was tight, much tighter than he intended as he knew there were sure to be fingertip bruises left on her skin, but he was on a mission to listen to all his girl’s screams right now. 

Slowly, one of Rose’s hands left the headboard and travelled down her body. At first, Bucky thought she was moving towards her clit and was ready to knock her hand out of the way, but when her fingers wrapped around his metal wrist he was shocked. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked in a panic, stopping instantly and released his tight grip. 

“No baby, it feels so good,” Rose said, her voice light and heady. “Just...give me your hand,” she explained, pausing for a moment to find the right words. Words she knew Bucky wouldn’t fight her instantly on. 

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded, letting his hand be pulled up and up and all the way to Rose’s neck. He stared at her for a moment, more shock travelling through his body. His eyes flicked between her eyes, full of adoration and need, and his metal hand resting against her neck that he knew he could snap instantly.

His brain was screaming no, all the bad thoughts bubbling up again. But there was a little voice, deep in the back of his brain, hidden and tucked away, that told him this was okay. That they had done this a million other times before and no one got hurt. That he could do this and it would all be okay. That, hell, even he wanted this and that he so desperately wanted to feel in control again. 

“Please, Buck,” Rose pleaded, watching the way Bucky tensed before her. “Make me feel good.”

He looked at her face again, searching for any sign of hesitance or fear, but he saw none of that. All he saw was the woman who loved him more than he loved himself, willing and ready to do everything in her power to allow him to feel a sense of control again. He knew why she was doing all of this. Knew she noticed the way he had struggled with himself these past few weeks. And that’s the moment the little voice in his head won. She would be okay and he could do this. 

“Y-yeah, okay,” he said, still a little breathless from his previous actions as he repositioned himself between Rose’s legs. 

He resumed thrusting inside of her, starting at a slower pace for now, while the hand on her neck went up to cup her face. His body loomed over hers, breath fanning her face, before he swooped down and pulled her into a blinding kiss. It was spurred on by passion and love, and encapsulated just how fiercely and purely they loved and cared about each other. 

Bucky pulled away from the kiss, thrusting must faster now, and moved his hand away from her face to rest on her neck again. What she saw as hesitance, he did as a tease. When she looked up at him with frustrated eyes and all she got in turn back was a smirk, she knew he was doing it on purpose too. So his cocky attitude was back along with the confidence. Rose didn’t know if she should take that as a win or a loss. 

One moment later he was pounding into her in a fury and his metal hand slowly started to squeeze her neck. His natural instincts came back and he knew exactly where to push down, knew exactly how much blood flow to cut off to leave her dizzy and floating without actually hurting her. Without even leaving a bruise. 

Rose’s eyes rolled back in absolute ecstasy when she felt his hand tighten around her throat. She got much further than she thought she would, and having him touch her like this for the first time in weeks was a small miracle. She could feel her insides lighting up, a rush of arousal crashing on her like a tsunami and only pushed her that much closer to her orgasm. 

Bucky could feel how close she was, how tightly she had constricted around him. The same rush that went through Rose went through him, starting a fire from within. 

Without releasing the strain on her neck, his metal forearm came down to lay along her chest, elbow pressed in between her breasts, effectively pinning her entire upper body down to the mattress. His other hand was on her waist, gripping tight and pushing her waist down to keep her exactly where he wanted to. The most she could do was flail her legs aimlessly and curl her toes every time he hit that special place inside of her. Exactly how he wanted her. 

“I can feel how close you are. Cum for me,” Bucky said in between his own grunts and moans, tightening the hand on her throat just a little bit, just because he knew it would get her exactly where she wanted to be. 

And it did get her exactly where she wanted to be. She felt weightless against him, felt like she would float right off the mattress if it wasn’t for his strong hands on her body. She came with a silent scream, unable to even form a noise right now, as her body convulsed wildly. Bucky released her neck instantly, but maintained his speed to push her through her orgasm, because when he looked down, he watched as she squirted around his cock. It had happened before, but it was rare, and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. And it was all because of him, of the pleasure he gave her. 

Bucky chased his orgasm and followed quickly behind Rose, cumming deep inside of her with a groan. 

Rose’s vision went white as she came, and the whole world seemed to pause and go static. All she could focus on was how good she felt, how Bucky felt against her. She felt him finish, and she could hear his voice distantly, but didn’t bother with deciphering what he was saying. It just felt so good, to be able to let go, be at Bucky’s mercy and trust him to take care of her. 

Bucky was feeling weightless on his end too, but for different reasons. A weight was lifted off of his shoulder when, after he caught his breath, he looked at Rose’s face and saw her blissed out state. Saw first hand just how good she was feeling with the knowledge that he was the only one responsible for it. 

“You’re so perfect, doll. So good for me,” He said, peppering her face with the lightest kisses as he pulled out of her. 

He rolled onto his side and pulled her close, and she came easily, pliant against his touch. 

They laid like that for a long time, just breathing and taking each other in, or in Rose’s case, coming back to reality. 

“Thank you,” Rose finally croaked out, voice hoarse from her scream and moans. 

Bucky only pulled her closer, heart warm with so much love, and smiled down at her. “No, doll. Thank you. I needed that,” he said honestly. 

“I know,” Rose replied with the smallest of smirks, but Bucky didn’t mind her smugness. She took care of him just as much as he takes care of her. And they were back on the same page now. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Half way through already? And I hit 6k reads? Thank you all so much! 
> 
> I hope you're ready for much more smut to follow! 
> 
> As always, comments/kudos/bookmarks are very appreciated!


	14. N is for Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a 'do-nothing day', but end up completing a mission Bucky had set for them years ago.

It had been months since that bad argument went worse, and weeks since it finally got better, and now the trio were right back where they were in the beginning. Helplessly in love and unable to keep their hands off of each other. 

Being unable to keep his hands to himself for longer than an hour is exactly how Bucky discovered something about Steve that he already knew; Steve’s nipples are very, very sensitive. 

They were lounging on the couch when Bucky found out, or, well, rediscovered. Rose was down in the lab with Bruce, doing work that would help save lives while her boys decided to have a ‘do nothing day’. 

Steve was laying on Bucky, his head resting on Bucky’s firm thighs while Bucky’s flesh hand had settled on Steve’s chest, unmoving as they watched Hamilton on Disney Plus, suggested to them by Sam who seemed to be quite obsessed with it. They were already well into the second act, where things took a darker turn. And yes, Steve was currently crying during ‘It’s Quiet Uptown’. 

Attempting to soothe his weepy boyfriend, Bucky drew small circles on Steve’s chest. It seemed to be working, the tears beginning to cease, until Bucky rubbed a finger over Steve’s nipple. Steve let out a surprise moan and his whole body tensed under Bucky’s touch, his baby blue eyes snapping up quickly to meet Bucky’s before quickly looking away. 

Bucky just quirked his eyebrow, looking down at his boyfriend with curiosity. And Bucky, being the little shit that he is, decided to do it again. At first he was nice about it, rubbing small circles in the center of Steve’s chest, but those circles got bigger and bigger until Bucky’s fingertips were grazing his nipples. 

Once again Steve tensed beneath him, desperately trying to remain focused on the rest of the musical, but he couldn’t help the little whimper that came out of his mouth or the way his body twitched under the gentle touch. Bucky smirked at the reaction, but decided to be nice and stop, letting his boyfriend resume watching. 

Bucky’s mind was immediately brought back to their little Brooklyn apartment, when he first learned about Steve’s little sensitivity. 

~~~ 

It was one of the hottest summers Steve and Bucky had ever had the misfortune of living through. The heat in their apartment was sweltering, their thin clothing sticking to them no matter what they tried to do to cool down, so they settled on just lounging around in their boxers. Just like now, they were lounging on the couch, Steve aimlessly drawing and Bucky was reading the newspaper. 

“Paper says it's 98 degrees today,” Bucky noted aloud. It was a little ritual of theirs; Bucky reading the newspaper and reporting back to Steve while he drew his next masterpiece. Not that Steve would call them masterpieces, but Bucky was convinced any museum would be lucky to have them. 

“Feels hotter,” Steve grumbled back, the heat making him grumpier than usual. And the humidity didn’t help the tightness in his lungs either. 

“I know, doll,” Bucky sighed, trying to think of anything that would make his grumpy boyfriend a little less grumpy on a day like today. “Take a break, c’mere,” Bucky finally settled on, figuring a quick cuddle might help ease some tension. 

“It’s too hot for that Buck,” Steve replied cooly, not even looking up from his drawing. 

“Oh c’mon Stevie. Just a quick cuddle. I haven’t held you in days,” Bucky pleaded, arms stretched out wide as invitation. 

Steve finally looked up and just stared at his boyfriend underneath his light eyelashes. With a quick eye roll and a sigh, he placed his pencil and sketchbook down on the coffee table and then moved to situate himself in between Bucky’s legs, his back quickly gluing to Bucky’s chest. As much as he was uncomfortable in the heat, he couldn’t deny Bucky anything. 

“Thanks doll,” Bucky said softly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s slim stomach and simply basking in the feeling of Steve’s body against his own. He heard Steve’s sound of disapproval, but chose to ignore it for now. 

Bucky’s large calloused hands roamed Steve’s torso, up the sides and up his front and back down again. He continued this soothing pattern, feeling Steve melt into him even further, until his hands travelled over Steve’s nipples. Bucky hadn’t even intended on starting anything sexual, just wanted to hold his best guy, but when Steve tensed and let out a quiet gasp, he couldn’t quite back down. 

Bucky continued the movement again and again, rough fingertips grazing Steve’s sensitive nipples until they were painfully erect. The entire time, Steve let out soft whimpers and groans, unable to stop himself from feeling good despite the raging heat. 

“Feel good?” Bucky asked quietly, his lips brushing against Steve’s ear as he spoke, and Steve could practically hear the smirk on his face. 

“Y-yeah, b-but it’s too hot,” Steve managed to get out through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to prevent any more blood from flowing to his already stiff cock. 

“Think I could get you to shoot just like this?” Bucky asked, completely ignoring Steve’s protests. Bucky knew how hot it was outside, and in their cramped apartment, but watching Steve wiggle and moan was much, much hotter. 

“Maybe,” Steve said with another groan as Bucky pinched one of his nipples tightly. “I think- I think I need more,” he finally settled on. 

Steve’s brain was working in overdrive. He was so sticky and hot from the heat, and now with Bucky’s body pressed against his, Bucky’s hands completely taking him a part, he was dizzy with need. 

“I gotcha, doll. Don’t worry. I’ll give you a nice bath after too if you’re good,” Bucky said, not even bothering to hide the eagerness in his voice. He hadn’t even realized, after months of them finally being together, that Steve’s nipples were this sensitive. And it just opened up a whole lot of new ways to tease his little Stevie. Maybe even get him off. 

Bucky’s hands stopped teasing for a moment to push Steve’s boxers down so they were around his slim thighs. Steve’s cock sprung free. Steve was well endowed even then, but the serum had only made it bigger. 

One of Bucky’s hands grazed over Steve’s cock, purposefully, just to watch Steve gasp and shiver. Bucky chuckled lightly, but returned both hands to Steve’s chest, eager and ready to do whatever it took to get Steve off just from a little nipple action. 

When Bucky twisted both nipples between his fingers, Steve responded with a desperate sounding moan, his head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder in ecstasy. Steve’s hips bucked up from the couch, trying to find any sense of friction but coming up short. 

“What happened to it being too hot?” Bucky asked smuggly, continuing to work Steve’s nipples over and over again until Steve was a wailing mess. Bucky just thanked god that their neighbors never really cared what they got up to. 

“Shut. Up.” Steve said, trying his best to sound angry but he knew Bucky would never see it as that. Anything Steve did was cute. And as much as it pissed Steve off, he couldn’t help but melt for Bucky time and time again. 

Bucky just chuckled again, but didn’t stop a single thing he was doing. Steve’s nipples were red now, rubbed raw by the consistent treatment they were receiving and oh so sensitive. A simple flick was sure to throw Steve over the edge. 

“I- I need- Buck please,” Steve pleaded helplessly, unable to form enough words to let Bucky know what he needed. 

But Bucky knew anyways. He could see the way Steve’s hips were jutting up off the couch every other second, the way his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum against his stomach, could hear the wrecked moans leaving his body. 

One of Bucky’s hands slowly trailed down Steve’s stomach until it landed at the base of Steve’s slim cock. 

“Cum for me, Stevie,” Bucky said low in Steve’s ear, and with a few harsh tugs and one last flick to a raw, sensitive nipple, Steve choked out a moan and his cum splashed up, coating Bucky’s hand and his own stomach. 

Bucky slowed his hand and softly stroked him through his orgasm, and then wrapped his arms around him once more while he waited for Steve’s breathing to even out, listening close for any abnormalities. It was always a risk getting Steve so worked up, his asthma could be set off by even the smallest of things, which is why Bucky always took such great care with him afterwards. 

They laid in the blistering heat for a while longer, their skin melting together as they relaxed on the couch. Bliss was coursing through Steve’s entire body, absolutely taken apart by what just happened. Finally, when the heat got to be a little too much and sweat was dripping from his body, Steve forced himself to peel himself away from Bucky, literally. 

“So, about that bath,” Steve said, turning his head to look Bucky in the eyes. 

Bucky only gave him a soft smile, one of the softest, fondest smiles Steve had ever seen grace his boyfriend’s face, and replied with a “Of course, doll. Let’s go.” 

~~~ 

A full half hour later and Hamilton was over. More tears were shed, on both of their ends this time, but Bucky didn’t forget about what happened. Couldn’t really. Not when he was working so hard to keep his dick in line in his pants. 

While the credits rolled, Bucky let his hand that was playing with Steve’s hair travel down to Steve’s chest, lazily rubbing over each nipple in turn. Steve tensed again, his eyes flicking up to meet Bucky’s in shock. Bucky watched the way Steve’s sweatpants got a little bit tighter as he passed each nipple, and he finally smirked down at Steve. 

“Forgot you were so sensitive up here,” Bucky said, his panty dropper smirk plastered on his face without shame. 

It drove Steve absolutely insane. 

“Y-yeah,” Steve breathed out, trying to keep his cool so bad, but he knew it would only last for so long under Bucky’s persistent touch. 

“I remember the day I found out about this,” Bucky started, “It was so hot out, and you wanted nothin’ to do with me until I started touchin’ you just like this,” he said, adding an emphasis by twisting each nipple just a little bit. “I think you’re even more sensitive now. I think I can get you to cum just like this, Stevie.” 

Steve whimpered at the thought. He hadn’t even tried it since he came off the ice. Sure, Rose knew his nipples were sensitive, but she only went so far as kissing then, assuming that was as far as she could get. Maybe he was more sensitive now. The rest of him sure was. 

“What do you think, doll?” Bucky asked, hands now at the hem of Steve’s too tight shirt, itching to take it off. 

“Maybe,” Steve said, adjusting his body so Bucky could all but rip off his shirt. Bucky even went as far as pulling Steve’s pants down just a little, just enough that his cock was free and getting harder by the second. 

“Gonna be good for me?” Bucky asked, voice low as he got off the couch to reposition himself in between Steve’s legs. Steve could only nod back stupidly, anticipation getting the better of him as Bucky loomed above him. “Hmm, good, no touching yourself, okay?” Bucky asked, lips inches from Steve’s right nipple, but Steve knew it wasn’t a request. It was an order. Looking down at Bucky, he nodded again, much more enthusiastically than was good for him. He knew this was going to be torture, but the best kind of torture. 

With one last smirk, Bucky’s lips were attached to Steve’s nipple while his cool metal hand came up to tease and twist the other one as he pleased. Steve immediately arched into the touch, putting his chest of full display for Bucky, wordlessly begging him to do whatever he wanted with him. 

“You’re an absolute slut for it Stevie,” Bucky said with a chuckle. 

The words made Steve flush red, all the way down to his chest that Bucky had found a home upon. All Steve could do was moan and writhe helplessly, a victim to the absolute torturous bliss Bucky was providing him. 

Bucky continued to tease Steve, switching sides every so often so each nipple got exactly the same amount of attention. While one nipple received a warm, wet mouth, sucking, biting, and licking it, the other received a cool metal hand, tweaking, twisting, and massaging it. And it was the most intense thing Steve had felt in a while. 

It was difficult to explain. Yes, he could have a much easier orgasm and just as intense feeling if Bucky was stroking his cock, or massaging his prostate. But the build up to his orgasm that he felt from just his nipples, well, it could only be described as mindblowing. It was a slow build up, slower than Steve had ever felt, arousal coming in short, intense waves that went straight to his straining cock. He could feel his cock twitch and dribble precome every few minutes, when one of those waves hit him, and it was almost better than an orgasm itself. 

Steve was sure of one thing though; he could most definitely come just from this. Bucky was sure of it, too. 

Every time Bucky took a second to pause and catch his breath, he’d first look up to Steve’s face. And what a sight he was. Eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed a delicious shade of pink, mouth parted to release his helpless whimpers and whines. But then he’d look down at Steve’s cock, red and angry, desperate for release. And Bucky knew, just knew, that he could get Steve there just from this. And he couldn’t wipe the smug grin off his face even if he tried. 

Steve wasn’t sure how long they were on the couch, minutes, hours, eons, it didn’t really matter. He finally felt the familiar feeling of his groin beginning to tighten and his balls draw up close to his body after a particular bite and twist combo. 

“Bucky, just like that, fuck,” Steve gasped, unable to stop the way his hips kept bucking upwards, searching for anything to rub his cock against. But Bucky strategically kept his body just far enough away that Steve had no other option but to lay there and take it. 

Bucky didn’t even respond to Steve’s request, but he followed through nonetheless. He wanted this to happen almost as much as Steve did. He had been the one that brought it up all those years ago and damn him but he was going to prove himself right. 

After a few more choice movements, Bucky heard the way Steve’s whines turned into gasps and moans, felt the way Steve pressed his chest even further into his mouth and knew he was close so he doubled his efforts for the last stretch, doing anything and everything to get his best guy where he wanted him to be. 

Steve came with a shout, unwilling to quiet himself for anything in this moment. His cock spurted with ropes of hot cum, coating both himself and Bucky’s stomach and chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, only seeing white behind his eyelids as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, from the top of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes. It felt like his orgasm went on forever and when it was over, his body relaxed down onto the couch cushions and went pliant underneath Bucky, unmoving but whining at the overstimulation every time Bucky added another lick. 

Finally, Bucky pulled away to stare down at Steve, who still had his eyes closed and was desperately trying to catch his breath. He was still shaking beneath Bucky, chest and stomach covered in cum and saliva. Steve was flushed all the way from his cheeks to his groin, a dainty pink that made him look so cute. Bucky couldn’t help but crack a wide smile, simply because he finally proved himself right. His little Stevie, who wasn’t so little anymore, could come untouched just from nipple play. And he relished in the feeling of being right. Who wouldn’t? 

Slowly, Bucky rearranged their large bodies on the couch with relative ease. He sat Steve up and turned him around so he was snug in between Bucky’s strong legs, Steve’s back pressed against his chest just like they were all those years ago. Bucky peppered Steve’s neck and shoulders with small kisses, arms trailing up and down Steve’s large biceps, all just gentle reminders he was there and hopefully bringing Steve down from cloud nine. 

When Steve stirred in his arms, Bucky just held him tighter. 

“That was so good, Buck,” Steve said, voice rough from the loud noises that had been spilling out of his mouth minutes prior. 

“Good, I’m glad I finally got you there, doll,” Bucky said, placing a sweet kiss on Steve’s still flushed kiss. Steve only hummed back in response, not having enough energy to argue right now, but he wanted to say that Bucky always got him there, no matter the means.

They laid in silence for a few moments, Steve finally regaining feeling in his limbs while Bucky patiently stroked his arms and stomach. 

When Steve spoke again, it pulled a cheshire cat smile out of Bucky. 

“So, how about a bath?” Steve asked, turning his head just right so Bucky could see the little sparkle in his baby blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta love me some 30's/40's Stucky, so there's a little flashback for you! Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you all for the love! <3


	15. O is for Orgasm Control & Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a new present for Rose, and want to see just how good she can be for them.

Some say Saturday are for the boys. Some say Saturdays are for the girls. But according to Rose, Bucky, and Steve, Saturdays are for them, just them, and however they chose to spend it. 

They all made a point of having every Saturday cleared, and unless there was an issue far too pressing to ignore (much like an alien attack), they stuck to that. 

And this Saturday was no different. 

It started as a normal Saturday. Steve of course waking up at the ass crack of dawn just for a morning run, Bucky waking up shortly after to start on breakfast, and Rose waking up just in time to smell the deliciousness Bucky was creating in the kitchen while the shower was running with a very naked Steve inside. Perfection, is what she’d like to call it. 

The day went on as normal. They ate breakfast together, did menial chores around the house and errands here and there, stopping in between to chat and cuddle. 

Afternoon turned into evening, and dinner was served. Over dinner, Steve and Bucky shared a few cheeky glances, wordlessly on the same page with each other as they always were, although they had briefly discussed the plan earlier in the day. And Rose was in for a nice surprise tonight. Well, as nice as torture could be. 

“Rosie, come here when you’re done,” Steve called from the living room, keeping his voice light so she wouldn’t grow suspicious. Rose responded with a quick ‘okay’ as she finished filling the dishwasher, not thinking anything of it, and shortly made her way into the living room, taking a seat beside Steve on the couch. 

“We have a little surprise for you,” Bucky said, sitting in the chair next to the couch, the hint of a smirk playing on his face, but it was enough for Rose to notice something was up. She knew that look all too well. It was the look of Bucky Barnes being a little shit and planning something oh so devious, but oh so worth it. Her eyes grew wide and excited, ready (hopefully) for whatever they were planning on doing to her. 

“C’mere,” Steve said, a hint of soft adoration behind his level voice, as he pointed to the floor in between his legs. 

Without hesitation, Rose quickly found herself kneeling in between Steve’s firm legs with her hands placed delicately in her lap, staring up at him with excitement and anticipation. Whatever was about to happen was most likely in her favor. 

“We have a present for you,” Steve said softly, a smile dazzling his face. He reached over to the end table of the couch to retrieve a decent sized box while Bucky made his way over to sit on Steve’s other side, simply to watch Rose’s face when she opened her surprise. 

Steve handed Rose the box and she balanced it delicately in her hands, waiting for one of them to give her permission to open it. That’s how the game worked. She did what they told her to, willingly and excitedly, and waited patiently if she wasn’t told to do anything. Steve gave her a small nod with a smile and she tore into the wrapping paper that seemed to be perfectly placed - most definitely Steve’s doing. 

With wrapping paper strewn on the floor beside her, she carefully opened the box. Inside was a black collar, much different than the one she proudly displayed on her neck at all times. This one was much more, well, obvious as to what they were doing in the bedroom. It was black leather, a silver hoop attached to the front, perfect for a leash, and embellished with small, dainty crystals. Much too obvious for Rose to wear in the outside world, far from the comforts of their home, but perfect to share between the three of them. Which is what they boys had had in mind when they purchased it a week prior. 

“It’s a play collar,” Bucky explained as he watched Rose stare at it for a moment. “Just for us, for you to wear in the house. No where else. I know you like the one we already got you, but we figured we’d give you something different for when we play.”

“I love it,” Rose blurted out once she knew Bucky was done talking. She looked up at them with a smile, a shimmer in her eyes that betrayed how excited and aroused she was. She would definitely be in for a treat tonight if this is what started it all. Just as carefully as she took it, she held the box up a bit in front of Steve, silently asking him to put in on her. 

Steve had gotten a lot better in the past months on picking up Rose’s nonverbal cues in situations such as this, and now was no different. He took the box from her and took the collar out, holding it in his hands in front of her while he watched her eyes track it with a fierce intensity. 

“Do you want to take the other one off?” He asked as his fingers unclasped the back of the collar, getting ready to put it on her. 

“I’d like to keep it on, please,” Rose said, her voice already going up an octave and sounding floaty just at the idea of a heavier, studier collar being placed on her. 

“We can make that happen,” Steve said with a smirk, already lifting his hands closer to Rose’s neck and wrapping the collar around her throat. Once it was clasped and Steve removed his hands, Rose already felt much more relaxed, already toeing the line of subspace. 

“You look so perfect like this Rosie,” Steve commented aloud, giving her much needed praise before the boys unrolled the rest of their plan for the night. 

“So perfect for us,” Bucky added, slipping a flesh finger in the hoop at the front of the collar and tugging on it so Rose was kneeling between his firm legs now. “Our perfect little plaything. Is that what you want baby? For us to own you and use you however we want?” He asked, his voice low and predatory as he spoke, his eyes boring into Rose’s soul. 

It took Rose a moment to find her words, completely overwhelmed with what Bucky had said. She could feel the arousal pooling in her gut, a tell tale sign that this was sure to be a long night. “Please Daddy,” she said, barely above a whisper but they both heard her loud and clear. 

“That’s what I thought,” Bucky said, chuckling under his breath. “Let’s go,” he added, effortlessly scooping Rose up and leading them all to the bedroom, Steve following suit with a smirk plastered on his face. 

He gently laid Rose down on the bed, knowing she was already pliant in his arms and would go flying if he simply tossed her down. “You gonna be good for us tonight doll, or do we need to tie you up?” Bucky asked, his face hovering mere centimeters above Rose’s own. 

“I-I’ll be good,” Rose stammered out, her heart pounding in her chest as she spoke. She had thought of every possible scenario for what was about to happen, each better than the last. She could feel her brain turning to mush as she laid there, ready for whatever they were about to throw at her. 

From her other side, Rose felt the bed dip as Steve climbed onto their large bed. He pulled her clothed body to his shirtless one, his lips connecting with her neck as his large hands found the hem of her shirt. 

“We’ll see about that,” Bucky mumbled, just loud enough for Steve to hear. 

Without taking his lips or hands off of Rose, Steve made eye contact with Bucky, both of them having a twinkle in their eye. Steve resumed his ministrations, taking Rose’s shirt and bra off with ease as Bucky worked on her shorts and underwear, an exceedingly difficult task with all of her squirming. 

“Thought you said you were gonna be good for us. Stay still,” Bucky said, his voice dark and low as he looked down at Rose. 

Rose could only manage a nod as Steve moved his lips to her own, forcing her to swallow whatever words she could conjure up at the moment. 

With Rose distracted, Bucky made quick work of ripping his own clothes off before joining the pair on the bed, fitting himself perfectly in between Rose’s legs. 

Rose jolted when she felt his tongue on her, already working his magic all the way through her body. She gasped into Steve’s mouth, causing Steve to chuckle lightly in return. “You have no idea what you’re in for sweetheart,” he whispered lightly against her lips, making Rose’s heart jolt in her chest. They were evil, just evil. The both of them. 

Bucky continued his work on Rose, using his tongue to drag around her clit and fuck into her dripping hole as Steve shed the rest of his clothes, finally joining the other two in their nakedness. Rose couldn’t help the moans that were spilling out of her lips, most likely loud enough to alert the whole tower if it weren’t for the soundproof rooms. 

Her hands travelled down to Bucky’s hair, gripping his long strands in a tight grip but her hands were quickly pried off and held by her head. “No touching tonight, Rosie. That’s your only warning,” Steve said, his voice low just like Bucky’s. Rose could only manage a nod, as she was slightly taken aback by Steve’s new found dominance. It wasn’t like he had never been dominant before, but she had never heard him use quite that tone with her and it was absolutely exhilarating. 

Her legs began to shake as Bucky brought her closer and closer to her climax, her moans only growing louder as she felt the tightening of her gut. Steve just watched, lazily stroking his large cock beside Rose as he watched the show that was about to unfold. 

Just as she was about to tumble over the edge, Bucky pulled away completely, not even touching her as he looked up with a smirk. 

“No,” Rose gasped out, her breath coming out in short pants as she came down from her almost climax. She sent a furious glance over to both the men on the bed with her, only to be met with smirks and light chuckles. “Please,” Rose begged, but she knew it was aimless. They’d do what they wanted with her, because she was right where they wanted her: needy, begging, and pliant on the bed before them. Of course, she could end it all right now with just one word, but she wanted this just as much as they did, no matter how tortuous tonight was going to be. 

“Don’t worry, doll,” Bucky said gently, moving his body up the bed to place a quick kiss on Rose’s lips. “You’ll get to cum, just gotta let us have our fun first.” 

Rose just stared at him for a moment, frustration written clear as day across her face. Yes, Bucky had edged her before way back when, that wasn’t the problem. She was more confused because they had never outright just used her before, and admitted it. She knew it was all just a part of their dynamic, a part of the little games they played, and it left her feeling confused. One part of her hated it, beginning to overanalyze everything and thinking they were just using her for sex this whole time. But the rational part of her knew that was an absolute lie, and this was exactly what she wanted, exactly what she had agreed to not even a half hour prior. 

Noticing her frustration, Bucky’s face softened before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. “We can stop whenever you want, doll. But we’ll make it worth it, I promise, okay?” He told her, hoping that would ease her mind just a bit. 

“Okay,” Rose whispered back, a hint of a smile playing on her face. This is what she had agreed to afterall, and she knew they’d make every bit of torture worth it. 

“There’s our girl,” Steve said with a soft smile, pulling Rose in for another short kiss before pulling her over so she was sitting on his lap. With ease, he spread her legs, hooking them over his own and holding them apart. Rose knew she was stuck like this, she wasn’t going anywhere until he let her. And she immediately felt herself relax against him, slipping down into her happy place inside of her head where she didn’t have to make decisions and she placed her trust in the two men infront of her. 

Steve’s strong fingers worked down Rose’s body. He started at her nipples, twisting and pulling harshly, forcing whimpers and whines to come out of Rose’s lips as she sent Bucky pleading looks. Then he moved his way down to her dripping core, not hesitating before plunging two metal fingers into her. She gasped at the intrusion, but it quickly turned into a moan when she threw her head back on Steve’s broad shoulder. 

Between Steve taunting and teasing her nipples and Bucky’s restless metal fingers working her perfectly from the inside, Rose was close to the edge in no time. She was writhing against Steve’s body, trying to push herself against both of them simultaneously. She knew they weren’t going to let her cum right now, but like hell if she wouldn’t try. “Please,” she managed to whimper out, her lips grazing Steve’s strong jaw. 

“Should we give it to her, Buck?” Steve asked, the teasing tone strong in his voice, as he peered up at his boyfriend. 

“No,” Bucky replied shortly, looking Rose in the eye as he spoke. “She’s only cumming on our cocks tonight Stevie. Hm, you want that baby doll?” He asked, pulling his fingers out of Rose. 

“Please fuck me, please please,” Rose begged, craving any form of release. 

“Look at chu, doll. Begging so nicely for us, but I think Stevie wants a taste first,” Bucky said with a smug look on his face, knowing this was absolute bliss and torture for his lover. 

The boys swiftly switched positions on the bed, Bucky now holding Rose steady against his body while Steve crawled between her legs. “Look at you, you’re already wrecked sweetheart,” Steve said, looking up at Rose with a sweet smile on his face before diving right in. 

His tongue worked at her like he was a man starved, delving as far as he could go into her pussy only to come right back up and flick at her clit. Rose’s entire body felt like a livewire, pushed and pulled away from release twice already and she knew it was about to happen a third time no matter how much she begged them. She knew she could stop them, but she didn’t want this to stop. Ever. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, Rose felt the fire inside her body slowly overtaking her, ready for the orgasm she wasn’t going to get yet. She didn’t even realize the loud whines that were coming out of her mouth until she heard them bounce through the air. 

“Ste-Captain please,” she gasped out, forcing every word through her pants. 

“You close doll?” Bucky asked, whispering close in her ear followed by a nip to her earlobe. 

All Rose could manage was a high pitched whine in return. And just like that, Steve pulled away. A choked sob came from Rose’s lips as she tried to calm herself down. Meanwhile, the boys watched her struggle to contain herself as they ran their firm hands along her body. 

“You’re doing so good for us. We’re so proud of you. Now,” Bucky praised before clearing his throat and taking a fistful of Rose’s hair in his flesh hand “we told you we’d make it worth it. And we will. We’re gonna fuck you dry baby doll. Who do you wanna fuck first?” Bucky asked, the confidence and dominance practically exuding off of him with every word. This was definitely his idea, Rose knew it. Just enough torture with just enough pleasure. He knew she’d love this. 

Rose took a minute to clear her head and check her surroundings. Steve was still in between her legs. Easy decision. “Please Captain,” she said, her frail voice barely above a whisper as she spoke as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

Steve easily dragged her down the bed so she was laying flat on her back as Bucky moved over to lay by her side. Steve lined up his already long, hard cock with her entrance and plunged right in. She was already so aroused that it didn’t take much to get adjusted to his size, but that didn’t stop that shocked moan that ripped through her body as he took her. 

“Come whenever you want, sweetheart. It’s all you now,” she heard Steve whisper in her ear, but she could barely hear his over the pounding of her own heart. He was pounding into her with a force that he knew only she could take. The perks of having two super soldier boyfriends, one could argue. She gave a pitiful nod to show that she understood before Bucky turned to head to the side to envelop her in a kiss, swallowing all of her moans and cries. 

In just about no time at all, she was already on the edge again. She arched her back, pressing herself so far against Steve that she wasn’t sure where one of them started and the other ended. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his slim waist, just so she knew she was getting the orgasm she so desperately wanted without fear that he’d pull away. 

“Come for us baby girl, let me feel you,” Steve said in between groans. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock, much tighter than usual from all the edging they had previously done. 

“Give it to us,” Bucky added, kissing down Rose’s neck as she squirmed between them. 

At their words, Rose finally let go with a scream. Her whole world shrunk for a moment, just down to the size of the three of them in their bed. She felt nothing but their bodies against hers as she shook beneath Steve as he continued to pound into her at what felt like an inhumane speed. It probably was inhumane. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight right now sweetheart,” Steve praised, gritting his teeth to fight against her walls to push himself in balls deep as he came inside her with a low groan of his own. He planted his head firmly against the other side of her neck as they both came down from their highs, breathing heavy. 

Slowly, Steve removed himself from her and Rose let out a whine. She looked over at Bucky with a hopeful look on her face, silently begging him to fill her right back up. She wasn’t done and neither were they. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh at the look on her face. “You already look so fucked out and you’re already begging for more. Oh, doll, you’re in for a long night,” he said with a smile before kissing her one last time. 

Bucky flipped her over onto her hands and knees, forcing her to arch her back and made his way in between her spread legs behind her. Steve planted himself off the bed in front of them, enjoying the view he was given of his two lovers while stroking his cock lightly. Just the sight of him made them both groan with pleasure and he flashed a grin their way before they started round two. 

Bucky took no time in thrusting his thick cock into Rose, immediately hitting her g-spot which caused her to wail into the blankets below her. Just as quickly as she let out the noise, a hand was in her hair pulling her face back. 

“Let us hear you. Be a good girl for us and let us hear it,” Bucky reminded her quickly, fucking into her at a steady pace as he did. 

“Yes Daddy,” she gasped out, the words interrupted by moans as he thrust so deep inside her she thought she might burst. 

The build up was much slower this time, and she had more time to think and when she looked up at Steve again, the only thing she wanted was his cock in her too. 

“Cap-Captaaiin,” she whined out, high pitched and raspy as she stared up at him. She didn’t miss the way his cock twitched at her word choice. 

“What do you want sweetheart?” He asked, keeping his voice calm and teasing, although the hand stroking along his cock would say he was rather excited for whatever she was about to suggest. 

“W-wanna suck you cock, please,” she begged, doing her best to give him a flirty look while she was still getting pounded from behind. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Steve said, immediately launching up onto his knees in front of her face so she had easy access to whatever she wanted to suck on. Balls included. Both boys were well acquainted with how good she was at both. 

All it took was a few moments before her lips were wrapped around his dick and she was bobbing her head at the same time as Bucky’s thrusts causing them all to moan aloud. 

“Look at our little slut being so good for us, Stevie. She just needed both of us in her so bad. Is that what you want, doll? Both of us in you?” Bucky asked, barely out of breath from what he was doing. 

Rose only popped off of Steve’s dick long enough to say “Yes, Daddy,” before she latched right back on. 

Both boys made pointed eye contact above her, knowing the other one well enough to know they both just had the same thought. 

“You’ll get what you want, don’t you worry,” Steve told her with a smirk, stroking a strong hand down her face as he spoke. He felt her hum back in response, causing a vibration to go through his cock and all he could do was moan back. 

The night went on like that for some time. Both boys taking turns fucking her and making her cum, sometimes twice in one round. The occasional blowjob was thrown in the mix as well, when either Rose asked for it or one of them easily just fed her their cock. By the time they had both had two turns each with her, she was on the verge of collapse and six orgasms deep. They weren’t breaking records or anything, but that was a lot. 

“I think you got one more in you,” Bucky said, doing his best to coax his best girl into just one more round. He knew she could go at least once more before calling it quits, but if she was about to tap out now he needed to know. 

“I caaan’t Daddy,” she said, pitifully whining her response. 

“But I say you can,” he half heartedly argued back. There was no edge in his tone, but just enough of a force to make her eyes snap open towards him. “Just one more for us,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over hers as he spoke. She was leaning against Steve, her full weight pressed against him, not that he could even notice. 

“Just one,” she whispered back before sealing her lips against his. 

“There’s our girl,” Steve commented, rubbing her sides with his large hands. 

“And we’re gonna give you what you really want. Both of us,” Bucky told her as he pulled back, watching as her eyes went wide and her body visibly began shaking with anticipation. 

“Please Daddy,” she begged despite already getting exactly what she wanted. They haven’t done that since the first time they tried and she’s been dying to do it again and she couldn’t be more excited to be stuffed full of both of her boyfriends. 

“Oh, Stevie. I wish you coulda just seen the beautiful face she just made. Our girl’s so excited. You want that, doll?” Bucky teased. 

“Please,” she whimpered back, unable to stand the teasing now that the offer was on the table. 

Wordlessly, Steve hoisted her up so he could lay down and laid her against his body, just as they had done before. Slowly, he slid his cock inside of her and she shuddered against him, very oversensitive from the action she had received throughout the night. 

“Doing so good for us,” Steve cooed in her ear before shifting so he could trail kisses up and down her neck, sucking on all her sweet spots as he did so. He thrusted slowly inside of her, short movements just so she could adjust before two flesh fingers were working their way inside along Steve’s cock. 

Rose couldn’t hold back the sharp sob that came tumbling out of her mouth or the tears that started rolling down her face, but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t pure bliss. She threw her head back against Steve’s shoulder and tried to relax as best she could, but she knew once Bucky was inside her she’d be coming at the drop of a dime. 

“You love this, huh doll? Being so good for us and letting us control you like this? You like having us fuck you to tears?” Bucky asked, a playful smirk on his lips but his eyes were full of focus. His steel blue eyes were flicking back and forth between Rose’s face and stretched hole, wanting to make sure she wasn’t in any real pain but all he saw was pleasure etched into her body. When all Rose could offer was a whine back, Bucky replied “Use your words,” with a sharp thrust on his fingers, causing both Steve and Rose to moan wildly. 

“Yes Daddy, fuck, please fuck me,” Rose began and the begging didn’t stop there. She couldn’t seem to stop the pleas spilling out of her mouth, or stop the way her body was shaking with absolute pleasure once Bucky squeezed in a third finger. 

“Shh, we gotchu sweetheart, you’re almost there,” Steve whispered in her ear, pressing a sloppy kiss against her cheek while he kept up his light thrusts against Bucky’s fingers. He could already feel himself creeping along the edge, so he couldn’t begin to imagine what Rose was feeling at the moment. 

Deeming her stretched enough to take him, Bucky removed his flesh fingers and lined himself up along Steve’s cock and pressed in. They all let out loud moans at the new intrusion and Rose couldn’t help the jolt her body gave in between their bodies. 

“You’re taking both of our cocks so good, Rosie. Cum whenever you want. Let us feel you,” Steve cooed in her ear before meeting Bucky’s lips beside her face. 

Watching them kiss still sent a shiver of arousal through her body, even if she has seen it thousands of times by now. There was almost nothing better than watching the two of them be so intimate together. 

A few moments of well paced thrusting later, both boys felt the impossibly tight constriction of Rose’s walls against their cocks as she released and heard the piercing scream that came out of her mouth. With one final kiss between them, they both groaned in pleasure as they worked Rose through her orgasm while succumbing to their own, pumping Rose full with strip after strip of hot cum. 

Once they were all done, Rose was lax against Steve’s strong body and he held her close, doing anything he could to ground her. 

“She’s absolutely fucking gone,” Bucky commented, smiling fondly while looking down at his girls blissed out face. 

“Mm,” Steve hummed thoughtfully, looking over at the girl himself. “How about you take her to have a bath?” He suggested after a moment. 

“Well, not unless you’ll be joining us,” Bucky teased, working his cock out of Rose with a small hiss. 

“Course,” Steve replied, doing the same as Bucky while keeping Rose’s limp figure tight against his body. “Just gonna change the sheets and I’ll be in.” 

Bucky nodded with a smile and took Rose from Steve, cradling her against his chest. She gave a whimper at the change but wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck nonetheless, relaxing back into him once she was settled. 

“You did so good doll,” Bucky praised, whispering against her temple as he held her tight to him. “We’re gonna go take a bath, how’s that sound?” He asked, not really expecting a response. When he just got a happy little sigh back, he smiled fondly and looked over at Steve who had the same expression written on his face. 

They both love their girl so, so much that it almost hurt. 

With one last kiss between Steve and Bucky, the parted ways momentarily. Bucky turned the warm water on while balancing Rose in his grip and quickly lowered her down into the bath with him, Steve joining them almost moments later. And they took care of their best girl. The way only they knew how to do oh so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me forever to update! Zoom University has been kicking my ass, but hopefully now that I have my schedule under control I can update more often! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and kind comment you all have left me in the meantime! It means so much and it's pretty much the only reason I had the motivation to finally finish this chapter! 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll be updating soon! <3


	16. P is for Permission and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys leave for the gym, Rose has her own fun. What happens when she gets caught?

It’s been week since Rose got her play collar and they’ve used it a few times, in between their regular, much more vanilla sex, but Rose couldn’t help but crave more. She was somewhat of a nymphomaniac when it came to her two super soldiers. Who could blame her when they looked like that? 

With the new collar, came some new rules. Her permanent collar established that she belonged to them; mind, body, and soul. And that they’d take care of her, cherish her, and love her forever. But to them, the play collar added a new layer to this power exchange, and along with it came some new rules, even if Rose wasn’t fond of them. 

The most important rule, and the number one rule, was that Rose wasn’t allowed to touch herself or cum without one of their permissions. They controlled her pleasure. And at the time she had been totally on board with the rule, and she still is, but sometimes it just gets so frustrating. Like right now. 

She knows they weren’t doing it on purpose, or maybe they had been, but that morning they both just seemed to want to tease her to their heart's content. Small touches, teasing smiles, nothing outrageous but it did something for her. That’s why she wasn’t even sure if they had done it on purpose. Bucky probably had, knowing him. He knew exactly what would get her riled up. That would probably explain all the sensual touches to her thighs and ass that morning. But her Stevie probably had no idea what he was doing when he gripped the back of her neck like that when he kissed her goodbye before him and Bucky were off to the gym. 

She just couldn’t get enough of them touching her, in any sense. She was desperate for it all the time. Their little slut. She just couldn’t help herself. And why would she want to when they treated her that good? 

But now she was faced with a problem. She was unbearably horny, and she wasn’t too keen on the idea of waiting for them to take care of it like they normally did. 

They might be in the gym for hours, it was almost a guarantee. Rose couldn’t wait hours when she could feel herself dripping into her panties. She had tried taking a cold shower, well, colder than her normally scalding hot shower, but that didn’t seem to help one bit. If anything, touching her own body just made it worse. 

Now here she was, sitting in their very large bed, contemplating breaking rule number one just for any sense of relief. 

She wanted to get on with it, move on with her day, but she knew that wasn’t possible when a fire was burning in her core. 

It didn’t help at all that she hasn’t had sex in days either. She’s been working non-stop, helping out Tony with rebuilding Stark Industries and doing the best she could in the medical wing, working in the lab until all hours with him on different experiments and projects. Steve and Bucky seemed to be just as busy too, helping Sam prepare for the first of his public appearances as Captain America. 

It was their first day off in a while. And naturally the boys had wanted to spend an outrageous amount of time in the gym while she had just wanted to stay home and do some chores and relax. But there would be no chores done or no relaxing if she felt like this. 

So there she was, contemplating the worst thing she could do at the moment. If she waited until the boys came home, she knew they’d take care of her and give her better orgasms than she could give herself. But that meant waiting. There was no way in hell that Rose could wait right now. She was practically trembling with desire. 

They’d probably be a few more hours, if anything, and Rose knew she could wrap this up in ten minutes if she was fast. Ten minutes, nothing could go wrong in ten minutes. Just be fast and get it done. 

“Fuck it,” Rose mumbled to herself as she stripped out of her pajama shorts and underwear and tossed them off the side of the bed. 

Efficiently, she propped herself up on some pillows, right in the middle of the bed where she typically slept. Her fingers made their way down to her core, and she jolted when the pad of her pointer finger trailed past her clit. Oh yeah, she needed this right now. No way she could wait around for her boys. And there was no reason for them to ever know. 

Making herself more comfortable against the pillows, she trailed a finger up and down her slit, collecting all the wetness on her finger and then swirled it around her clit with a soft gasp. 

She started slow, feeling her body out in a way she hadn’t in a long, long time. She couldn’t remember the last time she had touched herself since her boys were always around to take care of their little nymph, but she knows what feels good. 

She swirled two fingers around her clit, fast and furious, doing everything she could to make this quick. But it wasn’t enough. Wasn’t nearly enough. 

It didn’t compare to the way Bucky’s tongue could work her to completion in a mere matter of minutes. The way he would swirl his magical tongue around her clit and plunge it as deep into her as he could get just to torture her. It felt like Bucky was making love to her with his mouth, pouring every ounce of love and affection into his movements when he had his mouth on her. It was always wet and messy, just how they both liked it. 

It didn’t compare to the way Steve’s strong, able fingers would fuck her from the inside out, making her toes curl in sheer ecstasy. His practiced, artistic fingers could do things no one else could, hitting every spot deep inside of her. The way he would curl his fingers to perfectly hit her g-spot everytime or stretch his fingers just on the right side of unbearable was indescribable. 

It didn’t compare to the way both of their cocks could split her open. Bucky’s thick cock always took some adjusting, the painful stretch bringing her delirious pleasure despite her whimpers. The way he pulled against her walls was glorious and so unlike the dainty fingers that she pressed inside of herself. Steve’s longer cock could hit any angle he wanted to, practically stabbing into her g-spot to have her writhing in no time. It was impossible to feel those same pleasures without them. And nothing could ever compare to the way the two worked in tandem when they were both inside of her.

It was almost impossible to give herself release after she had experienced things like that, but damn it she was going to try. She needed this. Just a quick one. It didn’t have to be a miraculous orgasm, or even a good one. Just anything would suffice at the moment. Something to hold her off until they got home. 

When she pressed two slim fingers inside of herself, she let out a soft sigh. It felt good, but she couldn’t get Steve’s thick, calloused fingers or Bucky’s metal ones out her mind. The thoughts of them were helping immensely though. 

Rose’s other hand came down to resume the movement along her clit. And it felt so damn good she refused to stop herself. She knew she was getting close, and she knew she’d break a rule. But what they didn’t know couldn’t possibly hurt them. 

She was so wrapped up in her own pleasure, consumed with the feeling of her impending release, that she didn’t even hear the door open and shut above her panting breath. She didn’t even hear them coming down the hallway. 

They both knew what was going on the second they walked through the door. Almost in the same instant, the both heard her faint pants courtesy of their super soldier hearing and turned to each other in silence. Bucky raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in the direction of their bedroom and Steve just gave him a small nod. They moved in absolute silence, years of practice coming in their favor now. 

The door was wide open when they got their and just as silently as they walked down the hallway, they walked into the bedroom. 

Rose had her eyes squeezed shut, her orgasm approaching her as her face screwed up in unashamed pleasure. Her bottom half was bare and both of her hands were moving frantically against herself. They could both hear the slick movements of her fingers thrusting in and out of her, chasing her release fiercely. 

She was broken out of her own thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. No, not someone. Bucky. 

Immediately her eyes shot open and she sat up, rushing to pull her hands away from herself and attempt to hide the evidence of what she was just doing. But she knew there was absolutely no way out of this. 

She looked up at them, both looming over the bed. It was almost terrifying to look at. Steve had his arms crossed over his chest, his broad shoulders looking even wider from the angle Rose was at. And Bucky was leaning against the footrest, his flesh knuckles almost white against the frame while Rose could hear the soft whir of his arm recalibrating from the strain. She was staring up into the faces of two unamused super soldiers and she didn’t know what would come next. 

“What were you doing, doll?” Bucky asked, but there was no sweetness to his words like there usually were. He wasn’t angry, but he wasn’t exactly happy. 

“I-I-um,” Rose stuttered out, unsure of what to say. She stayed silent, hoping they would take that as their answer. If only she were so lucky. 

“Answer him,” Steve spoke, his perfected Captain America voice out in full force. Not even his Captain voice, his softer commands that he would give her in the bedroom. No, this was pure Captain America. 

“I was, um, I was touching myself,” she forced out in a rush, before she lost the last of her nerve. She dug this grave, now she had to lie in it. 

“Do you remember giving her permission to do that, Steve? Cause I know I didn’t,” Bucky asked, an edge of a tease in his voice as he turned his head to face the blonde beside him. 

“I didn’t either,” Steve answered, his voice unwavering as he continued to stare down at Rose’s half naked form. 

“Hm, so if you didn’t, and I didn’t, then I think someone’s in trouble,” Bucky mused as he turned to look at Rose against. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I - I’m sorry,” Rose immediately started apologizing, unable to stand the looks in their eyes. Disappointed, is what it was. They knew she knew better. And even though she knew it was all a fun little game, it was still something they had all agreed to. And she broke their rules, and their trust. 

“I’m sure you are doll, but you’ll be even more sorry later. But not now, we’re meeting up with Sam and Nat for some work stuff,” Bucky announced, almost as though he was suddenly unphased by the entire situation suddenly. 

And with that, both men effortlessly made their way around the bedroom to change out of their workout clothes to opt for some more casual work clothes. Nothing fancy, but they always looked good to Rose, no matter what they were wearing. 

While they were busy dressing, Rose moved off the bed to collect the clothing she had haphazardly thrown to the side of what felt like just minutes ago. She tugged her underwear and shorts up her legs in one move and sat herself down on the side of the bed, looking down at the floor between her feet. 

The silence in the room was almost deafening. She knew she should probably say something, but there was really nothing more to say. They caught her and she was going to get punished however they deemed fit later. There wasn’t anything else to say, so she just sat there helplessly. But she could feel her chest constrict slightly, a looming doom placed over the rest of her day. 

Steve noticed the way her shoulders slumped and her breathing sped up the slightest bit and his heart lurched at the sight. Dropping the shirt he held between his hands, he was over at the bed in an instant. She didn’t even look up at him when she stood in front of him. And there was no way he was going to stand for his best girl not being able to look at him, no matter the circumstances or what came after this. 

He grabbed her chin between two on his fingers and tilted her head up slowly and gently to meet his eyes. She moved with no hesitation, completely compliant under his fingers, but there was so much regret swimming in her eyes when she looked up at him. He could practically hear her screaming ‘I’m sorry’ up at him just by taking a look at her. 

“Hey, we’re not mad, okay?” He said gently, knowing exactly what she needed to hear right now. And he meant every word. “Not mad even a little bit, but we all agreed to this and that’s what we’re gonna do, alright?” He asked, pausing to allow her to nod between his fingers before continuing to talk. “Stop worrying please. We still love you just the same and nothin’ bad’s gonna happen.” 

Rose paused for a moment before she whispered back an “okay”, the twist in her gut already loosening a bit. She offered a small smile up at him and he leaned down to place a sweet his on her lips before he backed away to finish getting dressed. 

Bucky came out of the bathroom then, and went back along his business without a word. Rationally, Rose knew Steve spoke for the both of them when he said they weren’t mad, but it would be nice to hear it from him too. The one Rose knew was going to be the one doling out whatever punishment they agreed on. And she hadn’t received a punishment in a long, long time. Their rules were easy to follow, and she was usually good at doing what they said, but she knew this day would come eventually. She had to push back a little sometimes. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, both of them were ready to head out to do whatever “work stuff” entailed, most likely prep for a mission Sam and Nat were going on. Bucky came over to her first while Steve was still putting on his shoes on the opposite side of the bed and crouched down in front of her. 

“We shouldn’t be long, should be back in time for dinner at the latest. Just relax today and don’t get yourself into anymore trouble, okay?” He said with a small smile. 

“Okay,” Rose murmured back quietly, not quite willing to say anything more just yet. 

Bucky sighed and brushed some hair out of his face before he spoke again. “I heard what Stevie told you. He’s right. We’re not mad at you. Not at all. If anything I think it’s cute you broke the rules. You looked good doing it too,” He admitted with a small smirk, making a flush creep up on Rose’s cheeks. “But we’re still doing what we agreed on. And we can talk about it later before we do anything, alright? I don’t want you stressin’ about this for the rest of the day. There’s no need for it. Daddy’s always gonna take care of you, huh?” He asked, brushing his flesh fingers against her cheek. 

“Yeah,” Rose said with a sigh, the tightening in her chest finally easing at his words. 

“I love you,” he said gently before slotting their lips together for a slow kiss, one full of nothing but the words he meant. 

“I love you too,” Rose said with a smile when they split a part. 

With one last kiss to her forehead, Bucky walked away to collect his wallet and keys from somewhere in the kitchen before Steve came over to say goodbye as well, saying similar words to Bucky about not stressing out and that he loves her before departing just the same. 

When Rose heard the door finally shut behind them, she let herself fall back against the bed with a sigh. She was in for a night. 

~~~ 

“So what are you thinking?” Steve asked once they were safely tucked away in the elevator. 

“A nice spanking should do the trick,” Bucky said, unashamed of the words that slipped past his lips. 

“As a punishment? Doesn’t she-,” Steve started, remembering all the times he’d spank Rose while having sex, just a little, hearing the hearty moans and whimpers that fell from her lips as he did so. 

“Oh yeah, she does like it. But only a little at a time. But she hates it when it’s this hand,” Bucky said with a small smirk, waving his metal arm in the air. 

“What?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“You know I wouldn’t actually hurt her. Just enough that she gets the point. We’ve done it before, lose the face,” Bucky half argued back, not appreciating his decision being questioned right now. He knew Steve only meant well, but this was newer to Steve than it was to him and he knew Rose like the back of his hand. Not that Steve didn’t, but he knew how to handle situations like this with Rose. Steve wasn’t there yet. 

“Okay,” Steve said, resigning himself to the fact that what Bucky said went. “What do you want me to do?” He asked a little awkwardly. 

“Just watch her. Make sure she’s alright. I won’t be able to see her face so that’ll be on you,” Bucky explained. 

“Yeah, alright,” Steve agreed, stepping off the elevator finally. He could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters to go everybody! As always, leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed. Thank you all so much for all the love so far! 
> 
> Also, after this I have a Draco Malfoy fic planned (if any of you are interested in that), but I still have a ton of Bucky and Steve ideas. Maybe a prequel to this? Let me know what you think!


	17. Q is for Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky just can't seem to get the image of Rose out of their heads.

Turns out, Sam and Natasha didn’t really need much of their help after all. They had everything covered for their latest mission. They mostly just wanted Steve and Bucky to double check and see if they missed anything in their preparation work or their plan. Being the strategists that they are, they quickly rifled through the paperwork their friends had complied, coming up short with any corrections or complaints. That led to the rest of the day being boring, and as much as they both felt the need to excuse themselves to head back home, Sam and Nat just kept talking. So both men resigned themselves to the fact that they would be hanging out in the offices for a while. 

The only problem was that neither one of them seemed to be able to get Rose’s image out of their minds. They had watched her for a little bit, writhing on the bed in her own pleasure, before they had stopped her. Sure, she’d touched herself infront of them before, usually upon their request, or command rather, but it was erotic to watch nonetheless. Especially being so caught off guard. 

This little problem had left them with hard to conceal boners in their pants for almost the entirety of the day. And they were both well aware of the others' problems. 

Too many unspoken glances were shared throughout the day. The need to get out of here, the desperation to do anything about the situation, the desire to get back to their girl and fuck her hard. They always had the uncanny ability to know exactly what the other was thinking with just a glance, and it was not failing them now. 

Over the course of the day, the desire they felt for Rose turned into them just eye fucking eachother from across the meeting room table. Sam was oblivious to it, but Bucky knew Natasha knew their predicament just by the sly smirk on her face. At least Steve hadn’t picked up on that or he’d be acting like a blushing virgin at a moment's notice. If only they truly knew what went on behind the closed door of their apartment. 

Finally, fucking finally, Natasha spoke. Thank whatever Gods for Natasha. Thor, possibly? Loki? Probably Loki. “Alright, you two can head out. I think we’re all set,” she said easily, but the look she shot to Bucky only confirmed that she knew exactly what was about to happen directly after they left. 

With a quick round of goodbyes, they left the office as slow as they could, not wanting to draw anymore attention to their increasing lust. Once they were out of the meeting room and in the safety of the nearly empty hallway, Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him quickly in the direction of his old office. Steve still had an office in the tower, but it was rarely used so he knew it would be the best place for what he was planning. 

“In a hurry, are we?” Bucky asked with a smug smirk, although his feet were doing a clumsy job of keeping up with Steve’s quick pace. 

“Just get in there,” Steve murmured as they approached his old office, practically flinging Bucky through the door when they entered. 

Bucky let out a chuckle as he stumbled towards the desk while Steve locked the door and made sure all the blinds of the inner windows were drawn. When Steve turned around to finally face Bucky, the blonde was already flushing down past the hem of his shirt and his eyes were blown with lust. Bucky was sure he looked somewhat the same. 

Steve quickly stalked his way towards his boyfriend and crashed his lips to Bucky’s full ones. It was a mess of teeth and tongue, the urgency in every move revealing just how turned on they had grown throughout the day. Clothes were flying off in every direction, barely breaking the kiss as they undressed, and before long they were naked. Their cocks were rubbing against each other shamelessly, their precome making them just the right amount of slick for pleasurable friction. Hands were everywhere, all along their chests, their thighs, their asses and before long Steve had taken the plunge to turn Bucky over and push him against the desk. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, panting from the kiss he just got released from. 

“I have lube,” Steve replied as he kissed down Bucky’s spine. “We can switch if you want,” Steve added, realizing that he hadn’t topped Bucky since the 40’s and even then it had only been a few times. Neither of them were particularly fond of switching their usual roles, but Steve just had the urge right now and he was praying Bucky was on board with it too. 

“This is fine,” Bucky said, shooting a small smile over his shoulder to Steve for reassurance. He was nervous about doing this, seeing as the last time he had Steve’s cock in him Steve was considerably smaller, but some small part of him wanted this too. Seeing Steve act so dominant, dragging him in here and tossing him around, made Bucky dizzy with want so he couldn’t help but give in to Steve’s sudden urge to be on top. 

Steve only hummed back a response, placing one last kiss to Bucky’s shoulder before standing up and rounding the desk to rummage through his desk drawers until he found the bottle of lube that he had stashed in there for situations exactly like this. It wasn’t the first office quickie he’s had in his life. 

Once he was back behind Bucky, he coated three of his fingers with lube before draping himself against Bucky’s back. “You sure about this?” He asked, wanting to give Bucky the chance to back out before he went any further. He didn’t know how Bucky would react to this after so long, he might not even like it, so Steve just wanted to be sure. 

“Yes, just fuck me already,” Bucky said, already shaking just from anticipation alone. 

“Still just as demanding when you’re on the bottom,” Steve said with a chuckle just as he worked his first finger into Bucky’s impossibly tight hole. Bucky hissed at the feeling, but quickly forced himself to relax against the pressure and before long, Steve’s finger was hitting his prostate and he was letting out a throaty groan. 

One finger became two and Steve was quickly scissoring Bucky open while Bucky jolted and writhed against the desk, a slew of grunts and moans falling from his lips. Everything was moving so fast, the need to satiate their arousal pushing them further and further from gentle. Quickly after Steve pushed in a third finger, Bucky snapped his head off the desk. 

“I’m ready,” he breathed out, panting heavy. He hadn’t been opened like this in decades, and he was just ready for Steve to be inside of him. He was shocked he even wanted it. 

“You sure?” Steve said, and what should have been a voice full of concern was nothing but a tease as he took his time to slowly stroke his three fingers in and out of Bucky’s hole. Steve knew Bucky was ready, had probably been for a while now, but whenever he got the chance to tease Bucky he took advantage of it. 

“Fuck, Stevie, yes,” Bucky replied, on the verge of begging. His erection was throbbing beneath him, precome dripping out of his slit and down onto the desk, and all he wanted was for Steve to give it to him good. But he wasn’t one to beg, never had been, so he refused to go that far. 

Steve only chuckled at his boyfriends obvious frustration but was slicking up his cock with lube within the same beat. Steve felt almost giddy at doing this for the first time in such a long time. He had only topped Bucky a few times back in their little Brooklyn apartment, before the war and before everything went to shit, and only when he was feeling good enough to do so, which was rare. It didn’t bother him too much though, he thourougly enjoyed Bucky fucking him, but it was exciting to have a little bit of change. 

Steve lined himself up behind Bucky and, as slowly as he could allow himself in the moment, he fucked himself into his boyfriend inch by inch. 

“Fuuuuccckk,” Bucky groaned out once Steve was balls deep inside of him, letting out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Stevieee,” he breathed out, in almost a whine. 

“Feel good?” Steve asked with a smirk, his lips trailing over Bucky’s shoulder as he fucked in and out of his boyfriend slowly, doing his best to let him adjust before he went wild. 

“So good. Harder. I can handle it,” Bucky forced out, already reduced to just short sentences as an overwhelming amount of pleasure coursed through him every time Steve attacked his prostate. 

“Okay, Daddy,” Steve said in a mocking tone, imitating Rose as best he could as he easily increased the speed of his thrusts. 

Before long, he was fucking into Bucky with long, deep, and fast strokes, unable to hold himself back any longer. Bucky was matching his thrusts, pushing back into Steve at the same time Steve was pushing into him. Neither of them even cared about how loud they were being, both fully aware that if anyone else were even near this hallway they would know exactly what was happening in the office. Loud moans were coming from Bucky’s lips, his hands gripping the other side of the desk in a death grip. His flesh knuckles were white with the force and his metal hand was dangerously close to splitting the wood. Steve’s moans were matching Bucky’s. Everytime he was fully seated inside of his boyfriend, a loud grunt would be pulled out of him from somewhere deep in his chest as his boyfriend writhed below him. 

“‘M close,” Bucky managed to get out in between his obscene moans and over the noise of their bodies slapping together with a force. 

Without breaking his rhythm, Steve draped his body back over Bucky’s and snuck a hand below his boyfriend's body to wrap it around his angry red cock. “I’m right behind you,” Steve grunted out as he quickly jerked his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over Bucky’s slit as he went and pushing his boyfriend close and closer to an orgasm. 

Steve felt it before it happened, but Bucky exploded with a force and a loud moan. His hole tightened around Steve’s cock and his walls fluttered as his balls emptied themselves onto Steve’s hand and the desk underneath them. Bucky’s hole practically milked the cum out of Steve as his walls contracted and Steve came with a loud groan, pushing his face against Bucky’s shoulder to make any attempt to muffle himself. 

The two stayed in that position for a while, catching their breaths and coming down from their respective highs. When their legs couldn’t hold them up any longer, Steve pulled out, Bucky letting out a slight hiss from the sudden sensation, before the both collapsed down onto the carpeted floor. Both of them sat against the desk, Steve leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder as their breathing turned back to normal and the feeling returned to their shaky limbs. 

“That was, wow,” Bucky said, searching for any words to describe what had just happened. 

Steve let out a laugh. “Is Bucky Barnes finally speechless?” He asked, knocking Bucky’s shoulder with his own. 

“Nah, I gotta lotta things to say about that, but wow sums it up,” Bucky replied, shooting a smile over at Steve. It made Steve’s insides flutter, knowing that he did that well that Bucky was speechless, despite his boyfriend’s arguments. Bucky always had something to say, and him only being able to get out “wow” was a feat in of itself. 

“It does,” Steve agreed with a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, not wanting to tease his boyfriend any further. 

Bucky only hummed back a response as he searched for his clothes, separating his own from Steve’s in what was a jumbled pile on the floor. They dressed in silence, a stark difference from the amount of noise they had been creating previously, with a few shared glances and kisses between them. 

“I need a nap now,” Steve chuckled, finally pulling his shirt back onto his body. 

“Mm, that would be nice,” Bucky started, snaking his hands around Steve’s waist and placing a kiss to his jaw, “but we got our girl waiting on us upstairs and I don’t intend on making her wait any longer.” 

“I’m sure you have a whole plan in that head of yours,” Steve commented, mimicking Bucky’s actions and pulling him close too. 

“You know I do. Got plans for you too, pal,” Bucky said with a smirk. With one last kiss, Bucky pulled away and grabbed Steve’s hand to lead them back up to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10K!!! Ahhh thank you all so much! 
> 
> Did I write most of this during my zoom class? Yes. Whoops. 
> 
> Now that I'm finally in the swing of things with school, I should be updating more often (as some of you have already noticed, thank you). 
> 
> As always, thank you for the love and leave a comment/kudos if you enjoy this lovely little series of smuts!


	18. R is for Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky come back from their quickie, and have some fun before Rose gets her punishment.

The two men walked into their apartment, finding that Rose was already in the process of starting dinner. They knew she wasn’t trying to earn brownie points, she made dinner for them often enough, but coming home to their home smelling that good was working in her favor just slightly. Cooking for two super soldiers was no easy feat, and when it smelled that good it immediately brought a smile to their faces. 

Steve was in the kitchen first, a little spring in his step after his encounter with Bucky in his old office. Bucky trailed after him, trying not to give away what had just happened by walking a little more carefully than usual. 

“Hey doll,” Bucky greeted when he entered the kitchen, Steve already littering Rose’s face with kisses. 

“Well hello to you two, too. How was work?” Rose asked, almost too innocently as she turned back to the stove. 

“Um, good. They didn’t really even need us but it wasn’t too bad,” Steve was quick to explain, while Bucky seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“Well that’s good then. Dinner’s almost ready, so you guys had perfect timing,” Rose commented. 

Steve and Bucky shared a smirk behind her back, both finding her lack of awareness to be endearing. Steve and Bucky had eyes like hawks, with their super soldier genes coming in handy, so they always knew when the other two would go off without them. Not that that was an issue. But it was cute that Rose never quite picked up on the same subtle cues such as swollen lips, a small blush, and sheen of sweat in the same way that they did. But little did Steve know, Bucky was planning to tell her all about it. 

~~~ 

Dinner came and went without a mention of what was to come afterwards, just as they usually handled things like this. Share a sweet moment together before the real pleasure, or pain, began. 

Once the table was cleared and the boys were busy putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Rose went into the bedroom to go take a moment for herself. She didn’t know exactly what was about to happen, but she was sure she wouldn’t be too fond of whatever the boys had decided on. She was much less anxious than she had been earlier in the day, constantly reassuring herself that no matter what, she’d be safe with them. That the only reason they were doing this was because they had agreed to rules and were sticking by them. That she could use her safeword and be done at any moment. 

As Rose gathered the rest of her thoughts, she took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. She made her way over to her dresser, opening her top drawer and taking out the play collar that was stored inside. She might be acting a little brazenly, but she could only assume what was expected of her next. 

With her black collar in hand, she trailed back out to the living room, already finding both of the super soldiers sitting there. The TV wasn’t even on, and in that moment she knew she acted correctly. They were waiting for her. 

Rose rounded around the couch and stopped just in front of them, unsure of where to go next. When it was just her and Bucky, she’d drop to her knees right in front of him, but now there were two of them. In the midst of her internal struggle, she watched as Bucky parted his legs a bit more, leaving a clear amount of room for her to fit in between, so that’s exactly what she did. 

Now on her knees in front of her Daddy, she lifted up the hand that was still desperately clinging to her collar and passed it up to him. He took it from her gently with his flesh hand, while using a metal finger to lift up her face from underneath her chin. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked her softly. 

“I-I’m okay,” Rose answered, as honestly as she could. Was she a little nervous? Yes. Was part of her excited because she knew she’d get a reward afterwards? Yes. Was she dreading the anticipation of what was coming? Yes. Was she ready to be a good girl and take her punishment like he knew she could? Yes. A lot of emotions were running through her body, but ‘okay’ seemed to sum it up pretty well in her opinion. 

Bucky hummed back a response and gave her a little nod. He could see all of the emotions written as plain as day across her face, and he doubted she wanted further questioning right now, so he did what he knew she needed. He put her collar on, making sure it was snug against her neck, hoping that it would ground her a little bit. And it did. Almost instantaneously, he saw a hint of relief flood through her body as she relaxed further down onto the floor. 

“Feel better?” He asked, a small smile on his face. 

“Yes Daddy,” Rose replied, her voice small but content. 

“Good,” he mused back, brushing some hair out of her face as he spoke. “Now, since you decided you were gonna make yourself feel good earlier, you’re gonna make us feel real good before we start your punishment. Sound good?” 

She could only nod up at him with an expectant look, waiting for him to tell her more. She couldn’t help but registered the almost shocked look Steve had beside him, though. It only confirmed to her what she assumed was true; Bucky was the entire mastermind behind tonight, so whatever was coming her way would be decided upon by him. This could only end really good, or really bad. All she knew for sure was that she wouldn’t enjoy her punishment, whatever it was. Bucky had a way of making sure of that one way or another. 

Before he told Rose what was going on, Bucky leaned over and whispered in Steve’s ear. Even at such a close range, Rose was hopeless in understanding a word of what Bucky was saying. Damn super soldiers and their super soldier hearing. She watched them closing though. Watched the way Steve's eyes bulged a little bit and the blush formed across his face. Watched the way Bucky smirked when he finished talking and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. Steve gave him a subtle nod which made Bucky chuckle before he turned back to Rose. Whatever was about to come out his mouth, Rose knew it was going to be filthy. 

“So this is what you’re gonna do, doll. You’re gonna crawl in between Cap’s legs and eat out America’s ass, alright?” He asked, a twisted smirk on his face. 

“I-I’ve never done that before,” Rose said, the nerves settling in, but she was excited to try. 

“I know doll, but that pretty mouth of yours is gonna be real good at it. I promise. Just do what Daddy does when he eats out that pretty pussy of yours and I know Stevie will love it,” Bucky mused, lightly petting Rose’s face as he spoke. 

Rose blushed at his words and did her best to nod through the embarrassment, but she quickly backed away and crawled in between Steve’s legs. 

Shortly, Steve was undressed and his body was tilted in a way that had him exposed right at Rose’s face level. A whole blush had spread down his body, but he was more than excited for this. Especially, if his cock had anything to say about it. It was already red and angry up against his toned stomach while he felt Rose’s breath on his bare hole. 

Rose looked up, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them, waiting for any signal to start. She was already on punishment, and she knew better than to start anything without permission when the play collar was on. Finally, fucking finally, Bucky gave her a little nod, his own cock out and in his hands now, and Rose dove right in. 

It was a strange experience at first, but not unpleasant. Rose was much more used to having things in her mouth, using her tongue in different ways, wrapping her lips around something, but this was fun too. This wasn’t exactly a part of her punishment, so she knew she could let herself enjoy this. 

Her tongue was working rapidly, circling around Steve’s hole, trailing up to his perineum, grazing over his swollen balls. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well, letting out long moans here and there and twitching whenever Rose hit a spot just so. Rose hadn’t even looked over to Bucky yet, but she could hear the slow movement of his hand on his cock beside her head. Slowly, to not alarm him, she trailed a hand up his leg toward Bucky’s cock, but he brushed it away with ease. 

“Nuh uh, just focus on Stevie right now. You wanna know why?” Bucky asked, the tease present in his voice. 

Rose didn’t even come up for air, just made a high pitched noise and gave the best nod she could as her tongue finally slipped into Steve’s loosened rim. He wildly bucked against her, almost forcing her to pull away, but she had a stronger will than he did at the moment. 

“Look at you go, pretty girl. A fuckin’ natural,” Bucky praised, his hand quickening his own pace over his cock as he watched Rose work her magic. “And Stevie deserved it because he fucked me so good earlier,” Bucky started, his tone low. “Bent your Daddy right over his desk and fucked me. What do you think about that babydoll?” 

Rose knew he wasn’t expecting an answer, and thank god, because she couldn’t give one even if she tried to right now. The mental image that it had created in her mind was intoxicating and sent a rush of arousal straight in between her legs. She knew when she got up there would most definitely be a small puddle on the rug beneath her. 

All she could do was let out a moan against Steve as she kept plunging her tongue deeper and deeper inside of him, picturing him fucking Bucky in his office like he had done to her on more than a few occasions. And imagining Bucky instead of her being bent over his desk, now that was a mental image she never thought would be in her head. In her wildest dreams she never truly pictured Bucky bottoming, especially on a spur of the moment decision, but it happened. And she missed it. Those bastards.

Rose shifted on her knees to try and ease the sudden tension between her legs. Here she was, as filthy as she could ever be licking at Steve’s hole, picturing her Daddy getting fucked by Steve, her Captain, and all she could do was try and shove a heel between her legs so her clit was perfectly balanced on it. She tried to act subtly, and she got a few, perfectly timed grinds in before Bucky caught on to what she was doing. 

“None of that,” Bucky said sternly as he yanked her foot out from under her. “Haven’t even gotten to your punishment and it seems like you’re already begging for more. If you’re good, we can finish what you started earlier, but only if you’re good for us.” 

Rose could only whine as she continued to work on Steve, finally deciding to bring one of her hands up to wrap it gently around Steve’s cock. He threw his head back in pleasure, a whorish moan falling from his lips as he tried to stay as still as he could for her. “Fuck, Rosie, you’re so good at this sweetheart. Fuck,” Steve moaned out, unable to control the new onset of words that were tumbling out of his mouth. They were the first words he had spoken since she started, so she knew he was losing himself to the pleasure now. 

“You close Stevie?” Bucky asked, leaning over so his lips were grazing over Steve’s neck. 

Steve could only give a nod back, panting hard with moans still tumbling out of his mouth. Rose was working double time now, her hands running up and down Steve’s cock, matching the way her tongue was thrusting in and out of his wet hole. 

“You see, Rosie? That’s what happens when you’re good. You get to cum. And Stevie fucked me so good earlier. Had me cummin’ all over his desk. Felt like a fuckin’ whore. But that’s your job, isn’t it? Being a good little whore for us?” Bucky mused, words tumbling out of his mouth almost faster than Rose could comprehend them. 

Rose blushed scarlet, not that either of them could really see her cheeks between Steve’s legs, but she could feel the way her body was heating up. The puddle underneath her was growing rapidly, she knew it. And everytime she flicked her eyes up at Steve, she only made it worse for herself. Either he was completely lost in pleasure, head thrown back, mouth open wide, which was probably one of the best sights Rose could even envision, or he was staring down at her with hooded eyes, full of lust and pure adoration, which sparked a feeling like no other in her core. Either way, she was dripping wet at the moment. 

“I’m close,” Steve slurred out, his body tensing under Rose’s touches. And with only a few more gentle tugs to his cock, Steve was an explosion of cum and moans as she worked him through his orgasm with her tongue. 

Finally, Rose pulled away and wiped the drool that had trailed down off of her chin and sat back on her heels, waiting for their next move. While Steve regained his breathing on his side of the couch, she let her eyes flick over to Bucky, noticing he too had cum. Silent, which wasn’t exactly shocking considering the circumstances. Sneaky bastard. 

When she let her eyes trail up to his steel blue ones, he was already looking down at her with a small smirk on his face. 

“You ready for your punishment now, doll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep teasing the punishment, sorry not sorry. It'll be in the next chapter, I promise! 
> 
> Also, I started a new Harry Potter fandom fanfic, if any of you are interested in that! It's OC!Sirius Black's daughter x Ron Weasley, slowburn, and everyone lives(?) kinda. It's following book cannon, but not really. Ya know, the usual fix it fic but with my own little spin. 
> 
> With that said, I want to finish this fic before I really dive into that one so expect some updates here soon! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the love and support! Leave a kudos/comment if you want to! <3


	19. S is for Spanking, Subdrop, and Safewords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets her punishment. Things don't go as planned.

“You ready for your punishment now, doll?” Bucky asked, his face more serious than it had been previously. The signature smirk was gone, replaced with a stern ‘Daddy’ face, which Rose found she absolutely hated. She especially hated being the one that was putting it there in the first place. She also hated that she already felt a little fuzzy going into this, but she knew she had taken a punishment much further down in subspace than this. She was barely toeing the line. 

“I- Yes Daddy. But I um, feel a little fuzzy right now. Just so you know,” Rose replied honestly from her place on the ground between them. 

Steve shot Bucky a look, wondering how he was going to handle this. He already knew what Bucky had planned for her punishment, and personally, he wouldn’t put her in pain when she was feeling ‘fuzzy’ as she adorably called subspace. But Steve also knew Bucky handled things a little bit differently with Rose. Bucky knew her limits better than Steve did, having experimented with all this before with her in the past, so Steve was looking at him to make that call. 

“Thank you for telling us, doll. You sure you wanna do this right now? Cause we can take a break if you need it,” he explained gently, his stern face dropping to a look of concern. He was watching for any signs that she wasn’t up for this. If she was too far down to even make a decision. But she seemed okay to him; alert, eyes open, posture right. But he’d wait as long as she needed him to wait. 

“I’m okay. Just a little fuzzy, not a lot,” Rose tried her best to explain with a little giggle. 

“How about I tell you what your punishment will be and then you can decide if you think you’re okay enough, huh?” Bucky asked with his little smirk creeping back up onto his face. When Rose only gave back a nod, he kept going. “You’re going to get a spanking, with this arm,” he said, waving his metal arm in front of her face. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little bad watching the way her face dropped, but only a little. She did the crime, she does the time, though. “You think you're up for that?” When Rose tried to only give him a nod in return he shook his head. “Uh uh, use your words,” he instructed. 

“Yes Daddy,” Rose replied immediately. 

“How many do you think you can handle right now?” He asked, noticing she was slipping further into subspace just because of the conversation they were having. He knew his words had an effect on her, and the way he looked at her, and how much bigger he was than her, but he still didn’t want to do more than she was ready for. 

“Um, ten, maybe,” she replied, squirming on the floor in front of him. She was never good at deciding anything, let alone her own punishments, so she hated giving him a number. What if she was wrong? What if she was way lower than what he had originally intended? What if that was disappointing him? What if it was way higher than he had in mind? What if she just got herself in more trouble? Rationally, she knew he was just looking for her honest answer no matter what, but she couldn’t but let all of the questions flow through her brain.

Little did Rose know, ten was originally what Bucky had been planning after all. He knew that was below her limit, but toeing the edge of harsh pain, so he tended to stop there. Starting at ten gave him a little wiggle room to increase or decrease the amount as he saw fit. 

“Ten sound good to you, Stevie?” Bucky asked, redirecting his attention to Steve without letting Rose know if he felt any type of way about her answer. 

Steve was a little shocked, to say the least. He knew first hand just how powerful that metal arm could be. Ten hits with that was a lot. He knew Rosie was just as superhuman as they were. Not literally speaking though, which is why he was shocked to hear her response be such a high number. He was expecting five, tops. But ten? Steve suddenly felt himself wishing he had asked a lot more questions before diving straight into this. Per usual. But no way Bucky would hit her with his full strength. Steve just had to tell himself that for now at least, until he really saw it. 

“If Rosie thinks she can handle ten, then that sounds just fine to me,” Steve said, turning on his Captain America voice to feign some more confidence than he was feeling. Bucky told him this would be a learning curve, and here was the curve, he supposed. He had to keep reminding himself that Bucky felt all these things too, way back when him and Rose started this. It was normal to be a little apprehensive until he finally got comfortable with everything. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Bucky replied, seeing right through Steve as he always did. But it was his own little way of letting Steve know it would be fine. “Rosie, how about you remind Stevie of all your safe words? He’s gonna watch you while I do this to make sure you’re okay, alright?” Bucky explained gently, turning his attention back to Rose who was still squirming helplessly on the floor between them. 

“Um, green for good, yellow for slow down or pause, red for stop, and Winter is also for stop but like emergency stop,” Rose explained, rambling out her long winded sentence. She felt a little foolish reiterating the words, especially to Steve who basically had them all memorized the first time he heard them. But she knew it was for her own benefit, in case anything went wrong they’d all be fresh in her mind. 

“Good girl,” Bucky praised while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Now get up here, doll. You know the drill,” he instructed, parting his legs a little bit so she had room to spread out on his lap. 

In a short series of moments, Rose was spread out across Bucky’s lap, her ass in the air. One of her legs was trapped in between his strong thighs and her hands were being held to her back with his flesh hands, ensuring she couldn’t get away no matter how hard she squirmed. She was facing Steve so, as Bucky said, he could watch her face, make sure she was doing good. 

“I want you to count after each one. Think you can handle that?” Bucky asked, his metal hand rubbing circles on her raised ass cheeks. 

Rose was shaking with anticipation already. She knew this was going to hurt like a bitch and she wished she had just followed the damn rules. Steve and Bucky would have been more than happy to help her the second they got back from the gym. If only her impulsive, impatient self could wait. But no, here she was bent over Bucky’s lap, because it was what she had agreed to. She knew it was just a part of their little games, something that she needed, and they were going to give it to her. 

So, reluctantly, she replied, “Yes Daddy,”. Her voice seemed just as shaky as the rest of her body. 

Without hesitation, Bucky pulled back his metal hand and swiftly cracked it down onto Rose’s cheek. 

A startled noise tumbled from Rose’s lips, shocked from the sudden impact, but nevertheless “One,” fell from her lips. She knew the hits would only get harder from here. Nothing she couldn’t take, but it was going to hurt. Already in her fuzzy mindset, she didn’t know if she would make it the full ten, but she would try like hell. 

Two and three came down like rapid fire, a warmth spreading through her lower half. Tears were already on the verge of falling down her face and she couldn’t help but hide it in the cushion of the sofa in between her two lovers. She was trembling in Bucky’s lap, but he wasn’t letting her fall. Between the hits and her unyielding submission, she was tumbling faster and faster into subspace than she had even realized. But she didn’t want to stop, no. She wanted to lay here and take it like the good girl they knew her to be. 

Steve watched on, impressed, by the both of them. Bucky looked so dominant looming above Rose’s body. He was so intently focused on what he was doing, one would think that maybe nothing else existed to him in the moment besides Rose. And of course he wasn’t hitting her with his full strength, Steve had been stupid to even think he would. The amount of precise control Bucky was exhibiting was quite the feat, and Steve just watched him in awe. And Rosie. His little precious Rosie. She was trembling and, Steve could only assume, crying, but she never faltered in her counting or her resolution to see this through. 

Four and five came down even harder than the last, but Rose managed to grit out the numbers even as the tears fell from her eyes. Her behind was throbbing now, probably already a perfect shade of scarlet red from what she could tell. She was sobbing now from the sting, her usual high pain tolerance lacking in this moment, and as she sobbed Rose couldn’t help but let the bad thoughts overwhelm her. 

Daddy was mad. Captain was mad. They were disappointed. Angry. Upset. She deserved this because she was bad. The worst. She disobeyed and now they hated her. They didn’t want her anymore. They were going to leave her after this. Why wouldn’t they? Why would they want her when she was so bad? 

When the sixth hit came down right on the center of Rose’s ass, it shocked her back to reality a bit. Daddy was holding her like he’d never let go, ever, rubbing circles on her ass and back in a soothing manner, telling her how good she was being, how good she was taking her punishment, that it would be over soon. And Captain was looking down at her so intently that she might break from his gaze alone. Rationally, she knew every bad thought she was having was untrue, but she couldn’t help it. Not in her mindset. 

She managed to get out a weak “Six,” through her sobs, but once the seventh came down, again right in the center of her raised ass, she broke. 

She wailed out a sob and could barely make out any words, but the word she did eventually get out of her mouth was “Winter”. 

Steve had barely heard it at first, over the sound of her wailing, but it finally registered in his brain right as Bucky was bringing his hand up for number eight. 

“Stop,” he said suddenly, grabbing Bucky’s metal wrist where it was raised slightly in the air. 

Bucky looked over at Steve and saw the startled look on his face and realized what had just happened. Immediately, he dropped Rose’s arms from his flesh hand and released the leg that was trapped and pulled her up into his lap immediately, being careful not to touch her bright red ass in the process. But Rose had other ideas. 

Once she was released, she scrambled right over in Steve’s lap, curling up into a tight ball, her body still racking with sobs. 

Steve looked shocked for about a half second, but quickly put his emotions aside to focus on Rose. “Hey, hey, you’re alright. You did so good, sweetheart. And thank you for using your safeword. That was really brave of you. You’re alright. We’re right here,” Steve spoke softly, running one hand up and down Rose’s back, while using his other to hold her face close to his neck. 

Her crying quieted down, now reduced to a weak sniffle, as she relaxed into Steve’s body. She felt safe, loved, okay. She was still a little fuzzy, struggling to pull herself up, but she knew Steve would take care of her. 

Slowly, Bucky reached his flesh hand to Rose’s body, resting it lightly on her arm, but what he wasn’t expecting was for her to flinch away and wrap her arms around Steve’s neck with a force. 

Steve shot Bucky a look of pure panic, but quickly dropped it once he saw how defeated Bucky looked. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t you go start a bath for all of us? I’ll bring her in in a second,” Steve suggested lightly. He didn’t know what else to do. 

Bucky let out a sigh, but got off the couch and made his way to their shared bedroom. He couldn’t even look in the mirror when he walked into the bathroom, knowing all too well he’d probably punch a hole right through it if he did. He was so angry with himself. He should have known better. He should have done better. He should have known the second Rose started slipping that this was a bad idea. He should have waited. Shouldn’t have even done it at all. Idiot. 

Nevertheless, he started the bath, dropping in Rose’s favorite essential oils as well as some bubbles that he knew she loved. 

Back in the living room, Steve was still quietly soothing Rose, coaxing her back to reality. “Bucky just went to go start a bath. Does that sound good?” He asked softly, still running his hands along her body. Rose nodded into his chest, not trusting her words right now. 

Steve hummed back in response and scooped her up, holding her tight to his chest as he followed Bucky’s path into the bathroom. When he entered, he saw Bucky sitting on the closed toilet, still fully clothed, his head in his hands. Steve knew he was beating himself up right now, but he also knew that the top priority for both of them right now was Rose. So Steve focused on getting himself undressed while balancing Rose in his arms, a slow process but he doubted she’d go to Bucky right now and he didn’t want to put her in the bath alone. 

Finally, he settled them down in the bath, Rose still curled up in Steve’s naked lap. Once he knew she was somewhat content, he let his attention drift back over to Bucky. 

“Come in here with us, we have room,” Steve spoke softly, too soft for Rose to hear, trying to keep it light despite what had just happened. 

“She doesn’t even want me to touch her,” Bucky hissed, staring at his feet. 

“I know. But that’s only right now. She needs you, too,” Steve said, trying to make Bucky see some sense. Steve knew Rose needed Bucky right now, probably even more than him. He wasn’t fully prepared to handle something like this, even if he was doing a decent job at it. She needed Bucky. Hell, Steve needed Bucky. “I need you.” 

That caused Bucky to look up, and that’s when Steve saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“She’s never done that before. I don’t know what to do,” Bucky explained, his voice still too low for Rose to hear. 

“So figure it out,” Steve said bluntly. “I know you’re beating yourself up, but none of us knew this was going to happen. If you did, you wouldn’t have done it. She needs you. Probably more than me right now. Talk to her. Run that mouth. You’re good at that. Tell her what she needs to hear right now. From you,” Steve said, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. He knew things would only be worse if Bucky pulled away right now. But something had to be done, so he spoke as bluntly as he could. 

Bucky gave a small nod and sighed before he began to strip. Shortly, he was resting against the other end of the bathtub, being sure to keep a safe distance between his and Rose’s bodies. Bucky looked at Steve, unsure of what to do, but when Steve gave him an encouraging smile and flashed his eyes down towards Rose, he started talking. 

“Rosie, doll, can you look at me?” He asked, the nerves probably clear in his voice, but he didn’t care right now. He gave her a moment, and finally Rose looked up bashfully, her body still tight to Steve’s and her eyes not quite meeting Bucky’s steel ones. “You did so good for us, doll. All night. And you used your safeword when you needed to, and I’m so proud of you for that. I’m not mad at all. You need to know that, cause I know that’s where your head’s at. I should have known better than to go that hard on you when you were already feeling fuzzy. That’s on me and I’m so, so sorry doll. I love you so much and I just hate seein’ ya like this,” Bucky said, spilling his heart out. Typically, he’d save his emotions until he knew Rose was completely okay, but if Steve was right, she needed to hear this right now. Emotions couldn’t wait right now. 

He gave her a moment to take in his words, and finally, fucking finally, her eyes found his from across the bubbles. Bucky felt a giant weight leave his shoulders when she gave him a subtle smile, and he returned it with a wide one. Another beat passed and she was launching her wet body at him, water splashing up over the side of the tub, but that was a mess for later. 

“I’m sorry I acted like that, I don’t know what happened. It’s my fault too. I should have known not to say yes right then. I’m sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Rose chanted like a prayer, holding Bucky as close as she possibly could to her body. 

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Bucky said, pulling her face away from his chest and holding it between his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “None of that, and I mean none of it, was your fault at all. You told me you were feeling fuzzy, and when you’re like that, I take responsibility for your safety and well-being. You have nothing to apologize for,” he explained with conviction. 

“Okay,” Rose said, conceding. “I just don’t want you beating yourself up.” 

“As long as you’re okay, I’m okay,” Bucky replied. 

“I’m a lot better now. Stevie took good care of me,” Rose said, shooting a wink and a smile over to Steve. “So did you, even though I know you think you didn’t. I mean, this bath is pretty nice,” she said with a small smile, splashing up some water and bubbles at Bucky’s face. 

“I’m glad you like it. Anything else you want, printsessa?” Bucky asked, using an old Russian pet name fondly. 

“Cuddles,” Rose said, before retreating back to fall against Steve’s chest, must less tense than when she had previously been there. “Maybe a movie before I fall asleep.” 

“Anything you want sweetheart,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Rose let out a happy little sigh, fully relaxing against Steve’s chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her chest. Bucky was still down by her feet, using his hands to massage them expertly. And Rose could only help but wonder why her mind tried to trick her into thinking that these two men could love her any less than she loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said I was done with angst? Oops! I know it’s not the punishment some of you had in mind, but here it is. I hope it came across the way I wanted it to, but let me know all your thoughts! 
> 
> Also, very exciting news for those of you who love this story! I’m planning a prequel!!! It’s going to be BuckyxRose and focus on their relationship in Wakanda. It’s going to be called Start of Something New (yes, another HSM title) and I’m planning on starting it once I’m done with this one. I hope you all read it as well! 
> 
> As always, thank you for the love and support and leave a kudos/comment if you want!


	20. T is for Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thighs of Betrayal. That’s it. That’s the summary. And a little bit extra.

A few days, nearly a week, had passed since her punishment gone wrong, and Rose was getting pretty sick of not getting any action. She knew the boys were waiting for her to approach them, not wanting to test her limits, wanting to let her raw ass heal before they tried anything, but she was quickly growing desperate. Per usual. Who wouldn’t when you lived with two super soldiers who were sculpted like gods? 

Steve was currently out of the house, going for a run and running some errands that would probably take him quite some time, so her eyes set on Bucky as her prey. 

Poor Bucky. He was minding his own business, enjoying his day nestled on the couch with a new book, not even seeing what was coming his way. He had assumed Rose was in their room, doing what he wasn’t sure, but he hadn’t heard her move around for sometime now, so he assumed she was reading or doing some work. Boy, was he wrong. 

He was right that Rose was in their bedroom, but she was laying on the bed, plotting her plan of attack. She could guilt him into doing whatever she wanted, but no, that would be wrong. Especially with Bucky. She could just launch herself at him, but would that be way too forward? How forward could you get when it was your own boyfriend? Would it really even be forward or just eager? Desperate, maybe? Or she could go out there and subtly, not so subtly, get him to the point where he wanted to ravish her. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. That’s exactly what she needed right now. 

With a plan in mind and a newfound confidence, she strutted out of the bedroom and down the hall, her eyes immediately landing on Bucky’s relaxed form on the couch. He looked peaceful. She looked slightly bad for ruining his little zone of peace on the couch, but she knew him well enough to know he’d be on board with her plan. 

She did little to hide herself from creeping up on him, not wanting to startle him in her haste to get her rocks off. Eventually, she made her way to the couch and crawled right into his lap, jostling his book slightly but that had been the plan after all. 

He looked up at her, his steel blue eyes having a playful twinkle to them as he gave her a small smile. “What’s up, doll?” He asked, setting his book down on the side table before wrapping his arms around her back. 

“Nothin’,” Rose replied, a playful smirk falling on her lips as she settled on straddling one of Bucky’s thighs, clad in grey sweatpants. She tried her best to subtly roll her hips, but of course Bucky noticed right away. 

“Oh, that’s what you’re out here for, huh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow up at her. “How about we get these off, hm?” Bucky asked, playing with the hem of her own sweatpants. Rose gave him back a little nod, and he was quick to stand her up and strip them off of her, a smirk ripping across his face when he saw she wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. “Someone’s eager,” he chuckled, before pulling her back down onto his lap again, once more straddling his strong thigh. She paused for a moment, unsure where to take it from here now that he barely took the control back, but he was quick to give an instruction. “Well, go right on ahead. My thighs all yours, babydoll.” 

Rose let out a little whimper at his words at the thought of what he wanted her to do. It was one of her favorite things to do; riding Bucky’s perfect, perfect thighs. He knew what it did to her, he knew the frenzy it sent her into, the feral need it created inside of her. She already knew she was leaving a very obvious wet spot of his sweatpants, and that it would only get worse, but the idea of marking him in any way was always a little exhilarating. She couldn’t exactly leave hickies on him thanks to the serum, but she sure as hell could cum all over his thigh to stake her claim. 

Without any further instruction needed, Rose began rolling her hips on Bucky’s thigh. She relished in the way the smooth cloth felt against her clit, the way she could feel the way he flexed his thigh underneath her to make the pressure even more dizzying. She let out a whimper as she ground down, resting her forehead against Bucky’s shoulder as she clung to his shirt. 

“Look at you, doll. So fuckin’ pretty for me,” Bucky said lowly, his breath fanning across her neck. 

Rose felt hot, her entire body boiling as she crept closer and closer to her peak. Being pressed up against Bucky so closely, his never ending body heat radiating against her, wasn’t helping but it was so, so comforting. His arms were holding her close, trapping her against him as he continued to murmur sweet nothings into her ear. Bucky bounced his leg every few strokes, creating a vibrating effect that went directly to her clit, causing her to moan out each time. 

Her pussy was dragging easily along Bucky’s clothed thigh now, his sweatpants damp with her juices. Rose knew if she looked down she’d see a large wet mark and she let out a whine of humiliation, her cheeks flushing even redder at just the thought. Bucky, ever in tune with his best girl, seemed to know exactly what she was whining about so close to his ear. 

“What’s wrong babydoll? Embarrassed you got me all wet, hm?” Bucky asked, placing kisses on her neck in between words and bouncing his leg as he spoke. Rose couldn’t even bring herself to speak, so she let out another pathetic whimper and nodded her head into the space between Bucky’s shoulder and neck, hiding her face even though her body was writhing against him enthusiastically. 

But Bucky wasn’t about to let her hide. He’d give her an orgasm, as many as she wanted really, but he wanted to see her pretty face as she let go all over him. He ran his flesh hand up her back, crept up her neck, and up the back of her head before he grasped a good chunk of her hair and gently coaxed her head back until they were face to face. She kept her eyes down, glued to his chest, unable to bring herself to give him what he wanted just yet. 

“Eyes on me,” Bucky said quietly, barely above a whisper, but the command was loud and clear to Rose. Immediately, her eyes snapped up, unable to stop her body from responding even as her mind was screaming at her to keep her eyes down. She knew she looked debauched right now, absolutely flushed red, her eyes glazed over with arousal, a sheen on sweat all along her skin. And she also knew that was Bucky’s favorite sight, so she was helpless against his command to give that to him. 

“Oh, fuck. You’re fucking perfect, doll. I could cum just lookin’ at cha right now,” Bucky rambled, unable to stop himself now that he was looking in her eyes. “Let go for me. I wanna watch you cum all over my thigh. Keep your eyes on me, baby,” Bucky said, the grip on her hair growing harsh and his leg bouncing with a renewed effort now that he saw just how close she was to her peak. 

And Rose was helpless. She had no other option but to obey his words and let go, the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, the way he was manipulating her body giving her no other choice. 

Her whole body tensed up, attempting to curl in on itself, but Bucky kept her upright and moving. The grip in her hair was grounding as she felt her mind turn to mush, Bucky’s metal hand on her waist kept her moving at a steady pace as she worked through her orgasm. Her mouth was letting out moans that she had no control over, her eyes glued to Bucky’s despite them being half closed and hazy. 

When her legs started shaking and she started letting out breathy pleas to slow down, Bucky let up and let her relax against him, holding her close to him as her body came down from its high. 

“That was fucking beautiful, Rosie. You’re so perfect,” he cooed, petting her messy hair down as he spoke. Rose could only give a hum back, making Bucky chuckle, but her body only relaxed against his further. “Wanna give me another one?” He asked, a cheeky smile on his face as he moved his head back to look down at her. 

Rose whimpered but nodded. Of course she wanted more. She’d always want more of Bucky, anyway she could get it. She pulled her face back to look up at him, seeing the playful glint in her eyes to let her know he was far from done with her. “Please Daddy,” she said, a little breathless and a little hazy from her orgasm mere moments before. She was craving to let go in a way she couldn’t the other night and she knew Bucky would be gentle today, so she was enthusiastic to dive back in. 

He looked down at her in awe. Bucky hadn’t expected her to turn it this way so fast. But here she was, so pliant and ready in his lap, looking up at him like he was the only thing that mattered, and silently begging to be taken apart. He knew he hadn’t hurt her the other night, but he caused her to fall into the worst headspace possible and that was almost worse to him. He could fix outside issues, inside ones were more of a struggle for him. But he knew what she needed, and he wanted to give her everything she could ever want right now. 

With a gentle push Rose fell off his lap as he guided her to lay back on the couch, spread out and naked for him. “What did I ever do to deserve you? Fuck you’re perfect. You gonna be good for me?” He asked, his hands running up and down her sides as he fully took her in. 

“Yes Daddy,” Rose said, a little bit more coherent now that she was relaxed and laying down, but still had that dewy look in her eyes nonetheless. 

“You always are,” Bucky hummed before leaning down and colliding his lips with hers. Their lips folded together, dancing against each other gently before Bucky pulled away. He stared down at Rose for a moment, taking in how glossy her eyes were and how she had that look in her eyes that could only mean she was slipping down into that headspace that just let her float away, and that she was so incredibly ready for whatever he was about to give her. 

Without much thought behind other than giving her something to focus on to keep her grounded, he propped her up against the pillows on the couch and lifted her arms up until her hands were gripping the arm rest. “I want you to keep your arms right here and keep your eyes on me, okay?” He asked gently, his forehead resting against hers. 

“Okay,” she managed to breath out, although the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly let Bucky know she just wanted him to get on with it already. 

He gave her one last peck on her lips before sliding down her body, following his trail with kisses until he reached her core. “Cum whenever you want and make as much noise as you want, doll. This is all about you right now. Just remember your rules - eyes on me and don’t move those hands,” he told her, his hot breath fanning over her, making a shiver run down her spine. 

Rose could only whimper her agreeance with a small nod, staring down at Bucky like he was the only other person in the world right now. With that, he immediately attached his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth harshly and giving it gentle flicks with his tongue. 

Rose’s back arched at the sensation, letting out a loud moan but her eyes never left his. The look in his eyes could only be described as a man starved and this was his first meal in months. He looked hungry, letting out his own groan of appreciation the moment he tasted her, devouring her. 

“So fucking wet for me,” he mused, letting his fingers roam around her dripping hole before pushing two in. Rose’s eyes widened when she felt the metal fingers enter her, her jaw dropping open as they stretched her walls, forcing her to conform around them. The metal felt harsh against how hot she felt, causing her to let out a pathetic whimper, but Bucky paid no mind to it. He reattached his lips to her clit, humming as he pulled it back into his mouth, laving over it with his hot tongue. The dual sensations of his metal fingers and his hot tongue never got lost on Rose, it already had her writhing with pleasure against the couch. 

As his fingers pumped in and out of her with force, curling to perfectly hit her g-spot every single thrust, his tongue was busy drawing delicate patterns onto her clit. In no time, Rose was moaning wantonly and wriggling around, unsure if she wanted more or less. Bucky quickly had her pinned down with his flesh arm across her stomach, much stronger than any flailing around she could do. And no matter what she did, her eyes never left his and her hands never left the arm rest which she was clinging to with such a force that if it were one of the boys, they would have ripped the fabric to shreds already. 

They had never really done this before; kept this level of eye contact while either of them was giving oral. When he had originally said it, for a brief moment Rose thought it might be weird, awkward even. She knew he liked to look at her while she lost control, but this was a whole new level, having her keep her eyes on him the entire time. But she was wrong, it wasn’t weird, or awkward. It was so sensual and so erotic that she could almost burst from the lustful and hungry looks he was giving her. It made her feel everything that he was doing to her in ten fold, heightening every sensation she felt as she stared into his darkened eyes. She could only assume that she looked like a wanton mess right now, but that was the least of her concerns. The only things she was focused on right now were keeping her eyes on his, keeping her hands steady, and enjoying the ride he was giving her. 

Bucky felt it before she did, the way her walls began to tighten around his fingers and the way her legs started to shake. He felt her muscles tighten beneath the arm resting across her stomach right before she started letting out little gasps of pleasure, trying to suck in as much air as she could as it was getting forced out of her lungs. 

“Cum for me doll. Cum all over my face,” Bucky whispered, just loud enough so that she could hear him over the noises she was making. He removed his fingers from her dripping core before replacing it with his tongue, fucking her with it. What could only be called a scream ripped out her throat when he did that, the pleasure overwhelming her as her whole body tensed up. 

His tongue battled its way inside of her, fighting against the tightness of her walls before she finally let go, pulsing and throbbing around his tongue as she let out a stream of moans. Her eyes were glossed over while her arms fought to stay attached to the couch, her mouth lax as he continued to push her through it. 

Finally, he felt her body relax back down onto the couch and she started twitching at the over stimulation, so he pulled his mouth away from her sex, wiping his chin and lips as he came up. She finally let her eyes fall closed, completely blissed out, but her arms were still in a deadlock, unable to move. 

Gently, Bucky grabbed her hands and pulled them down, stretching at the overworked muscles that caused her to let out a noise that was between a moan and a whine at the sensation. “So fuckin’ beautiful. And so good for me, did exactly what I told you,” Bucky cooed as he massaged his way up her arms, coaxing the feeling back into them. 

Once he was done with that, he sat back against the couch, pulling her legs into his lap as he watched her relax. He figured she was done, fucked out and completely satiated, drifting away in that blissful headspace of hers, so he was in for a shock when she suddenly sat up and clumsily made her way into his lap. She was floating, that much he could tell, but she wasn’t out for the count yet. 

“How are you feelin’ doll?” He asked gently, running his hands along her thighs that were straddling his lap. 

She practically ignored the question, only replying with “Want you to fuck me Daddy,” as he ground down into his crotch. 

The erection he had previously been ignoring practically screamed at the sensation, twitching within the confines of his briefs and very much reminding his brain that it was there. 

“Is that right?” He asked, keeping his voice level with a smirk on his face and brushing her sexed up hair out of her face, willing himself to keep his hips on the couch. “Think you can come around my cock like a good little girl?” 

“Don’t care, just want you in me,” she argued, continuing to hump against him. She felt like a bitch in heat, she knew she looked like one, but she didn’t care. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t stopping until she got it. 

“Not until you answer my question,” Bucky said sternly, gripping her hips so tightly it stopped all of her movement. Her eyes snapped back up to his, big and round and feigning innocence. If it wasn’t for her previous actions, one would think she was entirely innocent and pure. “You think you can cum on my cock? Think you got another one in you? Otherwise you can just suck me off doll, if you want me inside you so bad,” He asked, his hands roughly gripping and massaging her ass as he spoke. 

Rose let out a high pitched whine, her face turning into a pitiful pout. “I dunno,” she muttered, her eyes flitting away from his. 

“I think you have one more left in you,” Bucky spoke lowly, almost a dangerous tone in his voice. “You know what that means, right?” Rose simply shrugged, causing Bucky to reach up and grip her jaw tightly, forcing her to look at him again. “It means you do as I say, and you cum all over my cock, hm?” 

The look in his eyes gave Rose no room for argument. If she wanted to get fucked so bad, she’d do as he said. She knew she’d last as long as it took her to cum, even if it killed her first. And oh, what a way to go. 

“O-okay,” she mumbled back, her face flushing red as she took in the situation she managed to get herself in. She’d initially only come out here to maybe get fucked, maybe get eaten out, but things clearly took a turn that she hadn’t intended. But here she was, about to get fucked into her third orgasm of the afternoon, slowly slipping further and further into her headspace that only made her plaint in his arms, and she was enjoying every minute of it, despite her knowledge that the next orgasm would completely wipe her out. 

“Oh, you’re getting shy on me now?” Bucky asked with a chuckle, already repositioning her blushing body on the couch. 

He kept her in her straddling position, putting her on her knees beside him on the couch. Her front was facing the back of the couch, his hands positioning her to grip it. She could only follow where he put her, and she was content on staying exactly where he did. 

Bucky stood up behind her, quickly stripping out of his own clothes as he watched her carefully. He took in the way her body began to shake with anticipation, the way she tried to keep her breathing under control, the way her hands flexed rhythmically on the back of the couch, trying to keep herself grounded. But she waited patiently, not even uttering a single word or turning around to see what he was doing. 

“So patient for me. You’re so perfect,” he whispered against her ear, finally kneeling up on the couch behind her. 

She whimpered at the feeling of him so close to her, already feeling his throbbing erection pushed up against her ass. She couldn’t even help the way her hips rose up and started moving at their own accord, moving up and down along his shaft. 

“And eager,” Bucky added with a chuckle, his breath ghosting along the side of her face. 

“Please,” Rose gasped out breathlessly when his tip rubbed over her sensitive clit. It was the only thing she could even think of saying, her mind turning to mush as the seconds dragged on. 

“I know, doll. You’ll get what you want, you’re being so good for me. I always take good care of you,” he said, gripping his own cock and rubbing it up and down her folds, getting his tip wet before pushing it into her slowly. 

Rose’s back arched and all the breath left her body as she felt him enter her. The slow push of his cock forced her to open up for him, more than his two metal fingers had, and she could practically feel every vein, every throb as he moved. 

He worked his way in slowly, disregarding her breathless moans and pleads to speed up, taking his sweet time, relishing in the way her body lost control. When he was finally fully seated inside of her, her front was flush against the couch, her knuckles white against the fabric while he had a steady grip on her hips, sure to leave bruises for later. 

“You feel fuckin’ perfect,” he moaned, his voice raspy and deep, as he dragged his flesh hand away from her hip, up her back, and it finally stilled around the front of her neck, giving it a testing squeeze. When he did that, he could feel the way her walls fluttered around him, and he smirked to himself. “Oh, you want it rough babydoll? Is that it? Is that what you were thinkin’ about before you came out here to tease me?” He asked, pressing his chest against her back, fully folding over her, his face right next to hers. 

“Daddy please,” she moaned out, grinding back against him, pushing him impossibly deeper inside of her. 

“I did say you’d get what you want, didn’t I?” He asked before readjusting himself, keeping one knee on the couch and placing one foot on the floor to brace himself, his body still folded against her. 

Once he knew he wouldn’t be moving from that position and he wouldn’t absolutely crush her with his weight, he pulled himself out, the tip barely staying in before slamming back in with a force. His hand tightened around her neck, just barely but enough to make her head spin. His metal hand stayed steady against her hip, keeping her exactly where he wanted her, making sure he hit that wonderful spot inside of her with every harsh thrust. 

Rose could only hang on to the couch for dear life, the loudest moans yet falling from her mouth with each thrust. She couldn’t even contain the noises they were making, the force of him inside her just tearing them out of her. The pressure of his hand only heightened everything for her, forcing her to clamp down around his thick cock and making her head even dizzier in her floating headspace. 

“Is this what you wanted? You just needed a good fuck, huh baby?” Bucky asked harshly, the words coming out through gritted teeth. He was willing himself to stay in some type of control, still focused on only her pleasure, he knew he’d get his in due time. She felt so perfect around him, he couldn’t not. 

A litany of words tumbled out of her mouth, none of coherence other than the occasional ‘please’ surrounded by curses. She didn’t even know what she was asking for, her head was a jumbled mess but the only thing that made sense right now was Bucky hovering over her and his perfect, perfect cock inside of her, completely ripping her apart. 

But Bucky seemed to know exactly what she was after before even she did. The metal hand that was on her hip left and trailed down to her clit, drawing slow circles on it. The juxtaposition of his fast, harsh thrusts and his slow, smooth circles around her clit were driving her inside. Mixed with his filthy words in her ear, wet kisses trailing up and down her neck, and the hand around her throat, she was going to lose herself to it soon. 

“Yeah, this is exactly what you needed,” Bucky mused aloud. “Needed your Daddy to fuck you real hard. Good thing you’ve been so sweet, so precious. I’d give you anything you wanted right now, fuck.” 

Rose moaned at the unabating praise, completely overwhelmed with all of the sensations that were hitting her at once. She felt her climax rising from a place deep inside of her, and she knew it was going to ruin her. Sure, she’d gone three in a row before, but it’s been a while. And having three orgasms from completely different sensations was mind blowing. 

“I can feel how close you are, doll. Let it go. I got you. Cum for me,” Bucky said, his voice somewhere in between a groan and a raspy breath. “Cum all over my cock like the good girl I know you are.” 

Her body immediately tensed, rigid in his hands as she felt the coil in her stomach wind up tighter and tighter. She could barely breath from the force of it, her stomach clenching violently, her hands gripping the couch with such a force they’d be an indent well after she was finished. 

With one more thrust that directly aimed at her g-spot and one last flick to her clit, that coil snapped and she came with a scream. She clamped down tightly around Bucky’s cock, making him hiss with pleasure as he fought against it, chasing his own release. Her body relaxed just enough for it to convulse and writhe against his own. The hand on her neck came down to steady her hips while the rest of his body worked her through it. 

The force of her orgasm plunged Bucky into his own, his body tight and tense against her as he released spurt after spurt of cum into her with a groan. He fucked them both through it until she was twitching from over stimulation, whining out her protests even though her body was limp against the couch. 

Bucky peeled himself off of her, the sweat from both of their bodies having melded them into one, before slowly slipping out of her. He took a moment to watch his cum drip out of her, it never failed to both turn him on and make him extremely possessive. A small, harmless guilty pleasure he had. But it was only for a brief moment, then he was picking up his shirt up off the floor and gently cleaning her up with it. It could be washed later. 

Rose seemed stuck in the position that they finished in, completely limp and absolutely floating away on cloud nine as he cleaned her. Once he was done, he peeled her fingers off of the couch, before sitting back against the arm rest and pulling her close to him. 

He cradled her as she came down, giving him a moment to catch his breath and just watch her with a fondness that she may not have allowed if she were coherent. Not that Rose didn’t like his attention, but he knew she didn’t like to be stared at the way he was doing right now. But if she could only see the fondness in his eyes, she’d explode on sight from it. 

Wrapped safely in his arms, she slowly came back down, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against hers. She had wanted him to ravish her when she came out here, and she was so glad he did, completely filling her expectations and then a little bit extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Sebastian Stan’s incredible thighs, I present this chapter. Very self indulgent. 
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos if you want! I appreciate all the love!


	21. U is for Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky surprise Rose with very special costumes on Halloween, and give her one to match. 
> 
> Also: Just a reminder that this is set after Endgame, but everyone is alive because I don’t have the heart to write anyone out.

Summer turned into fall, and soon enough it was Halloween. And of course the one and only Tony Stark was throwing a Halloween bash at the new and improved Stark Tower, rebuilt and modified once everything was settled. Rose was excited enough for it, curious to see what everyone would dress up as because, of course in true Tony fashion, you were not allowed in without a costume. 

Her only problem was that she had no idea what her costume was. 

Steve had come to her a week prior, telling her that him and Bucky had sorted it all out, but that it would be a surprise. And no matter how much begging and sleuthing she did, she couldn’t trick them into telling her. She even jokingly threatened to withhold sex just to get an answer, but they all knew she would never do that, so it only resulted with her getting enthusiastically fucked until morning. 

Except now she was sitting in front of her vanity, her makeup spread out, unsure of what to do and only hours before the party. She didn’t even know how to do her hair. With a sigh, she put her head in her hands and began racking her brain for anything and everything they could possibly have in store, but she had no clue. She knew the costumes were hanging up in the closet. She could just go take a small peak. But no, then she’d ruin the surprise and the boys seemed really excited about it. She didn’t want to ruin it for them. So she was only left with one option. 

“Hey Steve!” She called out, knowing no matter where he was in their large apartment that his super soldier hearing would pick up on it. 

In a matter of moments he walked into the bedroom, still in his casual clothes. “What’s up sweetheart?” He asked. 

“I just- I know you don’t want to tell what our costumes are because it’s a surprise but I just wanna make sure my makeup and hair match with it so can you just give me some clues?” She asked, practically begging him with her eyes. 

“You don’t have to do anything special,” he said, sitting down at the edge of the bed behind her. 

“Steve,” she sighed, twirling around in her chair to face him. “Just give me something to work with?” 

Steve eyed her carefully, and for a moment she thought he might not even reply. 

“Red lipstick, blush, curl your hair,” he simply stated, his face not giving anything away. It was mind numbing how good at keeping a secret her boyfriends could be. And the simple make up and hair gave her absolutely no inkling on what her costume might be. 

“That’s it?” She asked. 

“Yeah that’s about it. I told you nothing special. And besides, you’ll look great no matter what,” he told her, giving her a wide smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rose said, rolling her eyes as she turned back around to face the mirror, pulling the makeup she needed from the pile in front of her. 

“There’s still two hours until we have to leave, why are you starting so early?” Steve asked innocently. Rose didn’t do her makeup often, and even when she did it was light so it never took her long. But tonight she was going all out with a full face, so she wanted to have the time to do it right. 

“I’m doing a full face of makeup, it’s gonna take me a little bit,” Rose explained, grabbing her primer. 

“You don’t gotta do all that. You look beautiful no matter what,” Steve argued gently. 

Oh her perfect little Stevie. He’s clueless sometimes. 

“I know. I’m doing it because I want to. I never really do and this gives me an excuse to play dress up for the night. Thank you, though. I’m sure Bucky shares the sentiment,” Rose said playfully. “Speaking of, where is he? Figured he’d trail in here by now.” 

“Oh he’s out, running some last minute errands,” Steve explained, but something about it made Rose’s instincts halt. Her eyes flickered to his through the mirror, evaluating his body language for a lie. But he gave nothing away. “What?” He asked with a laugh, noticing her questioning gaze. 

“I feel like that was a lie,” she said, her eyes narrowing playfully as she shot up a brow. 

“Not a lie,” Steve argued, mimicking her actions. 

“Whatever you said,” she said, rolling her eyes again. If they kept this little act up, they might just roll out of her head by the end of the night. Actually, on second thought, her eyes rolling to the back of her head was exactly how she’d choose to end the night. “I gotta get ready, so scram,” she told him, smirking as she started on her foundation. 

Steve threw his hands up in feign surrender. “Alright, alright, Ms. Bossy Pants,” he chuckled, getting off the bed and heading to the door. “But I’m sure you won’t be so bossy by the end of the night,” he said lowly, just as he got to the doorway. 

Rose spun in her seat when he said that. “Was that a threat?” She asked with a smirk on her face. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s a promise,” Steve said, devilishly grinning right back before shutting the door behind him. 

~~~

Rose found herself covering her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed and impatiently waiting for her boyfriends to walk into the room. They changed in the guest room, Steve having smuggled their costumes out as she was finishing curling her hair, shooting her a giddy smile and compliments as he went. She put up little fight at the instructions she got through the door, just eager to see whatever the hell they had planned for her. 

Once she gave them the signal to come in, she heard the door open and the shuffle of shoes along the carpeted floor until they both stopped right in front of her. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Bucky said, and it was clear in his voice that he was excited. Almost childlike. It made Rose’s heart swell for a moment before she took a deep breath and removed her hands from over her eyes. 

She opened her eyes to see the both of them in matching costumes. No, not costumes. Uniforms. Two olive green U.S. Army uniforms from WWII with khaki ties, to be exact. The same ones they would have worn back in the 1940’s. Both uniforms were tailored perfectly and absolutely crisp. And she couldn’t even deny the rush of arousal that coursed through her. They both looked so commanding and powerful, just standing there. 

“I-um, wow,” she stuttered out, knowing they were looking for a reaction, but the shock on her face said it all for them. They knew she liked it. 

“What do you think?” Bucky asked, crossing his feet and doing a little spin around the floor. 

“I-um-I,” Rose tried, but her eyes were just scanning over them. And then over their faces. That’s when she said it. “Wait a fucking second, did you cut your hair?” She asked Bucky, gawking at him shamelessly. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and this was the perfect excuse. Do you like it?” He asked, the nerves evident in his voice. 

“I-yeah, fuck yeah I do,” Rose finally managed to get out, taking in both of them. “You both look so fucking good it’s painful,” she whispered, mostly to herself but she knew they heard her. 

“Glad you like it,” Steve said, bending down to place a kiss on her forehead while her brain was working over time to take in the beautifulness she was seeing. “You ready for your costume?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she said, huffing out a laugh. She already knew exactly what her costume would be, but theirs were a surprise enough. And Bucky’s hair. His hair! She had only ever seen it in pictures, but seeing it infront of her was another level of attraction and godliness. 

She hadn’t even noticed that Bucky went over to their closet and removed the slip her costume was in. He unzipped it infront of her, carefully opening the seam so she could see what was inside. And there it was: the red, white, and blue of the USO girl costume. 

“I figured,” she said with a giggle, standing up to take the bag from him before laying it on the bed. 

“So you like it?” Steve asked, hovering over her as she removed the dress from it’s bag. The classic blue halter top, red belt, and red and white striped skirt emerged before her eyes and she could only help but smile. 

“I do. I think it’s cute. Fitting. And you two look absolutely fucking fantastic. I’m kinda jealous now of all those girls that got to experience the two of you back in the day,” she finished with a giggle, beginning to undress herself. 

The boys took their seats on the bed, watching her as she undressed with hungry eyes but making no move to do anything. After all, they had somewhere to be in a half hour. 

“Where’d you get all this anyways?” She asked. 

“Straight from the Smithsonian,” Steve said with a chuckle. 

That made Rose stop dead in her tracks, only in her bra and panties, dress dangling from her hands. “Are you joking?” She asked, wide eyes and jaw open. 

“I’m serious. I mean, these are both our uniforms anyways. They both had to be tailored but they’re the same ones we wore. And that’s a real USO dress that was on display. Called in a few favors. Aaannnddd, Tony might have helped a bit,” Steve explained, watching with an amused face at Rose’s reaction. Bucky had the same smug smile on his face. 

“Holy shit, alrighty then. This is casual. Totally normal,” she rambled as she pulled the dress on over her head, careful not to mess up her perfectly done curls in the process. 

“If you haven’t noticed doll, we’re not exactly normal,” Bucky said from his spot on the bed. 

“Oh really? I had no idea!” Rose exclaimed. “But seriously, some of the shit you two pull never fails to shock me.” 

Finally, she had the dress on and smoothed down the skirt with her hands, making sure everything was in perfect place. For a moment, the nagging feeling that some other girl had worn this dress went through her, but she pushed it aside quickly. This was her dress now. Well. Was it still the property of the Smithsonians? Because that’s a totally normal question anyone would have about their Halloween costume. Whatever. It was hers for the night and she was going to rock it better than any USO girl ever did. 

“So?” She asked, turning to fully face the boys now that everything was to her standard. 

She took in their faces, watched their eyes as they darkened, saw their tight lips turn into wide, predatory grins, could feel the hitches in their breath in her soul. 

Bucky was the first to leap up from the bed, stalking his way over to Rose. “You look absolutely stunning,” he told her, cupping her jaw as he spoke. He took a step back to shamelessly look her up and down from a close up view and smirked to himself. “I dunno how I’m gonna keep my hands off of you tonight with you lookin’ like this,” he commented, barely above a whisper but loud enough to send a pretty flush down Rose’s body. 

“Ya know,” Steve started, making his way off the bed to stand behind Rose, his broad figure looming over hers, “you’d think that I’d have seen enough USO girls in my day to not be affected by this. But you are by far the best lookin’ one I’ve ever seen,” he finished, grinding his very present erection on her ass. Rose couldn’t stop the whimper that fell from her lips, knowing full well that she was in for a long night of her, but she quickly pulled herself together. 

She took a deep breath and put on a stubborn face. “As much as I’d love to stay and see where this goes, we do have somewhere to be,” she pointed out, not even bothering to mask her subtle disappointment. 

“You’re right, we do. But you’re not leaving that bed for hours once we get home,” Bucky told her, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. 

Rose could only give a playful sigh and nod at their antics before she was turning on her heel and leaving the room, the boys following her movements with little hesitation. 

~~~

The party came and went with a lot of drinks and a lot of fun. Tony and Pepper were dressed as the very elegant Gomez and Moritia Adams, Wanda and Vision as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, Natasha as a sexy, yet somehow still terrifying looking cat, and Sam as a very well put together Jimi Hendrix. 

Everyone loved their costumes, minus a few quick jabs from Sam stating they were ‘unoriginal’ and it was ‘cheating’, but they all brushed it off with a laugh and a smile. 

Rose had stuck with the girls for most of the night, sharing cocktails and talking amongst themselves, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that eyes were on her all night. And they were. Everytime she turned to find her boyfriends in the crowd, at least one pair of eyes were staring back at her. She could practically feel them in her soul although they were a room away. 

The car ride home, while short, was abnormally quiet. Rose was in the back of the car by herself, still feeling the buzz from the cocktails she had had throughout the night, while Bucky was driving upfront with Steve, going far above the speed limit through the city. Not that Rose could care, she was too tipsy to notice and she knew Bucky had gone far faster than this before. 

Once they were inside their apartment, Rose found herself pinned against the door with a startled yelp, and within second lips were on her mouth. Steve’s. 

By the time he pulled away, they were both gasping for air with dark, lust filled eyes. Steve rested his forehead against hers, gripping her hips tightly, searching for words. “You look so good, I can’t even begin to explain it. It was so hard keepin’ my hands to myself tonight. Had to stay away from you, otherwise I would have bent you right over a table and fucked you in front of everyone,” he told her, his heavy breathing wafting across her face. The smell of whiskey crept to her nose, a shock because Steve rarely drank. It did nothing for him, so he usually never bothered. 

Nonetheless, she whimpered at his words, imagining the scene he was spelling out for her in her head. 

“Ooh, she likes that,” Bucky cooed from somewhere behind Steve, but Rose couldn’t see him past the way Steve was looming over her. 

“You like that sweetheart?” Steve asked, using the distraction to push his thigh in between her legs, right up against her aching core. It was almost done to taunt her, but they all knew she’d be screaming in no time. “You like the thought of us bending you over a table? Showing everyone how good you are for us? Want everyone to hear all the noises you make for us? How you scream for us?” He asked, teasing her with the thought of it. 

Rose couldn’t help the rush of arousal that went through her while she pictured the scene. She’d never do it, they all knew it would never happen, but she was so turned on by the thought of it. Showing off how good she was for everyone, showing off how well they fucked her. She couldn’t even control herself when she bucked her hips against Steve’s thick thigh, grinding her dripping core against him with a breathy gasp. 

“Mm, you do like that. But you know all that is just for us. We’re too selfish to share you with anyone,” Steve said lowly, his lips dragging up Rose’s neck until he sucked a bruise right underneath her ear. 

She gasped and bucked her hips again at the sensation, unable to control herself. She was still a little tipsy from the alcohol, but what Steve was doing to her made her absolutely dizzy with need. 

Suddenly, everything stopped and Steve backed away, only to be replaced with Bucky’s looming figure. He had taken the jacket off, now just in an olive button up, and he looked absolutely divine. The short hair would take a bit of getting used to, but that was going to be easy because he looked so damn good. 

“You don’t even know what you’ve been doing to me all night, do you?” He asked her, lips only millimeters from her own. She could feel his full ones brush against hers as he spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. “You look perfect all the time, but tonight, fuck tonight you’re doing something else for me doll. Wanna take you right here, but let's get you comfy, hm? I have a feeling it’ll be a long night,” he said with a wink, before placing his hands under her thighs and lifting her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. 

She didn’t know if he did it on purpose, but she was placed perfectly so that she could feel his hard cock brush up against her slit with every step he took towards their bedroom. Even between the layers of clothes, it was sending her into a mindless fury to rip his clothes off. But she settled with devouring his lips with hers, knowing he could get them to the bedroom even if he couldn’t see. 

The kiss was slow, but it was full of passion and lust, a desperate need inside both of them crawling out. Rose laced her fingers through his hair, as she had done a thousand times, but she let out a groan when she felt just how short it was. It was just enough to grab onto when she wanted to, but it was also enough to drive her wild. 

She soon found herself placed down on the bed, forcibly being disconnected from Bucky’s lips even though she was chasing after them. She needed more, anything really, to satiate the boiling heat inside of her. 

Steve was already in the bedroom before them, his jacket taken off and draped across a chair, his tie undone and hanging from his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. The both of them were driving Rose absolutely insane with even realizing it, or maybe they did. Rose couldn’t decide which was worse. 

“Stevie,” Bucky started, moving to take off his tie. Steve got the hint and started taking off his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as he looked at Bucky to continue. “Did I ever tell you I always wanted to fuck a USO girl?” He asked, a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Eh you were better off not doing that,” Steve said with a chuckle, finally chucking his shirt off and dropping it disgracefully on the floor. “They were all hot cakes and charity girls, nothing you’d want to mess around with. Besides, pretty sure you were all mine at the time,” Steve said, shooting a wink Bucky’s way. 

Rose sat helplessness on the bed, watching the interaction with awe until both of them were just down to their briefs. She knew they were doing it to taunt her, their own little version of a sexy strip tease, and boy oh boy was it working. Her thighs were clenched together, doing anything to relieve the pressure she felt in her core, and her hands were gripping the bunched up blanket beneath her. She got ripped back into the conversation when she saw that Bucky gestured over to her. 

“Well if all those girls were sluts, what does it make this one?” Bucky had said, walking over to Rose in a leisurely stride, running his thumb against her flushed cheek when he got close enough to her. 

Without even thinking, she took the flesh thumb into her mouth once it touched her lips, gently sucking on it and looking up at Bucky with a plea in her eyes. 

“Look at you, doll. You’re absolutely gagging for it right now. Maybe you are just a slut like all those others girls,” he mused, his dark eyes flashing to hers. The smirk on his face was enough to tell Rose he meant nothing malicious by it, but it didn’t stop the thrill of being so exposed that it made a shiver shoot down her spine. 

“Oh, she is a slut,” Steve said smoothly, crawling onto the bed to put himself behind Rose. “But she’s our little slut. Isn’t that right Rosie?” He asked, his hands making his way around to her front and gently needed her breasts from over her dress. 

She could only whimper back a response and give a slight nod, too distracted by Bucky’s thumb trailing further into her mouth and the way Steve was making her nipples perk up against her lace bra. But that wasn’t good enough for them. “Use your words. Tell us what you are,” Bucky said darkly, removing his thumb from her mouth and trailing the hand along her body until his fingers were working over her clit over her thin underwear. 

Rose let out a breathy gasp, opening her mouth to talk but all that came out was a pitiful moan as Steve and Bucky were playing with her most sensitive spots. Both of them were hovering over her, their forms so big compared to her own that felt consumed by them, unable to see past the little bubble they had created around her. She took a breath and tried again, finally managing to get some words out. 

“I-I’m a slut. Your slut. Both of yours,” she said, attempting to sound much more brazen than she currently felt. The tipsiness from the party had stayed with her, and she could feel the floatiness of subspace creeping up on her as well. Between that and the way the boys were talking to her, touching her, surrounding her - her head was spinning. 

“Good girl,” Bucky cooed, pulling his fingers away from her and standing up straight. “I think it’s time to give her what she wants, huh Stevie?” He asked, shooting a look over Rose’s shoulder. 

“I like watching her squirm,” Steve commented, trailing his lips down Rose’s neck, “but she’s being so good.” 

Rose was so wrapped up in their words that she hadn’t even noticed her eyes fell closed. By the time they fluttered open, Bucky was naked in front of her and Steve was retreating to lean back against the headboard. 

Bucky leaned down and connected their foreheads, giving Rose a moment to ground herself with the feeling while one of his hands trailed down her side. “And what do you want, doll? What does our little USO slut want tonight?” He asked with a playful smirk, squeezing her hip lightly. 

“I-I-Anything, please,” Rose begged shamelessly, unable to decide on anything herself. Anything they gave her right now she’d be more than happy with, she just wanted them. 

Bucky chuckled darkly and his steel blue eyes seemed to darken even more. He folded his lips over her in a passionate kiss, unable to hold himself back any longer. All he’d wanted to do all night was bury his cock inside of her, and that’s exactly what he was planning on doing. His obvious lust came out in the kiss, biting and suckling on her lower lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She managed to keep up with him, her own lust being a driving force behind the kiss as well. 

Bucky pulled away, his breathing heavy and he shot a look at Steve over Rose’s shoulder. And damn what a sight it was. Steve was propped up against the headboard, now fully naked, his hand lightly trailing up and down along his throbbing cock. He looked like a damn god. That only spurred Bucky on further, grabbing Rose’s hips and spinning her over as gently as he could despite his rush to be inside of her. 

Rose let out a little yelp followed by a playful giggle, successfully landing on her hands and knees on the bed, her face almost directly in line with Steve’s cock. 

“Hey there,” Steve said with a wink, nonchalantly rubbing his fingers over his leaking tip. 

“Hi,” Rose said with another giggle, unable to suppress the wide grin that spread across her face. She loved getting Eiffel Towered by the two of them. Paris never seemed better. 

Steve let his other hand come out to grab Rose by the jaw, gently dragging her upwards until her lips met his. The kiss was gentler than the one she had just shared with Bucky, but it wasn’t lacking any heat or passion. Just different. 

When they pulled away, they just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes darting around each other's faces with small smiles on their lips. Rose was the first to back away, taking charge to trail kitten licks and small kisses down Steve’s neck, collarbone, chest, abs, and finally, down to his cock. The whole time he was letting out little gasps of pleasure, especially when she paid extra special attention to his sensitive nipples, only adding to Rose’s alcohol induced spark of confidence. 

When she took his tip between her lips, he let out a groan of pleasure and laced his fingers into her hair but made no move to control what she was doing. As much as he wanted to buck up and fuck her face, he was happy to sit back and enjoy this for a while too. 

Sometime while Rose was busy worshipping Steve’s body, Bucky climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Rose. He waited and watched, absolutely enamored by the display the two were putting on infront of him. He couldn’t decide who looked better; Rose, bent over almost teasingly even though he knew she didn’t necessarily mean it, which was maddening, and Steve, gasping and writing in pleasure, a pink flush forming along his body, as Rose worked her way down his immaculate body. 

Once he was satisfied that Rose was preoccupied with attending to Steve, he made his move. He trailed his mismatched hands up the backs of her thighs, earning a shiver from her in return. His hands went all the way up until they reached the top band of her underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing her glistening sex to him in the process. He could barely suppress a groan when he saw how wet she already was, more eager than ever to be inside of her. 

Her panties got haphazardly thrown across the room and the skirt of her dress was flipped up to expose her to Bucky’s view. He ran his hard cock up and down her slick folds, earning a moan from her in return that sent a vibration up Steve’s cock, causing him to let out his own moan. After hearing that, he plunged into Rose without a second though, forcefully stretching her around his girth. She pulled off of Steve abruptly to let out a pornographic moan, unable to stop herself as the pain and pleasure washed over her, gripping Steve’s thigh tight to calm herself. 

“Always so fucking tight for me doll,” Bucky groaned as he continued to force his way inside. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, her own body unsure whether to force him out or drag him in further. But judging by the blissful look on Rose’s face, she might just kill him if he backed out. 

Once Rose seemed to be settled down, as best she could with Bucky thrusting in and out of her with a harsh speed anyway, Steve dragged her face back to his cock. When she tried to immediately take him back in her mouth, Steve kept a steady grip on her hair and tilted her chin up with a finger, forcing her to look at him. 

“Just open that pretty mouth for me, sweetheart. You just enjoy yourself,” Steve said softly, but he couldn’t mask the fire that was behind his eyes. He was staring down at her with such lust, so much passion that she thought she might burst from it. But she just nodded with a small smile before opening her mouth for him. 

While Steve was working his cock into Rose’s throat, Bucky made sure to hit Rose’s g-spot with every thrust, forcing her body to contract with pleasure. She was a shaking mess between them, moans ripping from her throat that were muffled by Steve’s cock. They were whispering teases and praise at her in turn, they’re voices dropping lower the closer they got to finishing. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Steve groaned out, bucking his hips up into Rose’s mouth with a force, making her gag around his length. “Fuck, that mouth of your drives me crazy,” he said, followed by a litany of profanities as he felt the coil inside of him ready to burst. 

Rose took advantage of the situation, using off of her focus to swallow around his tip a few times and she felt the way his body tensed beneath her. He came with a loud groan, his hot cum spilling down Rose’s throat as she continued to swallow everything he gave her. He pulled out quickly, even in a dazed state aware that Rose needed air at some point. She came up with a gasp, desperate for air to fill her lungs even though Bucky was doing a good job of fucking it right back out of her. 

While Steve caught his breath, he watched as Bucky and Rose got lost in eachother. And it was a great sight to have. 

Bucky had pulled Rose up so she was kneeling, her back pressed flush against his front as he continued to impale her on him. His metal hand snuck around her throat, gripping it gently, while his other hand went down to her clit, running tight circles over it. Her hands clung to his metal arm, unable to do anything other than stay on for the ride. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, giving Steve the perfect line of vision to see how Bucky played with her. He couldn’t help it that his cock immediately began to fill again. 

“I can feel how close you are, babydoll. Let it go. I want you to cum all over my cock,” Bucky said, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. His hot breath fanned across the side of her face, and once again she felt completely surrounded by his presence. Unable to get away from the insane amount of pleasure she was receiving, her body left her with no other choice but to do exactly as he said, despite her desire to have this go on for longer. 

Her body tensed and then jolted as she came around him, but Bucky’s tense grip kept her in place as he worked her through it in tandem with his own release. Their moans filled the air, and thank god for the sound proof walls or the entire state might have heard the way Rose screamed as she let go. 

Her vision went white for a moment, her only focus being how incredible she felt, the ecstasy that was flooding through her. Bucky felt similarly as he held her close to him, slowly dragging his cock in and out of her until she started twitching. 

He slipped out of her and laid her down gently on the bed next to Steve before crawling up behind her. 

It only took a moment for Rose to notice the way Steve’s cock was hard against his abdomen, and she huffed out a chuckle before she smirked up at him. 

“You’re insatiable,” she said, still a little breathless but more coherent than she had felt when she first walked through the door. 

“You can’t really blame me. You two are hot,” Steve said with a shrug, shooting a wink down at Rose. 

“Amen to that,” Bucky laughed from behind them, still working on catching his own breath. Super soldier or not, fucking someone like that was hard work. Completely worth it, but a work out nonetheless. 

“Whattaya say, down for round two? I’ve still never fucked a USO girl” He asked with a playful pout on his face, his hand trailing down her side possessively. Rose couldn’t deny the shiver that went down her spine at the thought of it, and she knew she noticed. 

“Just gimme a minute,” Rose grumbled, but they both knew she was more than eager to go for round two, possibly more if she was really in the mood. But she did have one question for Steve in return. 

“Also, what the fuck is a charity girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for sure supposed to be posted around Halloween time, but I clearly got a little behind schedule. It should be Halloween all the time though, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also, just another reminder: this fic takes place after Endgame, so this is COVID-noncompliant. Ahaha. Let’s just all hope and pray (and be safe and wear a goddamn mask) that it’s all over by 2023. (Tony Stark would have cured it by now, I just know it). 
> 
> This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far in this fic. It just a little insight of the normal interactions between the trio, just a bit, and it was just fun to write. Something about the boys in their uniforms just does it for me. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	22. V is for Voice Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives Bucky a lazy blowjob one afternoon, and they discover a very special surprise. 
> 
> Side Note: I don’t know if this is entirely possible, but this is fic so let me fantasize. I think we could all use some Bucky dirty talk in our lives.

“C’mere, doll,” Bucky said lazily from the couch, holding up his arm in a feign attempt to reach for Rose. 

The pair had been inside for most of the day, save for a quick run to the bakery around the corner for coffee and breakfast, while Steve was out for a run and then off somewhere with Sam. No one ever really knew what that duo got up to. They just had to trust Steve enough to not get killed, which was a difficult feat for the both of them. 

Rose made her way over to the couch from where she had been tidying up the kitchen. Most of the morning had been spent cleaning around the house, Bucky being a bigger help than she’d ever though he’d be. His organized brain helped a lot with cleaning she had discovered. 

“What’s up?” She asked, ungracefully falling onto the couch and into his open arms. He pulled her in tight and placed a kiss on the top of her head, letting out a contented sigh when he felt her relax into him. 

“Just wanted to spend some time with you,” he said, giving her body a squeeze, but his voice was deep and dark. Something inside of Rose stirred at his tone, and she just knew he had ulterior motives. 

“You’ve been spending time with me all day,” Rose quipped back, looking up at him with a smirk. 

“Wanted you close,” Bucky argued, a similar smile reflected on his face. 

“Sure, sure,” Rose said, huffing a laugh before turning her attention to find something to watch. 

“What? You don’t believe me?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows raised. Now that Rose had escaped his grasp, both of his arms were resting on the back of the couch, his knees spread out, his entire body language changing. He wasn’t angry, she knew better than that, but damn did he look downright menacing sometimes. 

“No, I don’t,” she said with a giggle and fell back to rest against his arm. 

“So, what do you think I want?” Bucky asked, quick to turn his body to face her. He stared down at her, a predatory look in his eyes, but Rose wasn’t one to back down. 

“You tell me,” she said back with a smile, not allowing him to get to her yet. 

She knew how this game ended. She knew very well. But she’d get there when she got there. For now, she was enjoying watching him deny what he really wanted from her. She knew, per usual, if she denied him, he’d be more than happy to snuggle on the couch, but she enjoyed the cat and mouse game a little too much. She had just as much self preservation as Steve when it came to things like this. 

“I told you. Just wanted you close,” he said, almost sounding smug with himself as he fell back against the couch again and pulled her body even closer to his own. 

She could feel the comforting warmth radiating off of him, and she felt compelled to drop down to her knees right then, but she’d let him wait. She wanted to watch him take charge. A quick glance down at his crotch only confirmed what she had suspected. She could see the hard outline of his erection through his sweatpants, and she doubted he was wearing any underwear to help mask it by the looks of it. Her mouth watered, but she stayed silent against him as their attention flitted to the TV. 

They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes. Barely moving, save for the few times Bucky felt the incessant need to adjust his legs, and barely talking, only a few comments here and there over the episode of Great British Baking Show that they were watching. 

Rose had to give it to him, he had incredible will power. Based on how hard he looked, she knew he was dying to drop her to her knees, knowing how easily she’d comply. But she was ready to test that will power, just a little bit. 

She snuggled in closer to him, pressing her body against his almost teasingly, but she could feign innocence if she really had to. Then she placed one hand on his thigh, a light touch that one might think was just her wanting to be close or reassuring, but she knew he’d immediately feel the touch straight in his cock. 

Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat and he adjusted his body against the couch, struggling to stay comfortable against the throbbing in his cock. With her face safely hidden from his line of sight, she allowed herself to smirk at his frustration but she had to suppress a giggle. She liked making him suffer, a small pay back for all the times he had tied her up and teased her for hours. A small revenge. 

“You okay?” She asked, managing to keep her voice steady despite the gleeful giggle that was fighting to come out of here. 

“Yeah,” he replied shortly, giving her hip a squeeze as he normally would to reassure her. 

She didn’t say anything back, just sat back and waited for his next move. As much as he would deny it, he was slightly predictable to her now on occasion. Watching him struggle was one of them - she knew she wouldn’t sit back for long. 

Shortly after, she felt his hand tuck under her shirt and run up and down her side, exploring her skin underneath his skilled fingers. In return, she inched her hand closer to his cock, her hand now resting on his inner thigh. She felt the way his fingers paused and struggled not to flex against her, but he continued moving after the brief moment of hesitation. 

When her eyes flitted downwards, she found that he was just as hard as he was twenty minutes ago. She knew he enjoyed this little cat and mouse game, dancing around each other and seeing how long they could wait each other out, but she was starting to feel bad. 

No, fuck that. She shouldn’t feel bad. The devil on her shoulder was practically screaming at her sympathetic nature. Twenty minutes was nothing compared to the absolute torture that Bucky had put her through in the past. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, but that's besides the point. But no matter what her little devil was telling her right now, she couldn’t stop what came out of her mouth next. 

“I know what you want,” she said in barely a whisper, but she knew he was close enough to hear her. 

“Is that right? And what is it that I want?” Bucky asked lowly, his grip on her waist growing tighter. 

She didn’t give a direct answer, but trailed her hand up his inner thigh until it reached his hard cock. It twitched against her touch and she gave it a light squeeze before letting her hand just rest against his crotch. 

Bucky didn’t hold back his groan of pleasure when he felt his hand on him, even over a layer of fabric. Then he took a breath and turned his attention back to her. 

“You think I want your hands on me, doll?” He asked, still not quite ready to get rid of the little act and take control. He too was enjoying watching her struggle. He had seen the fleeting looks, felt the goosebumps when he trailed his fingers along her side, felt the rumble in her chest when she was trying to hold back her giggles. He knew she wanted to be on her knees just as much as he wanted her there, but he also knew exactly what she was waiting for. As always, his good, perfect girl was waiting for his permission. 

“Not just my hands,” she said back, her fingers itching to grip him through his pants, but if he was waiting, so would she. 

A metal finger came up under her chin and gently dragged her face upwards until she was looking at him. Her eyes held a feigned innocence, but he could see the hunger behind them. In return, his eyes masked nothing, full of lust and fire as he stared down at her. “You’re such a clever girl, doll. You always know what I want,” he said just before pulling her in for a searing kiss. Every ounce of want and need he felt inside of him spilled out into the kiss as he thrust up against her hand, his body searching for friction even before his mind had agreed with it. 

By the time they pulled away, they were both fighting for breath and staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

It shouldn’t have surprised her, but Rose was a little startled when Bucky took a hold of her upper arms and hoisted her up only to drop her gently on the floor between his legs. Being ripped away from the little bubble of peace by getting absolutely manhandled sent a rush of arousal through her. Bucky’s strength, and Steve’s, never failed to do that, despite seeing it in action and it being used against her so many times. 

She stared up at him in shock for a moment, but when she saw two dark eyes staring down at her she knew she was about to get face fucked within an inch of her life. 

“Fuck, you look so good on your knees. I’ve wanted you there all fucking day, you have no idea. But you did know, didn’t you? And I know you’ve been wanting to be on your knees too,” he said to her, slowly and gently brushing her hair out of her face as he did so. At his last sentence, her face flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Of course he knew. He always knew. 

“Oh yeah, doll. I saw all your little looks. I knew what you were up to. I know you’ve been gagging for it since the second you saw how hard I was,” he said with a dark chuckle. 

He’s a bastard. An absolute bastard. But a handsome bastard. A bastard whose cock she wanted to swallow. Rose could never win with him. 

Finally, Bucky shut his mouth and moved to pull his sweatpants down. Rose had been right, there were no underwear on underneath them, so his cock was quick to snap up from under its confines and practically smack against his stomach. Rose stayed still on her knees, but her entire focus was on his angry, red, leaking cock. It took everything in her not to pounce, but she knew he would want her to wait. 

She could feel herself beginning to soak her own pants, having changed into pajama shorts once they got home from the bakery. She watched as his hand trailed up and down his cock a few times, using his thumb to run across his slit and trail his precum over his tip. Her mouth was watering and her own clit was throbbing, her willpower about to snap as she watched him greedily. 

“This what you wanted, doll? Cause I know it’s what I wanted,” he asked teasingly, knowing her answer before he even asked it. He could see the hunger in her eyes, the way her eyes were unable to move from where his hand met his cock, tracking his every movement. Her body was struggling to stay in place, but she was still a little too far away to reach, an unintentional placement from Bucky, but so worth it in order to watch her squirm. She quickly nodded, not even looking up at his face. He let out a chuckle, but gave in, having enough of his own self teasing before he gave a little “C’mere.” 

She quickly shuffled forward on her knees and placed her hands against his thighs for balancing before taking the tip into his mouth and gently sucking on it, using her tongue to lap up all the precum. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped out, forcing his hips to stay down on the couch. “Just like that, baby. You’re so fucking good with that wet little mouth of yours,” he continued, combing a hand through her hair. 

She hummed in response and continued to lick and suck her way down his shaft until he was in her throat, his tip pushing up against the back of it. The moans he was letting out above her sounded heavenly to Rose, the hand in her hair keeping her grounded, but the words he was saying, oh. The absolute filth that was rolling off of his tongue was causing a fire inside of Rose’s body, lighting up from the crimson flush against her cheeks all the way down to her dripping core. 

“You look so good between my legs, doll. Fuck, I think you just belong there sometimes. Belong on your knees for your daddy, being so fucking good for me,” Bucky spilled out, unable to hold back any thoughts because his focus was solely on Rose. Rose hummed back a response, unwilling to take her mouth off of him for even a second, but he got the message loud and clear via the vibration that got sent through his dick. 

“Oh, you like that, huh? You love being a good little slut for me, don’t you?” Bucky asked, his tone and the hunger in his eyes practically feral when Rose risked a glance up at him. His entire presence was overwhelming and so, so good. But also entirely too much, so she couldn’t help but close her eyes again. 

“Uh uh, eyes on me babydoll. I know it’s a lot but you’re doing so good for me. My perfect girl,” he said, a little gentler but the hunger was still loud and clear in his voice. He was going to ravish her with his words alone. Rose had no other option but to open her eyes again, taking a deep breath and making eye contact with him. She shivered just looking at him, using one hand to keep his cock steady in her mouth, but she didn’t break eye contact. “Fuck, look at you. You’re so fucked out already and you only have your mouth on me. I was just looking for you to suck me off but I got a perfect fucking princess between my legs now,” Bucky told her, almost absently as he brushed her hair out of her face and tried to focus on his breathing. 

At his words, she realized how far she had slipped down. Her head was floating and his words sounded further away than they had a few minutes ago. His hand on her head was helping, but she was slipping fast and getting far too content with kitten licks and gentle sucks, ready to just stay down here and cockwarm him for a bit in her soaking shorts. 

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to take over. Her body was wound up tight, tighter than normal and she just wanted to feel his dominance rush through her. He seemed to get the hint, because a grin formed on his face that almost looked malicious. 

Gently, he pulled her off of his cock and held her chin in his hand. “What do you want, baby? Use your words like a good girl,” he commanded softly. 

“Want you to take over, Daddy,” she said, peering up at him through her lashes. 

“You want me to fuck you face, doll?” He asked, clarifying even though he already knew the answer. All she gave him back was a nod before opening her mouth, offering herself to him fully. He groaned at the action and gripped the base of his cock so he didn’t cum on sight, and finally stood up in front of her. 

He fed her his cock slowly, making sure both of them were more than comfortable, until he was finally in her throat. He held her there for a moment, waiting for the struggle. As good as she was at head, there was always a struggle eventually. And he was about to massively enjoy forcing her to submit. Although, they both knew he was forcing nothing. It was all her and her amazingness. 

Finally, he felt her start to pull away, her hands pressing on his thighs to push him back. But he held her there and waited for her to settle back down. “You’re doing so good. Settle down. Give in. You’re gonna be a messy little slut for me and that’s all you have to think about right now, okay?” Bucky said, focusing on her rather than the way her throat was opening and constricting around him, practically milking him. 

She let out a whine, muffled by the thick cock in her mouth, and she looked up at him with a plea in her eyes and tears threatening to spill. He gave her one hard gaze and she immediately settled, her throat going lax around him and he finally pulled out. She sucked in a shaky breath, working through the urge to gag, but she was quick to offer up her mouth again. 

“Oh, fuck. You’re gonna make me cum so fast. So perfect,” he said, pushing his cock back in and gently rocking it back and forth on her tongue. “Are you wet for me baby? I can see you clenching your things. Keep your hands on me and maybe I’ll be nice to you baby. Want me to return the favour? Maybe I’ll lick you open real slow, have you squirm on my tongue for a while and take you apart like that. Maybe I’ll tie you up and you’ll get the metal fingers for a while. Edge you and destroy you. How’s that sound?” He asked roughly, the closer he got to his release the more he talked and talked. 

She looked up at him and whined again, he saw her thighs trembling beneath her, clenching together so tightly they were tense and rippling. The tears began to spill and her whole body was trembling. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but she looked increasingly blissed out and almost, well, close to the edge herself. 

“Which one did you like more, baby? My tongue or my fingers? Or do you just want me to fuck you until you can’t move? Cause you’re being so good for me you deserve a special treat. Whatever you want, doll,” he told her earnestly, unable to hold himself back from giving her whatever she wanted. 

She nodded the best she could around his cock, now back to being lodged in her throat. He didn’t know which one she was agreeing to, but he didn’t care. Hell, she didn’t even know which one she was agreeing to. Anything to take the edge off that she felt inside of her body. 

Rose was so tense, her entire body shaking. Her only support were her hands on Bucky’s strong thighs, one hand in her hair, and her knees firmly planted on the carpet below her. Otherwise, he entire body was a storm of tension and bliss. She didn’t know what was going on, but she could feel the coil in her stomach beginning to tighten firmly. All she could do was clench her thighs to help ease the shocks of arousal flooding to her core every time Bucky spoke. 

Bucky’s thrusts were getting sloppy in her mouth, no clear rhythm to the way he was thrusting his hips. Rose fluttered her eyes up to his face and saw just how close he was. His brows were furrowed, his eyes were dark with lust, his lips parted in awe as he looked down at where her lips met the base of his cock. 

Just looking at him sent a rush of arousal through her, forcing her legs to clench again. 

“Fuck, doll. I’m gonna cum all down your throat. That what you want baby? Wanna have all my cum in your stomach? Carry around Daddy all day? I’ll give you a little taste too. I know how much my slutty girl loves a taste,” Bucky rambled, creeping closer and closer to his own release. 

Rose let out a whine and tried to pull back, showing her Daddy just how much she wanted to taste him, but he pushed her back down so his cock was lodged back in her throat. Her throat pulsed around him, holding back a gag that wanted to creep out. 

“Eyes on me,” Bucky said, his voice raspy and low. Rose hadn’t even realized she shut her eyes again, too focused on keeping her body from shaking furiously. She opened her eyes and met the grey ones staring down at her and her body fell apart. 

She shook maddeningly, her core pulsing around nothing as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her. Her body jolted on the floor, unable to control it anymore. Cries of release forced their way out of her throat and around his cock, but her eyes never shut. Her vision narrowed down to her Daddy, just him and this moment. He was so large above her, so dominant and demanding. He stopped his thrusting as she worked through her release, looking down at her in awe. 

“Did you just- did you just cum?” He asked, his voice showing just how clearly surprised he was. 

Rose turned red. No way did she just cum from sucking his cock and a few dirty words. Well, not a few. But that was exactly what had happened. 

She slowly nodded around his cock, before sucking him back down before he had a chance to say anything else about it. She was experiencing the same level of shock he was. And was she a little embarrassed that she came just from that? A little bit. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen you do. Fuck. You drive me fucking insane,” he said with a groan and within to perfectly manuvered swipes on a tongue from Rose, he was spilling in her mouth. 

She refused to take her eyes off of him, still just as aroused as she was before, her own release giving her no sense of relief. She continued to suck and lick until every last drop was in her mouth. She pulled off and swallowed everything down, not taking her eyes off of her Daddy which only resulted in a moan of appreciation from him. 

It took him a minute, but once Bucky’s breath was under control, he sat back down on the couch and hauled Rose up so she was straddling his lap. 

“That was- did you know you could even do that?” Bucky asked. 

Rose tucked her head into his neck but shook her head so he could feel it. “No, but I- I’m still- Daddy,” she whined, grinding herself down onto his thigh. 

“You still want more, my greedy girl?” He asked with a small chuckle. 

She whined her agreeance, not even caring how annoying that may be, but she needed more. Her futile release left her with nothing but a frenzy that she couldn’t control. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty more babydoll. But before we do that, what set you off? I didn’t even know that was possible. You weren’t even touching yourself,” Bucky asked, his tone a little bit more serious than before, but the teasing tone lingered. He knew she hated talking about this kind of stuff in the moment, when she was still vulnerable and her head was cloudy. 

She blushed scarlet again, and she was so thankful her face was hidden. Even more thankful that he was allowing her to stay hidden. 

“Um, the way you, um, talked to me,” Rose said, trying to sound non committed but they both knew she was telling the truth. 

Bucky couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “Guess my big mouth is good for something after all,” he teased. 

Rose made a small noise of agreement but continued to grind herself down on Bucky’s thigh, no longer caring. She just wanted a proper release. Begging with her body. 

“I know, I know,” Bucky said, a voice full of fake pity. “Let’s get you in bed, hm? You’re in for a long day,” he continued, scooping her up and his arms and making his way towards their bedroom. “And I’m sure one Stevie finds out about what just happened, he’s gonna want in.” 

Rose moaned at the thought; the two of them dirty talking until she came. I mean, it was nothing new, but just the thought of them torturing her with this new found information would be bliss. Or hell. She’d decide later. Right now, all she wanted were Bucky’s fingers inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! There’s not much more of this fic to go and I’m honestly going to miss it so much! But I am planning for a sequel between Bucky and Rose and how their relationship in Wakanda played out, so if you like this story then watch out for that! It won’t be all smut like this one, but it will include smut (obviously). 
> 
> As always, thank you for the love and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	23. W is for Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couch makes it’s legendary comeback in discovering new kinks and secrets. 
> 
> Side Note: If watersports is squick for you or just not your thing, you don’t have to read it. Anything important that happens plotwise (with whatever little plot is in this story) is in the end notes. If you wanna give it a try, feel free and let me know what you think!

Another day on the couch, another week gone by, but this time with a different super soldier. It was just Rose and Steve, Bucky out with Natasha, doing whatever two ex-Soviet spies and assassins do. No one knew what they ever really got up to, everyone was just glad they were friends. Even if they were a bit terrifying in the same room together. 

Rose had control of the TV today, so she was showing Steve the joys of trash reality television. Jersey Shore, to be exact. Steve, while not exactly the wholesome man everyone thought he was, was still slightly appalled by many of the things on the screen. 

‘What the fuck is a Snooki?’ 

‘That’s literally abuse. Sam needs to leave him.’ 

‘I can’t believe they talk about women like that. They’re not even that good looking themselves.’ 

Needless to say, Steve didn’t like reality TV, but he was still intrigued nonetheless. 

Rose was enjoying herself though, mostly laughing at Steve and indulging in her guilty pleasure. But she noticed that Steve was losing focus and getting antsy, meaning he would likely be wanting to distract her pretty soon. Most likely distracting her with his dick. 

They were cuddled up on the couch, Rose tucked snuggly into Steve’s side with a blanket draped over them and snacks on the coffee table. A perfectly comfortable day, but Rose could feel Steve’s legs beginning to fidget and his eyes focused more on her than on the TV. That was all fine and good, but Rose was facing an issue. She really, really didn’t want to move, perfectly content staying here and letting whatever was about to happen play out, but she really, really had to pee. 

She had been waiting for a while now, looking for a moment to get up on a commercial break, but Steve had been doing a good job distracting her with kisses and cuddles. But now it was getting to be a bit of a problem. Her own legs were beginning to fidget, not out of boredom or arousal, but out of the need to hold it. 

She was trying to be subtle about the way she clenched her thighs, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Steve picked up on it eventually. 

Finally, a perfect moment came about and Rose attempted to make a break for it, but Steve held her down. 

“Don’t go,” he mumbled, his lips trailing down her exposed neck. “I’m comfy,” he gave as an explanation, but Rose wasn’t having it. 

“Steve, let me up,” she said, attempting to wiggle away. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Nope,” he said, gripping her tighter. Fuck. He was pressing right on her abdomen and she quickly clenched her thighs, masking the movement with another wiggle. 

“Steve,” she whined, trying to get out again, but she was nothing against his strength. Which he was heavily abusing right now. 

“Rose,” he whined back, mimicking her but his grip didn’t let up. 

“Seriously, I have to pee. Let me get up,” she said, wiggling futilely in his arms. 

She was starting to panic a little bit. She knew if he really wanted to, he could keep her here until it was too late, and she had a sneaking, fearful suspension that that was exactly what was about to happen. But no way. Not possible. None of them have ever talked about anything like this. Anything like watersports. It was never off the table, just never talked about. She had just assumed neither of the boys brought it because they weren’t interested and assumed she wasn’t either. But this was striking her as odd.

“You can wait,” Steve said, voice deeper than before. 

Yup. Definitely odd. 

“You’re serious right now?” She asked him, a little exasperated. 

“Dead serious. You can wait. I wanna cuddle,” Steve said, a little bit of Captain America entering his tone. 

This was dangerous territory and Rose knew it. She knew there would be no way in hell she could say no to him if he went full Captain on her. It just wasn’t in her. And this wasn’t a hard limit for anyone. It wasn’t even a thought in her mind until this minute. And as much as she felt humiliated and ashamed by the idea of it, a small spark of arousal was there that she knew she couldn’t say no to. This was him taking full control. All of the control. The submissive part of her loved it. The normal person part of her brain was wondering if the ground would swallow her now. The rational part of her was wondering if she was blowing this all out of proportion. Maybe she was just spiraling and this had nothing to do with her situation, maybe Steve just wanted to cuddle.

“But I really have to pee,” Rose whined again, although she wasn’t struggling to get out anymore. Accepting defeat already. 

“I know,” Steve said offhandedly, a small smirk growing on his face. 

He was finding it increasingly difficult to hide his arousal. He wasn’t even quite sure why he was aroused. They’d never talked about anything like this, never even mentioned it. But the thought of taking full control right now, making her lose it, was incredibly arousing. He could already feel himself growing hard in his pants. He was considering backing off and just letting her go, but he could feel the fight leaving her. So either she didn’t have to go as badly as it seemed, or she was a little into it as well. He’d take his chances. 

He spread his legs slightly to accommodate his growing bulge, and Rose was quick to catch on to his movements. “So you’re serious right now?” She asked, looking up and raising a brow at him. 

“What are you talking about?” He inquired back, mimicking her expression. 

“You’re getting off of this. Holding me down when I have to pee,” she said bluntly. It wasn’t even a question. 

“Is that a problem?” Steve asked, the tiniest hint of concern in his voice. 

“I- No. I don’t think so. We’ve just never, ya know -” 

“Talked about it,” Steve said, effectively cutting her off to stop her from nervously rambling - an endearing thing she often did. 

“Yeah,” Rose replied, at a loss for words. So she wasn’t making it up. He was getting off on this. Hell, a small part of her was too. She didn’t know what to do. So when in doubt, she looked up at Steve for guidance. 

He could see the lost expression written all over her face. She was torn and he knew it. But torn could be a good thing. Torn meant a part of her was into this as well. Whether it was for the watersports itself, or the control, or the humiliation, or whatever the reason - she was into this. 

“I’ll give you two options then,” Steve started and he could practically feel the way Rose tensed and relaxed beside him. He was unsure of what to make of that, but he continued on anyways. “You can get up and go now and I’ll drop the whole thing unless you bring it up again. Or you can stay here and let this play out. But if you stay here, I’m in control. The only way you get out of it is if you safeword,” he explained. 

Rose paused for a moment, contemplating her options. Everything inside of her wanted to give in, let this happen, let him take control, please him, but there was a nagging voice that had fears and concerns. This was all so new and never discussed before and she didn’t know how to handle that. But alas, fuck it. 

“Okay. I’ll stay,” she said quietly, blushing red with humiliation and excitement. She was too nervous to look up at Steve, so she stayed hidden behind her hair tucked into his side. 

“Perfect,” Steve practically purred, moving quickly to move her so she was straddling his thighs. 

She let out a whine, unable to hold it back when she felt the shift on her bladder. Her legs were spread and she knew it was going to be so much harder to hold it this way. She had waited so long to begin with, she was getting close to losing it already. She hid her face in Steve’s neck with a weak sigh, her cheeks now permanently tainted pink. 

He chuckled lightly at her actions. He effortlessly gripped her hair and tilted her face back so he could see her and he took in her appearance. She was clearly internally struggling if her blush had anything to do about it. She was usually so unashamed by her sexual needs, not much of anything embarrassing her, but this was. This newfound level of control Steve was taking from her had her feeling small, it was written all over her face. 

“So this is what’s gonna happen little one,” Steve started, playing into her already embarrassed demeanor, “you’re gonna stay on my lap, just like this, and ride my fingers. But, you don’t get to cum until you piss all over my lap. Sound fair?” Steve asked bluntly, a small smirk playing on his face. 

“Not fair,” Rose said quietly, already squirming around over Steve’s erection. It was distracting her from the reality of her situation, but his words replayed loudly in her head. 

“And why isn’t it fair, sweetheart? I gave you an out,” Steve reminded, using a faux concerned voice while his eyes never left hers. His pupils were dilated immensely, the lust that filled his blue eyes was almost heart stopping. It was almost too much. 

“It’s gonna make a mess,” Rose offered weakly. She didn’t want to safeword, she did want this, but there was also a part of her that thought he might change his mind and she could get out of this. She was so turned on but so embarrassed for being turned on. The juxtaposition was jarring, her mind spinning but she was slowly succumbing to the arousal that was flooding her body. 

“Nothing we can’t clean up,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “Get these shorts off and come right back down,” he told her, patting her thigh to prompt her to stand up. 

Rose stood up on shaky legs and pulled her sleep shorts down slowly, trying to prolong her demise for as long as possible. Steve took the time to fold the blanket that they were using and place it underneath him, already planning for the clean up. The best strategist of WWII and the Avengers using his expert tactician skills so he could have his girlfriend piss on him. Wonderful. Rose almost laughed at the thought. 

But he was already sitting back down, looking at her so expectantly with his legs spread just wide enough that she wouldn’t be able to clench her own once she was on top of him. His dark grey sweatpants left nothing to the imagination, his erection hard and straining against the fabric. 

Slowly, she made her way back on to him and sunk down onto his lap, her exposed core directly over his covered erection. She was wetter than she had expected to be, and she knew he could feel her heat directly over him. 

She looked at him, a little unsure what to do next, still on the verge of really needing to pee and really wanting to cum, but she already knew what had to happen first. 

“You look so pretty right now, sweetheart. Do you want your top off too? Up to you,” Steve said slowly, almost sweetly as he ran her hands up and down her sides. His eyes never left hers and they were hungry. Out for blood. Or piss. Whatever. 

Not even bothering to reply, Rose moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt and dragged it off of her, tossing it to the side. 

While she did that, one of Steve’s hands creeped from her side down to her core, running a finger through her slit teasingly.

“You’re already so wet for me. I think this is turning you on more than you want to admit, hm?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow in a taunt. “Tell me; what’s getting you so wet sweetheart?” 

Rose stayed silent for a moment, just squirming over Steve’s fingers and trying to clench as best as she could, already struggling to hold it. But she knew he expected a reply. “I guess, um, the control,” she offered weakly as she ground down on his now two fingers, forcing them into her to the first knuckle. 

“I don’t think that’s it. I’ve shown a lot more control before, we both know that,” he replied, pushing his fingers further into her and curling them, forcing a gasp out of Rose’s mouth. “But I think I know anyways,” Steve said, cocky as all hell. 

“What?” Rose managed to gasp out, grinding down onto Steve’s fingers as he continued to curl and uncurl his fingers inside of her slowly. 

“You get off on the humiliation but you’d never admit it. You know we’d use it to tease you too much,” Steve explained for her, making her feel so seen in the moment. Exposed. Raw. She knew they knew, but it was never exactly talked about for her own benefit. She didn’t understand it, but it was true. And now here she was, draped over Steve’s lap and aroused at the thought of losing control for him and he was speaking to her most hidden desires. “Is that right?” He asked, a little softer now that he saw the scarlet blush that crossed across her cheeks and the way she kept her eyes down.

Rose nodded weakly, still not daring to look up at him. This was something she hadn’t even fully admitted to Bucky yet, even though he knew full well. 

“Good, cause I love it when you get all shy and embarrassed. You’re doing so good for me. Keep bouncing just like that,” Steve praised. 

She followed his instruction and easily got lost in the pleasure. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back with soft moans falling out of her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around Steve’s broad shoulders, trying to attach as much of her body to his as she dared. 

Rose was so lost in her own pleasure that she hadn’t even noticed Steve had taken his own cock out of his sweatpants with his free hand to stroke himself lazily as he watched her be consumed. She was so lost that she didn’t even notice her increasing need to pee, to let go, and she was teetering on a dangerous edge right now. 

It wasn’t until Steve decided to help her out, thrusting his fingers aggressively in and out of her, that she was able to come back to reality. She let out a choked gasp that was followed by a moan when she realized just how desperately she had to go but it was overrun by the pleasure Steve was giving her. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she let out, trying desperatly to clench as best she could around his fingers but her efforts were futile. Nothing she could do would take away how close she was from letting go. 

“I can feel how much you’re trying, baby. Just let it go. I got you,” Steve cooed in her ear, but Rose wasn’t breaking down that easy. Her own pride got in the way of that. 

She clenched again and again, keeping herself from letting go but she only got that much closer to cumming. But the closer she got, the more she had to pee. It was an infinite loop of self destruction. She knew she was starting to break, leaking out little by little, evidence fully visible of the sweatpants Steve had tucked underneath his balls. 

“You need my help, baby? I know it’s hard,” Steve said, once again the mock concern lacing his voice. 

Rose trembled at his words, desire and need fueling her actions. She collapsed onto his chest and nodded, whimpering out a weak “Daddy,” that took them both by surprise. She didn’t know where it came from, and she was too lost in her own body to dissect it right now. Meanwhile, Steve panicked for a moment, thinking she wanted Bucky, but when she looked up at him with eyes full of need and desperation, he knew the honorific was for him. He pushed his thoughts to the side and continued doing what she needed him to do. 

“You’re doing so good for me. Fuck, I already know I’m gonna have to fuck you after this,” Steve rambled, his entire focus now on her. Rose whimpered at his words and clung to his shirt tightly, eyes never leaving his. He took his free hand and placed it directly over her bladder, causing her to whimper at the phantom pressure. He hadn’t even pressed down yet when he felt a spurt of urine escape her. “There you go, just like that. Let go for me,” Steve praised, finally pressing his hand down. 

The moment the pressure came down, Rose let out a gasp that got muted by the loud hissing noise from below. She looked down and the sight she saw was almost too arousing to put into words. Her bladder was emptying rapidly all over Steve’s dark grey sweatpants, pooling onto the blanket beneath him. His free hand, now removed from her stomach, went back to stroking his own cock lazily, tilting it so it was directly under the warm spray. And Steve’s skilled fingers were relentless, fingering her throughout the whole thing with streams of urine trailing down his muscular forearms. 

And it felt so good to finally let go of all of the pressure that Rose couldn’t help but follow her gasp with a moan, arching her back in pleasure. The dual sensations of letting go and Steve’s fingers still inside of her were heightening everything, making her head spin. Her hands gripped tightly to Steve’s shoulders, knowing she’d fall if she didn’t ground herself. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever understand what you do to me,” Steve rasped out, his own small moans falling from his lips as he watched her. Blood was flooding to his throbbing cock, his hand now rapidly fucking his length because he simply couldn’t hold back any longer. The warmth from Rose was encasing him, setting fire to his very soul. “Look at you, sweetheart. You’re so fucking good for me. You’re unreal,” he praised as her stream was finally slowly, barely a trickle anymore. 

Steve’s words made Rose feel hot inside and out, her body lighting up at the praise. Once she felt her bladder fully empty, she went right back to bouncing on his fingers. The relief of releasing only made her want her orgasm even more and she was chasing after it enthusiastically. Rose could barely make out the noises she was making, her head clouded by how good she felt. 

“That’s it. Just like that. Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum just lookin’ at you,” Steve rambled, his thoughts scattered by just watching Rose. She looked like an angel, or rather some really hot sex demon that brought out this side of him. He didn’t really know and he didn’t care but he was just thankful that he had a girlfriend this insanely attractive and amazing. One of his more secret fantasies coming to like before his very eyes was indescribable and his dick was thanking him for it. He could feel how close he was, his balls tightening dangerously below him, but he refused to cum before Rose did. 

“Cum for me. I know you’re close, baby. Cum all over my fingers like the good girl you are,” Steve taunted, knowing the talking got her even closer but judging by the look on her face, she wasn’t really listening. 

Rose was completely wrapped up in the way her body felt. Her body was still recovering from her release, but it was already tensing up again as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Her legs were shaking on either side of Steve’s thighs, preventing her from hitting the angle she wanted to on his fingers. With a frustrated cry she fell against Steve’s chest again, looking up at him with a plea in her eyes and whimpering out “Daddy, please.” 

His eyes turned even darker at her words and he resumed his relentless thrusting from before. He released his cock and wrapped the arm around Rose’s shoulders, bringing her impossibly closer to his chest. “Just needed my help again, huh baby?” He asked and he could feel her nod weakly into his neck, where her face was currently hiding. He let out a chuckle, unable to hold it back, at how cute she was being right now. Steve adored needy, embarrassed Rose a little too much sometimes. 

Rose’s body tensed again, and in the blink of an eye her vision went white and her body felt like it was exploding. She let out of a loud moan into Steve’s neck, her fingers curling into his shirt as her entire body shook with pleasure. He kept up his thrusting as best he could while her body writhed in pleasure on his lap, doing his best to hold her in place with one arm. Nevertheless, he worked her through it, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. 

He only stopped when she started whining and trying to inch away, her core sore from overstimulation. Her body fully relaxed into his when he removed his fingers from her, wiping them off on the already ruined blanket beneath them. He held her tightly with both hands, his erection abandoned in favor of her. Once she came back around, he didn’t know how she’d feel about the experience. 

It didn’t take her long for her head to pop up from Steve’s shoulder and look him in the eye. The second she made eye contact, she let out a little giggle that made Steve’s heart swell, but outwardly he smirked a little bit and cocked a brow. “What’s so funny?” He asked. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Rose explained, another giggle following her statement. 

“Did you like it?” He asked, more seriously now. He was genuinely worried about it. He knew her body liked it, but that didn’t mean anything. He wanted to know if she truly liked it. 

“Surprisingly yeah,” Rose admitted, her head falling back down on Steve’s chest as she spoke. “I didn’t think I’d really be into it, that I’d be too embarrassed after, but I don’t know. You made me feel good about it,” she explained further. 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it. I did too,” Steve told her, running his large hands over her back as he spoke. Rose let out a laugh at his words, because obviously she knew he liked it. It was his idea, and besides, he was still hard in between their bodies. He brushed her laugh off with his own chuckle, but there was something else he needed to address before they went anywhere. 

“You called me Daddy,” he said bluntly, unsure how to broach the subject otherwise. 

He felt Rose tense against him, but she quickly relaxed again. She didn’t think he’d bring it up this quick, but she knew they had to talk about it. 

“Y-yeah,” Rose started, stuttering slightly. She didn’t know exactly how to explain where her head was at, if Steve would even understand. If Bucky would understand. “I guess it just felt right. Feels right,” she corrected. 

When Steve and Rose were first dating, he was always just Steve. When Bucky came back into the picture, Bucky was the one who offered the honorific of ‘Captain’ to Steve in the bedroom, and at the time it stuck. It made sense. But the more they delved into this new part of their relationship, Rose felt wrong calling Steve something meant for the battlefield. To her it was impersonal and not what their relationship signified. Calling him ‘Daddy’ was an accident, but it was something she had been thinking about before. 

“Okay,” Steve said patiently, but it was a silent signal for her to keep talking. 

“I just- I guess at first ‘Captain’ kinda just stuck and it made sense. But the more I thought about it, it just doesn’t feel right. It’s not us. That’s not who you are to me. I hope that makes sense but-”

“It makes sense. I agree, actually. I just guess it never occurred to me before,” Steve said calmly, hoping to bring down her anxiety a bit. He could practically feel how nervous this conversation was making her. This was a big deal to her, so it was a big deal to him. 

“Are you okay with that?” Rose asked hesitantly. This was a big change for her. It didn’t necessarily change the dynamics, but it solidified the connection she felt that they had. She could only hope Steve was on the same page. 

Gently, Steve pulled her head back so she was looking at him now. “I’m more than okay with that. I’m actually really happy about it,” he said with a smile that Rose immediately matched, all the worries lifting themselves off of her. “But, we do need to talk with Bucky about this,” Steve reminded her. 

And just like that, all the worries came crashing back down. She knew they’d have to talk to Bucky about it, but she didn’t know if that conversation would go as good as this one had. There were a lot of factors that made her worry about bringing this up to Bucky. He was her first, and since then, her only ‘Daddy’. It was something special just between the two of them. Rose worried that he could possibly get jealous over this, driving some sort of wedge in their relationship. He could get mad. He might get sad. He might not feel as special to her anymore. 

“Do you think he’ll understand?” Rose asked, the anxiety clear as day in her voice. 

Steve sighed a bit at her words. He knew it was a loaded question. Yes, Bucky would logically understand her reasoning. But would his feelings understand it in the same way?

“Yeah, I think he will. He loves you so much, and he’s just going to want what’s best for you. What’s best for all of us. I think if you explain it to him the way you explained it to me, he’ll be fine,” Steve reassured her. 

Bucky might be a stubborn son of a bitch sometimes, but he wouldn’t get upset about this. Steve knew it. 

Rose just nodded, her head still swimming with thoughts but she was pulled back out when Steve shifted underneath her. 

“We should probably get up soon and, ya know, shower,” Steve said, a little bashful now that he was taking in the situation. Rose let out a laugh at the small blush that was forming on his face, the worries behind her for the moment and once again wrapped up in her only little world with Steve. 

“Shower sex?” She asked with a giggle, her eyebrows wiggling. 

“Oh yeah, definitely shower sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one important thing that happened this chapter for those who didn’t read: Rose called Steve ‘Daddy’ a few times, and they had a discussion afterwards about it. Essentially, Rose feels like calling him ‘Captain’ is impersonal and doesn’t properly fit their dynamic, so she wants to call him ‘Daddy’. Steve agrees with her but they still need to talk to Bucky about it. 
> 
> Anyways, if you read this chapter, thank you! I know it’s not everyone’s thing but I wanted to give it a shot! 
> 
> Also, sorry for such slow updates recently. Finals kicked my ass but they’re over now so hopefully I can finally get this story done!


	24. X is for X-Rated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out at the dinner table. Will the night go bad, or will it be x-rated?

It was only one night later, but Steve and Rose had yet to bring up the discussion they had the previous day with Bucky. Neither one knew what they were waiting for, but they had yet to breach that topic of conversation. They also haven’t done anything sexual since their shower, rare for a Saturday night. 

But now it was Sunday, a new day, although it was already dinner time. The trio was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Well, Bucky was cooking. Rose and Steve were just there to ‘look pretty’ as Bucky liked to say. 

They were both sitting at the table, patiently watching Bucky cook and chatted amongst themselves. Rose took a beat of silence to kick Steve lightly from under the table, making sure his full attention was on her for a moment. 

He looked at her with furrowed brows, wondering what the hell possessed her to kick him. But he quickly understood. 

‘We should tell him,’ Rose mouthed across the table. 

She always had to be careful in situations like this not to even udder a breath. Their super soldier hearing was a little too good when she didn’t want it to be. 

Steve didn’t give anything away, just simply nodded with a small smile and easily commented something back to Bucky. Rose wasn’t even sure what their conversation was about, not too wrapped up in her thoughts. She had to go about this correctly or everything could blow up in her face. She had to find a way to explain all this without making Bucky feel jealous or inferior or sad. It was a tough job, but if anyone could talk to Bucky it was Rose. Even Steve could admit she had a way of communicating with Bucky that no one else did. Steve attributed it to Bucky’s soft spot for Rose, but he couldn’t be one to judge about that. 

Almost in the blink of an eye, dinner was served and Bucky joined Steve and Rose at the table. Rose felt tense the second Bucky sat down, but both men were too busy piling way too much food on their plate to notice right away. But of course, of fucking course, Bucky noticed the second his attention went to Rose for even a millisecond. 

“What’s wrong, doll?” He asked, taking in how anxious she seemed to be. She’d been quiet for a while now, her entire body looked too rigid in her chair, and he could practically see the nerves in her eyes. 

Her eyes shot up to him and she was immediately flustered by the intense stare he was giving her. It was one of concern, which made Rose feel worse. 

“Um, we need to talk to you about something,” Rose said hesitantly. 

She was never one to be shy when bringing up an issue, so the sudden change in her startled Bucky a bit, but he was determined to remain calm at least for her sake. 

“Okay, shoot,” he prompted, taking the time to start eating just as Steve had already. 

“Well, um, Steve and I were having sex yesterday and, um, I called him Daddy,” Rose said anxiously but bluntly. She steeled herself as she looked at Bucky, but his face betrayed nothing. He was still chewing on his food, seemingly completely unphased by the comment. 

“And?” He asked finally. “I know there’s more to this,” he explained further. 

“Yeah, so um, we talked about it afterwards and basically I was just kinda saying how calling him ‘Daddy’ felt more right than ‘Captain’. It just makes more sense for us. And Steve agreed with me. And we just wanted to talk to you about it,” Rose said in almost just one breath, the words tumbling out of her faster than she could think. 

Bucky sat on it for a moment, still eating his food. The table was quiet besides the scrape of silverware against plates as they all took a moment to eat. Rose eyes were darting between Bucky and Steve as she sat there, helplessly anxious about the whole thing, but neither of them were being particularly helpful. Bucky was looking down at his plate, contemplative but thankfully not angry or sad, and Steve was just staring at Bucky, practically willing him to say anything right now. 

It felt like an eternity before Bucky started talking, but he finally did. “I mean, yeah, that makes sense. I had only originally suggested ‘Captain’ because I was being an asshole and I thought it was funny but I guess it kinda stuck. That decision should have been up to you two anyways, so yeah,” Bucky said nonchalantly, giving them both a quick smile before turning back to his meal. 

Rose sat there a little dumbstruck for a moment before turning to look at Steve, who seemed almost just as shocked as she did. 

“So that’s it? You’re not mad or upset or anything?” Rose asked in awe of how well this conversation was going. It was almost too good to be true. But hell, her whole life was so what was one conversation? 

“Doll, I’m fine. Like I said, that decision should have been up to you two and you two have reached that decision. Nothin’ to feel a type of way about. Hell, even I agree. It makes more sense that way. And I’m perfectly happy about it, okay?” Bucky said, doing his best to reassure Rose from across the table with comforting words and smiles. 

“I told you he’d be fine,” Steve said smugly from his side of the table, his comment making all of them laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“Why’d you think I wouldn’t be?” Bucky asked Rose, genuinely curious of where her mind takes her sometimes. As well as he knew her, sometimes she eluded him. 

“Well, I just thought you’d maybe get jealous cause it was our thing or whatever. Or be sad about it. I don’t know. I guess I should have known better considering it’s you we’re talking about, but still,” Rose attempted to explain but Bucky just huffed out a laugh. 

“I’m not gonna be jealous or sad or whatever you think I’m gonna be about this. It doesn’t exactly change anything. If I was gonna be jealous about anything, it would be about all the shit you let him do with you when I’m not there, which I’m doing anyways so I have no room to talk. Which by the way, what the fuck did you two do yesterday when I was gone?” Bucky asked pointedly, his eyes darting between them. He had noticed some things out of place when he got him, specifically a throw blanket that never really gets washed in the dryer, so he had his reasons to be suspicious. 

He watched as both Steve and Rose turned fun shades of pink and eyed each other, practically daring the other one to talk first. Bucky couldn’t help but grin at them. His two idiots. 

Steve decided to be the one to take the bullet. “Watersports,” he forced out of his mouth, looking down at his plate while his cheeks turned impossibly pinker. His confidence from yesterday was out the window when faced with talking about it outloud to another person, even if it was just Bucky. 

Bucky let out a laugh purely based on the shock factor. He turned to Rose with his jaw still dropped, looking at her to confirm to which she just gave him a little shrug and continued eating as if it didn’t shock her. 

“You’re fucking joking right? Whose idea was it?” Bucky asked, still laughing. 

“Steve’s,” Rose responded nonchalantly, but she did shoot a smirk at Steve who was looking more and more embarrassed by the second. 

“That’s fucking golden. Poor word choice. Sorry. But seriously what the fuck? I missed it?” Bucky said, pretending to be angry at the whole thing through his laughter. 

“You’ll have your time to shine, don’t worry,” Steve said, a hint of embarrassment still in his voice but Bucky’s nonstop laugher brought him out of it quickly enough. There really wasn’t much of anything to be embarrassed about in their relationship anymore, turns out. 

“Oh, I already think I did. Last week I found out Rosie here can cum from just dirty talk. I wasn’t even touching her,” Bucky bragged, very smug with himself. 

“Oh shut up, it was one time,” Rose said defensively, rolling her eyes at his antics playfully. 

“I bet I could do it again,” Bucky challenged with a smirk. 

“I’d love to see you try,” Rose replied back, egging him on. 

And just like that, they were all back to business as usual with cheeky remarks over the dinner table and flirtatious glances that let them all know that they were in store for a long night. 

~~~ 

Rose was already in her play collar, kneeling on the floor in front of her two Daddies who were sitting on the bed in varying degrees of undress. 

“You gonna be good for us tonight, doll? Just let us play with you for a bit, hm?” Bucky asked, easily reaching forward and pulling Rose forward with the loop on her collar to be directly in between his knees. 

She looked up at him bashfully, very aware of two sets of hungry eyes drinking her in, but replied with “Yes, Daddy,” nonetheless. 

“Get on the bed and make yourself comfy,” Bucky smirked and released her gently, getting up and out of her way after he spoke. 

As she did that, she heard Steve and Bucky speaking in hushed tones, much too low for her to hear despite the close proximity. It drove her mad, it made her nervous, but her body was vibrating with excitement already. 

“Should we tie you up?” Steve mused teasingly, looking over her naked body on the bed. 

“I’ll be good,” Rose replied, already fighting not to clench her thighs together. 

“I’m sure you will be, but Buck, you better get the cuffs too just in case,” Steve said, shifting his attention over to the other man in the room, who Rose just realized was already rifling through the box stashed in their closet. 

Oh. Oh. She was in for a night. 

While her eyes were occupied on Bucky’s back, she felt the bed shift next to her as Steve crawled on besides her. Without even looking over at him, his hands were all over her body, possessively groping and wandering. 

“We have so much planned for you tonight,” Steve mumbled in her ear before nipping on it gently, sending a shiver through Rose’s body. 

“You two always have something planned,” Rose said with a giggle, finally turning her body to face Steve while Bucky was finishing whatever he was doing. 

Steve took no time to connect their lips, possessive in the way his hands groped her body. Rose couldn’t stop the whimper that came from her throat when he bit down on her lower lip, the force enough to make her thighs clench aggressively. She could feel the wetness collecting between her thighs, her desperation quite obvious. 

“Already squirming and we’ve barely laid a finger on you, doll. Someone’s needy,” Bucky teased as he approached the bed, taking in the sight of his two lovers. 

Rose was tempted to just ignore his taunts, but when she heard the rattle of multiple things being placed down on the bed behind her she couldn’t help but pull away from Steve and turn her head to look. What she found shouldn’t have shocked her, but she did feel a thrill run up her spine. The handcuffs Steve had requested were there along with a spreader bar, a magic wand, and a decent sized butt plug. Rose gulped harsly at the sight, but a rush of arousal flooded her and she couldn’t help but grind her hips a bit against Steve. 

He chuckled at the movement and ducked his head close to her ear, whispering “Like what you see?”. 

Rose could only manage a dumb nod, her mouth too dry with excitement to form words. While she was distracted, Steve’s large hands moved up her sides and brought her arms to above her head. He gently turned her so she was on her back and simply held her down, making her head spin by his casual display of dominance. 

Soon enough the cuffs were on and the spreader bar was between her legs, attached at the knees. Her legs were spread an obscene amount, stretched so far that she knew she’d be sore in the morning but knowing her boys, it would be so worth it. 

“All tied up and dripping for us. Do you want us to tell you what you’re in for tonight? Or do you just want us to surprise you?” Bucky asked lowly once they had Rose situated how they wanted her, running his hands up and down her spread thighs. 

Rose looked up at him through hooded eyelids, the tightness of her core almost painful due to how aroused she was by her predicament, and thought as much as she could about his question. Her mind already felt hazy and they had barely touched her. But the thought of knowing what they were about to do to her only turned her on more. 

“Tell me,” she begged in barely above a whisper. “Please,” she added thoughtfully, wanting to be as good as she could be for the two men looming above her. 

Bucky chuckled at her response and quirked a brow, surprised that she actually wanted to be told. She preferred them just doing as they pleased and not telling her unless it was something new, so for her to want an actual explanation could only mean that she was already slipping off into subspace. 

Just as he was about to speak though, Steve took the lead. “Well, first we’re gonna get this plug in you,” Steve started, plucking said plug off the bed and showing it to Rose. 

Her eyes widened comically, because for the first time that night she was truly taking in the size of it. It was their biggest one, rarely used due to its size, so that could only mean one thing.

“Then we're gonna get you all fucked out with your favorite toy. We might let you cum or we might not, depends on how pretty you beg for it sweetheart,” he continued, bending over her so he could place kisses all along her neck as he spoke. 

She was writhing in pleasure underneath him, feeling his warm lips on all of her sweet spots. She felt Bucky’s mismatched hands over her thighs, slowly making their way closer and closer to her center. She was unable to control the way her hips raised from the bed every so often, her body crying out for attention. 

“And then, when you’re all dazed and crying for us, were gonna fill both your tight, little holes and fuck you. How’s that sound?” Steve finished, his lips barely an inch away from Rose’s. When Rose tried to lift her head to meet him, he simply tutted and pulled away. “Answer the question. Use your words like a good girl,” he teased. 

It took Rose a minute, but finally she found the words. “So good, Daddy. So good. Please, please fuck me,” she purred, her hips rising up rhythmcially in search of any friction which they were still curelly denying her. 

“We’ll get there, sweetheart, don’t worry,” Steve chuckled, but finally met her lips in a kiss that quickly turned to all teeth and tongues. 

Bucky took that exact moment to push Rose’s legs back, exposing her fully to him, and dragged one perfectly lubed finger (when he did that, Rose was unsure) down her inner thigh and directly to her tightest hole, pressing lightly on it. Rose, too distracted to notice where Bucky’s hand was moving, jolted in surprise. Her wrists painfully grinding against the cuffs, but her surprise quickly turned into an indecent moan when she realized what he was doing. 

“Relax for me, doll,” Rose heard Bucky say, despite still being distracted by Steve’s lips. 

She did as she was told, as best as she could at least. She let her legs go limp, knowing Bucky was holding the spreader bar with his other hand and she relaxed her whole body as best she could. She felt his finger enter her hole and she only tried to spread her legs wider. 

As Bucky worked, Steve kept her easily distracted. Holding her hair in a firm grip with one hand, the other hand lightly around her neck, he kept her busy in a kiss that never strayed from passion. Every few minutes, he’d switch to placing light kisses and sucking bruises on her neck and chest, only encouraging the loud moans spilling from Rose’s mouth. 

Finally, after minutes full of kissing and possessive touches passed, Rose finally felt the cold metal of the plug beginning to breach her hole. When it got pushed to the widest point, she had to break the kiss from Steve to let herself breathe and let out a shuddering gasp. A rippe of discomfort washed over her quickly followed by the pleasure of feeling so stretched and full, especially once the plug was fully seated inside of her. 

“You took that so well, doll. Practically swallowed my fingers and the plug. So good for us,” Bucky praised, causing a shiver to run through Rose’s body as her mind practically felt numb, no other thoughts besides those focused on the two men on the bed with her and how her body was feeling. As he spoke, his fingers found the base of the plug and tapped on it lightly. Rose tensed at the feeling of the movement inside of her, the vibration of the taps running through her, but she quickly relaxed and found that she was dripping from her core. Too turned on for her own good. 

With her legs still raised, Bucky took the liberty of pushing them ever further back so her knees aligned with her sides. Both boys took a moment to thank whatever gods for her flexibility because she looked perfect to them right now, tied up and completely exposed at their will. 

Rose yelped when she felt the vibrator come in contact with her clit, but quickly settled down to embrace the feeling. She had previously been so aroused that she was already embarrassingly close to release. 

“Look at you, dripping down onto the bed already. You’re such a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” Steve teased as he traced the vibrator in figure eights over her clit. Between his words and the way he was mercicilly using the vibrator on her, Rose was clenching around nothing hopelessly. 

Rose nodded, hoping that was enough to answer his question. Before he could he even reprimand her, her hazy brain decided to start begging already. If she had been any more coherent, she would have known her efforts would be useless, but she decided to take her shot regardless. “I’m close, Daddy,” she said, her voice coming out somewhere between a whine and a desperate moan. “Please, please, please,” she continued to beg. 

Almost ignoring her completely, Steve just continued to tease her but simply cocked his head and turned to Bucky with a malicious grin. “Whaddaya say, Buck? Should we let her cum so soon?” Steve asked, managing to keep some sort of aloofness in his voice. But based on the way his cock was straining against his briefs, he was far from unaffected by the situation. 

Bucky, who had been content just holding Rose’s legs back and watching the show, turned and matched Steve’s vicious grin with his own. “Nah, just get her all worked up for us. Only time she’s coming is around our cocks tonight. Don’t you want that, doll? Just be our little toy for a bit and then we’ll let you cum?” Bucky asked, finally turning his attention back to Rose. She felt metal fingers push some hair off her face then trail down her cheek in a soft caress, felt plump lips against her sweet spot just behind her ear and it took everything in her to not sob. She wanted to cum so bad, but she’d do what she was told. Because of course she would. She was their perfect girl and she certainly lived up to the title. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she aimlessly agreed, voice breathless with her full focus now on not cumming. 

Of course, Steve was helping her with that. Varying the speed of the vibrations to get her so close, but then rip it away from her over and over again continued after she agreed. She could have been there for minutes or hours, she wasn’t sure, but by the time Steve took the vibrator away from her tears were running down her cheeks and she was panting wildly. 

“All fucked out, just like we wanted,” Bucky teased with a fond smile, carefully wiping the tears from Rose’s face as he took a break to hold her close. 

She shook in his arms from the frustration, but feeling him so close to her was bringing her back down a little. She didn’t know when Steve had gotten off the bed, but she felt the bed dip and a second body pressed up against her other side. Subsequently she felt the raging erection that Steve was still sporting against her hip and a little whimper came out. She had just started to relax slightly, but feeling that only set off the fire in her stomach tenfold from before. 

“You alright, sweetheart?” Steve asked softly, the mean dom long gone from the quiet little moment they had created. 

“Yeah,” Rose replied, still attempting to get her breathing back under control. “Just please, please fuck me. Please. I need - I need - please Daddy,” she begged, working herself back up. 

“Shhh, patience doll. You’ve been so good. We’re just gonna take the restraints off and then you’ll get what you want. Promise,” Bucky spoke softly, effortlessly quieting Rose down. 

She only nodded but looked at him with a plea in her eyes. He only chuckled at her, but moved to take the spreader bar off as Steve moved to take the handcuffs off her wrists that she now realized were rubbed raw. The gently massaged her joints, every touch from them felt like a burn against her hot skin. She was far too turned on for her own good, only wanting them to be inside of her. 

“Please, please fuck me,” she whined, unable to stand the way they were touching her so gently anymore. 

Suddenly, metal fingers met the metal base of the plug inside of her and swiftly twisted and pulled. “Stop whining, doll. It’s not a good look for a good girl like you,” Bucky said simply as he fucked the plug in and out of her. 

“I’m sorry Daddy. I just want you to be inside me already, fuck,” Rose panted out but cut herself off when she felt Steve fingers trail up and down her slit before one slowly entered her. 

“You’re fucking soaked,” Steve groaned out. “You’re gonna feel so good around us.” 

Bucky made a noise that sounded like agreement as he finally took the plug out of her and just watched at the way her hole fluttered around nothing for a moment, her body begging to be stuffed full. He wasn’t planning on waiting any longer so he quickly retrieved the lube and put a fair coating on his cock before turning Rose roughly onto her side. 

With one hand, Bucky spread her cheeks in a way that made him groan from the vulgarity of it and with the other he held his cock to line it up properly before slowly pushing against her. 

“Relax, baby,” Bucky soothed when he felt his tip catch against Rose’s rim. “Be a good girl and let me in.” 

Rose whined but forced her body to relax, not that Steve’s graceful fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt were helping any. He now had two fingers inside of her, the wet, squelching noises coming from her body were making her face beat red but her hazy mind was quickly pushing it aside when she felt Bucky’s tip enter her from behind. Bucky let out a low groan while Rose cried out from the painful pleasure that was coursing through her. 

Inch by inch he thrusted his way in and Rose felt like she could feel everything. Every vein, every ridge, every rush of blood flowing through his cock. It was intense but to Rose it was so, so beautiful. Her mind felt like mush for a moment, but she was brought back by Bucky’s voice in her ear when he bottomed out inside of her. 

“So fuckin’ tight. You’re already fuckin’ milking me, doll. If you stay this tight I might have to fill you up twice,” he practically mused. How he could stay so calm while clearly affected always baffled Rose. She was putty in their hands and he seemed so unbothered. It messed with her head in the best way possible. Affected by his words, she let out a pitiful moan which Bucky quickly interpreted the meaning of. “You like the sound’a that? Yeah?” He asked, and Rose could practically hear the cocky smirk on his face. 

Rose could only offer a small nod and a whine back, too lost for words. “‘M so full,” she finally managed to get out after a moment. Speared open on Bucky’s thick cock and having just Steve’s fingers inside of her was sending her reeling, feeling so full and open around them. 

“Just wait til I’m inside of you, baby,” Steve chuckled lightly, removing his fingers from her swiftly. She watched with wide eyes as he put both fingers in his mouth and sucked on them hungrily, never breaking eye contact with her. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen, watching him moan around fingers covered in her juices. She gave a moan in return, going even louder when Bucky gave a particularly harsh thrust inside of her. 

“Listen to those pretty noises, Buck. She’s a wreck all for us,” Steve said fondly, his eyes darting past Rose’s head to make eye contact with Bucky. 

Although Rose couldn’t see him, Bucky lifted his flesh hand off of Rose’s hip and made a ‘come hither’ motion at Steve. Steve was quick to lean over Rose’s flushed body and let Bucky drag him into a kiss. Bucky seamlessly didn’t even miss a beat, thrusting into Rose with a controlled aggression and meeting Steve in a searing kiss, sending both of his lovers into a fit of moans. 

Rose tried to look up to watch, but her head was being held firmly in place by Bucky’s grip on her hair - with the metal hand no less. So Rose went for the next best thing, mouthing at Steve’s cock through his briefs. 

He hissed one she felt her mouth around his head, suckling gently. Even through the layer he could feel how warm her mouth was, how wet and hot she was. He backed away from the kiss with Bucky and sat on his knees, just looking down at her, happy to let her do as she pleased for the meantime, but Bucky had other ideas. 

Once Bucky’s eyes followed Steve’s and saw what Rose was up to, his hand left her hip once more and came down in a loud crack on her ass. “Hungry little cock slut just couldn’t wait, huh? Thought you were being good?” Bucky asked roughly, his thrusts matching his tone with a menacing pace. 

“I- I’m good, Daddy,” Rose gasped out, pulling away from Steve with a jolt, accompanied by Bucky’s grip tightening in her hair. “Just wanna be full,” she whined out, her voice jumping everytime Bucky thrust deep, hoping her explanation would suffice because her brain could not produce more than that. 

“Our baby just wants to be all full, huh?” Steve asked with faux sympathy, repositioning himself to lay in front of Rose as he spoke. “Don’t worry, all your pretty little holes will be full of us.” 

He barely waited even a moment before he thrust into Rose’s soaked core and pushed two fingers into her mouth, pushing down on her tongue so hard she had to work to not gag around him. 

The feeling of being stuffed so full had her eyes rolling back in her head and her brain was a cloudy mess of nothing but her Daddies. It was absolute bliss. She couldn’t stop the cries coming from her mouth or the tears rolling down her cheeks. The super soldiers met her enthusiasm, their own noises unable to be held back because she was just so tight around them, and they could feel each other's cock thrusting through the wall in between her holes. 

“Cum when you want, sweetheart,” Steve said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his own release. He took a pause to kitten lick the tears off of her cheeks and then looked her in the eyes. He could tell with just a look that she was fighting to stay on earth and it wouldn’t be long before she was flying sky high, and he felt a burst of pride and possessiveness that he was a part of getting her there. “But we’re not stopping until we’re done with you,” he added, a cruel smirk crossing his face when he watched her eyes widen and a gasp leave her mouth. 

Between Bucky’s harsh thrusts in her ass, Steve’s rough grinds into her cunt, and Steve’s fingers filling her mouth combined with the loose permission, Rose practically ripped a part at the seams. Her orgasm came hard and fast, her vision going white for a moment, or it could have been hours, she would never know. But when she came back down to Earth, her boys were still eagerly thrusting inside of her. Only the additional vulgar squelching sounds let her know that Bucky had cum too. The look on Steve’s face let her know he was soon to follow. 

“Fill me up Daddy, please,” she spoke softly, her voice hoarse from her cries and as best she could around Steve’s fingers. She gave him an imploring look, as best as she could muster through her tears and moans. 

That was all it took for Steve to throw his head back and let out a groan that twisted Rose’s insides in the best way possible before he was shooting rope after rope of cum inside of her. 

But nothing stopped the way Steve’s hips were moving, not slowing down for one minute as he fucked himself through his orgasm and went to chase after the next one. Bucky had slowed down slightly, matching Steve’s pace with ease as he sucked mark after mark onto Rose’s neck, holding her close. 

“This what you wanted? Wanted to be full of your Daddies and our cum, huh?” Steve asked, removing his fingers from her mouth in favor of grasping her jaw harshly. 

His comment sent Rose spiraling because it was so, so true. Her arms flailed for a moment before finding homes on Steve's chest, littering it with scratch marks, and Bucky’s forearm, indenting it with her nails. 

“Our little cum slut,” Bucky mumbled, removing himself from Rose’s neck to speak directly into her ear. “Say it, doll. Tell us what you are.” 

Rose flushed red, but the way she tightened around them told them everything they needed to know about how much this was affecting her. 

“I’m your- your- I’m your cum slut,” she stuttered out. 

“Good girl,” Steve rasped out. “Is our little cum slut gonna cum for us again? Give us one more, I can feel how tight you are.” 

“I can’t,” Rose whined out. It was so intense that she knew it would shatter her. She could feel how wound up she was, and she knew the second she let go there would be no way she’d be coherent. Her self control was biting her in the ass, because the longer she put off the inevitable, the more intense it got and the more she wanted it. The tears were streaming steadily now and she looked up at Steve with a shaky lower lip, trying to get him to understand her struggle. 

“Course you can,” Steve started softly, or as soft as he could muster the strength for when he was so wound up himself. “We got you. We’re right behind you,” he promised. 

“Let go, doll. Give it to us. Need to feel you cum one more time,” Bucky grunted in her ear and that just about did her in. 

Rose’s head was spinning, her body feeling so hot in between her lovers’ bodies but covered in a cool layer of sweat that was making her dizzy. The blood coursing through her body felt violent and she no longer had any control over what was tumbling out her mouth, her throat hoarse. 

When Steve placed one sure finger over her clit, her world turned white. She felt like her entire body contracted and then exploded, only held in place by the bodies on either side of her. Her entire world was focused on her body and the two cocks inside of her, which she vaguely registered were slowing down and pumping two loads of cum inside of her body. 

While Rose was lost in her own mind, Steve did a good job of working her body through her orgasm. His hand never faltered on her clit until she gave a loud sob, clearly overstimulated. She easily milked both of their cocks, making their jobs rather easy. Even when she was out of it, she was so good for them. Her body just knew. 

Bucky held her in place through the whole thing, her back practically glued to his chest. His hand gripping her hair slowly released her, switching to stroking her hair instead. A steady stream of praise fell from his lips, sweet nothings that he knew she couldn’t process, but it helped ground her slightly. He held her as her breathing evened out right along with theirs, looking over the way his lips had demolished her neck and back. 

When Steve went to pull out, Bucky quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. “Give her a minute,” he said softly. “Stay.” 

“Mm, you’re right,” Steve agreed easily, moving the hand that wasn’t pinned between him and Rose to Bucky’s face. 

“I’m always right, punk,” Bucky countered, laughing softly and placing a quick kiss to Steve’s open palm. 

Steve made another small noise of agreement, not in the mood to push that issue right now and they laid in a peaceful silence for a moment. 

Finally, Rose started moving around, clearly uncomfortable by all the warmth surrounding her and both men pulled back slightly, but stayed inside of her. 

“You thinking a bath?” Steve suggested, fully taking in just how sweaty and messy they all got over the past few hours. 

Bucky sighed, but quickly conceded. “I’d rather not move, but you got a point.” 

“Maybe I’m the one that’s always right,” Steve teased, a playful glint in his blue eyes that let Bucky know he wouldn’t be hearing the end of this for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever but it's finally here! I'm almost done with this fic and I'll be working on the prequel right after so stick around if you wanna read about Rose x Bucky! 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
